AvenChat (par Mr Stark et FRIDAY)
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Pour une raison qui échappe encore aux Avengers, Tony vient de créer un site personnel nommé AvenChat où les héros peuvent discuter en toute intimité. Mais comme le dit Clint, ça devient rapidement un vrai foutoir. [Post - Civil War / présence des Gardiens de la Galaxie / quelques couples arriveront par la suite]
1. À nos 8 ans (quels 8 ans !)

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Avengers, Civil War  
Couple : Pas vraiment en particulier, voir le blabla plus en bas (s'il y en a il y aura surement du slash par contre)  
Genre : Humour  
Résumé :_ _Pour une raison qui échappe encore aux Avengers, Tony vient de créer un site personnel nommé AvenChat où les héros peuvent discuter en toute intimité. Mais comme le dit Clint, ça devient rapidement un vrai foutoir. Se déroule quelque temps après Civil War._

 _ **Petit blabla introductif**_ _: Je sais que ce genre de fic, c'est vu et revu, mais ça marche en général si bien, c'est drôle, tout ça… Et j'ai voulu tester moi aussi, car la plupart de mes fics comportent des drames et une certaine noirceur. C'est les vacances, alors je voulais faire un truc joyeux !_

 _J'essaie tout de même à garder un certain réalisme, même si dans ce cas là ça devient difficile, mais j'y travail dur promis ! Cette fic prends place on va dire, deux/trois ans après Civil War, là où les affaires se sont à peu près stabiliser._

 _Pour les couples, je dois dire que j'hésite un peu. S'il y en a, ça sera léger. C'est derrière une conversation après tout. Et puis, je suppose que étant une fervente du Stony, peut-être un peu de_ _ **Steve/Tony**_ _. J'aime aussi le_ _ **Bruce/Natasha**_ _(OUI JE SAIS DITES RIEN), et aussi le_ _ **Clint/Pietro**_ _(car oui Pietro sera là !). Il y a aussi le_ _ **Sam/Bucky**_ _que je trouve drôle mais j'aime aussi le_ _ **Sam/Wanda**_ _(que j'ai commencé à aimé en écrivant dessus en tant que second couple). Ou bien même un peu de **Thor/Loki** peut-être ? Fin bref, si vous avez des idées tout ça, prévenez moi._

 _Mais par contre, je n'écrirais pas sur Steve/Bucky, désolée, j'aime parfois mais écrire, je n'en serais pas capable._

 _Il y aura bien sûr tous les Avengers, passant de Tony, jusqu'à Scott Lang (Ant-Man), Thor, le nouveau Spider-Man, les jumeaux… Peut-être des invités surprises aussi ahah. Mais imaginez bien que voir je sais pas, Loki avec un portable, c'est chaud dans l'univers que j'essaie d'installer ici, mais j'ai quelques idées._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce petit délire va vous plaire, et un grand merci à tous les hauteurs de fics anglaises et françaises que j'ai pu lire sur ce genre de chat (notamment fb) pour un peu tous les fandom, qui sont souvent un grand bol d'air frais !_

 _N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos envies, travaillons tous ensemble les amis, :) sur ceux, bonne lecture, kiss._

* * *

 **A** venChat

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **À nos 8 ans (quels 8 ans ?!)**  
_-''-_

 **Lundi 11 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Tony Stark** [09:33] : Je vous ai réuni ici à ce jour pour qu'on puisse organiser nos 8 ans. Et au vu de la distance qui nous sépare suite à diverses missions ou congés étrangement payés, j'ai donc créé ce site rien que pour nous. _AvenChat_ est un nom qui laisse encore à désirer mais passons ce détail. Pour toutes réclamations, veuillez vous adresser à FRIDAY.

 **Nat Possible** [09:36] : Nos 8 ans ? Tu t'es trompé de destinataire ? Ou tu es simplement bourré, car ça m'étonne que tu aies pu entretenir une relation durable pendant plus de 8 longues années.

 **Tony Stark** [09:36] : Ne sois pas si désobligeante.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:39] : Je ne vous connais personnellement que depuis 2 ou bien 3 ans grand max', Stark. Je pense que ça ne me concerne pas non plus.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:40] : Et quel est ce drôle de nom que vous m'avez donné là ?

 **KFC** [09:43] : Si j'en crois mon intuition, Jiminy Cricket doit faire référence à notre bon vieux Ant-Man, hein ? L'homme qui s'amuse à saboter les équipements des autres en jouant Arthur et les Minimoys.

 **KFC** [09:43] : WOW qu'est-ce que c'est que mon surnom à moi ?! Stark, tu crois que mes ailes c'est pour quoi ? Pour aller chasser du pigeon et les fourrer dans les buckets bon marché du KFC de ma rue ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:45] : Généralement, on sert du poulet au KFC.

 **KFC** [09:46] : Monsieur « généralement on sert du poulet au KFC » devrait se voir porter cette marque, avec sa petitesse il pourrait parfaitement passer en douce pour un contrôle sanitaire ou une inspection d'hygiène surprise.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:53] : Est-ce que derrière ce pseudo ne se cacherait pas l'oiseau qui s'est fait mettre un stop par Spider-Man à l'aéroport ? Celui qui a pas mal bouleversé ma mission quand j'ai du infiltrer votre Q.G. avant même qu'on se connaisse ?

 **KFC** [09:53] : Juste, tais-toi Monsieur _Salut-je-suis-Scott_.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:54] : Quel était le mal à se présenter gentiment en présence d'un inconnu ? Hope et Henry m'on fait la même remarque.

 **KFC** [09:54] : Et tu te poses encore des questions ? Tes rapetissements n'ont pas quelques effets secondaires comme l'ablation de certains de tes neurones ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:14] : Comment ça ? Scott Lang a infiltré le Q.G. des Avengers par le passé ?

 **KFC** [10:15] : Un peu avant qu'on ne se tape tous sur la gueule. Mais on a tenu Stevie hors du secret.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:15] : Merci qui que tu sois, KFC, de m'avoir tenu au courant.

 **KFC** [10:16] : Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette conversation ? On est combien ? Et y'a qui finalement ? Steve c'est toi ? D'où tu arrives à utiliser correctement le clavier d'un téléphone ?!

 **KFC** [10:16] : Surtout, pourquoi je perds mon temps ici bon sang, c'est bien parce que faire le trajet en train me fait prendre conscience que les jets de Stark c'est la vie.

 **Nat Possible** [10:18] : D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre jusque-là, il y a Lang, Rogers, Stark et toi Wilson. Je ne peux pas voir qui sont les autres (car je devine que nous ne sommes pas les seuls).

 **Nat Possible** : [10:21] Je suppose qu'eux aussi ont besoin d'accepter l'invitation de Tony pour pouvoir arriver ici et ainsi, on pourra les voir connecter.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [10:47] : Mais quel est le but ? De quoi parlait Stark ?

 **Nat Possible** [10:47] : Si Anthony pouvait se sentir plus concerné et venir nous expliquer, ça épargnerait bien des quiproquos.

 **Caféine** [10:49] : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? C'est une blague ?

 **Nat Possible** [10:51] : Clint, dis-moi qu'il s'agit de toi.

 **Caféine** [11:02] : En l'espace de deux minutes c'est devenu un vrai foutoir ma parole.

 **Caféine** [11:02] : Oui c'est moi, c'est pourtant pas évident à deviner au vu des surnoms random que nous a offert notre très cher Stark.

 **Caféine** [11:03] : Pardon c'était rude, mais depuis tout à l'heure alors que je suis en train de me casser la tête dans les maths de mon fils, mon téléphone ne fait que vibrer et me déconcentre.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [11:03] : Des surnoms pas si random que ça au final.

 **KFC** [11:03] : Et ça continue de se faufiler telle une puce irritante.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [11:03] : Tu es encore là ? Et soit dit en passant, _Ant_ ça veut dire fourmi, et non puce.

 **KFC** [11:03] : Le pesticide se fiche bien que tu sois une fourmi ou une puce, attention à tes fesses de coccinelle.

 **Caféine** [11:04] : La dernière fois que j'ai fait un calcul ça remonte au temps où Banner avait donné sa calculette à un gosse de cette tribu perdue et où il m'avait demandé de faire de tête tout un tas de calcul.

 **Caféine** [11:04] : Et encore, c'était de pauvre pourcentage.

 **Nat Possible** [11:06] : J'ai toujours dit que ton flot de paroles était beaucoup plus élevé quand tu avais à taper, Clint.

 **KFC** [11:07] : Et après il se plaint que son portable vibre ?

 **KFC** [11:07] : Je suis obligé de couper le vibreur de mon portable aussi.

 **KFC** [11:08] : Et sur ce, je vais tenter une sieste, il est deux heures à Moscou. Prévenez-moi si Stark se ramène et nous éclaire.

 **Caféine** [11:09] : Et on te prévient comment ducon ?

 **KFC** [11:11] : Ducon ? Ça ça sent le type qui s'est énervé sur des maths de primaire.

 **Caféine** [11:11] : Va t'amuser à résoudre des équations différentielles et te rendre compte que nos cerveaux ne sont plus aussi performants qu'à l'époque.

 **KFC** [11:12] : On n'a pas le même âge aussi, si je peux me permettre.

 **Caféine** [11:13] : Va te coucher Chicken Little ça vaut mieux pour toi

 **KFC** [11:15] : Mais stop, KFC c'est ridicule, je vole. Les poulets ne volent pas !

 **Caféine** [11:16] : Va voir Chicken Run, tu remarqueras qu'il y a de grosses similarités entre vous. Notamment le fait que vous souhaitez tous voler et que vous avez besoin d'une machine pour réellement décoller.

 **KFC** [11:18] : Je ne suis pas un poulet (mot censuré), le réel pseudonyme que me donne la populace n'est pas sorti du trou du cul du monde !

 **KFC** [11:19] : Stark a installé une censure ?

 **KFC** [11:19] : (mot censuré) Stark.

 **KFC** [11:19] : Satané Stark.

 **KFC** [11:19] : Au fait, Steve tu es toujours là ?

 **KFC** [11:20] : Tu sais qui se trouve derrière mon surnom ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [11:23] : C'est Sam Wilson au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore remarqué, Monsieur Rogers.

 **KFC** [11:24] : Si tu veux que je te frappe, autant le dire tout de suite, ça ira plus vite, _salut-jsuis-scott-le-perché_.

 **Spidey-kid** [11:35] : OMG. Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? Vous êtes tous ici ! Sur un réseau social ! Genre je peux vous parler à tous ! Je peux même ouvrir une conversation avec chacun de vous sans avoir à supplier Stark pour avoir vos numéros !

 **KFC** [11:37] : Y'a plus cours le lundi matin pour les « kids » ?

 **Spidey-kid** [11:38] : Ah oui ce pseudo est moins cool. Perso je préfère « Spider-Man ». C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent tous maintenant.

 **KFC** [11:39] : Crois-moi, moi aussi je préfère « Falcon » que « KFC ». Question de point de vue.

 **Caféine** [11:55] : Je trouve pourtant le concept assez sympa. Tu peux peut-être vendre du KFC à domicile en volant. Il y a déjà les drones et toi tu nous ouvres de nouvelles perspectives, merci Sam.

 **KFC** [11:56] : C'est tellement drôle que je n'arrive pas à rire, c'est normal docteur ?

 **Nat Possible** [11:59] : Arrêtez de saturer le réseau. Comme le dit Spidey, aller créer un autre groupe si vous voulez parler. Les petits nouveaux ne vont même pas savoir de quoi on parle.

 **KFC** [12:00] : Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Je persiste à croire que Stark était bourré.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [12:02] : Je l'ai pourtant croisé ce matin, il paraissait tout à faire sobre et partait pour je ne sais quelle destination en ayant fait un effort vestimentaire.

 **Nat Possible** [12:03] : Je suppose que c'est toi Wanda ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [12:05] : Stark est loin d'être le premier à m'appeler Sorcière mais je ne vois pas qui est cette Sabrina.

 **KFC** [12:06] : Bonjour Wanda apprentie sorcière. Sabrina c'est juste une héroïne de dessin animé. Te prends pas la tête avec les délires perso de Stark.

 **Nat Possible** [12:09] : Il y aussi Maître Chacha qui semble avoir accepté l'invitation mais qui ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Une idée de l'heureux propriétaire ?

 **Spidey-kid** [12:09] : Maître Chacha, un Avenger ? lol

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [12:11] : J'aurais opté pour mon frère qui aime beaucoup les chats, mais puisqu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé on peut le rayer de la liste.

 **La Colère** [12:15] : Et pourquoi « Nat Possible » ? Est-ce un jeu de mots vaseux de Stark ?

 **KFC** [12:16] : OH qui es-tu ? Banner ?

 **La Colère** [12:16] : Non. Je suis Vision en pixel et numérique.

 **KFC** [12:16] : Si c'était un jeu de mots pour dire « en chair et en os », c'était officiellement nul.

 **Nat Possible** [12:16] : Connaissant l'humour hilarant de Stark, je pense qu'il s'agit de ta couleur. Le rouge, la colère. N'allons pas chercher plus loin.

 **Nat Possible** [12:17] : Pour le mien, je suppose qu'il s'agit de ce vieux dessin animé Kim Possible.

 **Caféine** [12:18] : Ah ce vieux dessin animé là ! En effet, elle est rousse comme toi non ? Espionne qui plus est.

 **Spidey-kid** [12:19] : Mais oui ! Kim Possible, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Ça vous va drôlement bien Madame Natasha, hormis la nationalité russe, tout concorde.

 **KFC** [12:20] : Et après ça se plaint de se faire appeler kid.

 **La Colère** [12:21]: Je ne connais pas ce dessin animé. Est-il conseillé que je m'en informe ?

 **Caféine** [12:22] : Spidey kid peut te faire un rapide résumé, c'est son domaine

 **Spidey-kid** [12:24] : Vous aussi vous connaissez ce dessin animé je vous faire dire !

 **Caféine** [12:24] : De nom principalement.

 **Spidey-kid** [12:25] : Vous saviez d'ailleurs que l'ami de Kim Possible peut vous correspondre ? Robin Trépide de son nom. Vous faisiez souvent des missions d'infiltration avec Madame Natasha à l'époque, n'est ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'aurait dû vous appeler Monsieur Stark.

 **Caféine** [12:25] : Ce petit loser ? Non merci.

 **Spidey-kid** [12:25]: Vous voyez vous connaissez ! Et ce n'est pas un loser.

 **Caféine** [12:26] : Je pense que c'est parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes références sur lesquelles nous baser.

 **Spidey-kid** [12:30] : Et je me dois de le prendre comment ?

 _ **Caféine**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Robin Trépide**_

 **Spidey-Kid** [12:31] : wo et pourtant ça ne semble pas vous déranger plus que ça d'utiliser le nom de ce « loser » en tant que pseudo.

 **Robin Trèpide** [12:31] : Mais ce n'est pas moi !

 **Robin Trèpide** [12:31] : Stark ! Dégage !

 _Sous la demande logique et intelligente de Monsieur Parker, vous voilà affublé d'un nouveau surnom Monsieur Barton._

 **Robin Trèpide** [12:32] : Qui c'est ?!

 _Je suis l'administrateur de ce site que Monsieur Stark à conçu. Je m'occupe de répondre aux requêtes pour rendre cet endroit plus convivial et accueillant et satisfaire les utilisateurs._

 **Nat Possible** [12:33] : FRIDAY ?

 _En effet Mademoiselle Romanoff._

 **Robin Trépide** [12:33] : Je ne suis pas « satisfait » ! Où se trouve ton service après-vente FRIDAY ?!

 **Le Dégoût** [12:35] : Bonjour à tous, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me résumer un peu tout ça, j'ai un peu de mal à remonter au début de la conversation suite aux messages que je n'arrête pas de recevoir

 **Nat Possible** [12:35] : Tu entends ça FRIDAY, il faut faire une petite mise à jour, nous allons un peu trop vite pour notre ami ici présent.

 _Je m'en charge de ce pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ce petit problème, Monsieur Banner._

 **KFC** [12:38] : Laissez-moi deviner, Stark est un grand fan du film Vice-Versa ?

 **KFC** [12:39] : Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi me réveiller de ce cauchemar où cette conversation tourne en réelle parlotte de dessin animés.

 _Pour résumer Monsieur Stark proposait de festoyer vos 8 ans tous ensemble, mais il n'a pas laissé plus d'informations, il est à ce moment même à une conférence de presse avec Monsieur Rogers pour mettre au clair la fin de cette guerre civile qui a cessé depuis huit mois, deux semaines et un jour._

 **La Colère** [12:42] : Ainsi donc voici d'où vient mon surnom. D'un dessin animé. J'ai cru pendant un instant que Monsieur Stark était en colère contre moi.

 **Le Dégoût** [12:43] : Oh. Je suis le Dégoût à cause de… La chose, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Nat Possible** [12:43] : Je le crains Bruce. Au moins il ne t'a pas donné celui de Bouffon Vert.

 _ **Le Dégoût**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Bouffon Vert**_

 **Bouffon Vert** [12:45] : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre celle là aussi.

 **KFC** [12:46] : Sachant qu'un IA est en train de se payer votre tête, à votre place je le prendrais un peu de travers.

 **Nat Possible** [12:46] : Je suis désolée, Bruce.

 **Robin Trépide** [12:46] : La croyez pas. Je sais qu'elle est hilare derrière son écran.

 **Nat Possible** [12:47] : Voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins, c'est plus parlant pour tout le monde.

 **KFC** [12:51] : Moi je pense que KFC mérite d'être renommé Falcon.

 **KFC** [12:51] : Évidement, je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **La Colère** [12:51] : Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne de cette manière.

 **KFC** [12:53] : Non, tu crois ?

 **Robin Trépide** [12:54] : C'est fou comment même derrière un écran, tu peux puer l'ironie, Wilson.

 **KFC** [12:55] : Sarcasme de Hugo Boss.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [12:55] : T'es sûr c'est pas Humour de Merde de Dior ?

 **KFC** [12:55] : Arrête d'apparaitre toujours comme ça, le cafard.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [12:56] Tu vas bientôt épuiser ton dictionnaire d'insectes, attention.

 **Nat Possible** [12:57] : Pitié.

 **Bouffon Vert** [12:59] : Pourquoi les 8 ans ? De quels 8 ans parlait Stark ?

 **Nat Possible** [12:59] : Merci Bruce, enfin quelqu'un qui se rappelle du pourquoi on est là.

 **KFC** [13:01] : Espérons que Cap' puisse enquêter un peu. Visiblement il est avec Stark en ce moment.

 **Robin Trépide** [13:02] : Pas vraiment besoin d'enquêter hein, il a juste besoin de lui poser la question, c'est tout.

 **KFC** [13:05] : Ça rendait juste la situation plus cool. Merci de tout saccager Robin.

 **La Colère** [13:14] : Tout ça ne nous dit pas qui est Maître Chacha ?

 **Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée** [14:09] : Ce n'est pas ben compliqué si on cherche qui des Aevngers peut être référé à un chat. Ou plutôt préférait-t-il une panthère.

 **Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée** [14:10] : Ah, merci Tony pour cette information indirecte qu'offre mon pseudonyme, j'imagine bien que c'était trop long de m'envoyer un petit texto, au temps pour moi.

 **KFC** [14:27] : Maître Chacha est T'Challa ?!

 **KFC** [14:28] : Je le savais. Les chats c'est son truc.

 **Playmobil** [14:29] : Comme l'a dit Nat', arrête de souiller la conversation, spèce de Mésange. Surtout pour ne rien dire.

 **KFC** [14:31] : OK merci Bucky Barnes pour cette jolie apparition. Applaudissez-le s'il vous plaît.

 **KFC** [14:31] : Et prétends pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je te sens d'ici.

 **Playmobil** [14:35] : C'est quoi Playmobil ? C'est mon surnom ?

 **KFC** [14:35] : T'as vu juste génie.

 **KFC** [14:36] : Référence au fait qu'on puisse t'enlever un bras ?

 **Playmobil** [14:45] : Techniquement les bras des Playmobils ne s'enlèvent pas.

 **Spidey-kid** [14:45] : Et après on se moque de mes connaissances ?

 **KFC** [14:46] : Petit, laisse les grands discuter.

 **Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée** [14:47] : Ne le prends pas mal, Peter. KFC a encore une dent contre toi depuis l'aéroport.

 **Spidey-kid** [14:47] : Oh. Ce n'était pas personnel Monsieur Wilson. Bon ça ressemble aux répliques de tous les méchants des films, mais je suis sincère.

 **KFC** [14:47] : Barnes, Tu aurais préféré qu'on t'appelle Barbie ? Elles au moins, on peut retirer les bras.

 **KFC** [14:50] : Et je n'ai rien contre le gosse, cette bagarre c'est du passé.

 _Monsieur Wilson et Monsieur Barnes ont pourtant longtemps vociféré contre Monsieur Parker pour l'affaire de l'aéroport._

 **KFC** [14:51] : FRIDAY tu peux te retirer, merci pour ce commentaire très utile.

 **Playmobil** [14:55] : « Barbie je travaille chez KFC » ou « Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau » aurait été parfait pour toi le volatile.

 _ **KFC**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau**_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:56] : PITIÉ NON. TU DÉPASSES LES BORNES FRIDAY

 **Playmobil** [14:56] : Wow, simple et efficace.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un** **oiseau** [14:57] : FRIDAY change le surnom de Playmobil en « Sac-à-merde » ou « Barbie j'ai raté ma chirurgie brachiale » !

 _Vous m'en voyez désolé Monsieur Wilson, je ne peux accéder à votre demande par manque de liens logiques dans l'appartenance de ces potentiels pseudonymes._

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:59] : Lien logique mon cul ! Avoue tu prends un malin plaisir à te jouer de nous comme ça FRIDAY ! Y'a un milliard de raisons plus que logiques dans les pseudos que je t'ai donnés !

 **Spidey-kid** [15:01] : Vous pouvez changer le mien aussi ? J'ai tout un tas d'arguments si vous voulez. Comme par exemple le fait que Spider-Man est le réel nom que je porte et que je ne suis plus un « kid » maintenant, je suis en terminale.

 _Monsieur Stark m'a ordonné de ne pas accepter les requêtes personnelles_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:03] : Il t'a surtout ordonné de nous faire chier jusqu'au bout, hein.

 **Spidey-kid** [15:05] : Personne ne veut rendre ma requête non-personnelle ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:06] : Appelle-le « Baby Avenger » pendant que tu y es, l'IA !

 _ **Spidey-kid**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Baby Avenger**_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:08] : TU TE FICHES DE MA GUEULE Y'A ENCORE MOINS DE LOGIQUE LA DEDANS

 **Baby Avenger** [15:08] : Non c'est vraiment pas sympa ça !

 **Playmobil** [15:09] : Finalement je l'aime bien ce FRIDAY.

 _Merci Monsieur Barnes._

 _ **Playmobil**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Tireur d'élite**_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:10] : Je rêve pas, tu es entré dans les faveurs de ce robot ?

 **Baby Avenger** [15:10] : Oh monsieur Friday, ayez la gentillesse de changer mon nom, s'il vous plait. Moi aussi je vous trouve super cool. Et ça, depuis la première fois que j'ai entendu votre voix dans ma combi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:11] : Retourne en cours, kid, on veut pas avoir ton échec scolaire sur la conscience

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : Et je ne me rabaisserai pas à ce (mot censuré) de IA !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : À ce IA de malheur !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:12] : Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dirais, la Mésange. FRIDAY rôde.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : Je te hais toujours autant.

* * *

 _Au prochain chapitre, un petit récapitulatif de tous les pseudos, promis !_  
 _Dites-moi si vous aimez ce concept, lâchez-vous :)_


	2. Bob et Cerise

Récapitulatif des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Tony Stark : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
 _  
Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Bob et Cerise**  
_-''-_

 **Lundi 11 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Baby Avenger** [21:22] : Franchement c'est trop cool ! Tous les ados de mon âge chat' avec leurs potes ou leurs copines à la sortie des cours, et moi j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir discuter avec vous tous !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:25] : Ne prends pas trop l'habitude, ce site débile n'est que temporaire.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:25] : Mais alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:26] : Très bonne question ! Je m'en vais de ce pas afin d'émettre de sérieuses distances avec FRIDAY.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:27] : Très bien, va prendre ton envol Barbie hôtesse de l'air.

 **Nat Possible** [21:29] : Je vois que c'est toujours aussi animé ici.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:30] : C'est évident, avec Sam qui fait son spectacle aussi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:30] : Je ne fais pas mon spectacle, Robin des buildings.

 **Tony Stark** [21:30] : Bon, avant qu'une autre conversation passionnée au vocabulaire riche ne commence, je pense qu'il est temps d'éclairer votre lanterne

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:31] : Personnellement, la question qui me turlupine le plus c'est : Est-ce que T'Challa est vraiment Maître Chacha ?

 **Nat Possible** [21:31] : Et le second type qui a accepté l'invitation y'a une heure et qui ne s'est pas encore manifesté lui aussi. Il a un drôle de nom d'ailleurs.

 **Tony Stark** [21:32] : Tu parles de Jules Winnfield ? C'est pas rigolo si je vous dévoile l'identité de ces personnes.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:32] : T'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes pour les surnoms Stark.

 **Tony Stark** [21:32] : Dixit celui qui s'est fait renommer Barbie par FRIDAY.

 **Tony Stark** [21:33] : Ce fut d'ailleurs très distrayant ça aussi.

 _Heureuse de vous avoir amusé Monsieur Stark_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:34] : C'est de la faute de ce (mot censuré) de Barnes.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:34] : Sinon à part Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière pour Wanda que je trouve mignon, presque sexy, c'est zéro Stark, et FRIDAY aussi.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:34] : touche pas à ma sœur tu mentenf ?! retir tes paroles ou j'te crève les yeux !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:35] : Voilà ma seconde épine dans le pied préférée. Au moins, tu portes bien ton surnom petit Pietro.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:35] : change pas de dujet !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:35] : Apprend d'abord à écrire kiddo, ensuite on conversera comme des personnes normales.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:35] : excuse le correcteur automatique de ne pas être aussi rapide que moi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:36] : Il a clairement pas le temps de corriger. Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre hein ! Si tu veux qu'on te comprenne va plus doucement.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:36] : J'avais oublié qu'on avait des papyrus dans l'assemblée

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:36] : *papy

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:36] : Ça a cassé absolument toute ta punchline mais bon.

 **Tony Stark** [21:36] : Votre attention s'il vous plaît. J'allais enfin mettre un clair à ce joli bazar mais visiblement vous êtes pire que des gosses.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:37] : Je suis sûr ça te fait marrer de voir ce que ta création produit entre nous.

 **Tony Stark** [21:37] : Pas faux.

 **Tony Stark** [21:37] : Donc, pourquoi ai-je créé ce site et parlé de nos 8 ans ?

 **Tony Stark** [21:38] : En réalité c'est pour l'union. Ce site est parfait pour ça, regardez, en l'espace d'une petite journée, vous avec plus dialogué entre vous qu'en une semaine de mission en équipe. Et puis il faut vraiment qu'on se fête ces 8 ans, la presse ne cesse de souligner notre désorganisation et de mettre en évidence un manque de cohésion au sein du groupe.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:39] : 8 ans de quoi ? C'est ça justement la question que tout le monde se pose.

 **Tony Stark** [21:39] : Ça fait 8 ans que Nicky est venu jusqu'à moi en me parlant du projet Avengers, que j'ai fini par accepter. Ça fait 8 ans que notre groupe s'est créé malgré de lourds problèmes, des dissolutions et des bagarres de rues.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:40] : Je n'appellerai pas ça _bagarre de rue_ , mais bon, chacun son point de vue.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:40] : Tu veux fêter ces 8 ans la ? Avec tous les Avengers ?

 **Tony Stark** [21:41] : En effet, je vois que malgré ton esprit de « papyrus » tu suis bien les idées.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:41] : Stop. On dirait Pietro qui parle.

 **Tony Stark** [21:44] : Steve est avec moi en ce moment est à fortement conseillé de suivre mon idée.

 **Tony Stark** [21:44] : Il a dit que c'était une idée tout bonnement géniale.

 **Tony Stark** [21:45] : Que je l'épatais à nouveau.

 **Tony Stark** [21:45] : Et que s'il était gay il m'aurait choisi comme compagnon.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:45] : Cut les bullshits Stark.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:45] : Si tu arrives l'exploit de tous nous réunir sans que ça se finisse par un massacre, j'arrache tous les cerisiers de ma ferme pour les planter dans ton hall.

 **Tony Stark** [21:46] : Saperlipopette... Tu ferais ça ? Tu sais à quel point je raffole des cerises de la ferme Barton...tu me prends par les sentiments, je suis prêt à organiser la soirée du siècle.

 **Nat Possible** [21:46] : De toute manière au vu du culte que voue Clint à ses cerisiers, je suis prête à parier qu'à la fin de la soirée si tout se déroule sans bazar il serait prêt à décocher une flèche jusqu'aux fesses de Bruce pour réveiller Hulk et remporter le pari.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:50] : De un, je ne voue pas un culte à mes cerisiers contrairement à Stark et Wanda quand ils viennent à la ferme. Et de deux je suis certain que la petite fête de Stark se finira dans le sang sans même mon intervention.

 _Je ne savais pas pour vos penchants pour les cerises Monsieur Stark_

 **Tony Stark** [21:51] : Détail dérisoire qui doit demeurer scellé afin de garder un maximum d'autorité et éviter des situations parodiantes.

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _à changé de surnom en_ _ **Cerise**_

 **Cerise** [21:51] : Ce genre de situation par exemple.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:51] : Merci Friday, au moins tu ne fais pas du favoritisme

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:52] : Je crois que tu oublis Barnes.

 **Nat Possible** [21:53] : Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas prêt de l'oublier celle-là.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:53] : moi je suis grav partant pour cette soirée

 **Baby Avenger** [21:54] : Pareil ! Je suis sûr que ça sera tellement plus fun que les soirées chiantes des populaires de mon lycée.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:54] : Au moins les gosses s'entendent sur ce point.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:54] : la ferme, au moins j'ai pas un balai dans le cul qui m'empêche d'aller m'amuser

 **Robin Trépide** [21:54] : Merci de prouver que tu resteras éternellement un gosse.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:54] : j'aurai surement dû te laisser mourir contre ultralaser

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:54] : *ultron

 **Barbie je me prends pour un** **oiseau** [21:55] : _Ultralaser_ … Stark tu aurais dû l'appeler comme ça, dans les journaux et sur internet ça aurait eu plus de mordant.

 **Baby Avenger** [21:55] : Ultron n'était pas si mal non plus, ça me fait penser à Mégatron de Transformers. Ou Métatron de Supernatural.

 **Baby Avenger** [21:55] : En gros, que des méchants plutôt badass.

 **Cerise** [21:55] : Pour ta gouverne, quand je l'ai nommé il n'était pas censé être un « méchant plutôt badass ».

 **Robin Trépide** [21:56] : Y'a eu pas mal de dérivé pourtant... Comme Ultron la création de ce « gros con » de Stark. Des rimes comme ça. Je me souviens du mot « perversion » aussi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:56] : Je peux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été censuré lui ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [21:57] : OK j'ai compris (mot censuré).

 _Qui traitez-vous de bâtard Monsieur Wilson ?_

 **Robin Trépide** [21:57] : Laisse tomber FRIDAY, sa fierté en a pris un certain coup ici.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:57] : Et t'en fait pas, Pit'. Je suis toujours reconnaissant que tu m'aies sauvé d'Ultralaser.

 **Usain Bolt 2.0** [21:57] : tais-toi.

 **Robin Trépide** [21:58] : C'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre des illettrés pourvus d'un grand cœur tu sais.

 _ **Usain Bolt 2.0**_ _à changé de surnom en_ _ **Illettré**_

 **Illettré** [21:58] : Tu vas me le payer connard !

 **Nat Possible** [21:59] : Il a juste mal pris le passage du balai dans le cul.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:05] : Tony, tu veux vraiment organiser quelque chose ? Tous ensemble ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:06] : Rappelle-toi la dernière fois qu'on a été tous réunis pour célébrer quelque chose, ça a fini par la naissance d'un robot pas commode.

 **Cerise** [22:06] : Il faut donc altérer ces souvenirs en organisant quelque chose de génial. En plus je suis sur que ça pourrait enfin nous serrer les coudes et endurcir notre lien.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:06] : On dirait une mauvaise pub.

 **Cerise** [22:06] : Et Si quelqu'un croise Thor, demandez-lui d'enfin ouvrir le téléphone que je lui ai conçu et qu'il vienne participer à la conversation. C'est le seul moyen d'entrer en communication avec lui sans que le ciel se coupe en deux et attire un millier de touristes aux portes du Q.G.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [22:07] : Ne me fais pas rire. Un Dieu utiliser un portable est tout bonnement impossible.

o

 **Mardi 12 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:58] : Bonjour à tous les amis, hier soir Steve m'a offert de son temps pour m'expliquer les règles de ce site à l'étrange nom de AvenChat. Vous me voyez heureux d'avoir été invité ici en dépit de mes mœurs Asgardienne.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:58] : Ne me fais pas croire que tu es Thor, s'il te plaît.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:59] : Déjà savoir que Steve puisse manier un téléphone à la perfection me fait croire que je suis encore en train de rêver.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:03] : Non, mon ami. Je suis Thor fils d'Odin. Je ne pervertis pas votre esprit, il s'agit bien de moi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:03] : Il ne fait même pas de faute et prend le temps de mettre des majuscules. Je suis en plein rêve, ça y est.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:03] : Ça fait déjà quelques mois qu'il étudie profondément la culture de la Terre.

 **Nat Possible** [10:04] : C'est sûr qu'au vu de son langage il est difficile de se tromper de personne.

 **Illettré** [10:04] : il est sérieusement le fils d'odontologie ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:06] : Non, je suis le fils d'Odin. Qui est cet Odontologie ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:06] : Ça ne peut être qu'une faute de frappe ou bien Gonzales à vraiment un grain.

 **Illettré** [10:07] : surveille tes parolese rouge gorge

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:07] : Tu as emprunté le dico des volatiles à monsieur Tireur d'élite lèche-botte de Friday ?

 **Illettré** [10:07] : je voulais dirre odin, enfoiré

 **Nat Possible** [10:08] : En tout cas ça me rassure, cette conversation est toujours aussi riches en terme de vocabulaire.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [10:09] : Vous captez le réseau d'Asgard ?

 **Bob le bricleur** [10:11] : Je suis sur Midgard actuellement pour une durée d'une semaine.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:11] : Moi j'ai une question un peu plus existentielle je pense.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:12] : Pourquoi Bob le bricoleur ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:12] : C'est un bricoleur. Il a forcement un marteau. Point.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:12]:Merci pour ton intervention, je n'avais pas du touuuuuuuuuuut fait le rapprochement.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:12] : Tu n'avais pas quitté le site toi ? Plus effrayé par FRIDAY ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:13] : Ferme ta (mot censuré), je suis obligé de rester ici car visiblement on obtient des news assez intéressantes.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:13] : Comme par exemple le fait que le fameux Thor sache utiliser un téléphone correctement.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:13] : Bien mieux que l'illettré.

 **Illettré** [10:13] : tu peux pas comprende, la technologie de ttark n'est simlement pas assez évoluté pour suivre ma vitesse

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:14] : Tu es conscient qu'on a besoin d'un décodeur pour te comprendre ?

 **Illettré** : [10:14] je n'arrive pas à me rabaisser à votre vitessse

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:15] : C'est seulement ça ton excuse ?

 **Illettré** [10:15] : Yémen

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:15] : Le Yémen ?

 **Illettré** [10:15] : *yep

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:16] : T'occupe. L'illettré est un cas.

 **Illettré** [10:16] : mon nom est Porto Rico connard !

 **Illettré** [10:16]: *pietro

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:17] : Je ne sais même pas si je dois rire ou pleurer là.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:17] : Porto Rico n'est pas une île ?

 **Nat Possible** [10:17] : Je vois que Midgard n'a plus de secret pour toi.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:17] : Ne vous méprenez pas. Il y a tant de chose qui me sont encore inconnues ici.

 **Illettré** [10:18] : erreur de frappe, c'est tout !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:18] : Mais que frappez-vous de si bon matin ?

 **Illettré** [10:18] : c'est une expresion !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:18] : Il écrit trop vite et se trompe de touche, c'est ça ce que ça veut dire.

 **Illettré** [10:18] : je me trompe pas de touch, c'et juste que le clavier suit pas !

 **Cerise** [10:19] : Un peu de calme, un Dieu est dans la place.

 **Cerise** [10:19] : Heureux de te voir ici Thor, j'ai eu peur que tu sois aussi casse-pieds que Steve la première fois que je lui ai passé un téléphone.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:21] : Je n'ai pas été casse-pieds. Je n'avais simplement jamais touché à ce genre d'engin à l'époque et tu as été un piètre professeur.

 **Cerise** [10:21] : Oh, toujours là ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième** [10:21] :Je veille au grain Tony.

 **Cerise** [10:22] : Et je n'étais pas piètre. Seulement exaspéré par tant de lacune.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:22] : Un peu d'indulgence ne t'aurait pas fait trop de mal je pense.

 **Cerise** [10:22] : J'ai été indulgent figure-toi ! Et puis ça s'est bien terminé, regarde-toi aujourd'hui, aussi confiant sur un engin électronique. Même Wilson n'y croyait plus. On a formé une bonne équipe.

 **Cerise** [10:25] : Et tiens Cap', tu as vu ça ? FRIDAY a un programme spécial qui lui permet de censurer les mots les plus vulgaires. Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:26] : « Spécialement pour se foutre de ta (mot censuré) » auraient été les mots justes.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:26] : Et en plus ça ne fonctionne que sur moi !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:26] : Que c'est étrange hein !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [10:26] : Et cette phrase est ironique !

 **Cerise** [10:27] : Que de mauvaise foi Wilson.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:33] : Je viens d'être mis au courant de votre idée concernant les 8 ans des Avengers et je trouve cette pensée tout bonnement merveilleuse. Je me propose même de vous inviter à Asgard pour festoyer là-bas.

 **Cerise** [10:33] : Asgard ? Non… C'est possible ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:33] : Assurément. Les réparations sont enfin terminées.

 **Cerise** [10:33] : C'est sûr que Loki n'y est pas allé de mainmorte.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:34] : Il a pourtant gouverné de façon sage durant mon absence.

 **Cerise** [10:34] : Se faisant passer pour Odin, soit dit en passant.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:35] : Le temps est passé, désormais il suit parfaitement la vie civile Midgardienne. N'est-ce pas la punition que mon père et vous aviez décidée il y a deux ans de cela ?

 **Cerise** [10:35] : Je ne dis malheureusement pas le contraire. Mais les rares fois ou je le croise au S.H.I.E.L.D. je sens des regards terriblement menacé pointé tout droit dans ma direction.

 **Nat Possible** [10:36] : Je le vois aussi mal vouloir se jeter dans nos bras.

 **Robin Trépide** [10:36] : La tension est palpable entre Bob et Cerise.

 **Cerise** [10:36] : Rappelez-vous la première mission qu'on a faite avec lui ! Toutes les demi-secondes j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'assassiner !

 **Nat Possible** [10:37] : Oui, t'assassiner avec une dague de cinq centimètres alors que tu portes toujours une amure qui lance des lasers.

 **Cerise** [10:37] : On s'éloigne du sujet. Thor nous proposait une petite fiesta à Asgard.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [10:37] : Je me ferais une joie de vous accueillir tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous ferais goûter nos meilleurs mets et alcool !

 **Cerise** [10:38] : Super. Je commence de ce pas les préparatifs !

 **Nat Possible** [10:39] : Clint va réellement halluciner. Je crois que son pari tiens toujours, hein. Fais attention à toi Tony j'ai cru entendre que si tu perdais, le gage que tu auras sera assez cocasse.

 **Cerise** [10:39] : Pouvons nous garder cela confidentiel, ou est-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

 _J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu toutes les reviews et les favs… Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout autant plu ! Dorénavant, les chapitres sortiront plus rapidement je pense._

 _Un grand merci à mes revieweurs/ses anonymes : **Artemis** , **Akiza666** , et **Samy Barnes** !_

 _Comme vous l'avez constaté, Pietro aura la fâcheuse manie à écrire très vite et donc, son autographe est vraiment pas clair xD (sérieusement, allez taper Odin sur votre portable et il va le corriger en Odontologie normalement) Excusé d'ailleurs son vocabulaire fleurit.  
_ _Pour faire clair, les Avengers peuvent voir la liste des invités qui ont acceptés l'invitation et voir qui est connecté. C'est comme ça que Natasha a vu pour Maitre Chacha et Jules Winnfield. De plus, FRIDAY note aussi le réel prénom de l'Avengers après le surnom dans la liste des inscrits, c'est comme ça par exemple que Thor arrivait à savoir qui était la personne qui parlait, Steve a du lui montrer la fenêtre des invités ) Voilà quelques petites informations pas forcement utiles pour la compréhension mais j'aime bien les détails._

 _Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec l'arrivée de Thor et Pietro :)_


	3. Joyeux anniversaire Cap'

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
 _  
Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Joyeux anniversaire Cap'  
** _-''-_

 **Mercredi 13 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [00:00] : Je te souhaite un agréable anniversaire Steve.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:00] : Joyeux anniversaire poto !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:00] : HB bro

 **Cerise** [00:00] : Rentrez vous coucher tous les deux, je suis le premier.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:01] : Non mais ta (mot censuré) toi ! Tu parles comme si tu étais l'un de ses gosses à peine sortis du berceau qui se retrouve sur YouTube seulement pour te cracher un First à chaque vidéo de sortie !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:01] : Pour votre gouverne, la wi-fi de mon hôtel saute très souvent à cause des orages, donc mon message a pris du retard alors qu'il a été envoyé à minuit pile.

 **Cerise** [00:01] : Et moi alors j'ai 6h de décalage et j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen et le temps de souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire à mon cher Steve. En "first" qui plus est.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:01] : Oh toi tais-toi Cerise. Je suis sûr que tu as des algorithmes ou des programmes qui boostent la vitesse de tes messages et ralentis les autres. Fais pas l'innocent.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:02] **:** Ou bien tu as bloqué le site jusqu'à temps que tu envoies le premier message.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:03] : Possible aussi. On n'est pas de bleus.

 **Cerise** [00:03] : Ah bah voilà, j'ai bien fait de créer ce site. Vous vous entendez enfin sur quelque chose. Jamais je n'aurais entendu cela sur place.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:05] : Joyeux anniversaire Steve

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:05] : Et soit dit en passant, évitez de discuter autant, car jamais Steve ne remontera la conversation pour lire tout ce qu'il y a avant.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:06] : Wanda, la voix de la raison ! Tu as raison ma petite.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:06] : Joyeux anniversaire Steeeeve

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:06] : (envoyez vos messages et après silence radio)

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:06] : Et pour que tu sois le premier ? Même pas en rêve

 **Illettré** [00:06] : wilson fait gaffe à comment tu appele ma sœur !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:07] : Qqqqqquuuoi encore ? C'est affectif bon sang

 **Illettré** [00:07] : justement je veux pas que tsois affectif avec elle

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:07] : T'en fais pas il a déjà quelqu'un en tête

 **Illettré** [00:07] : Et c'st pas toi ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:08] : Non

 **Illettré** [00:08] : ok c'est qui wilson qu'on mette les choses une bonne fois pour toutes au clair

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:09] : Heeee ta sœur aussi a quelqu'un en tête. Laisse-moi tranquille !

 **Illettré** [00:09] : QUOI ?! QUI ?!

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:10] : J'étais sûr d'obtenir ce genre de réaction.

 **Cerise** [00:10] : Il faudrait vraiment que je puisse intégrer un système afin d'identifier les utilisateurs et qu'ils ne loupent pas de messages importants. Car avec vos parlottes incessantes on ne va jamais s'en sortir ici.

 **Illettré** [00:10] : comme facebook quoi !

 **Cerise** [00:10] : Mais en mieux

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:11] : Ben voyons.

 **Cerise** [00:11] : Avec une interface où tu peux voir où ton nom apparaît, suivit des mots-clé. Et une petite sonnerie sympathique qui t'alerte.

 **Illettré** [00:11] : je repète, comme fb

 **Cerise** [00:11] : Non ! Avec le wizz du vieux MSN par exemple ! Je ne compte évidemment rien plagier. Seulement améliorer.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:12] : Je ne vais même pas prendre le temps de relever tes dires…

 **Baby Avenger** [00:12] : Bonne idée monsieur Stark. Intégrer le wizz serait assez marrant !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:12] : Ça y est ça parle de logiciel d'enfant ça rapplique tout de suite.

 **Baby Avenger** [00:13] : Ce n'est pas vrai, les ados n'étaient pas les seuls à utiliser MSN. Et puis c'est l'équivalent des SMS de nos jours.

 **Cerise** [00:13] : Toi qui ess jeune, tu n'as pas une idée innovante, mon garçon ?

 **Baby Avenger** [00:13] : Vous me faites honneur Monsieur Stark…

 **Baby Avenger** [00:14] : Pourquoi pas une sonnerie suivit d'une voix qui dit le nom de la personne qui est identifiée du genre "Steve Rogers, Tony Stark requiert votre présence" avec une voix badass.

 **Cerise** [00:14] : J'en prends note.

 **Baby Avenger** [00:14] : Sérieusement ?

 **Cerise** [00:15] : Ce n'est pas parce que je parle avec un type dont le surnom est « baby » que je ne te prends pas au sérieux.

 **Cerise** [00:15] : J'aime les jeunes esprits. Surtout dans le milieu de la technologie.

 **Cerise** [00:15] : Maintenant va te coucher il se fait tard.

 **Baby Avenger** [00:15] : Oui papa.

 **Cerise** [00:16] : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je prends un réel coup de vieux

 **Nat Possible** [00:16] : De toute manière tu as largement passé l'âge d'être père

 **Cerise** [00:17] : Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir s'il s'agit d'une insulte ou non.

 **Nat Possible** [00:17] : Et sinon pour l'anniversaire de Steve vous laissez tomber la compétition ?

 **Cerise** [00:17] : Pourquoi essayer de relancer ce sujet hyper fâcheux ?

 **Nat Possible** [00:17] : Car vous êtes hilarant.

 **Cerise** [00:17] : À moins que tu ne sois ici pour compromettre la mission de cohésion que je m'efforce à mener.

 **Nat Possible** [00:17] : J'ai pourtant la nette impression que tu prends un malin plaisir à chercher la petite bête.

 **Cerise** [00:19] : Bref, je propose quelque chose. On va tous lancer notre message d'anniversaire en même temps et ensuite pas un mot avant le retour de Steve. Je bloquerais la conversation jusqu'à temps qu'il aille ici. Je pense qu'il va aimer voir tout ce beau petit monde se presser pour lui. Ça doit surement être l'un de ses petits plaisirs secrets.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:19] : Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, Cerise.

 **Cerise** [00:20] : Oui ou oui ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:20] : Très bien on fait ça.

 **Nat Possible** [00:20] : Je sens que vous êtes déjà tous paré sur vos portables.

 **Baby Avenger** [00:20] : Ça marche !

 **Cerise** [00:20] : Très bien à mon prochain message.

 **Cerise** [00:20] : (après au dodo Peter)

 **Cerise** [00:21] : GO

 **Cerise** [00:21] : Merveilleux sublime extra inoubliable super anniversaire pour toi, Cap' le plus fort.

 **Illettré** [00:21] : bon à nichoir cap

 **Illettré** [00:21] : *anniversaire

 **Baby Avenger** [00:21] : Joyeux anniversaire Capitaine ! En cours on va avoir une leçon d'histoire spéciale pour votre anniversaire, je prendrais note pour vous !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:21] : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, Stark triche pour être toujours le premier, donc ignorer-le

 **Nat Possible** [00:21] : Happy birthday mon fossile préféré

 **La Colère** [00:21] : Un très bon anniversaire mon ami. Vision

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:21] : Joyeux anniversaire.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:21] : BON ANNIVERSAIRE, Sam et Stark sont des gamins oublient-les.

 **Robin Trépide** [00:21] : De vrais gogoles.

 **Illettré** [00:21] : NE TRAITRE PAS MA SŒUR DE GOOGLE OK

 **Illettré** [00:21] : *GOGOLE

 **Robin Trépide** [00:22] : L'araignée avait déjà son message paré et Stark triche c'est sûr pour avoir dépassé la vitesse de Pit', je ne participe pas à cette guerre perdue d'avance je lui souhaiterais quand je rentrerais à la base avec Bruce.

 **Cerise** [00:22] : Bande de fourbes. Vous étiez pratiquement tous connectés à attendre pour envoyer vos messages.

 **La Colère** [00:22] : À bavarder, vous avez fait vibrer plus d'un portable.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:23] : Et puis, qui n'est pas au courant que le 13 juin c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Cap.

 **Cerise** [00:23] : C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas d'une telle ruée pour mon anniversaire.

 **Nat Possible** [00:23] : Peut-être parce que tu as bloqué tout contact avec toi durant ton anniversaire pour passer une journée pépère dans les Caraïbes ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:24] : Ou tout simplement parce qu'on préfère Cap

 **Cerise** [00:24] : Je me serais passé de ton avis.

 **Cerise** [00:24] : STOP on avait dit qu'on arrêtait de causer !

 **Robin Trépide** [00:24] : C'est toi qui continues comme un grand.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:25] : Vous ne deviez pas bloquer le site ?

 **Cerise** [00:25] : À quoi bon maintenant ? Jamais il ne remontera trois pauvres lignes.

 **Cerise** [00:25] : Il n'est pas très friand de ce site.

 **Nat Possible** [00:26] : Je croyais qu'il avait approuvé le concept

 **Cerise** [00:26] : Oui bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise à écrire derrière un écran.

 **Cerise** [00:26] : Vous savez il est comme ces vieux de nos jours. Les très vieux qui rabâchent aux enfants de sortir et de ne pas rester scotché derrière un écran.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:27] : Je le comprends aussi, t'as vu comment on prend cher ici ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:27] : Surtout à cause de ton invention Stark.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:27] : Oui ton invention géniale qui commence par un F !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:28] : Tu en es venu à le considérer comme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:28] : Exactement ! JARVIS ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:29] : Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, FRIDAY est toujours là et t'entend.

 **Cerise** [00:29] : En effet, elle maintient l'ordre ici.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:29] : Maintenir l'ordre, mon (mot censuré)

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:29] : Elle maintient l'ordre en me faisant passer pour un idiot et en censurant uniquement mes paroles.

 _Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous Monsieur Wilson, faites le moi savoir._

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:29] : Enlève-moi ce pseudo débile et colle-le à l'autre dégénéré là !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:30] : T'es le seul dégénéré ici, la boucle est bouclé.

 _Souvenez-vous, je n'accepte aucune requête personnelle._

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:30] : Alors à quoi bon proposer ton aide ?!

 _Pour que vous puissiez être apaisé en sachant que je ne suis jamais loin, Monsieur Wilson._

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:30] : C'est pas rassurant du tout ça ! Stark, à quand remonte le dernier check up de ta machine ?

 _Je ne suis pas une machine._

 **Cerise** [00:31] : Attention, tu vas la mettre en colère

 **Cerise** [00:31] : Et je sais que tu ne veux pas la mettre en colère Wilson.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:33] : Que veux tu que je perde de plus ?!

 **Cerise** [00:33] : Arrête ton caca nerveux, veux-tu ?

 **Cerise** [00:34] : Tu es celui qui râle le plus mais aussi celui qui est le plus souvent sur le site. Alors ne la ramène pas trop.

 **Cerise** [00:34] : Nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler.

 **Cerise** [00:34] : Maintenant c'est foutu pour les messages surprises spécial minuit pour Steve.

 **Nat Possible** [00:36] : Steve vient de se connecter !

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:36] : HB STEVE [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:36] : Il est vraiment connecté ? [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Nat Possible** [00:36] : Joyeux anniv [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:36] : BON ANNNNIVERSAIRE [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [00:36] : Bon anniversaire [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Illettré** [00:36] : Heyyy bon annif ! [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Robin Trépide** [00:36] : Hb [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:36] : T'as fait quoi Stark ?! [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Cerise** [00:37] : Joyeux anniversaire Steve.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:37] : Sale (mot censuré) ! [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:37] : Merci Tony, ça fait plaisir.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:37] : Bordel de merde, je vais t'étriper Stark ! [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Cerise** [00:38] : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Ça te fait quel âge alors ? Sans compter évidemment l'hibernation.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:38] : Le (mot censuré), il lui fait la conversation au calme, dites-moi que je rêve ! [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Cerise** [00:38] : Promis cette fois-ci je n'irais pas rajouter d'informations sur Wikipédia. Tu peux me dire ton âge en toute sérénité.

 _Si je peux me permettre Monsieur Rogers, Monsieur Stark a bloqué les autres utilisateurs et vous ne pouvez donc pas voir les messages d'anniversaire qu'ils vous ont envoyés._

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:38] : D'accord, merci FRIDAY, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

 **Cerise** [00:38] : FRIDAY, communément on ne trahit pas son créateur.

 **Robin Trépide** [00:39] : Stark tu veux une flèche dans le cul ? Non ? Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire. [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:39] : L'élève à dépassé le maître à ce que je vois.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:40] : Connard !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:40] : ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:40] : NON pas toi Steve, c'est l'autre imbécile là, il nous a bloqué quand tu es arrivé.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:40] : Pas de soucis les amis. J'ai remonté un peu la conversation et j'ai pu lire tous vos messages.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:40] : En prime, vous m'avez fait rire.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:41] : C'était pas vraiment si marrant tu sais.

 **Cerise** [00:41] : C'était une réelle guerre à distance.

 **Nat Possible** [00:41] : En fait, on a engagé ce trio de comique rien que pour ton anniversaire.

 **Illettré** [00:41] : au final cap, tu considères que c'sest qui celui qui a été le Perrier à te le souhaitrr ?

 **Robin Trépide** [00:42] : Tais-toi, tu ne comptes pas toi,

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:42] : Personne ne relève qu'il a écrit « Perrier » au lieu de « premier » ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:42] : Ta gueule.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:42] : Merci de la gratuité.

 **Illettré** [00:42] : mon esprit marche aussi plus vite que le votrr, j'ai pensé avant vous tous à l'anniv du captain

 **Robin Trépide** [00:43] : Comment se fait-il alors que ton Q.I. soit aussi bas ?

 **Illettré** [00:43] : je t'ai dit que stark avait trafiqué le test pour se fendre la geuele.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:43] : Il a un Q.I. de combien le gamin ?

 **Robin Trépide** [00:43] : Je ne peux rien dire

 **Illettré** [00:43] : on a conclu un accord, s'il devoile ce faux qi je mets en ligne des capture d'écran compromettantes

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:44] : Intéressant.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:44] : Mais je vais vous décevoir. C'est Thor qui fut le premier à me l'annoncer de vive voix durant notre mission en Scandinavie.

 **Cerise** [00:45] : Même Bob était au courant pour ton anniversaire ?

 **Cerise** [00:45] : Cet homme ne finira jamais de me surprendre.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:45] : Toi aussi tu te remets pas du fait que Thor puisse utiliser correctement un téléphone portable ?

 **Cerise** [00:45] : Non y'a que toi qui fait une fixette dessus, le génie.

 **Cerise** [00:45] : Bref on a perdu du monde en chemin,

 **Cerise** [00:45] : Il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher pour tous ceux qui se trouvent à l'heure de New York.

 **Cerise** [00:46] : (mais c'est quand même moi le premier horlogement parlant)

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:46] : La ferme !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:46] : Ta (mort censuré)

 **Cerise** [00:46] : Vous voyez, vous vous entendez si bien maintenant.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:48] : Mais je préfère que tu viennes me le souhaiter en face Tony.

 **Cerise** [00:48] : Mais bien sûr, Steve.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:49] : Ma phrase ne sonnait pas un peu ambigüe ?

 **Cerise** [00:49] : Non, pas du tout. On se voit cette après-midi, je viens te prendre d'accord ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [00:49] : Arrête, ça devient de plus en plus bizarre.

 **Cerise** [00:49] : C'est toi qui as commencé !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:49] : Nous aussi on veut venir.

 **Cerise** [00:49] : Dégagez, vous avez des missions.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:50] : Le chien, il a fait exprès de tous nous coller des missions le 13 juin !

 **Cerise** [00:50] : Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien.

 **Cerise** [00:50] : Allez, passez à tous une bonne nuit.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:50] : Fais gaffe au réveil, je crois que tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemis ce soir.

 **Cerise** [00:51] : Venez un peu et FRIDAY me vengera.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [00:51] : Tu n'as plus les faveurs de FRIDAY, rappelle-toi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [00:51] : Seulement moi.

 **Cerise** [00:51] : Ne vous approchez-pas !

* * *

Je ne vais pas intégrer tous les personnages à chaque chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, ils auront tous à un moment ou un autre leurs moments de gloire (surtout que d'autres vont encore apparaître)  
Pour ce qui est des couples, ils ne seront pas énormément mis en avant pour le moment, c'est plus pour la déconnade que je fais cette fic bien qu'il y aura quelques sous entendus parfois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher haha. Nous verrons l'évolution de cette fic.

Merci à **Yukiodu44** , **Akiza666** et **Samy Barnes** que je ne peux pas remercier en personne :) !  
Je suis toujours aussi surprise de la popularité que devient ce petit délire, tous vos messages me vont droit au cœur, je vous adore… ! En tout cas, grâce à vous, j'ai envie de faire toujours mieux et de vous amuser un maximum :D

Dans le prochain chapitre que je viens de commencer, Thor aura une petite leçon de vocabulaire et il y aura une rumeur étrange qui courra autour de Loki et qui intéressera quelques Avengers XD On se retrouve donc bientôt pour la suite !

Petite question : Y a –t-il un sujet que vous aimeriez que j'aborde ? Ou plutôt, que les Avengers abordent ? Ca pourrait me donner des idées pour les prochains chapitres. KISS


	4. Le leçon de Thor

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
 _  
Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Le leçon de Thor  
** _-''-_

 **Jeudi 14 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [15:14] : Alerte rouge les amis !

 **Cerise** [15:14] : Loki voit quelqu'un !

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:14] : Comment ça il voit quelqu'un ? Pour de vrai ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:15] : Qui voit-il donc pour que ça vous émeut à ce point ?

 **Cerise** [15:15] : Je ne sais pas justement ! C'est assez irritant de ne pas savoir et un peu angoissant je dois dire.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:15] : N'ayez crainte Anthony, il ne vous fera aucun mal.

 **Cerise** [15:15] : Pardon ?

 **Cerise** [15:15] : Mais ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il sort !

 **Bon le bricoleur** [15:15] : Non je le sais bien, ses déplacements sont surveillés méthodiquement.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:15] : Mais alors avec qui peut-il bien sortir ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'embarras du choix.

 **Nat Possible** [15:16] : Ça m'étonne que ce sujet t'intéresse Bruce.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:16] : Je dois dire que la situation m'échappe un peu.

 **Nat Possible** [15:16] : Après tout ce qui s'est passé rien que sur ce site, tu ne devrais pas être très surpris.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:17] : Mon frère sort peu, vous savez.

 **Cerise** [15:18] : Non mais pas dans ce sens-là Thor.

 **Cerise** [15:18] : Je reprends : qui est-ce qu'il voit en ce moment ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:19] : Comment pourrions-nous le savoir Anthony ? Son appartement n'est plus surveillé. Seul Heimdall pourrait savoir ce qu'il voit à ce moment même.

 **Cerise** [15:19] : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 **Robin Trépide** [15:19] : Attendez ! Je crois que notre blondinet nous joue la vraie blonde là !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:19] : Je ne joue pas. Je suis en effet blond.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:19] : En fait il n'a rien capté du tout de la conversation je crois bien.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:20] : Eclairez-moi les amis, je vous prie. Cette histoire m'intrigue.

 **Nat Possible** [15:20] : Un peu qu'elle est intrigante.

 **Cerise** [15:20] : Ce que je m'efforce de dire c'est que ton frère là, il voit quelqu'un. Ça veut dire qu'il a une copine !

 **Nat Possible** [15:20] : Un copain serait plus plausible je pense.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:22] : Mais c'est merveilleux ! En ma connaissance sur Asgard il n'a jamais eu de réels amis.

 **Cerise** [15:22] : Dites moi que je rêve, pitié.

 **Cerise** [15:22] : Nat', ce n'est pas toi et Steve qui disaient qu'il avait enfin pris ses marques sur Terre ?

 **Cerise** [15:23] : Je vous laisse l'instruire, j'ai une convocation.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:23] : Au tribunal ?

 **Cerise** [15:23] : J'ai apparemment un peu mal parlé de Ross.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:24] : « Un peu mal parlé » ? Quand tu déclares droit aux caméras que « cette petite larve apathique devrait tourner une bonne centaine de fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de sortir une ânerie plus grosse que la Tour Stark », je ne pense pas que ça puisse s'appeler seulement « un peu mal parlé ».

 **Cerise** [15:24] : Tiens tu te souviens de celle-là ? L'une de mes préférées.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:24] : Tu ne mérites pas de médaille pour ça Tony.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:25] : Passons, Thor, ce que voulait dire Tony d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Loki aurait un ou une petite amie.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:25] : Tu me sors un truc du genre « même si son ami est petit, ou est le problème », je te préviens, je vais me prendre à mes cerisiers.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:26] : Je connais le terme de petit ami, Clint. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que veux dire tous ces mots que je pensais connaître, comme « copine », « voir quelqu'un », « sortir ».

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:26] : La conscience peut te faire un petit topo si tu le souhaites.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:26] : Au fait, heureux de vous parler, Thor. Rares ont été les fois où j'ai pu vous croiser.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:27] : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Ant-Man. Saviez-vous qu'à Asgard vous êtes quasiment considéré comme un demi-dieu ? Pouvoir changer de taille et faire de même avec les objets alentour, ceci est presque correspondant à un magicien de notre royaume.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:27] : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me sens juste après cette révélation.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:27] : Bon sang, ce que j'aime cette équipe.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:27] : Laissez-moi une seconde pour reprendre mes esprits.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:27] : Et Stark et Rhodes qui volent ? Ce n'est pas non plus considéré comme des Dieux chez vous ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:28] : Selon mon peuple, ils sont plus semblables à des robots qu'à des êtres humains.

 **Nat Possible** [15:28] : Charmant.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:28] : Et Bruce vous êtes considéré comme un des démons endormis des vieilles légendes malgré toutes mes bonnes paroles pour défendre votre cause.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:29] : Ne t'en fais pas Thor. Si Asgard considère Lang comme un demi-dieu, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis vis-à-vis de leur point de vue.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:29] : Et la petite Wanda ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:29] : Certains la compare à Loki. J'ai tout fait pour apaiser l'appréhension de mon peuple qui la considère comme une sorcière maléfique.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:29] : C'est surement la plus adorable des sorcières pourtant.

 **Nat Possible** [15:30] : Attention vous deux. Si jamais Pietro traine par là.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:30] : Oh, j'allais oublier ! Pietro Maximoff est considéré comme la réincarnation d'une de nos vieilles divinités. Il est revenu à la vie, rappelez-vous.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:30] : Vous fumez quoi à Asgard ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:32] : Nous ne fumons pas, mon ami. Les effets sont trop négligeables. Mais nous buvons.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:33] : Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir plus rassuré quant à la santé mentale de ton peuple.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:33] : Ils vont tous très bien, ne vous faites absolument aucun souci !

 **Robin Trépide** [15:37] : Pour reparler de Pietro, il n'est en rien revenu à la vie. C'est son organisme qui a réussi à le tenir en vie jusqu'à l'intervention des médecins.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:37] : Bon sang, ne faites jamais lire cette conversation au concerné. Il va prendre la grosse tête.

 **Nat Possible** [15:38] : Et si on revenait à notre sujet de départ ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:38] : Ça t'intéresse donc à ce point ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:39] : Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici toi aussi ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:39] : Curiosité scientifique.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:39] : Oui, pardonnez-moi Scott Lang, vous alliez m'aider à retranscrire ces étranges expressions Midgardienne.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:40] : « Sortir » et « voir quelqu'un » veulent tout simplement dire dans le contexte relationnel que tu entretiens une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. « Copain » et « copine » dans ce contexte-là, c'est le nom de la personne avec qui tu entretiens cette relation. C'est similaire à petit ami.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:43] : Hum… Je vois parfaitement clair désormais !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:43] : Par exemple, Natasha est la « copine » de Bruce.

 **Nat Possible** [15:44] : C'est toujours plus concret avec un exemple en effet.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:44] : Et dans ce cas-là je peux dire que Bruce Banner est le « copain » de Natasha ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:44] : Tout à fait.

 **Nat Possible** [15:45] : C'est presque mignon. Mais ce terme-là, c'est plus destiné pour les jeunes.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:45] : Autre exemple, selon les rumeurs de la presse, Stark et Rogers « se voient » secrètement. Ou « sortent ensemble » secrètement.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:45] : Ce ne sont que des rumeurs alors ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:45] : Comment ça ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:46] : J'ai cru entendre Heimdall me dire un jour que c'était le contraire justement, une fois que je demandais de vos nouvelles.

 **Nat Possible** [15:46] : Quoi ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:47] : Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ?!

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:47] : Je me suis peut-être trompé vous savez. Je ne veux pas rendre Anthony et Steve mal à l'aise.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:47] : C'est juste parfait. Ça nous fait un bon moyen de pression.

 **Nat Possible** [15:47] : Je ne te savais pas comme ça Scott.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:47] : J'ai un casier malheureusement assez chargé. Rien qui se rapproche d'assassinat par contre, bien sûr !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:48] : Je propose que nous oubliions ce que j'ai dit.

 **Nat Possible** [15:48] : Oui, faisons un peu remonter la conversation pour éviter que les autres ne puissent lire.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:48] : Tu veux simplement garder cette infiormation pour toi et la ressortir au bon moment n'est ce pas ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:49] : Quelque chose me dit que tu étais au courant, Bruce.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:49] : Je suis ton idée Natasha.

 **Nat Possible** [15:49] : Je savais que tu allais aimer.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:49] : Où est-ce que tu te trouves en ce moment Natasha ? Un petit pays utopique pour une mission secrète ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:49] : Je suis dans la chambre à côté de la tienne après avoir passé sept heures en avion avec toi et revenir au Q.G., mais tout va bien.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:50] : Au temps pour moi ! La vue est belle de ta chambre ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:50] : Je vois la piste de course, parfois c'est drôle de voir Sam et Clint râler après Pietro qui se joue d'eux.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:50] : Moi je vois le parking, et chaque semaine je me mets à réfléchir au prix des voitures de Stark que je vois garées là.

 **Nat Possible** [15:50] : N'essaie pas, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:50] : Et sinon, le lit est confortable ? Que portes-tu ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:51] : Je viens à peine d'arriver et je vois Lang qui drague Natasha en public.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:51] : Est-ce que ce site a pour destin de rester un réel nonsense ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:51] : J'avoue c'était très maladroit ! On avait juste un truc à faire avec Nat'.

 **Tireur Cricket** [15:52] : Même comme ça, ça sonne louche. Tu sais que Banner est connecté au moins.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:52] : Je n'ai rien à craindre de Scott.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:52] : Oh c'est adorable. Tu as si confiance en notre Nat'.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:53] : Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que si jamais il devient vert, il peut me tuer d'un seul coup en soufflant sur mon pauvre corps.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:55] : Ou bien parce que tu n'égales pas la sexyness de Bruce.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:55] : Je suis déjà en couple de toute manière.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:56] : Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ça, n'est-ce pas, Thor ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:56] : En effet, je comprends parfaitement. Comment se nomme votre dulcinée ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:56] : Hope.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [15:56] : Très jolie prénom. Prenez soin d'elle.

 **Nat Possible** [15:57] : Je crois qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet justement. Loki et copain/copine ne sont pas assez surprenants pour vous ?

 **Robin Trépide** [15:57] : Ouais j'ai cru lire ça, la conversation est bien trop longue, faite moi un topo.

 **Nat Possible** [15:57] : En effet, inutile de tout relire, franchement.

 **Nat Possible** [15:58] : Moi et Tony nous sommes allé en début d'après-midi dans la bibliothèque ou bosse Loki à temps partiel, ordre de Fury qui est en Floride depuis une semaine et qui veut des visites surprises sur le travail de Loki et voir si tout se passe bien.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:58] : Et vous avez parlé…de potins ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:58] : Bien sûr que non.

 **Nat Possible** [15:58] : Après quelques minutes d'observation, comme nous a dit de faire Fury, on s'est posé tous les trois dans un café de la bibliothèque pour faire le point de la semaine.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:58] : Y'a pas un psy pour ça ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:59] : Ça a toujours été Fury personnellement. Et puis, depuis le temps, il ne prend plus réellement à cœur les rendez-vous. Bref, Tony en a profité pour poser tout un tas de questions sur sa vie et être sûr à 100% qu'il ne retomberait pas dans la débauche.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:59] : Me fait pas croire qu'il a déboulé le fait qu'il voyait quelqu'un comme ça.

 **Nat Possible** [16:00] : Non, on a juste remarqué qu'il passait plus souvent son temps dehors sans nous dire vraiment où il allait et puis…

 **Jiminy Cricket** [16:00] : Le suspens est à son comble.

 **Nat Possible** [16:00] : C'est idiot mais on a remarqué tous les deux qu'il était plus… épanoui.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:00] : Vous avez interrogé le bon homme ? Pas un cosplay ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:01] : Te fiche pas de moi. Après avoir vu ce type toujours sombre, pâle et boudeur, ses expressions paraissaient plus légères aujourd'hui. Je suis très observatrice.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:01] : Me dit pas que vous lui avez posé la fameuse question cash.

 **Nat Possible** [16:01] : Pas moi.

 **Nat Possible** [16:01] : Tony si.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:02] : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:02] : Me dit pas qu'il vous a répondu cash alors.

 **Nat Possible** [16:02] : Et si. Il a dit clairement « oui ».

 **Robin Trépide** [16:02] : Je répète : avez-vous accosté la bonne personne ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:03] : Ça l'amuse beaucoup de voir Tony sur le cul, tu sais.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:03] : Il a peut-être menti seulement dans l'intention de voir vos réactions se décomposer alors !

 **Nat Possible** [16:03] : Justement, après mures réflexions, je n'en suis pas si sûr. D'après l'émetteur de Loki, il sort plus souvent.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:03] : C'est l'été.

 **Nat Possible** [16:03] : Ose me dire que Loki sort pour voir le soleil.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:04] : Au pire, même si cela semble insensé, il peut tout aussi bien voir quelqu'un sans qu'on ait à s'en inquiéter maintenant, vu comment il est surveillé.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:04] : Pas assez surveillé s'il sort avec quelqu'un sans que personne ne le sache !

 **Nat Possible** [16:04] : Une idée, Thor ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:04] : Tu es toujours avec nous, Bob ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [16:08] : Oui je suis toujours là, Nat Possible. Et non, je ne pourrais pas vous aider, je ne sais absolument qui courtise Loki en ce moment.

 **Baby Avenger** [16:08] : Même les vilains et ex-vilains peuvent avoir une vie amoureuse, non ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:09] : Vois tu, petit, Loki et vie amoureuse dans la même phrase est quelque chose d'assez compliqué à visualiser.

 **Baby Avenger** [16:09] : Souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit que le Vautour avait beau être un super-vilain il était aussi un père de famille aimant.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:09] : Je ne sais pas si c'était un bon exemple à donner, maintenant j'ai encore moins envie de faire confiance à Loki.

 **Baby Avenger** [16:09] : Pardon. Ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à l'apparence.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:10] : Je suis d'accord avec Peter. Il s'est accoutumé à cette planète, nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans sa vie désormais.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:10] : Ne devenez pas indulgent envers lui.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:10] : Envers qui ? Loki ou Peter ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:10] : Les deux ! Tu es devenu un vrai nounours finalement… Tu ne prévois pourtant pas d'enfants avec Nat' que je sache ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:11] : Parce qu'on doit te faire part de nos idées de couples ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:11] : Je peux être en effet un très bon conseiller.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:11] : Si on ne compte pas mon divorce hein.

 **Nat Possible** [16:11] : Niveau sentimental, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:11] : Je ne savais pas que les Avengers se donnaient à ce genre de conversation, ça donne une image moins sévère des personnages, j'aime bien.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:12] : Tiens un petit nouveau.

 **Baby Avenger** [16:12] : Ça c'est un surnom badass.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:12] : Je confirme !

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:12] : Qui es-tu ? Il reste peu d'Avenger pourtant.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:13] : Peut-être le docteur magique là.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:13] : Stephen Strange ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:13] : Absolument pas ! Essayez un peu de deviner. Je vous ai presque tous rencontrés plusieurs fois sur Terre pour préparer la grande équipe.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:13] : Il a dit sur Terre ! T'es un alien ? Un type du monde de Thor ?

 **Baby Avenger** [16:14] : Je crois que c'est celui qui vient de l'espace avec la dame verte et le raton laveur !

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:14] : Va surtout pas dire ça face à Rocket, surtout en ce moment qu'il est de très mauvais poil.

 **Nat Possible** [16:14] : Peter ?

 **Baby Avenger** [16:14] : Oui ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:14] : Oui !

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:14] : Faites attention aux confusions, nous avons deux héros ici présent qui ont le même prénom.

 **Baby Avenger** [16:15] : Oh, vous vous appelez aussi Peter ? Je vous connaissais sous le nom de Star Lord.

 **Han Solo des temps moderne** [16:15] : Je suis Peter Quill. Et toi tu es ?

 **Baby Avenger** [16:15] : Je suis Spider-Man.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:15] : Il attend toujours avec impatience de la sortir cette phrase.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:15] : Ah ! Je comprends mieux le surnom ! Enchanté Peter bis.

 **Nat Possible** [16:15] : Et le raton laveur en question c'est celui qui avait volé quelques objets à Stark lors de leur première arrivée sur Terre.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:16] : Je me rappelle clairement de ce combat d'arme à destruction massive juste au-dessus du Q.G. Racoon Rocket VS Iron Man. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'on allait encore devoir déménager.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:16] : Il a toujours eu cette vilaine manie, ne le prenez pas personnellement.

 **Nat Possible** [16:17] : Que faites vous sur Terre d'ailleurs ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:17] : Un truand de Xandar s'est enfui jusqu'ici. On a pour mission de le trouver et le ramener. C'est en arrivant sur Terre justement qu'un certain Agent Coulson est venu jusqu'à moi pour me donner un téléphone spécial Stark.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:17] : Et puisque y'a pas mal de jeux dessus qui plaisent à Groot, je l'ai gardé.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:17] : Groot ? L'arbre mal élevé ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:18] : C'est juste un ado'.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:18] : Si jamais vous voyez des messages étranges envoyés à mon nom, c'est que c'est certainement ce Groot là.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:18] : Et puis, ça ne risque pas d'être très riche en vocabulaire de toute manière.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [16:19] : Heureux de vous revoir à nouveau Peter ! Vous revenez tout juste d'Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:19] : Oui, Rocket apprécie toujours autant votre monde.

 **Nat Possible** [16:19] : Il ne serait pas plutôt là pour analyser la situation et tâter le terrain avant de voler une colonne en or du palais ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:20] : Je vois que tu as bien cerné le personnage.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:20] : Mais rien à craindre, Gamora vieille au grain.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:20] : Ne dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas toi aussi.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:20] : Par contre, là il y a erreur sur le personnage. Je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas comme ça.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:20] : Tes paroles te trahissent tout seul.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [16:21] : D'après Asgard, vous possédez une boîte à musique aux chansons assez peu communes. Peut-être pourriez-vous être le Maître des musiques durant notre grande célébration sur Asgard ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:21] : Ils sont aussi invités ? Mais ça va péter entre Rocket et Tony !

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:21] : S'il m'a invité sur ce site, je suppose que nous sommes tous invités.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:21] : Je commence sérieusement à croire que Tony cherche l'implosion du groupe.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:22] : Avec l'arrivée des Gardiens, à coup sûr je gagne mon pari. Merci à toi Peter.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:22] : Mais de rien, j'ai aussi hâte de voir le résultat de cette fête suicide.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:23] : Vous voyez, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser !

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:23] : Sinon, je serais heureux de faire le Maître des musiques comme vous dites.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [16:23] : Et on dit plus communément « D.J » chez nous.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [16:23] : Cette journée aura été riche en connaissances. Merci les amis.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:23] : Riche en connerie surtout.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [16:27] : UNE PETITE MINUTE ?!

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [16:27] : Comment ça Loki sort avec quelqu'un ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:28] : T'as un épisode de retard Barbie.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rajouter Peter Quilla aka Star Lord, et puis, il sera de la partie lui et ses potos durant Avengers 3.  
Je trouve ce chapitre moins drôle que les précédents après mures réflexion, mais je tenait à publier celui-là pour l'avancée de l'histoire.  
Le prochain chapitre contiendra une petite boulette de la part de Stark, et comme on les connait si bien, avec les Avengers ça va prendre des proportions énormes ahaha

 _Merci à_ Akiza666 et Samy Barnes (je retient tes idées )) et tous les autres pour vos idées et vos gentils message !  
À très vite !


	5. Le programme de Tony

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Han Solo des temps modernes : Peter Quill  
 _  
Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Le programme de Tony  
** _-''-_

 **Vendredi 15 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [14:11] : Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin mis à jour le site.

 **Cerise** [14:11] : Dorénavant, vous pouvez taper le prénom d'un des Avengers et ainsi l'identifier. Du côté de l'Avenger concerné, il recevra une alerte audio ou non qui l'avertira qu'on parle de lui.

 **Illettré** [14:12] : facebook

 **Cerise** [14:12] : Non. AvenChat.

 **Illettré** [14:12] : c'est vraiment un nom de merde AvenChat. tu mdeçois tu auais pu trouver mieuux

 **Cerise** [14:12] : C'est FRIDAY qui a eu l'idée.

 **Illettré** [14:12] : pardon foutu correctueur auto, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire. perso je trouve ce nom assez badass

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:13] : Arrêtez d'être effrayé par F.

 **Illettré** [14:13] : t'as plus rien à perdre de toutte manière toi

 **Cerise** [14:13] : Au lieu de commencer un énième débat, vous ne voulez pas essayer mon invention ?

 **Illettré** [14:13] : pourquoi pas.

 **Cerise** [14:14] : Je vous montre. Si je veux par exemple, quémander la présence de notre scientifique préféré.

 **Cerise** [14:14] : Je peux dire absolument n'importe quoi et juste identifier Bruce comme ceci.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:15] : Et qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ?

 **Cerise** [14:18] : Vous allez lui demander quand il viendra. N'est-ce pas Bruce ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:18] : Peut-être que ça ne marche pas très bien.

 **Illettré** [14:18] : Clint vient là tout de suite

 **Baby Avenger** [14:19] : Ils sont peut-être occupés à faire quelque chose.

 **Cerise** [14:19] : Tu dois être en cours. Pose ce téléphone tout de suite.

 **Baby Avenger** [14:19] : Croyez-moi Monsieur Stark, si vous assistiez à ce cours de sciences, vous auriez fait la même chose.

 **Cerise** [14:19] : La science est une des matières les plus intéressantes du lycée, alors reste attentif, ok ?

 **Cerise** [14:20] : Bruce.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:25] : Tony bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

 **Cerise** [14:25] : Quoi donc ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:25] : Tu le sais très bien !

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:25] : Trois fois de suite mon portable s'est mis à parler ! Trois fois devant la presse !

 **Cerise** [14:26] : Oh, conférence de presse ? À cette heure-ci ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:26] : Je suis en Angleterre !

 **Cerise** [14:26] : Et que t'a dit ton portable ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:27] : Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a dit.

 **Cerise** [14:27] : C'est pour expliquer aux enfants

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:27] : Tony, un peu de sérieux.

 **Cerise** [14:27] : Tu aurais dû mettre ton téléphone en mode silencieux.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:27] : Mais il l'était, Tony !

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:28] : Il était même en mode avion !

 **Illettré** [14:28] : et il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:28] : Juste la voix de Friday qui m'annonce bien haut et fort « Cerise demande votre présence Bruce ». Rien de trop extravagant hein.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:28] : Sympa.

 **Cerise** [14:28] : T'en fais pas, ils on seulement pensé que tu recevais de la pub de Groupama. Pas la peine de s'affoler.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:28] : Hilarant, Tony. Ta sonnerie marche même le téléphone hors-ligne, alors arrête avec ça, j'ai d'autres conférences aujourd'hui.

 **Cerise** [14:29] : Pas de soucis Bruce.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:29] : Bon sang, je ne te fais pas confiance, je laisse mon téléphone à Happy.

 **Cerise** [14:29] : Oh, Happy est avec toi ! Souhaite-lui le bonjour !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:30] : Ça marche donc même le téléphone en silencieux ? C'est une arme à destruction massive que tu nous as offert là Stark.

 **Cerise** [14:30] : Plus sérieusement, ce n'était pas censé marcher en mode hors-ligne ou silencieux. Peut-être un bug ? C'est assez complexe de modifier les programmes de ce site qui est si protégé et complexe afin de ne pas se faire hacker.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:30] : Bucky aussi devrait venir voir un peu.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:31] : Bucky ? On veut juste voir si ça marche de cette manière pour tous les portables, hein. Ne le prends pas mal.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:31] : Bucky, ce n'est pas personnel.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:31] : Bucky au bras de fer ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:31] : Bucky le partisan de F ?

 **Cerise** [14:31] : Bon ne cherche pas trop les ennuis quand même hein

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:32] : C'est trop tentant.

 **Cerise** [14:32] : Bon j'avoue. Steve.

 **Illettré** [14:32] : Clint, heho !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:33] **:** arrête avec ça l'illétré, jsuis pas dispo

 **Illettré** [14:33] : tu fais quoi de si improtant Clint ?

 **Cerise** [14:33] : Steve.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:34] : jsuis à un rencard, ta gueule

 **Illettré** [14:34] : la cohésion de l'quipe est plus important qu'une foutue rnencontre amoureuse papy Clint.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:34] : jte parlerai quand tu sauras écrire correctement

 **Cerise** [14:34] : Fais pas ton jaloux Speedy, ça va mal se finir comme toujours, son rencard. N'est ce pas, Steve ?

 **Baby Avenger** [14:34] : Pitié, ne m'identifiez pas, je suis en pleine classe !

 **Cerise** [14:34] : Là d'un coup tu te rends compte que tu es en cours.

 **Cerise** [14:35] : Si tu lâche ton portable je te promets que personne ne t'identifiera aujourd'hui ou il prendra très cher de ma part et de FRIDAY. Steve.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:35] : Bucky je sais que tu entends FRIDAY parler sur ton phone.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:36] : Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky.

 **Cerise** [14:36] : N'abuse pas des bonnes choses non plus. Steve.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [14:36] : Fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, hein ? Bucky.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [14:39] : Cerise, tu es un homme mort.

 **Cerise** [14:39] : Toi aussi tu étais en conférence ? Tu dormais ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:00] : En pleine réunion avec Ross et Fury.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:00] : Ils pensent tous que je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontres et qu'une fillette se nommant Cerise essaie de m'accoster maintenant.

 **Cerise** [15:00] : Tu aurais pu dire que Cerise c'était moi.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:01] : Certainement pas !

 **Cerise** [15:01] : Je suis désolé Steve.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:01] : Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je suis aux toilettes juste à côté de la salle et le silencieux de ce maudit téléphone ne fonctionne pas !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:01] : Ce n'est pas ton téléphone qui a un problème, c'est l'algorithme de Stark.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:02] : Bucky

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:02] : Bucky

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:02] : Bucky

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:02] : J'entends encore une fois le prénom Cerise, je te jure Stark, je fous le portable méga perfectionné que tu m'as créé dans le trou des WC.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:02] : Oh, ça s'appelle par le nom. Ça va mal.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [15:03] : Sam, tu n'es clairement pas celui qui se trouvait autour d'une vingtaine de personnes bien haut placées et que ton téléphone se met à piailler « Cerise demande votre présence Steve ».

 **Cerise** [15:03] : Très bien, j'arrête Cap'. Ta Cerise va se tenir tranquille.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:03] : Bucky.

 **Illettré** [15:03] : il vient de m'appeler je me sui fait engueler

 **Cerise** [15:04] : Qui ?

 **Illettré** [15:04] : clint.

 **Cerise** [15:04] : Allez te fait pas de bile, au moins ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'appelle Cerise qui l'a appelé.

 **Cerise** [15:05] : Et puis, comme ça, tu as clamé ton copain haut et fort devant son rencard.

 **Cerise** [15:05] : Ca a dû être un truc du genre « L'illettré demande votre présence Clint. »

 **Illettré** [15:05] : c'est pas mon copain, Tony.

 **Cerise** [15:06] : OK très bien j'ai rien dit. Je suis à deux doigts de partager un repas avec le roi du Wakanda. Alors tenez-vous tranquille, je ne veux pas voir mon nom identifier.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:06] : T'Challa ?

 **Cerise** [15:06] : Lui-même.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:06] : Demande lui s'il suit les conversations.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:06] : Et s'il aime les chats.

 **Illettré** [15:06] : t'as une vraie obserssion pour ce type.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:07] : Il s'appelle Maître Chacha !

 **Illettré** [15:07] : et alors ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:07] : On peut tout aussi bien l'identifier, ça peut être drôle de voir sa réaction. Tu seras aux premières loges, Stark.

 **Cerise** [15:07] : Mais ça va pas !

 **Illetré** : barbie hôtesse de l'air requiert votre presence T'Challa. première classe ou économique ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:07] : Première classe quelle question.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:08] : Et arrêtez avec Barbie hôtesse de l'air !

 **Cerise** [15:08] : Sérieusement les mecs, vous amusez pas à l'identifier.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:08] : Donc tu avoues que Maître Chacha c'est bien T'Challa ?

 **Cerise** [15:08] : Oui, c'est lui.

 **Cerise** [15:09] : Mais comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, il n'est pas très démonstratif sur le chat. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'inviter ici.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:09] : C'est un roi aussi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:09] : Bucky tu viens là ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:09] : Bucky.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:09] : Tu vas la fermer oui ?!

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:10] : J'ai cru t'étais mort. Heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:10] : Laisse-moi tranquille !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:010] : D'accord Bucky.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:10] : Mais dégage !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:11] : Je te jure demain en mission je t'enterre !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:11] : Et dès que j'en ai l'occasion je vais foutre au feu tous tes vinyles ! Je sais très bien où ils sont planqués !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:11] : Pas de besoin d'être si féroce.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:11] : Je ne plaisante pas Wilson !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : D'accord d'accord pour me faire pardonner je vais identifier tout le monde. Mais pas touche à mes vinyles !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : Tu seras content.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:12] : Fais le où je t'étripe !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:12] : Tony, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Peter Q, Thor, Bruce, Vision, Rhodes, Scott, Clint.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:13] : Et pourquoi pas Peter P et T'Challa ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:13] : Toi aussi tu fais du favoritisme ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:13] : MAIS T'ES FOU !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:13] : Quand j'ai écrit Maître Chacha, ça à corriger l'identification en T'Challa directement ! J'ai pas vu !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:14] : C'est vraiment T'Challa ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:14] : OUI ! Ouvre les yeux deux secondes, c'est pas écrit Mario ni Clémentine !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:14] : Fuis !

 **Cerise** [15:29] : Qui est l'imbécile qui a identifié Maître Chacha ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:29] : T'as pas entendu ?

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Bien sûr que si. Je veux juste que le coupable se dénonce devant moi et voir que je n'ai pas halluciné.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:30] : C'est un peu ta faute aussi.

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Depuis quand tu le défends ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [15:31] : Je ne prends le parti de personne, Tony.

 **Cerise** [15:31] : Demain je propose un contrat écrit qu'on signe tous pour arrêter d'identifier sous peine de vraiment le regretter.

 **Cerise** [15:31] : Le temps que je termine la réparation de ce programme vraiment handicapant.

 **Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée** [15:38] : Je peux savoir qui est cette Barbie qui se prend pour un oiseau et qui requiert ma présence ?

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Ce petit système d'identification inspiré par FB m'a donné pas mal d'imagination et il reviendra dans certain chapitre. Dès que le prénom sera souligné, c'est que la personne est identifiée.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouvel « invité » va faire son entrée dans le site, et ça ne sera donc pas de tout repos.

Merci à XNJX, Samy Barnes (je parlais de tes idées concernant un lendemain de soirée avec photo dossiers tout ça tout ça :)) et à tous ceux qui me lisent, je ne pensais pas que cette fic puisse tant plaire, ça me fait si chaud au cœur :')


	6. L'intégration de Loki

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Han Solo des temps modernes : Peter Quill  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
 _  
Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **L'intégration de Loki  
** _-''-_

 **Samedi 16 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Bob le bricoleur** [08:45] : Merci FRIDAY

 _Mais de rien Monsieur Odinson, ce fut un plaisir_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [08:58] : Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a encore accordé ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [08:58] : Je croyais que le petit préféré de F était Barnes.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [08:59] : Puisque le temps est passé et que vous semblez ne plus vous prendre la tête pour Loki, je lui ai désormais offert un téléphone portatif ainsi que le chemin jusqu'à ce groupe.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [08:59] : QUOI ?!

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:59] : Le magicien ?

 **Robin Trépide** [08:59] : Loki loki ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:00] : Tu en connais d'autres peut-être ?

 **Robin Trépide** [09:00] : Oui, une fille dans la classe de ma fille s'appelle Loki.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:00] : J'ai toujours pensé que Loki était purement un nom de petite fille

 **Robin Trépide** [09:00] : Comment tu as fait pour lui offrir un téléphone ? Avec le si faible salaire qu'on a ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:01] : C'est seulement ça qui te perturbe ?!

 **Robin Trépide** [09:01] : Chaque chose en son temps…

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:01] : Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu parles à un Dieu qui vit dans un palais en or.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:01] : Je n'utilise pas l'or d'Asgard, sachez-le. Cet argent m'avait été donné en cadeau d'anniversaire par Jane, et la seconde partie par le salaire de Nick Fury.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:01] : On utilise l'argent de sa copine pour offrir un cadeau à son frérot hein ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:02] : Ce n'est plus ma « copine » je vous l'ai déjà annoncé.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:02] : Je sais. Seulement pour voir si tu avais bien retenu la leçon de vocabulaire de la dernière fois.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:02] : C'est toi qui t'éloignes du sujet, là. Reprenons : Tu as vraiment demandé à Loki de venir ici ? Ou c'est une très mauvaise blague ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:02] : Puisqu'il a participé à certaines de nos missions, il fait en quelque sorte partie du clan, n'est ce pas ?

 **Robin Trépide** [09:03] : Il déteste nous venir en aide. Sa tête de meurtrier qu'il nous offre durant les missions peut en témoigner.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:03] : Anthony parlait de cohésion. Quoi de mieux que d'essayer de se rabibocher tous ensemble ?

 **Robin Trépide** [09:03] : Se rabibocher ? On dirait que la seule crasse de Loki a été de voler le goûter d'une gamine à la maternelle vu comment tu parles.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:04] : Rester dans le passé ne nous apportera rien, nous en avons tous payer les frais. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde contre Thanos.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:05] : J'imagine que malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que je vais pouvoir donner, tu auras toujours le dernier mot.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:05] : Je suis prêt à me battre corps et âme pour vous faire entendre raison, mon ami.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:05] : Il n'y aura pas que moi, crois-moi…

 **Robin Trépide** [09:05] : Et qu'il ne vienne pas se jouer de nous avec sa magie.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:05] : Rappelle-toi, sa magie est divisé par dix.

 **Cerise** [09:05] : Thor ! D'où tu utilises FRIDAY derrière mon dos ?!

 **Robin Trépide** [09:06] : Je me disais bien que le site était trop calme…

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:06] : Justement Anthony je vous attendais. Il ne reste plus que vous décidiez de son nom et il sera inscrit ici.

 **Cerise** [09:06] : C'est une blague ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:06] : Je n'ai pas pour but de plaisanter à l'instant présent. Je suis très sérieux.

 **Cerise** [09:07] : C'est justement ce qui m'effraie !

 **Cerise** [09:07] : Tu veux qu'on lui trouve un surnom, hein ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:07] : Tout à fait.

 **Illettré** [09:07] : gillette

 **Illettré** [09:07] : *fillette

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:08] : L'eau qui coule

 **Cerise** [09:08] : La Diva !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:08] : LE VILAIN

 **Robin Trépide** [09:08] : « Loki dégage »

 **Baby Avenger** [09:08] : L'incompris ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:08] : Personne ne s'oppose donc à son arrivée ici.

 **Cerise** [09:08] : Bien sûr que si !

 **Robin Trépide** [09:09] : Je serai presque partant à voter pour Gillette.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:09] : Il est imberbe en plus. Le comble serait parfait.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:09] : Ça ferait placement de produit.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:09] : Depuis le début, toi tu fais bien du placement de produit pour Barbie.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:10] : Personne n'a demandé mon avis aussi.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:10] : Et pourquoi « l'eau qui coule » ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:10] : Ah j'ai compris en le disant dans ma tête.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:10] : Jeu de mots assez parfait je dois dire

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:10] : Tu en mets du temps Wilson. À capter un jeu de mots aussi _parfait_.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:13] : Va te faire. Je ne parle pas aux partisans de F.

 _ **Loki Laufeyson**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **L'eau qui coule**_

 **Cerise** [09:16] : En fait, il était déjà inscrit ici, hein ? Bande de traîtres.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:16] : Merci, mon ami. Vous pouvez être assuré que nous festoierons votre fête à Asgard de façon à ce que vous vous en souviendrez longuement.

 **Cerise** [09:16] : Remercie FRIDAY cette traitresse.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:16] : Thor, à un certain niveau, les êtres humains oublient certaines choses lorsqu'ils sont touchés par l'alcool.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:17] : Pas de soucis, Bruce Banner s'est proposé de ramener une caméra Midgardienne. Je suis sûr qu'il en fera bon usage.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:17] : Plus le temps passe, plus je sens que cette soirée risque de laisser de belles séquelles.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:17] : L'eau qui coule sera là aussi j'imagine ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:17] : Je ne peux pas encore le savoir. Je ne pense pas que sa présence sur Asgard malgré sa repentance soit appréciée.

 **Cerise** [09:17] : Tu sais quoi, ça m'étonne.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:17] : Ça vous étonne aussi, Anthony ? Moi je l'étais avant, mais tout bien réfléchi, Père à quelques bonnes raisons.

 **Cerise** [09:18] : C'était ironique, Thor. Bon sang, on va demander à Lang de t'apprendre ça aussi.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:18] : Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être pire que Drax lui-même! Faut vraiment que j'te le présente, blondin.

 **Cerise** [09:18] : T'es encore là toi ? Tu n'as pas du boulot sur Terre ?

 **Cerise** [09:18] : Du genre « un type dangereux avec des armes de l'espace qui se balade tranquillou dans une des grandes villes de notre planète » ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:19] : J'ai eu l'impression que votre sujet de conversation était bien plus important que la recherche du truand de Xandar.

 **Cerise** [09:19] : Du coup, tu viens tel un sauveur nous aider à y voir plus clair, c'est ça ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:19] : Je viens surtout porter secours à Thor qui tente désespérément de faire intégrer son petit frère à l'équipe si j'ai bien compris.

 **Cerise** [09:20] : N'utilise pas un euphémisme tel que « petit frère » pour Loki, je te prie.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:20] : Je me rappelle que ton mot d'or était : cohésion.

 **Cerise** [09:20] : Tu n'étais pas là en 2012 alors tu es privé de débat. Ouste.

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:20] : Je suis un témoin extérieur et je suis persuadé qu'il est serait bénéfique pour vous de mieux vous entendre et régler vos différends.

 **Cerise** [09:20] : Témoin extérieur, bien sûr. Tu n'étais pas à des années-lumière d'ici à jouer ton petit rôle de voleur d'étalage en 2012 ?

 **Cerise** [09:21] : Laisse-moi deviner, en fait tu prends le parti de Thor seulement pour me faire chier, hein ?

 **Han Solo des temps modernes** [09:21] : Voyons, ne prends pas la grosse tête, le monde ne tourne pas autour d'Iron Man.

 **Cerise** [09:21] : Je sais que j'ai raison.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:22] : Peter a raison. Nous allons devoir continuer de travailler ensemble, alors nous nous devons d'enterrer l'épée de guerre.

 **Cerise** [09:22] : On dit « la hache » soit dit en passant.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:22] : Merci pour votre soutien, Peter Quill. Vous êtes un vrai être de lumière.

 _ **Han Solo des temps modernes**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Être de lumière**_

 **Cerise** [09:22] : Être de lumière ? Lui ? Tu as déconné FRIDAY ? Les âneries que sortent ces personnes te font avoir des courts-circuits ? Raconte-moi.

 **Être de lumière** [09:23] : Mais de rien Thor. Par contre, je ne serais pas contre de retrouver mon ancien surnom.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:23] : Ne soyez pas modeste. Vous méritez ce sobriquet.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:23] : Arrêtez de faire une fixette sur vos surnoms.

 **Cerise** [09:23] : T'es clairement pas celui qui se fait appeler Cerise.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:24] : Tu kiffes ce surnom Stark. Surtout quand tu t'es amusé comme un fou à identifier Steve.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [09:24] : Barnes, va te faire appeler Barbie et on en reparle, ok ?

 **Cerise** [09:24] : Laissez-moi aller digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Surtout celle de FRIDAY qui me fait des coups en douces dans le dos.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:25] : Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez, je vais aller annoncer à Loki la nouvelle !

o

 **Samedi 16 juin 2018 (2)**

 _[Bob le bricoleur a reçu un fichier envoyé par Nat Possible : Carton d'invitation Thor [18:32]]_

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:35]: Notre amie Natacha va se marier ? Mais ceci est une superbe nouvelle ! Il me tarde d'assister à mon tout premier mariage Midgardien !

 **Nat Possible** [18:35]: Désolée je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant puisque il est assez difficile d'entrer en contact avec toi.

 **Cerise** [18:36] : Tu peux toujours essayer, mais après les passants te prennent pour un vrai dégénéré quand tu cris vers le ciel pour que le doré daigne ouvrir les portes de ton royaume et qu'on puisse enfin te parler.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:39] : Le doré se nomme Heimdall, mon ami

 **Cerise** [18:39] : Merci, je crierai son prénom la prochaine fois, peut-être que l'humiliation publique sera moins écrasante que si je cris « Thor magne ton cul ».

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:39] : Je vous envoie toutes mes félicitations Natasha. À vous et à Bruce.

 **Nat Possible** [18:40] : Le meilleur cadeau de mariage que tu puisses nous faire, c'est d'arrêtez le vouvoiement.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:40] : Absolument Natasha !

 **Nat Possible** [18:40] : Et comment se déroule un mariage Asgardien ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:43]: Les mariages à Asgard sont un peu tantinet différent d'ici d''après ce que j'ai pu ouïr. Chez moi, nous produisons des éclairs qui fendent le ciel et s'abattent contre la chapelle pour unir à jamais les deux êtres aimés.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:43]: Les unir sous les décombres ?

 **Cerise** [18:44] : C'est ce que j'appelle unis même après la mort

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:44] : Vos églises sont si fragiles ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:44] : Sérieusement les mecs, de notre point de vu avec le pseudo de Thor et celui de Tony on dirait que vous préparez le devis pour construire une église.

 **Cerise** [18:44] : Quelle imagination débordante.

 **Cerise** [18:44] : Ecoute-moi Bobby, si j'étais toi, avant de lancer des éclairs sur une église âgée de plus d'une centaine d'années, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. À moins que tu ne veuille qu'une potentielle furie rousse vienne encastrer ta face de Dieu contre un mur pour refaire la décoration, alors je ne t'empêche pas.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:45] : Après n'aller pas déplorer que les couples Midgardien ne tiennent pas.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:45] : Ne parlez surtout pas de divorce avant même le mariage, voyons !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:45] : Divorce ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:48] : Ah mais oui j'imagine que le mot divorce ne doit pas exister chez les Asgardien et que vous régler ce genre de chose en tuerie.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:48] : Non. Pas exactement mon ami. Mais ceci s'ensuit par un tournoi afin de savoir qui des deux partenaires gardera le plus de biens.

 **Cerise** [18:49] : Je m'en serai douté.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:49] : Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, ceci dépasse les conceptions humaines, vous risquez simplement de griller le reste de vos neurones.

 **Cerise** [18:50] : Alors c'était pas une blague, FRIDAY a vraiment ouvert la porte à Loki !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:50] : Maintenant tu vas enfin considérer ma requête qui stipule une révision complète de ton IA ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:51] : Thor je crois que tu as oublié de préciser que les mariages prennent fin après la chasse où participent tous les invités afin de ramener la plus grosse bête et l'offrir en trophée aux mariés.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:51] : Mais c'est barbare !

 **Cerise** [18:15] : Tu parles au Dieu de la malice, ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:53] : Mon frère a pourtant parfaitement raison ! Cette chasse est très distrayante.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:53] : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Odinson.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:54] : Et personne ne se tue dans le processus ?

 **Cerise** [18:54] : Très sage question.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:54] : Vous parlez de demi-dieux. Personne ne peut se tuer là-dedans.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:54] : Clairement, le seul danger c'est celui de carrément éteindre une espèce avec vos génocides.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:54] : Comme je le disais plus tôt, ces conceptions vous dépassent, mortels.

 **Cerise** [18:54] : Tu t'es pourtant rabaissé à nous en venant ici.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:55] : C'est un passe-temps plutôt intéressant de voir des mortels interagir entre eux.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:55] : C'est très informatif pour la compréhension de votre sous-espèce.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:58] : Je rêve ou à chacune de ses phrases on se fait descendre ?

 **Cerise** [18:58] : Au moins il n'a pas erreur sur le personnage.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:58] : Ne prends pas en compte uniquement ce site pour tes recherches, y'a trop d'idiots qui parlent.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:59] : Si tu t'inclus dans les « idiots », tu as parfaitement raison.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:59] : Deux ans ont été bien assez pour assimiler la pauvreté de vos connaissances Midgardienne.

 **Cerise** [18:59] : C'est encore trop court pour Thor qui a encore quelques efforts à faire.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:02] : Steve m'assure pourtant que je suis sur la bonne voie.

 **Cerise** [19:02] : Je commence à croire qu'il dit ça par pitié.

 **Nat Possible** [19:02] : Ne soit pas mauvaise langue.

 **Cerise** [19:02] : Nat', toujours là pour apaiser les esprits.

 **Cerise** [19:03] : Tu as vu ça, L'eau qui pue dégrade l'humanité verbalement maintenant qu'il ne peut plus physiquement.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:03] : Tu n'as pas un programme à réparer, Cerise ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:03] : Ou devrais-je dire Tony.

 **Cerise** [19:03] : Ne fais pas ça !

 **Cerise** [19:03] : Il n'a pas signé le contrat !

 **Nat Possible** [19:03] : Crois-moi, même s'il l'avait signé, il n'aurait pas suivi la règle qui stipule de ne plus identifier.

 **Cerise** [19:04] : Sérieusement, c'est hyper tendu tout ça, j'ai des réunions d'état ! Je ne veux pas savoir que « l'eau qui coule » requiert ma présence, même si ma présence est inestimable à ses yeux.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:04] : Va à tes réunions, petit homme. N'aie crainte.

 **Cerise** [19:04] : Si, j'ai clairement crainte !

 **Cerise** [19:05] : Sérieusement Thor, j'ai eu la bonté d'accepter ton frère alors contrôle-le !

 **Nat Possible** [19:05] : Il t'a plutôt forcé la main mais bon.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:05] : Il est parfaitement sous contrôle.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:07] : J'étais simplement venu offrir mes sincères félicitations à Natasha et à Bruce pour le mariage.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:08] : Maintenant, je me retire et vous laisse à vos discussions insensées.

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:08] : Il l'a fait exprès.

 **Cerise** [19:08] : Bien sur qu'il l'a fait exprès.

 **Cerise** [19:08] : Tu appelles ça « sous contrôle » Thor ?!

 **Bouffon Vert** [19:15] : Qui est ce « L'eau qui coule » ? Encore un petit rigolo qui n'est pas au courant pour le bug des identifications ?

 **Cerise** [19:15] : Un petit rigolo oui. Mais largement au courant pour ce bug de programme…

 **Cerise** [19:15] : Il me faut un verre.

 _Plusieurs seraient hautement plus efficaces._

 **Cerise** [19:16] : Merci FRIDAY, tu restes tout de même fidèle.

* * *

Voilà Loki qui est enfin arrivé. En réalité c'est difficile de rester crédible avec ce genre de fanfic en intégrant ce genre de personnage, donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas posé de problèmes quelconques.  
Il est temps de m'aider sérieusement : ) Que voudriez vous qu'il se passe à Asgard durant la fête ? Lâchez-vous, dites-moi ! Je ferais un tri, prendrais les idées qui concorde le plus avec ce que j'ai déjà pensé, et ne soyez pas en colère de ne pas voir vos idées apparaîtres ! Elles peuvent être géniales, mais je ne vais pas trop m'étaler non plus ! Vous pouvez m'en parler en MP si vous le souhaitez, ou simplement préférer avoir la surprise.

Dans le prochain chapitre, dossiers à gogo x) et tout ça à cause de Peter Parker !


	7. Le devoir de Peter Parker

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau : Sam Wilson  
Baby Avenger : Peter Parker  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Le devoir de Peter P  
** _-''-_

 **Dimanche 17 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Baby Avenger** [17:33] : Hey les gars, j'ai jusqu'à mercredi pour faire un exposé en histoire sur les icônes du pays. Je vous ai donc choisi vous, les mecs

 **Bouffon Vert** [17:35] : Est-ce un message subliminal nous poussant ainsi à te révéler des informations croustillantes pour ton devoir ?

 **Baby Avenger** [17:35] : Merci d'avoir résumé ça si précisément, Monsieur Banner.

 **Bouffon Vert** [17:35] : Tout est sur Wikipedia, tu sais.

 **Baby Avenger** [17:35] : Pas tout et vous le savez !

 **Cerise** [17:37] : Tu voudrais peut-être savoir qui est la petite copine secrète de Wilson ? Parce que ça je pourrais t'en dire plus si je commence quelques recherches.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:37] : Je t'interdis de fouiller dans ma vie privée !

 **Baby Avenger** [17:40] : J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos histoires, avant par exemple, et ce qui vous a poussé à intégrer les Avengers. Ce genre de chose qui ne sont pas forcément les vraies sur internet.

 **Baby Avenger** [17:40] : Je vous promets de ne pas dévoiler votre vie privée, je veux simplement que mon exposé soit authentique.

 **Cerise** [17:41] : Très bien je me lance.

 **Cerise** [17:41] : Steve utilise toujours un shampooing à lavande.

 **Baby Avenger** [17:41] : Information essentielle en effet.

 **Langage et mon deuxième prénom** [17:42] : Tony porte des caleçons qu'il assortit à ses cravates parce que « sait on jamais, si la soirée devient amusante, autant être paré à plaire ».

 **Bouffon Vert** [17:43] : Je ne te demande même pas comment tu as pu obtenir ce genre d'information.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:43] : Sam a un poster de Dwayne Johnson dans sa chambre.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:43] : Mais dis pas ça comme ça, ça va porter à confusion ! C'est un poster du film « No pain no gain » !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:43] : (mot censuré), pour une fois que je suis calme, voilà qu'on me cherche de tous les côtés, bande de traitres. Et ça s'appelle équipe ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:44] : Et puis au moins je ne suis pas celui qui déteste dormir sans chaussettes sinon oh lala, le monde ne tourne plus !

 **Cerise** [17:44] : Et sur Nat' ? Personne n'a un petit quelque chose ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:44] : Si je peux me permettre alors je me lance.

 **Cerise** [17:45] : Non, sérieusement Cap' ? Tu te prêtes à ce genre de jeu ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:45] : Elle enlève toujours la peau des cerises avant de les manger.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:45] : Pas encore des histoires de cerises pitié.

 **Nat Possible** [17:45] : La peau des cerises est épaisse et gênante en bouche.

 **Cerise** [17:45] : Tu sais que c'est un péché de faire ça ? Ça m'étonne que la foudre de Thor ne te soit pas encore tombée sur la tête.

 **Nat Possible** [17:45] : À mon tour.

 **Cerise** [17:46] : Ne te sens pas obligé.

 **Cerise** [17:46] : C'est Steve qui t'a balancé, accessoirement. Je suis aussi blanc que neige pour une fois.

 **Nat Possible** [17:48] : Tony et Steve procèdent à une soirée cinéma tous les mercredis soir quand aucune mission ne les gêne, et cela, depuis plus de 5 mois consécutifs.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:48] : Non, c'est vrai ?

 **Baby Avenger** [17:49] : La presse tuerait pour ce genre d'informations !

 **Cerise** [17:49] : Et alors ? Je me dois de refaire la culture cinématographique de Cap' sinon personne ne le fera !

 **Cerise** [17:49] : Le 7ème art n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

 **Nat Possible** [17:50] : Je pense que le profit est pourtant des deux côtés.

 **Cerise** [17:50] : Ne parle pas des choses que tu ne connais pas Nat' chérie.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:55] : À mon tour !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:55] : Heimdall m'a un jour annoncé qu'Anthony aimait particulièrement s'observer dans une glace et se parler à lui même, notamment avant de sortir.

 **Cerise** [17:56] : Non mais allez-y ! C'est le regroupement là ?

 **Cerise** [17:56] : Mutinerie !

 **Baby Avenge** r [17:56] : Ceci témoignerait d'une attitude névrosée ?

 **Cerise** [17:56] : Ne prends pas ça en note Peter, mon garçon !

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:56] : Ni le poster !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:56] : L'affaire des chaussettes n'est pas non plus très importante.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:57] : Et puis y'a aucune preuve à l'appui.

 **Cerise** [17:57] : Je me demande surtout comment Sam et toi avez pu remarquer ce genre de chose, mais bon, passons. On a plus grave.

 **Cerise** [17:58] : Personne n'a quelque chose sur les Gardiens ? Il y a peu de chose sur Wikipédia. J'ai cru comprendre que Quill a été enlevé de la Terre par son père adoptif. Ça t'intéresse ce genre de ragots ?

 **Baby Avenger** [17:58] : Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Je pourrais donc expliquer pourquoi il revient sur Terre si souvent.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:58] : Je ne pense pas que cela soit uniquement pour la Terre.

 **Cerise** [17:58] : Comment ça ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:58] : Je ne faisais que penser tout haut.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [17:59] : J'appelle même plus ça « penser » puisque que tu es allé jusqu'à écrire mais bon… Les conceptions humaines, les conceptions des Dieux, vous savez…

 **Cerise** [17:59] : Il aime bien jeter des bombes comme ça de temps en temps.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [18:00] : Je lance des éclairs et de la foudre, principalement.

 **Cerise** [18:00] : Lance-en sur Nat' pour la punir de tous ses péchés envers les cerises.

 _Vous voyez Monsieur Stark, vous portez fièrement votre surnom, j'en suis heureuse._

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:00] : Eh ben pas moi hein ! C'est bon j'ai été assez puni, je peux obtenir un autre nom ?

 **Baby Avenger** [18:00] : Moi aussi ! Pas une seule fois Monsieur Stark n'a eu à me reprendre durant tout ce mois !

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:01] : Je pensais juste à l'instant à « Barbie hôtesse de l'air ».

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:01] : À mais quand ça parle de pouvoir et de FRIDAY, c'est bon monsieur est toujours là !

 _Et pour Monsieur Parker ?_

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:01] : NON ne fait pas ça !

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:01] : Tu veux quoi Peter ?

 **Baby Avenger** [18:02] : Euh… Pourquoi pas Spider-Man, hein ? Ou un mec badass dans un film ?

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:02] : C'est vraiment pas du jeu ça. Stark dit quelque chose.

 **Cerise** [18:02] : Non, pas envie de me retrouver avec un surnom pire que Cerise.

 **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau** [18:02] : Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire, hein ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [18:02] : Je pense que FRIDAY sait des choses à propos de Tony qu'on ne sait pas.

 _ **Barbie je me prends pour un oiseau**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Barbie hôtesse de l'air**_

 _ **Baby Avenger**_ _a changé son surnom en_ _ **Un mec badass dans un film**_

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:02] : Barnes

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:02] : Quoi ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:03] : Non, FRIDAY ! Il fallait utiliser le prénom d'un personnage !

 **Cerise** [18:03] : T'en fais pas petit. FRIDAY a très bien compris, elle aime nous emmerder.

 **Cerise** [18:03] : Toujours mieux que Baby, non ?

 **Cerise** [18:03] : Bref, on en était où pour ton devoir, Pete' ?

 **Cerise** [18:03] : Ah oui, les dossiers des Gardiens de la Galaxie.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:04] : Merci de prendre de votre temps pour m'aider…

 **Robin Trépide** [18:04] : J'ai pourtant l'impression que Tony se fend plus la poire qu'autre chose. Mais bon, c'est juste mon avis perso.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:04] : J'ai peut-être quelque chose.

 **Cerise** [18:04] : Steve, tu m'épates aujourd'hui !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:06] : La cohésion est importante, alors partageons.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:06] : Donc comme je le disais, Peter Quill fait des pas de danses assez étranges quand il va jusqu'au frigidaire.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:07] : Ah oui pas faux !

 **Cerise** [18:07] : Ce type passe son temps à écouter de la musique et à danser aussi. Pas étonnant.

 **Cerise** [18:07] : Merci de partager ton savoir, Cap'.

 **Cerise** [18:07] : Personne n'a un truc sur les jumeaux ?

 **Robin Trépide** [18:07] : Hormis le fait que Pit' fait un caca nerveux quand il ne boit pas avec une paille et que Wanda bois H24 du lait, rien.

 **Cerise** [18:07] : De vrais enfants.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:08] : Tu partages souvent tes dîners avec eux ou quoi ?

 **Robin Trépide** [18:08] : Assez oui.

 **La Colère** [18:08] : Vous voulez une information secrète à propos de l'un des membres, c'est bien cela ?

 **Cerise** [18:08] : Oui. Du genre Thor. On n'a rien du tout.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:09] : Il a toujours des coutumes étranges qu'il revendique jusqu'ici. Il agit assez bizarrement mais ça fini toujours par nous paraître normal

 **Cerise** [18:09] : Alors je vous arrête tout de suite. Atterrir avec grand fracas saupoudré d'éclair sur mon yacht tout droit sortit de réparation pour réduire l'arrière en bouillie, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je peux qualifier de normal !

 **La Colère** [18:09] : Thor a pourtant certifié qu'il s'agissait d'un dommage collatéral.

 **Cerise** [18:09] : Et les dizaines de cercles de pelouse grillée autour du Q.G. ? On appelle ça comment dans ton milieu ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [18:11] : C'est assez esthétique je dois dire.

 **La Colère** : J'ai des informations à propos de Thor si vous voulez. Il lave ses vêtements à la main. Il dit ne pas vouloir faire de discrimination entre mâle et femelle, mais visiblement l'invention du lave-linge lui est passée par-dessus la tête.

 **Cerise** [18:11] : C'est presque touchant.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:15] : D'ailleurs, vous penser qu'un mec badass dans un film pourrait porter le marteau ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:15] : Vous croyez ?

 **Cerise** [18:15] : Il a beau être innocent il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, donc j'en doute.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:15] : On verra ça à la fête. J'ai été sage toute l'année peut-être que cette fois-ci je pourrais porter le marteau.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:16] : J'ai tout un tas d'anecdotes croustillantes à propos de Thor.

 **Cerise** [18:16] : Bon sang, je déteste quand il apparaît sans prévenir.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:16] : Balance toujours, peut-être qu'un jour on te pardonnera de cette façon.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:16] : Comme par exemple, le fait que Thor se tresse tous les soirs les cheveux, rituel obligé avant d'aller dormir.

 **Cerise** [18:16] : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

 **Cerise** [18:16] : Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:17] : Je le connais depuis des milliers d'années bande d'andouilles. Évidemment que j'en connais un rayon sur lui.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:17] : Est-ce une coutume Asgardienne ?

 **Cerise** [18:17] : Eh ben dis donc, le petit prend son devoir très à cœur.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:17] : Un conseil, ne te laisse pas trop encadrer par Stark et l'autre grand blond, ça va gâcher ton potentiel. Crois-en mon expérience.

 **Cerise** [18:18] : Autre conseil : Ne suit jamais le conseil d'un ex-vilain.

 **Cerise** [18:18] : Et l'autre grand blond, c'est Steve.

 **Robin Trépide** [18:18] : Et Loki dans ce cas-là, personne n'a quelque chose ? Je suis sûr que le devoir de Peter va faire fureur s'il lâche quelques informations top-secrètes sur les super-vilains.

 **Cerise** [18:19] : Hormis le fait qu'il déteste les vêtements de notre monde et donc, ne porte que du noir ou dur vert, je n'ai rien. Il va falloir attendre Thor.

 **Cerise** [18:19] : Et qu'il sort potentiellement avec un humanoïde, rien.

 **L'eau qui coule** [18:19] : Cette histoire te perturbe, n'est ce pas, petit homme.

 **Cerise** [18:19] : Et ça te fait marrer !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:21] : Il faut que j'aille faire les courses pour ma tante mais continuez, je prendrais note de tout ça à mon retour !

 **Cerise** [18:21] : Je crois que le petit frère n'est clairement pas le seul à se marrer en fait.

 **Chaton** [18:22] : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

 **Cerise** [18:22] : Oh, Chaton ! Je pensais ne jamais te voir ici.

 **Cerise** [18:22] : Bienvenue sur le site des Avengers !

 **Cerise** [18:23] : (bien que L'eau qui coule n'en fasse techniquement pas partie)

 **Chaton** [18:23] : je ne fais pas partie des avengers

 **Cerise** [18:23] : Bien sûr que si Logan.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:23] : Je rêve pas, c'est Wolverine à qui tu parles là ?!

 **Chaton** [18:23] : j'ai dit non

 **Cerise** [18:24] : Tu nous as bien aidés à déjouer le Vilain de Miami.

 **Chaton** [18:24] : j'appelle ça du harcèlement. harcèlement qui a conduit à une affaire sérieuse à Miami. cette histoire est du passé. j'ai dit non, je n'intègre pas votre boy's band ridicule

 **Cerise** [18:24] : Il y a aussi des femmes dans le groupe.

 **Cerise** [18:24] : Et j'ai aussi réagi comme toi à l'époque.

 **Chaton** [18:25] : allez vous faire foutre

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Ne le prends pas comme ça !

 **Cerise** [18:28] : Chaton.

 **Cerise** [18:29] : Logan !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:35] : Dans le métier, c'est ce qu'on appelle un caméo.

 **Bouffon Vert** [18:35] : En lisant Cerise et Chaton débattre, je ne savais plus vraiment si je me trouvais dans une conversation d'adulte. Je suis encore confus, veuillez m'excusez un instant.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:12] : Non ! C'était vraiment Wolverine ?!

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:12] : Comment j'ai pu rater ça ?!

 **Cerise** [19:14] : Tu peux écrire dans ton devoir que le chaton griffe, dit des mots vulgaires et qu'il n'aurait pas plus à Captain America.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:14] : J'ai toujours été fan de Wolverine !

 **Cerise** [19:14] : Ce sont toujours les bad boys qui intéressent les filles, hein…

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:15] : Je ne suis pas une fille !

 **Cerise** [19:45] : Non, tu es juste un mec lambda, mais badass dans un film.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:15] : Arrêtez avec ça :(

* * *

Le poster de Dwayne Johnson de Sam fait référence au film dans lequel il a joué (un film très sympa) No pain no Gain (Pain and Gain). Autre clin d'œil au célèbre « Go fuck yourself » lors de du Caméo de de Logan dans « First Class ».

Chapitre donc un peut court, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, néanmoins je vous promets que le rythme de publication va être plus rapide maintenant et je vais redoubler d'ardeur !

J'ai vu que certaine personnes souhaiterai voir Dead Pool dans cette fic, mais connaissant très peu se personnage et n'ayant pas grandement accroché au film, je préfère ne pas l'introduire tout de suite. Il faudrait que je me re mate le film, ça fait loin. Pardonnez-moi, ceux qui aime tant ce personnage :x

Dans le prochain chap', Bruce va procéder à un petit sondage qui va dégénérer, comme d'hab ahah, il sera mieux que ce chapitre, je vous le jure ;) à très vite ! Et merci à toutes les reviews anonymes, je vous aime !


	8. Le sondage de Bruce

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Barbie hôtesse de l'air : Sam Wilson  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Le sondage de Bruce  
** _-''-_

 **Dimanche 17 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:41] : À des fins scientifiques j'aurais besoin de connaître à tous le parfum de glace que vous préférez.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:41] : Ça sonne plus comme des questions que tu peux trouver dans les magazines féminins.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:41] : Non la vérité est tout autre. Actuellement, j'aide Tony et Thor à préparer la fête. Visiblement, Thor connaît un monde qui produit des saveurs glacières parfaites.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:42] : À ça change tout.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:45] : Je commence à avoir presque hâte.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:45] : Hâte de voir la tuerie ?

 **Robin Trépide** [22:46] : Je partirai avant ça.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:46] : Tu restes toujours sur cette position ?

 **Robin Trépide** [22:46] : Assurément. J'ai un pari avec Stark

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:46] : Celui qui concerne les cerises ?

 **Robin Trépide** [22:46] : Oui. Et si jamais je gagne, il sera obligé de donner des fonds réguliers à la ressource animalière derrière ma ferme.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [22:47] : Très bonne idée.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:47] : D'ailleurs, merci Wanda pour tes dons.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [22:47] : Remercie aussi Pietro. Il ne te le dira jamais tout haut mais c'est celui de nous deux qui se ruine le plus là-dedans.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:47] : L'infâme. Il se joue de moi en disant n'avoir rien à foutre de cette ressource animalière.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:48] : J'irai lui acheter un pot de bonbon avant de quitter Munich.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [22:48] : Il va adorer.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:48] : Je sais.

 **Nat Possible** [22:49] : J'avais entendu parler d'un autre pari moi.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:49] : Il a catégoriquement refusé le pari qui stipulait qu'il se rende en slip à une conférence de presse avec écrit sur le torse « Steve Rogers est à moi rien qu'à moi ».

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:51] : Oui je me rappelle en effet vous avoir entendu argumenter sur le propos du pari au Q.G.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:51] : Ça veut donc dire qu'en un sens il craint aussi que la petite fête se termine dans le sang.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:51] : Selon les dires de Thor et Tony, ce sera une grandiose célébration, et non pas une simple petite fête.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:52] : Je ne pense pas que ça me rassure plus que ça

 **Illettré** [22:52] : oh, allez papy. ce n'est pas seulement physiquement que tu vieillis, ton attitude aussi !

 **Robin Trépide** [22:52] : Retourne à ta mission le baby Avenger numéro 2. Je crois me rappeler que tu dois surveiller un endroit et ne laisser entrer personne.

 **Illettré** [22:52] : je sais faire plus de deux choses à la fois tu sais, contrairement à d'autres

 **Robin Trépide** [22:53] : Après va pas te plaindre quand tu te fais taper sur les doigts par Tony, Nick et même Ross

 **Illettré** [22:53] : tais toi j'ai bien changé

 **Robin Trépide** [22:53] : La seule chose qui a changé dans ton comportement c'est que tu as arrêté d'effrayer mes poules quand l'une d'elle s'est mise à te courir après pour te faire ta fête.

 **Illettré** [22:53] : j'étais bourré ! cette poule était folle ! en plus elle m'a mordu le mollet

 **Jiminy Cricket** [22:53] : Les dossiers pètent à ce que je vois.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:54] : J'aimerais avoir une réponse s'il vous plaît. Je parlais de glace au cas où vous soyez parti bien trop loin dans votre règlement de comptes pour vous en souvenir.

 **Nat Possible** [22:54] : Pourtant c'était si calme quand Wilson et Barnes ne sont pas là. Il faut toujours que vous trouviez quelque chose finalement.

 **Nat Possible** [22:54] : Et pour moi c'est le parfum amande. Comme toujours.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:54] : Oui comme toujours. Je demandais surtout aux garçons avant qu'ils ne se lancent encore dans un débat improbable.

 _Tony Stark n'étant pas joignable, je me permets de vous répondre que son parfum de glace préféré est la mangue._

 **Robin Trépide** [22:55] : Même pas cerise ?

 **Nat Possible** [22:55] : N'exagérons pas non plus.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:55] : Je ne savais même pas que la saveur mangue existait.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [22:55] : Pour moi vanille.

 **Nat Possible** [22:55] : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça te va bien vanille.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:56] : Pistache pour moi.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:55] : Les pistaches c'est à l'apéritif voyons.

 **Robin Trépide** [22:56] : Espèce d'alcoolo.

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:56] : Continuez, je prends en note.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:56] : Tu veux une réponse de Bucky je suis sûr hein ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:57] : Bucky ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [22:57] : Ne fait pas ça. Stark n'a pas encore eu le temps de réparer son erreur.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:58] : Reviens Bucky.

 **Tireur d'élite** [22:58] : ON A DIT QU'ON ARRETAIT AVEC ÇA !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:59] : Je n'ai pas signé votre papier à la con. J'étais malade ce jour-là 'u'

 **Tireur d'élite** [22:59] : Bâtard !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:59] : T'étais où qu'on rigole un bon coup ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [22:59] : AU LIT IMBECILE

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [22:59] : Puisque tu es là, balance ta glace préférée.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:02] : D'ailleurs il est quelle heure en Croatie ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:02] : L'heure de dormir ducon !

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:03] : C'est citron pour moi ! Maintenant, bonne nuit ! Wilson t'es mort la prochaine fois qu'on se croise.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:03] : OK, je serais au rendez-vous bébé.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:03] : Chocolat pour moi Bruce.

 _D'après mes données, il semblerait qu'à une soirée assez arrosée au Minnesota, vous auriez dévoilé raffoler du parfum à la violette._

 **Robin Trépide** [23:04] : Est-ce que ce parfum existe au moins ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:04] : La violette ? Où est passé ta virilité l'oisillon ?

 **Robin Trépide** [23:05] : Sa virilité, FRIDAY s'est littéralement assise dessus.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:05] : Et alors ?! C'est juste parce que ça se termine par « ette » comme « fillette » ?! Bande d'(mot censuré) !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:05] : C'était même pas un mot vulgaire FRIDAY !

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:06] : C'est surtout parce que c'est le nom d'une fleur.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:06] : Et que ça parait trop improbable pour exister.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:06] : Ça existe pourtant bel et bien, j'en ai déjà gouté dans le Sud de la France.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:06] : Buck, va demander à Jiminy puisqu'il est en mission avec toi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:06] : Change pas de sujet, Violette.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:06] : Pitié, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis devant F.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:07] : Tu préfères Barbie ? Au temps pour moi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:09] : Et Jiminy dors, va pas le réveiller lui aussi, connard, notre mission a été un vrai calvaire.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:09] : Quoi ? Tu me dis que Scott dort ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:10] : Enfoiré.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:16] : J'ai aussi demandé à Pietro et Wanda qui étaient dans la salle de sport. Chocolat pour l'illettré et Fraise pour la plus belle.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:16] : Voilà enfin des parfums normaux.

 **Nat Possible** [23:17] : Je pense que la Sokovie ne devait pas leur offrir un panel extravagant de glaces, tu sais.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:17] : Jiminy dit melon. Et te fais un doigt, Faux Con.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:17] : Transmet lui mes salutations.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:18] : Un conseil – Fais gaffe à toi demain.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:18] : Assurément.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:22] : Et c'est très gentil de ta part de me prévenir.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:23] : Hello Hello ! Désolé du retard, j'ai été collé. Et après je me suis fait sermonner par ma tante depuis mon retour du lycée. Le calvaire.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:23] : Cap' et Tony t'ont vraiment mal éduqué.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:23] : C'est pas ça, j'ai du sécher le contrôle de sport pour arrêter un voleur de sac à main.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:24] : À moitié pardonné.

 **Nat Possible** [23:24] : On a du mal à croire que tu éduques trois enfants.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:24] : Il faut savoir être ferme. Surtout avec Spidey qui est toujours celui qui manque de peu à se faire tuer avec ses manies de héros maladroit.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:25] : J'ai fait de grands efforts, ne vous en faites plus pour moi.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:25] : On en reparle devant ta tombe, OK ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:25] : Mon parfum préféré c'est Kinder Bueno, mais pas sûr que Thor puisse en trouver là où il veut aller.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:25] : S'il en trouve, je t'assure que je me pointe tout nu à Asgard.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:26] : Avec seulement tes ailes de volatile.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:26] : Tu aimerais hein ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:26] : Va te faire foutre.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:26] : Sinon chocolat m'ira très bien !

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:26] : Merci Peter de rester sur un si droit chemin alors qu'on perd à chaque fois Sam et Bucky.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [23:26] : Pas de problème Monsieur Banner !

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:29] : Vous savez si les Gardiens de la Galaxie y sont aussi conviés ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:31] : Oui, Peter Q est encore sur Terre.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:31] : Mais tu cherches vraiment la merde toi.

 **Être de lumière** [23:32] : Pardonnez-moi, Groot jouait sur le portable. Que se passe-t-il ? Une urgence ?

 **Robin Trépide** [23:32] : Absolument pas, Bruce voulait seulement savoir vos parfums préférés de glace pour la soirée d'Asgard.

 **Être de lumière** [23:32] : Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que les autres sachent ce que sont des glaces.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:32] : Au pire, tout le monde chocolat, c'est le plus courant.

 **Être de lumière** [23:34] : Rocket demande si le goût Foie de Gorgonipcien existe.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:34] : Une glace c'est une petite boule glacée, pas de la viande. Va dire ça à tes potes de l'espace.

 **Être de lumière** [23:35] : Groot et Rocket sont parfaitement au courant visiblement et disent que les Terraniens ont vraiment des goûts de « chiottes » pour ne pas connaître ce parfum.

 **Être de lumière** [23:37] : Gingembre pour Gamora, et Drax n'importe quoi lui ira.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:37] : Gingembre ? J'en aurai appris ce soir.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:37] : Thor va être si désespéré face à tous ces parfums improbables qu'il va aller faire les courses dans l'épicerie la plus proche.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:38] : Pour Groot et Rocket, je peux conseiller caramel ou rhum qui sont assez originaux niveau saveur.

 **Être de lumière** [23:38] : Parfait ! Je vous laisse donc, on a une ville à fouiller.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:38] : Attends, et toi ton parfum préféré ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:38] : Pars pas comme ça Peter Q !

 **Être de lumière** [23:38] : Bon par contre, l'autre emplumé à spammer l'appel, ça va mal finir.

 **Être de lumière** [23:39] : Sinon, je me souviens étant gosse, j'aimais bien le nougat.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:39] : Parfait merci, bonne chance pour retrouver votre gars.

 **Être de lumière** [23:39] : Pas très facile de passer inaperçue sur Terre avec notre équipe haha.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:39] : C'est déjà un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas déjà fait arrêter.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:40] : Et Maître Chacha qui ne répond toujours pas ? Je le vois bien avec un petit cornet à la fraise.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:40] : Souviens-toi à qui tu parles. Imagine T'Challa t'entend ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:40] : Depuis la fois où tu l'as identifié, tu es constamment sous pression, hein ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:40] : T'es pas en position pour parler, toi. Si je dis FRIDAY, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:41] : Peu importe. Et pour l'autre dégénéré là ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:41] : On a plein de dégénéré ici au cas où tu sois aveugle.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:41] : Je parle de celui qui mène la vie dure à Stark.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:41] : Si tu parles de Loki, Thor s'est déjà renseigné auprès de lui.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:42] : Donc il sera présent pour la soirée Avengers ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:42] : J'en ai bien peur.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:42] : Je vais gagner mon pari. J'en suis assuré maintenant.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:42] : Et sans indiscrétion, c'est quoi son parfum préféré ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:43] : Je l'imagine bien avec un cornet de fraise lui aussi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:43] : Tu imagines tout le monde avec un cornet de fraise.

 **Robin Trépide** [23:43] : Ou un parfum improbable.

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:43] : Vous êtes loin du compte. Il n'aime pas les glaces.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:43] : QUOI ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [23:45] : Il déteste tout liquide ou nourriture glacée.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:45] : Quelle diva. Ça aurait dû être son surnom.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:45] : Message subliminal FRIDAY.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:45] : En gros je veux que tu changes son surnom en Diva.

 _L'eau qui couple fait bien plus l'unanimité ici._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [23:45] : C'est juste un pauvre jeu de mots pourri made Scott Lang.

 **Tireur d'élite** [23:45] : Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre, Barbie ? Merci.

o

 **Lundi 18 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [15:05] : Bucky est allé raconter à la presse que je kiffais les glaces à la violette !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:07] Je t'avais dit que tu allais le payer après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Et ce n'est certainement pas fini !

 **Cerise** [15:07] : Un peu de calme, messieurs, je vous pris. Vous n'avez pas oublié ce pour quoi j'ai créé ce chat hein ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [15:07] : Pour qu'on devienne une réelle équipe et c'est ce qui arrive-là. Régler nos différends pour partir sur de bonnes bases !

 **Cerise** [15:08] : J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit de ce qu'on pourrait appeler communément un « règlement de compte sans réelle intention de vouloir essayer de s'entendre ».

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [15:08] : Il m'a vendu à la presse !

 **Cerise** [15:08] : Ou bien « discussion sans aucun sens »

 **Robin Trépide** [15:08] : À qui la faute ? Fallait s'y attendre en réunissant ici TOUS LES Avengers.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:09] : Et je ne cite pas plus que les autre Sam et son sarcasme, Barnes qui le suit, Thor à côté de la plaque et Pit' qui possède un dico perso.

 **Illettré** [15:09] : zatnikish

 **Robin Trépide** [15:09] : Qu'est ce que je disais ?

 **Illettré** [15:09] : jtai dis de la fermer en sokovien

* * *

Et vous, quel est votre parfum improbable préféré ? XD Je dois dire que la glace Schtroumpf est pas mal… Vrai de vrai ! Tous les parfums mentionné dans le chapitre sont vrais (sauf peut-être Gingembre et bien sûr, celle dont raffole Rocket (toujours dans le compliqué celui-là))  
La soirée d'Asgard arrive à grands pas, Tony a juste besoin de vérifier encore un peu la cohésion.

Le prochain chapitre concerne une idée venant de **The High Writer of Nothing**. L'un des Avengers va être face à un mot qu'il ne connait pas, et les autres vont l'aider à y voir plus clair ) A très vite !

PS : Merci **Ringo** , en effet j'avais oublié Clint dans la liste des surnoms. Et j'ai remarqué que j'avais aussi oublié Natasha xD Les deux se sont fait la malle. J'ai donc corrigé cela.

PS2 : Dans un des chap que j'écris là (le 13 ou 14), je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau surnom pour Thor (bob !) et Loki (l'eau qui coule plus maintenant), et j'aimerais avoir vos idées, si quelque chose vous viens à l'esprit :D Je précise que c'est Stark qui change les surnoms et pas FRIDAY pour une fois, donc lâchez-vous xD


	9. Le mot étranger de Steve

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Barbie hôtesse de l'air : Sam Wilson  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Le mot étranger de Steve  
** _-''-_

 **Lundi 18 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:33] : Il y a un journaliste qui m'a posé une question assez étrange aujourd'hui.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:33] : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre puisqu'on me pressait à signer des autographes.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:34] : Et j'ai beau chercher le mot étranger sur internet, je ne dois pas avoir la bonne prononciation ou bien, pas la bonne orthographe.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:34] : Sérieusement, Cap', tu fais des recherches internet ? Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:35] : Dans quel sens ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Dans le sens où vraiment de tout traîne là-bas. La pureté de ton esprit est l'une des principales préoccupations.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:35] : La ferme Barbie. On peut peut-être t'aider Steve, dis nous en plus.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:35] : Il me demandait si j'avais déjà lu quelque chose.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Oh, le titre d'un bouquin ? Je ne pense pas être d'une quelconque utilité.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:36] : Je vous laisse donc, je vais prendre la voiture.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:36] : Bon débarras.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:36] : Et de quoi tu te rappelles d'autres, Steve ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:36] : Je ne pense pas que ça soit le titre d'un livre en particulier, mais plutôt un genre de livre.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:36] : Sa question se rapprochait de « avez-vous déjà lu des…. »

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:37] : Des ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:37] : Justement, plus je cherche, plus j'ai l'impression que je déforme le mot dans ma tête.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:38] : Il aurait pu parler de « porno » mais puisqu'il utilise le déterminant « des », ça doit être tout autre chose.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:38] : Traduction : « j'ai parlé pour ne rien dire, au revoir ».

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:38] : J'essais d'enquêter aussi !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:38] : Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme, des « fanfares » ou des… « fantastiques » ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:38] : Quelque soit le mot, ça ne veut rien dire là, de toute manière.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:39] : Encore une fois si ça avait été « du », nous aurions pu trouver ça : « avez-vous déjà lu du fantastique ? ».

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:39] : Qu'on mettre ça au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, l'insecte. Ce n'est pas « DU » mais « DES » !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:39] : T'es pas en mode fourmi, là ? C'est bon ? Tu as bien entendu ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:39] : Je crois savoir de quoi veux parler le capitaine.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:39] : Sérieusement ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:39] : Oui, c'est une question souvent posée aux acteurs ou chanteurs.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:39] : Ça serait « avez-vous déjà lu des potins » alors ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:40] : Arrête de tout changer ! Steve a dit que ça ressemblait à « fanfare » !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:40] : Va trouver un mot similaire à fanfare dans ce type de phrase, je te regarde.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:40] : Je suis justement en train de chercher !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:40] : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur quand ton compagnon de parlotte n'est pas là.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:40] : Si tu parles de Sam, j'te tue.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:40] : Je plaisantais !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:40] : Ça ne serait pas le terme « fanfiction » par hasard ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:40] : Oui ! C'est parfaitement ça ! « Avez-vous déjà lu des fanfictions ? ».

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:40] : Ah oui, ça y ressemble tellement à « fanfare ».

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:41] : Une idée de la définition ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:41] : Aucune.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:42] : C'est une mode assez récente. Celle d'écrire une histoire à propos de nos héros préférés. Que ça soit des films, des séries, des personnes célèbres, chanteurs…

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:42] : Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, Spidey.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:42] : J'en ai déjà lu. Et puis, j'ai deux amies qui en écrivent souvent. C'est de notre âge.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:43] : Donc en fait, des gens s'amusent à modifier nos vies ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:43] : C'est ça. Mais sans prétention, je vous l'assure.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:43] : Ou du moins, je crois.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:46] : Quelqu'un a déjà écrit sur moi ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:46] : Oh oui, et pas que dans les livres d'histoire et biographie.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:46] : Moi aussi j'y suis dans ces fanfictions ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:46] : Même moi j'y suis parfois. C'est assez rigolo par moments…

 **L'eau qui coule** [17:47] : Ça pourrait vous instruire un peu d'aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté des œuvres de vos fans. Histoire de les honorer un peu.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:47] : Non, surtout ne faites pas ça !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:47] : Pourquoi ça ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:47] : J'ai dit c'était rigolo par moments, mais ça peut être effrayant !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:48] : Dans quel sens ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [17:48] : Votre curiosité ne sera apaisée qu'en vous rendant directement aux sources de la chose.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:48] : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que L'eau qui coule essaie de nous corrompre ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:48] : Ce n'est malheureusement pas une impression.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:49] : Peter a raison.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:49] : Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée d'y aller.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:49] : Toi aussi tu connais tout ça, Wanda ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:49] : J'ai beaucoup parcouru les réseaux sociaux.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:50] : Et au début, j'étais assez inquiète quant à la vision qu'avaient les gens de moi, et je suis tombée souvent sur ce qu'on appelle communément « fanfiction ».

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:50] : Il y en a de biens jolies bien sûr, mais des fois, l'imagination de nos concitoyens vont très loin.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:50] : On dirait que vous nous parlez des méandres secrets et interdits d'internet.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:51] : À vos risques et périls !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:53] : Les fanfictions ! Bien sûr, je vois de quoi parlait le journaliste, mes amis !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:53] : Alors là, c'est une première ! Thor qui nous apprend du vocabulaire !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:53] : T'es de retour. Tu pouvais pas conduire plus lentement ou c'était trop demandé ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:53] : Je sais que c'est ta façon de dire que je t'ai manqué.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:53] : Tu connais ça aussi Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:53] : Je ne sais pas réellement. C'est en effet un espace assez étranger mais si cocasse !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:54] : J'en ai souvent rit !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:54] : Comment se fait-il que même toi tu connaisses ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:54] : C'est Loki qui m'a montré ses trouvailles. On a passé plusieurs soirées à en lire, qu'est-ce qu'on a rit !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:54] : Nos fans sont les meilleurs.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:55] : Vous passez vos soirées ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Je croyais que Loki avait un couvre-feu.

 **L'eau qui coule** [17:55] : Vous croyez vraiment que cette conception humaine de couvre-feu puisse m'handicaper ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:55] : Nous passons les soirées chez lui, ne vous en faites pas, les ordres de Nick Fury sont toujours suivi à la lettre.

 **L'eau qui coule** [17:55] : Thor.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:55] : Oui ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:56] : Je vous laisse, mon frère m'appelle sur le téléphone !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:56] : Ce n'est absolument pas cramé !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:56] : J'ai pas rêvé, Thor vient de vendre royalement Loki qui essayait de se la jouer discret ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:56] : Il a juste aucun tact ni aucune discrétion. Et sachez que ce n'est pas le seul.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:57] : De quoi il va lui parler ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:57] : On n'en a rien à faire. J'aimerais d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur ces étranges conceptions.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:57] : Est-ce que les gens parlent mal de moi et Steve ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:57] : C'est parfaitement le contraire d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [17:57] : Certains vous décrivent comme étant en couple.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:58] : C'est une plaisanterie ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:58] : Mais c'est une erreur.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:48] : D'où le mot « fiction » dans le fanfiction.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:58] : On a des connaisseurs.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:48] : Des fans écrivent des histoires sur nous dans cette position ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [17:49] : Et vous êtes loin d'être les seuls.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:59] : Ah ouais ?

 **Nat Possible** [17:59] : Ça risque d'être intéressant.

 **Nat Possible** [17:59] : Je sens que j'arrive au bon moment.

 **Nat Possible** [17:59] : Racontez.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:00] : Evidemment, Nat' ne pouvait pas rater ça.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:00] : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:00] : Vous voulez un petit top 5 des couples préférés de nos fans ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:00] : Tu es allé sur le site auquel je pense pour voir ce top 5 ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:00] : Oui.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:01] : On ne peut pas savoir lequel par hasard ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:01] : Non, trop dangereux pour le moment. On doit vous préparer avant ça.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:01] : Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous faire marcher ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:01] : Allez aboule ton top 5 baby !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:01] : Comme on le disait un peu avant, il y a le capitaine avec Bucky. Et juste après lui, le fameux Tony Stark et Cap'.

 **Nat Possible** [18:02] : Il faut que je voie ça.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:02] : Nous deux aussi ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:02] : Ils savent ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:02] : Savoir quoi ? Ce n'est que de la fiction, Steve.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:02] : Je voulais dire, « ils savent que tout ça est pure invention » ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:02] : Euh

 **Nat Possible** [18:03] : Pirouette de rattrapage.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:03] : Absolument pas !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:03] : Ensuite, il y a le couple des deux mutants les plus puissants de l'univers. Vous savez, les deux mutants que Tony Stark à déjà essayer de recruter en vain.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:04] : Oui je me rappelle, le premier a presque détruit son armure sans même la toucher en tant que réponse et le second lui a refermé la porte de son école au nez.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:04] : Ils sont en couple ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:04] : Il va falloir répéter un million de fois que c'est de la fiction ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:04] : T'es bouché aujourd'hui, la conscience.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:04] : Les auteurs aiment beaucoup les relations électriques.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:04] : Bref et ensuite, y'a pas moi avec Nat' par exemple ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:05] : Pas vraiment non.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:05] : Le quatrième est Clint et l'agent Coulson.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:05] : Coulson est très apprécié.

 **Nat Possible** [18:05] : Clint aurait bien rit s'il était là.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:05] : On peut l'identifier pour le faire venir ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:05] : Sachant qu'il doit dormir comme un bébé à l'autre bout de la planète, j'éviterais de le déranger pour ça.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:06] : Mais c'est une information capitale !

 **Nat Possible** [18:06] : T'en fais pas, on lui enverra un petit lien d'une fic à ce propos en tant que petite lecture du soir.

 **Nat Possible** [18:06] : Notamment une le concernant lui et notre illettré préféré.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:06] : C'est une blague ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:06] : Non.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:08] : En fait tu es vachement au courant toi aussi !

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:08] : Rating en dessous de M serait une sage décision.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:08] : Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rating ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:08] : Un système ingénieux pour ne perdre aucun de vous.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:08] : Et donne-nous le dernier.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:08] : La ferme, t'es pas assez populaire pour apparaître.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:09] : Le dernier du top 5 est Clint et Natasha.

 **Nat Possible** [18:10] : On nous a tellement posés de questions sur nous à l'époque. Nous travaillons beaucoup en duo.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:10] : D'où Nat Possible et Robin Trépide.

 _Il y a aussi d'autres couples qui pourraient en fait jaser plus d'un._

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:10] : Toi aussi tu connais tout ça ?

 _Je suis une IA. Je voyage souvent sur internet pour m'informer et protéger vos valeurs._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:10] : Tu les protèges peu nos valeurs ici.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:11] : Mais oublie un peu ce que je viens de dire Friday, je quémande ton aide en toute gentillesse en te demandant de me dire si j'apparais un peu dans ces fanfictions.

 _Je peux en effet répondre à cette requête en vous annonçant que la popularité du couple Bucky Barnes et Sam Wilson va à l'exponentielle en ce moment._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:11] : J'aurais préféré ne rien entendre.

 **Nat Possible** [18:12] : C'est parce que vous vous chamaillez trop devant les caméras.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:12] : Je peux pas rester impassible face à ce (mot censuré) dans les parages !

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:12] : Je sais, on ne peut pas vraiment me résister.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:12] : Mais je préfère clairement être avec Steve.

 **Nat Possible** [18:13] : Qui ne veut pas aussi ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:13] : Et vous deux là, les geek, c'est avec qui qu'on vous case ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:13] : D'après le site, c'est avec Vision pour Wanda.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:13] : Je crois que c'est la couleur rouge qui les unit.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:13] : C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:14] : Y'a pas vraiment d'autres arguments.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:14] : Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'un cyborg n'est pas capable d'aimer ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:14] : Plus sérieusement, je pense que même si tu es adorable, il sera difficile de t'aimer pleinement avec l'autre frère qui joue la police derrière toi.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:14] : J'en ai malheureusement conscience.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:14] : Et d'ailleurs avec qui il est majoritairement casé le petit rigolo ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:18] : Principalement avec Clint.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:18] : Dommage que les deux concernés ne soient pas ici. Ça aurait jasé.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:18] : Et il y a vraiment des gens qui écrivent tout ça ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:19] : Si tu veux suivre le conseil de Loki et y aller, personne de t'en empêche.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:19] : Je peux y aller avec toi et t'accompagner psychologiquement.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:19] : C'est moi où tu trépignes d'impatience à l'idée d'aller en lire ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:19] : Et FRIDAY parlait de couples assez surprenants non ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:19] : Ce n'est pas assez surprenant pour toi ça ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:20] : Si on y réfléchit, on est tous assez liés, ils confondent amour et amitié.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:20] : On est tous liés ? Ose me dire que le poing qu'à reçu Sam de la part de Bucky devant les caméras était affectif.

 **Nat Possible** [18:20] : « Qui aime bien châtie bien ».

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:20] : Ou « qui déteste bien frappe frère fort ».

 _Je peux vous donner quelques couples intéressants que je viens de recueillir dans ma base de données._

 **Nat Possible** [18:21] : On t'écoute.

 _Il y a par exemple votre grand ami Loki en couple avec presque chacun de vous._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:21] : Huh ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:21] : Même moi ?

 _Oui Monsieur Rogers._

 **Bouffon Vert** [18:21] : Et moi ?

 _Tout à fait Monsieur Banner._

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:21] : Tiens, quelqu'un se réveille.

 **Nat Possible** [18:22] : La curiosité scientifique.

 **Nat Possible** [18:22] : Et Clint ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:22] : (je prends note pour lui demain)

 _Exactement Mademoiselle Romanoff._

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:22] : Et Tony ?

 **Nat Possible** [18:22] : Jaloux ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:22] : Plutôt surpris.

 _Tony et Loki est un couple populaire._

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:23] : Dites-moi que Stark a programmé FRIDAY pour faire de l'humour.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:23] : QUOI ?! Le monde est-il au courant qu'ils se tapent dessus ?

 _En effet, mais comme l'a expliqué si fidèlement Mademoiselle Maximoff un peu plus tôt, les lecteurs aiment les couples dits « explosifs »_

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:23] : Ça pour être explosif, c'est explosif !

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:24] : C'est trop hilarant, il faut avertir Cerise.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:24] : Tony.

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Tu as signé le contrat !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:25] : Je n'ai pas signé le contrat rappelle-toi.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:25] : Et tu n'as toujours pas réparé le programme.

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Pas vraiment le temps avec tous ces super-vilains qui rodent !

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc ? J'espère qu'on ne me dérange pas pour rien !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:25] : Tu es au courant pour toi et Loki ?

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Moi et lui ? Dans quelle circonstance un sujet de conversation me rapproche-t-il de lui ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:26] : Dans les circonstances qu'on appelle communément « fanfiction ».

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:26] : Fais pas genre tu connais ça depuis dix ans.

 **Cerise** [18:26] : Fanfiction ? Vous me dérangez pour ça ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:26] : Yep.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:26] : Ou plutôt, « Yémen » comme aurait dit Pietro.

 **Cerise** [18:26] : Vous lisez ça ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:27] : Pas encore. Nous voulions voir de quoi ça avait l'air.

 **Cerise** [18:27] : Ne faites pas ça. Vos vies vont vous paraître bien mornes.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:27] : Comment ça ?

 **Cerise** [18:28] : S'envoyer en l'air avec pas mal de monde, de belles histoires qui finissent bien, de l'action à gogo, de belles paroles… Ça va être dur de retomber dans le monde normal après avoir lu tout ça.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:28] : Ça veut dire que tu appréciais lire des choses sur toi et Loki ?

 **Cerise** [18:29] : Vire-moi cette image de mon esprit !

 **Cerise** [18:29] : Je n'appartiens qu'à Steve, voyons ! Allez lire un peu sur nous, ça vous fera réfléchir.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [18:29] : Donc il y a vraiment des histoires sur nous deux ?

 **Cerise** [18:29] : Oui mais rien qui ne se rapproche de ce que nous vivons. Du moins, je crois.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:29] : Nous sommes censés comprendre quoi ?

 **Cerise** [18:30] : T'es censé rien comprendre car t'es pas censé interférer dans la discussion, l'oiseau.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:30] : Peter, Wanda, avouez, vous en avez lu un paquet tous les deux.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:30] : Pietro aussi.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:30] : C'est pas bien de vendre son frère comme ça.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:30] : Moi j'aime beaucoup lire ce que nos fans peuvent écrire. C'est touchant.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:30] : À travers leur écriture, on peut voir l'amour qu'il nous porte.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:31] : Bien que parfois, ils aiment bien nous tuer dans le processus.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:31] : Qui aime bien châtie bien ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:31] : Arrêtez avec ce dicton sans sens. Dans ce cas-là, Loki et Ultron étaient totalement en kiffent sur nous.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [18:31] : Pas faux.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:31] : Carrément faux oui !

 **Être de lumière** [18:31] : Je sais vraiment pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour qu'on vous colle dans ce genre de couple improbable ahahah !

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [18:31] : Dixit celui en couple avec Rocket Racoon sur les sites de fics.

 **Être de lumière** [18:31] : EXSUSE-MOI ?!

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [18:32] : Je confirme.

 **Cerise** [18:32] : On ne sait pas non plus comment tu t'es débrouillé Quill, mais bon, le mystère c'est bien aussi.

 _[Robin Trépide a reçu un fichier envoyé par Nat Possible : Fanfiction Hawksilver rating K+ [18:55]]_

o

 **Mardi 19 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Robin Trépide** [07:55] : Expliquez-moi cette chose que j'ai reçue.

 **Nat Possible** [07:55] : Je sais que ça ne vaut pas « Cinquante nuances de grey ».

 **Illettré** [07:55] : c'est qui hawksilver ? un nouvel avenger ?

 **Robin Trépide** [07:55] : C'est personne petit, retourne te coucher.

 **Nat Possible** [07:55] : Si tu veux jeter un petit coup d'œil au fichier, je peux te l'envoyer aussi.

 **Robin Trépide** [07:56] : NATASHA.

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre qui m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à la bonne idée de **The High Writer of Nothing** (Avengers parlant de fanfic) Merci à toi !

Je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai froissé certains/certaines d'entre vous si jamais l'un des Avengers à mal parlé d'un de vos couples préférés. Sachez que je respecte chaque ship ! J'aime beaucoup la diversité de ce fandom. Mais évidemment, pour écrire ce chapitre, il fallait que je donne certaines positions aux personnages, alors ne prenez rien personnellement je vous en prie ^^ J'espère donc que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

(Hawksilver pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il s'agit du couple Clint et Pietro. Et pour le top 5 des couples les plus populaires, je suis allée sur AO3 qui regorge de fic et c'est plus simple de voir clairement ceux qui sont le plus appréciés).

Et vous, vos couples préférés ? :3 Moi ben… Je pense que vous avez dû le découvrir par petits indices dans cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu mes autres histoires.

PS : J'ai adoré vos réponses sur vos glaces préférés, j'en ai appris de mon côté aussi, et je vous remercie pour les idées de pseudos qui apparaitront plus tard. Merci aux « anonymes », tels que **Ringo** et **AngieNJ** (avec ta glace betterave concombre xD)

Dans le prochain chapitre, Scott fait des siennes et Tony va mettre en place un de ses plans machiavéliques hehehe


	10. La machine de Scott

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Sabrina apprentie Sorcière : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Barbie hôtesse de l'air : Sam Wilson  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **La machine de Scott  
** _-''-_

 **Mercredi 20 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:20] : Scott, est-ce vous qui avez rétréci ma veste de combat ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:25] : Pardon ?

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:25] : Je l'ai trouvé rapetissée sur le sol des vestiaires

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:25] : Oh

 **Illettré** [09:25] : un simple « oh » ne te sauvera pa cette fois

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:26] : Et quelques minutes avant, Sam pestait partout dans le Q.G. parce qu'il a retrouvé dans sa chambre son costume à la taille d'une balle de baseball avec un mot de votre part.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:26] : Oui c'était une petite blague de ma part !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:26] : Je m'excuse Wanda, vous n'étiez en rien la cible !

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:26] : Pourriez vous ramener votre machine et annuler ce tour ?

 **Nat Possible** [09:27] : Toujours aussi polie Wanda

 **Nat Possible** [09:27] : Alors qu'il s'agit de sa veste préférée.

 **Illettré** [09:27] : quoi ?! mais où tu t'es cru ? reviens tout de suite reparer ton errreur la fourmi !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:27] : Justement ça devait être une blague petit. Et malheureusement... Cette nouvelle machine très facile de manipulation ne marche pas si bien.

 **Illettré** [09:27] : comment ça ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:30] : J'ai pété le bouton on/off

 **Illettré** [09:30] : HEIN ?! TU AS PÉTÉ LE BOuTON ?

 **Illettré** [09:30] : UNE MACHINE COME ÇA ?!

 **Illettré** [09:30] : ça va mal se passer pour toi, sauce-le !

 **Illettré** [09:30] : *sache

 **Nat Possible** [09:31] : Tes menaces deviennent tout de suite si légères quand ton correcteur passe par-là.

 **Illettré** [09:31] : il passe pas justmeent, le corrcteur, il fait la sieste

 **Robin Trépide** [07:56] : (il est dans le coma ton correcteur)

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:35] : Justement je me rends en ce moment chez Henry pour réparer tout ça et je reviens de ce pas agrandir ta veste Wanda. Je le jure. Et je te paierai un verre de lait si tu veux

 **Illettré** [09:35] : CERTAINEMENT PAS

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:35] : Du lait ?

 **Nat Possible** [09:35] : Longue histoire. L'un de nous a trahi vos habitudes insolites.

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:35] : Je n'ai besoin d'aucun dédommagement, ne vous en faites pas Scott. Je voulais seulement vous tenir au courant, et vous savoir sur la route me soulage. À ce soir.

 **Illettré** [09:35] : laisse pas passer ça wanda c'est en devenant torp laxiste que les gens en profitent !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:36] : Tu sais ce que « laxiste » veut dire ?

 **Illettré** [09:36] : BIEN SÛR !

 **Sabrina apprentie sorcière** [09:36] : Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, mon frère.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:36] : Tu es un ange tombé du ciel, tu savais ça ?

 _ **Sabrina apprentie sorcière**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Ange tombé du ciel**_

 **Nat Possible** [09:37] : FRIDAY a l'air de le savoir.

 **Ange** **tombé du ciel** [09:37] : Merci c'est gentil FRIDAY.

 _Vous le méritez amplement Mademoiselle Wanda._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:39] : Cet IA se paye vos têtes ! Il essaie de gagner votre sympathie, bon sang !

 **Nat Possible** [09:39] : FRIDAY se paye surtout la tienne.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:40] : Vous croyez que je pourrai rétrécir Mjlönir ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:40] : Dix point parce que tu as su épeler le nom du marteau sans difficulté.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:40] : Copier coller wiki

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:40] : (mot censuré)

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:44] : Mjlonir est une arme magique. Je doute que vos engins électroniques ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:44] : Je ramène mon artillerie à la soirée

 **Cerise** [09:44] : Mauvais idée. Si jamais par un miracle tu arrives à rétrécir le marteau, je n'ose imaginer la suite des évènements.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:45] : Vous pensez que je ne saurais contrôler ma surprise ?

 **Cerise** [09:45] : Ou peut-être la colère. Je veux garder toujours en tête le gentil Thor, moi.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:45] : Je vous prouverai le contraire ! Homme fourmi, ramenez votre pouvoir jusqu'à mon royaume, et nous testerons cela publiquement.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:46] : Je partirais avant.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:46] : Ce moment-là sera le point de non-retour.

 **Robin Trépide** [09:46] : Le moment que j'avais prédit. Celui où la fête dégénérera.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:46] : Elle ne dégénéra pas avant entre Rocket et Tony ? Ou bien avec Loki dans la place ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:46] : Soyez confiant mon ami ! Je me charge de tout !

 **Illettré** [09:47] : allez papi, regarde-toi, tu rates une si belle mocassin de t'amuser !

 **Illettré** [09:47] : *occasion

 **Robin Trépide** [09:47] : Arrête de parler, je vais réellement mourir de rire devant mon portable.

 **Être de lumière** [09:47] : Moi je suis toujours chaud pour cette fête ! Vous avez prévu une date ? Histoire que je prépare ma playlist chérie

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:50] : Oh, vous y allez accompagné ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:50] : C'est-à-dire ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:50] : Ne venez vous pas de parler à l'instant de votre chère Playlist ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:51] : Est-ce une Midgardienne ? Ou vient-elle d'une des planètes que vous avez précédemment visitées ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:51] : Mais non !

 **Être de lumière** [09:51] : J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler avec Drax, j'ai hâte de suivre vos sujets de conversations qui seront à coup sûr passionnant !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:51] : Qui est donc votre Playlist ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:52] : Une playlist c'est un ensemble de musique que je vais regrouper pour la soirée sur Asgard

 **Être de lumière** [09:52] : Ce n'est certainement pas le prénom d'une femelle

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:52] : Ça m'éclaire donc ! J'ai pensé pendant un instant que je m'étais trompé.

 **Être de lumière** [09:52] : Trompé à propos quoi ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:53] : Autant vous le demander aujourd'hui, Peter Quill.

 **Être de lumière** [09:53] : Que se passe-t-il ? Quand tu te mets à parler si solennellement, j'ai peur.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:53] : Que venez-vous faire si souvent à Asgard ? Heimdall m'a aussi dit que vous veniez là-bas régulièrement.

 **Être de lumière** [09:53] : Quoi ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:53] : Je n'y vais pas si souvent que ça.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:53] : Je sens qu'il y a une personne qui retient votre cœur au sein de mon royaume. Une Asgardienne n'est-ce pas ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:53] : Mon cœur appartient à la galaxie.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:53] : La blague !

 **Nat Possible** [10:07] : Au fait, Sam. Tu n'as toujours rien cramé ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:17] : Cramer quoi ?

O

 **Mercredi 20 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:02] : Lang je vais te tuer.

 **Nat Possible** [17:02] : Il t'en a fallu du temps.

 **Cerise** [17:02] : Pitié. Réglez vos problèmes ailleurs.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:02] : Facile à dire ! J'ai pas le numéro de cet imbécile, et encore heureux !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:02] : La prochaine fois que tu rapetisses, Coccinelle, je te mange !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:03] : Tu vas devoir attendre sagement comme Wanda que la machine soit guérie.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:03] : Sauf que contrairement à elle, j'ai eu un gentil mot d'embrouille sur mon lit venant de toi !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:03] : Dans mon pays, le 20 juin est considéré comme le jour du poisson d'avril.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:03] : Tu es américain espèce d'andouille !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:04] : Oups.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:04] : Y'a pas de oups qui tiennent !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:04] : T'énerve pas. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:04] : Et après ce que tu dis je dois me calmer ?

 **Cerise** [17:04] : OK, très bien. C'est décidé, je mets mon plan à exécution.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:04] : Quel plan ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:05] : Stark ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:05] : Tu fais presque peur, tu sais.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:05] : Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:05] : C'est à cause de toi Jiminy, je le sens pas !

 **Robin Trépide** [17:05] : Taisez-vous pitié.

 **Cerise** [17:10] : S'il vous plaît un peu d'attention au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:11] : Nous sommes absolument tout ouïs.

 **Cerise** [17:11] : Même l'autre excité là ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [17:11] : Tous, mon ami.

 **Cerise** [17:11] : Très bien. J'ai une requête à vous faire

 **Cerise** [17:12] : Ou plutôt un ordre. Venant tout droit du leader de la toute fraîche équipe reconstituée des Avengers

 **Robin Trépide** [17:12] : Venant de toi ou de Steve ? Car aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes deux à diriger le groupe

 **Bouffon Vert** [17:12] : Avant de sortir une ânerie plus grosse que ton ancienne Tour Stark, j'ai une question : Est ce que tu as concerté Cap' avant ?

 **Cerise** [17:12] : Oui. Et il est plutôt d'accord.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:13] : Merde. Jai comme un très mauvais présentement

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:05] : Est-ce qu'on relève le « plutôt » ?

 **Cerise** [17:15] : Alors comme je le disais, la cohésion du groupe et primordiale. J'ai donc décidé de prendre quelques mesures pratiques. Vendredi prochain est un jour férié les amis, je sais que les super-vilains ne font malheureusement pas la grève et ne prennent pas de congé mais on peut en profiter un peu pour sortir du boulot.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:15] : Tu veux faire une soirée ? T'as pas déjà celle de nos 8 ans à préparer ?

 **Cerise** [17:15] : Non non, les préparatifs de cette soirée sont en plein acheminement. Thor m'offre des merveilles jours après jours. Vous allez adorer.

 **Cerise** [17:16] : Bref tout ça pour dire que vous allez renforcer les liens en utilisant cette journée pour la passer avec l'un des Avengers. Et il n'y a évidemment pas de préférences puisque les duos se feront au hasard

 **Robin Trépide** [17:16] : Tu es sérieux ?

 **Cerise** [17:16] : Vous vous retrouvez avec l'Avenger le plus proche géographiquement. Et vous déciderez de où vous souhaiter aller pour la journée, vous serez libre.

 **Cerise** [17:16] : Et prenez un selfie obligatoire que vous enverrez à mon secrétaire Nick Fury. Afin de prouver votre sortie.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:16] : Tu es de mèche avec lui !

 **Cerise** [17:17] : Lui aussi déplore une vraie disparité dans la fraternité de notre équipe.

 **Être de lumière** [17:17] : Désolée Cerise mais je quitte la Terre ce soir pour renvoyer le truand sur Xandar. Bien que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'apprendre de mieux connaître Mademoiselle Romanoff

 **Cerise** [17:17] : Je m'en serais douté monsieur, Solo. Encore que toi tu as l'air de bien d'entendre avec la clique.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:17] : C'est une blague j'espère ?

 **Nat Possible** [17:17] : Même entre vous ça clash !

 **Cerise** [17:18] : Va retrouver ton mousquetaire Han Solo, à bientôt.

 **Être de lumière** [17:18] : De quel mousquetaire tu parles ?

 **Cerise** [17:18] : Si je te dis Asgard ?

 **Être de lumière** [17:18] : Va te faire.

 **Être de lumière** [17:19] : Il t'a dit quoi encore Thor ?

 **Cerise** [17:19] : Bien assez. Allez, on ne te retient pas.

 **Être de lumière** [17:19] : Au fait, soit dit en passant, Rocket embarque ton rechargeur plutonique portatif. On te le rendra à notre retour. A+.

 **Cerise** [17:20] : Pardon ?! Mais c'est à manier avec extrême précaution, tu as vu l'hyperactivité de cet animal ! Et puis j'appelle ça du vol à l'étalage !

 **Robin Trépide** [17:20] : C'est quoi cette histoire de mousquetaire ?

 **Cerise** [17:20] : Tais-toi, si j'en dis plus, je sens que je peux dire adieux à mon rechargeur.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:20] : Qu'importe, t'es riche.

 **Cerise** [17:20] : Figure toi ce n'est pas le genre de chargeur que tu peux trouver sur e-bay !

 **Cerise** [17:20] : Passons… Ne croyez pas me faire oublier le sujet principal !

 **Cerise** [17:20] : Cette journée nous seras utile afin d'éviter tout débordement durant la soirée sur Asgard. Pas très envie de me frotter à Odin.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:20] : Ah, tu commences à regretter ta décision !

 **Cerise** [17:21] : UN PEU OUI ! Regarde un peu ! J'avais invité juste par courtoisie le gaga de musique des années 80, et voilà que toute sa clique se ramène. Et encore mieux, Loki est de la partie !

 **Robin Trépide** [17:21] : Et donc, géographiquement, qui est avec qui ?

 **Cerise** [17:21] : En fait t'en a rien à faire de ce que je dis.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:21] : Je suis tu même avis que toi, et cela, depuis le début !

 **Cerise** [17:26] : Très bien, très bien.

 **Cerise** [17:26] : Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil.

 **Cerise** [17:28] : Nous avons Scott et Thor au Nevada qui sont en ce moment en mission.

 **Nat Possible** [17:28] : Ça me rappelle une histoire de rapetissement et de marteau.

 **Cerise** [17:28] : Ensuite, Clint et Pietro qui ne sont pas loin. Vous pourrez vous retrouver à Cuba je pense, c'est assez sympa.

 **Nat Possible** [17:29] : Le hasard fait bien les choses.

 **Robin Trépide** [17:29] : Est-ce vraiment du hasard…

 **Cerise** [17:29] : Bruce et Peter sont ceux qui se trouve chez nous en ce moment-même, donc fourrons les ensemble. De vrais petits scientifiques tous les deux.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:29] : Enfin une bonne décision de ta part.

 **Cerise** [17:30] : Le hasard fait bien les choses.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:30] : Ta (mot censuré) avec ça.

 **Cerise** [17:30] : Nat', tu seras avec Wanda puisque tu es avec elle sur la terre nippone.

 **Nat Possible** [17:30] : Ça marche.

 **Cerise** [17:30] : Ensuite, Sam et Bucky, vous serez tous les deux en France ce jour-là. Pourquoi ne pas vous retrouver à Paris ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:30] : Voilà, j'y croyais pas une seule seconde à son hasard ! Tu nous as envoyés où tu le souhaitais bien avant !

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:31] : À Paris ? ! Ça va pas ?!

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:31] : La machine pétée de Scott n'était qu'une couverture !

 **Cerise** [17:31] : Retourne à tes avions roses.

 **Cerise** [17:31] : Et ensuite moi et Steve en Inde. Jaipur en plus, quelle chance.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:31] : C'EST CLAIREMENT PAS DE LA CHANCE !

 **Cerise** [17:32] : Les deux leaders ont besoin de casser des murs et escalader des barrières pour le bien de notre coopération. Ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:32] : Mon (mot censuré)

 **Cerise** [17:32] : Je récapitule : Barbie et le tireur à Paris. Robin et l'illettré à Cuba. Pourquoi pas Trinidad ? Ensuite on a les deux filles au Japon. Puis, Bruce et Spidey à New York. Et enfin Jiminy et Bob au Nevada.

 **Nat Possible** [17:32] : Et toi et Steve en vacances en Inde.

 **Cerise** [17:33] : Parfaitement.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:33] : Tu te fiches de nous ?

 **Cerise** [17:33] : Non. Avouez les duos que j'ai présenté son assez explosifs pour certains. Vous vous devez de vous entendre !

 **Cerise** [17:34] : Faites le pour Asgard.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Je le savais, tu avais tout prévu avant !

 **Cerise** [17:35] : N'oubliez pas le selfie !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Ta (mot censuré)

 **Cerise** [17:37] : T'as fini d'exister ?

 **Cerise** [17:37] : *de t'exciter. Bon sang, Pietro déteint sur moi.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Arrête de mentir Stark !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [17:35] : Tout ça c'est la faute du moustique !

O

 **Jeudi 21 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [19:03] : Je vous le dis clairement, si jamais ça se passe mal, et que vous continuez à vous crêper le chignon, la fiesta sur Asgard c'est niet.

 **Illettré** [19:03] : niet ?

 **Cerise** [19:06] : J'annule tout !

 **Illettré** [19:06] : NON !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:06] : Stark arrête, pas après toutes ces belles promesses.

 **Cerise** [19:07] : Vous savez donc ce que vous avez à faire. Bonne journée.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:07] : Bucky, file ton numéro de téléphone pour qu'on tienne d'un rendez-vous !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:07] : Va crever.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:07] : File-le où je viens te chercher !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:08] : Viens me chercher alors.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:08] : TRES BIEN !

 **Bouffon Vert** [19:08] : Bon Dieu, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

* * *

Tony teste une dernière fois la cohésion, et de manière assez malicieuse. Le résultat du vendredi dans le prochain chapitre !

Je vous dis tout de suite, cette fic reste un terrain de jeu pour moi, donc je me suis permise de rajouter quelques allusions à propos de Peter Quill (aka STAR LOOOORD) vis-à-vis d'une de mes fics « Fidélité » qui est un crossover de Thor 2 et les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Et donc à partir de ce moment là vous pouvez imaginer avec qui il flirt. Mais pour ceux à qui ça peut ne pas plaire, sachez que ça ne sera surement pas développer au point d'être gênant, et si jamais ça le deviens pour vous, j'en suis profondément désolée. (même discours pour les couples qui sont parfois mis en avant)

Mais en écrivant cette fic qui était censée être un peu mon jardin perso, je ne pensais qu'elle soit si appréciée et suivie, donc j'ai dirigé mon récit de sorte à ce que ça plaise à tout le monde et qu'on se marre un bon coup. Ce qui a fait que j'ai annulé certaine chose que j'aimais x) Et donc je me permets des petites folies qui me tiennent à cœur par moments !

Mais attention, les duos qu'à fait Tony ne représente évidemment pas tous les couples hein xD

Voilà après ce long roman, je vous laisse et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos envies, car j'aime aussi travailler avec vous !

J'espère que vous me comprenez : ) Kiss !

Prochain chapitre : **Les duos (trio ?!)**


	11. Les duos (trios !)

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Barbie hôtesse de l'air : Sam Wilson  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Chaton : Logan

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Les duos (trio ?!)  
** _-''-_

 **Samedi 23 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [09:15] : Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

 **Cerise** [09:15] : Aucun meurtre ou accident à recenser ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:17] : Tu parles, notre soirée à Asgard est en péril à cause de ton plan « duo explosifs ».

 **Cerise** [09:17] : Tiens Wilson puisque tu es là, tu as l'honneur de commencer.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:17] : Commencer quoi ?

 **Cerise** [09:17] : Le compte-rendu de votre journée à tous les deux.

 **Cerise** [09:18] : Et pas de selfie, pas de soirée.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:18] : C'est une blague ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:18] : On a le selfie c'est bon, pas besoin de s'exciter.

 _[Cerise a reçu un fichier envoyé par Tireur d'élite : Snapchat-667178846 [09:18]]_

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:20] : Je ne relèverai pas le fait que tu as Snapchat et que tu ne m'as même pas enregistré en tant qu'ami.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:20] : Justement, le mot « ami » est de trop dans ta phrase.

 **Cerise** [09:20] : Vous êtes allé dans un cinéma parisien d'après le selfie.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:20] : Oui. On allait surement pas aller au resto.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:21] : Ou se balader côte à côte.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:21] : Ou se poser devant la Tour Eiffel.

 **Cerise** [09:21] : Et ensuite vous avez fait quoi ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:21] : Un fast-food, on a discuté.

 **Cerise** [09:21] : Sérieusement, vous y êtes restés combien de temps ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:22] : Un paquet d'heures.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:22] : Stark tu te prends pour notre conseiller matrimonial ou quoi ?

 **Cerise** [09:22] : Ça m'étonne juste que vous vous soyez posés dans un resto sans avoir fini par vous tuer l'un l'autre.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:22] : Ce n'était pas un resto, mais un fast-food. Un Five Guys pour être plus précis.

 **Cerise** [09:23] : Et c'est tout ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:23] : Oui.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:23] : Bon en vrai on est quand même allé à pieds jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel. Je kiffe Paris, je ne pouvais pas rater ça.

 **Cerise** [09:23] : Barnes y était aussi ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:24] : Assurément, il ne peut pas se passer de moi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:24] : L'enfoiré avait volé mon Smartphone ! Il avait un moyen de pression énorme sur moi !

 **Cerise** [09:24] : Pourquoi, tu as des fichiers top-secrets là-dedans ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:24] : C'est confidentiel.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:25] : Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne s'est pas tapé, ni insulté, et il n'y a eu aucun dommage collatéral. On a réussi le test ? On est reçu à Asgard ?

 **Cerise** [09:25] : Vous vous êtes donc bien entendus.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:25] : Comme les deux doigts de la main.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:25] : Ouais on est super pote maintenant.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:25] : On a fait la paix.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:25] : Plus aucune insulte ne sortira de ma bouche envers Buck.

 **Cerise** [09:26] : Je ne vous crois pas une seule petite seconde.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:26] : Un peu d'indulgence, on a fait des efforts.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:26] : Oui ! Surtout moi !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:26] : Mon cul, je suis celui qui a tout fait pour que notre sortie ne se réduise pas dans le sang.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:27] : Dixit le type qui m'a dit texto « vient on prend un selfie devant le cinéma et on se casse chacun de son côté » mais à côté de ça tout va bien.

 **Nat Possible** [09:27] : C'était peut-être avant qu'il ne commence à passer une bonne journée en ta compagnie.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:27] : Je n'ai pas passé une bonne journée.

 **Cerise** [09:27] : Je croyais pourtant ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:27] : Si si, c'était génial Stark. Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, n'est-ce pas Buck ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:28] : C'était « presque » sympa.

 **Cerise** [09:28] : Très bien, mais sachez que si ce midi aux info' j'apprends qu'il y a eu un carnage à Paris engendré par un oiseau de ferraille et son poto au bras de métal, je dirais à Thor de vous interdire le passage jusqu'à chez lui.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:29] : Ça marche.

 **Cerise** [09:29] : Passons, on n'a pas toute la matinée, Nat', puisque je te vois traîner là, c'est à toi.

 _[Cerise a reçu un fichier envoyé par Nat Possible : 20170803_000852 [09:31]]_

 **Nat Possible** [09:31] : On s'est éclatée. Ça change de visiter le Japon et non pas être en mission.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:32] : Il y avait un café de chats !

 **Nat Possible** [09:32] : Wanda a dépensé toute sa paye.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:32] : Presque.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:32] : Je ne pensais pas être piégé par tous ces produits kawaii.

 **Cerise** [09:32] : Ka- quoi ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:33] : Kawaii.

 **Nat Possible** [09:33] : Ça veut dire mignon en japonais.

 **Cerise** [09:33] : Vous avez eu le temps d'apprendre le japonais ?

 **Nat Possible** [09:33] : Non, c'est un mot courant, que même aux USA ont peut utiliser.

 **Nat Possible** [09:33] : Elle a même ramené une figurine collector à Pietro.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:34] : Une de Dragon Ball.

 **Nat Possible** [09:34] : J'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque quand il a déballé le paquet.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:34] : Ah, c'est cette figurine que j'ai vue ce matin, là où il m'a menacé de m'arracher la gorge avec ses propres dents si jamais je venais à la toucher.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:35] : Je suppose qu'il s'agit de celle-là.

 **Cerise** [09:35] : Bon au moins je sais que je n'ai jamais de soucis à me faire avec vous les filles.

 **Cerise** [09:35] : Vous êtes les fondations solides de notre tour bancale.

 **Cerise** [09:35] : Et à côté de ça, tu as le duo Bucky/Sam.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:36] : Il cherche aussi Stark ! C'est tout benef' de vous avoir choisi en duo toutes les deux !

 **Cerise** [09:36] : T'enflamme pas. Je ne note pas vos duos non plus.

 _[Cerise a reçu un fichier envoyé par Jiminy Cricket : IMG_3411 [09:40]]_

 **Cerise** [09:42] : J'ai moins de crainte du côté de ce duo aussi. Racontez.

 **Cerise** [09:42] : C'est le panneau Las Vegas que je vois derrière vous sur la photo ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:42] : C'est exact Anthony, nous nous sommes rendus dans cette ville des lumières !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:15] : Nous, ça a bien commencé. Devinez quelle a été la première réaction de Thor quand je lui ai parlé de Las Vegas ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:42] : Si ça se mangeait ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:44] : Hilarant mon ami.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:44] : Non, c'était plus un truc du style « Las c'est le nom ou le prénom de la demoiselle ? »

 **Cerise** [09:44] : J'y crois pas.

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:44] : Il va falloir s'y faire malheureusement, il est bien plus lent à assimiler que moi.

 **Cerise** [09:44] : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:45] : Je participe au compte-rendu. Je fais aussi partie du groupe.

 **Cerise** [09:45] : Du groupe ? C'est le duo Scott/Thor dont on parle là !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:45] : Loki s'est joint à nous.

 **Cerise** [09:45] : Je te demande pardon ?

 _[Cerise a reçu un fichier envoyé par Jiminy Cricket : IMG_3415 [09:45]]_

 **Cerise** [09:46] : C'est une blague ? Vous avez fait des bars avec lui ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:46] : Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je monopolise son frère.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:46] : Quoi que ce fût plutôt Thor qui me monopolisait au vu de tous les bars et les casinos dans lequel il m'a traîné. Un vrai enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

 **Cerise** [09:47] : Vous n'avez pas capté la définition du mot « duo » ou quoi ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:47] : J'ai seulement réparé ton erreur, petit homme.

 **Cerise** [09:47] : Quelle erreur ?! Je n'ai pas autorisé qu'un trio aille se bourrer la gueule à Las Vegas !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:47] : Mon frère et moi n'étions pas bourrés.

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:47] : L'erreur de m'avoir volontairement mis à l'écart.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:48] : Un frisson parcourt mon échine à ce moment même.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:48] : Loki, ne te mets pas en colère contre Stark.

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:48] : Il n'en vaut pas la peine en effet. Il est rare que tes paroles soient si sages, Thor.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:48] : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

 **Cerise** [09:48] : BREF ! Et même avec Loki dans la clique tout s'est bien passé ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:49] : Parfaitement ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant diverti !

 **Cerise** [09:49] : Vous avez perdu un paquet d'argent aux jeux des casinos, j'imagine ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:49] : Non, Loki a été le plus intelligent des trois pour médiatiser notre envie de gagner le pactole.

 **Cerise** [09:49] : Votre duo a survécu grâce à lui. Je nage en plein gag.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:49] : On s'est tous bien amusés, soyez en rassuré !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:50] : J'ai eu la pire gueule de bois de toute l'histoire. Voilà la conclusion.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:50] : Pendant que les deux autres demi-dieux étaient incapables de ressentir l'effet de notre alcool.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:50] : À vrai dire, à partir du neuvième bar, j'ai commencé à le ressentir, ne vous en faites pas.

 **Cerise** [09:50] : Ça fait combien de verres tout ça ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:50] : Nous avons arrêté de compter après le quarante-deuxième.

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:51] : Si la tolérance à l'alcool de Lang est représentative de la tolérance humaine, alors vous devriez éviter de toucher les breuvages d'Asgard.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:51] : Arrête, tu vas faire paniquer Stark !

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:51] : Ce n'est nullement mon intention.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:51] C'est ça !

 **Cerise** [09:52] : Bon Dieu, passons, passons, je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:52] : T'en fais pas, on tiendra la fourmi loin de tous verres.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:52] : Je suis pourtant très tolérant à l'alcool.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:52] : Il vaut mieux que tu te taises si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas, Lang !

 _[Le groupe a reçu un fichier envoyé par Un mec badass dans un film : Snapchat-635765743 [09:56]]_

 **Cerise** [09:56] : Je vois que ça s'est amusé dans l'entrepôt privé et « secret ».

 **Cerise** [09:57] : C'est la tête d'Ultron que tu fais tenir sur ta tête ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [09:57] : Et c'est le sceptre de Loki que je tiens dans la main !

 **Bouffon Vert** [09:57] : Toi aussi… N'aggrave pas ton cas…

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [09:57] : Ce qui me fait le plus rire c'est Bruce derrière complètement paniqué par le selfie.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [09:58] : C'est pour vous montrer monsieur Stark que malgré la grande valeur des objets présents dans cette pièce, nous avons su nous comporter avec perfection. Tout est à sa place, rien n'a été cassé et rien n'a été dérobé !

 **Cerise** [09:58] : Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'envoies ce genre de photo, afin de bien me rassurer.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [09:58] : Je pensais que ça allait vous faire rire.

 **Cerise** [09:58] : Je ris un peu nerveusement vois-tu.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [09:58] : Excusez-moi.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [09:59] : Pas de soucis Peter. Tony n'est jamais très clair avec ce qu'il veut. Vous vous êtes bien amusés vu les photos que m'a envoyé Bruce en journée, et c'est ce qui comptait. Tout est dans l'ordre.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [09:59] : Il m'a aidé aussi pour mon devoir de chimie.

 **Cerise** [09:59] : Voilà une bonne initiative !

 **Nat Possible** [09:59] : Tu devrais être fier de ton fils.

 **Cerise** [10:00] : C'est bien fiston.

 **Cerise** [10:00] : Mais je dis quoi moi là ? Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me comparer à un père de famille ! Laissez-moi prétendre être encore jeune.

 **Cerise** [10:06] : Et le papy avec le jeunot ? Ils dorment encore ?

 **Nat Possible** [10:06] : Visiblement.

 **Cerise** [10:06] : La soirée à été longue ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:06] : Je ne chercherai pas le sous-entendu.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:07] : J'ai reçu des snap de mon frère, je peux assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Trinidad.

 _[Cerise a reçu un fichier envoyé par Ange tombé du ciel : Screenshot_20170728-192544 [10:07]]_

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:08] : Et ce n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

 **Cerise** [10:08] : Bon OK, Clint et Pietro ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

 **Cerise** [10:08] : Pas de sang, pas de bosses, ni de vêtements déchirés.

 **Cerise** [10:08] : Ils sont toujours à Cuba ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:09] : D'après la localisation Snapchat, ils sont rentrés au Q.G. très tard.

 **Cerise** [10:09] : Il faudrait que j'ajoute aussi ce type de localisation sur AvenChat.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:09] : NON ! Rappelle-toi ce que ton ancien programme nous a fait subir !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:10] : Et puis arrête de copier !

 **Cerise** [10:10] : Je ne copie pas, j'améliore en honorant mes adversaires.

 **Nat Possible** [10:10] : Et vous deux, vous avez pu resserrer les liens en tant que Leader ?

 **Cerise** [10:10] : Nous nous trouvons encore en Inde, nous allons bientôt partir.

 **Nat Possible** [10:11] : Et le selfie ?

 _[Le groupe a reçu un fichier envoyé par Cerise : WP_20170724_16_10_50_Pro [10:13]]_

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:13] : Mais c'est Steve.

 **Cerise** [10:13] : Au temps pour moi, c'était quand il dormait comme un bébé avec son oreiller dans ses bras.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:14] : Steve, t'as vu qu'il se joue de toi.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:14] : J'ai vu ça.

 _[Le groupe a reçu un fichier envoyé par Langage est mon deuxième prénom : photo0121 [09:15]]_

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:15] : Vous avez bu un petit coup là, non ?

 **Nat Possible** [10:15] : C'est sûr que pour avoir pris Stark en photo alors qu'il était sur le trône, il fallait avoir un petit coup dans le nez.

 **Cerise** [10:15] : Cap' !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:16] : Tu as un journal qui cache absolument tout, elle n'est pas plus dégradante que celle que tu as envoyée par « erreur ».

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:16] : J'aime surtout son expression paniquée.

 **Nat Possible** [10:16] : Je vous ressortirai tout ça à vos 50 ans.

 **Cerise** [10:16] : N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie déjà bien ouverte par Cap'.

 **Cerise** [10:16] : Plaie engendrée par un couteau dans le dos !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:17] : Tu as commencé.

 **Cerise** [10:17] : Moi c'était adorable.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:17] : OK, Steve, Stark, vous n'irez pas à Asgard.

 **Cerise** [10:17] : Je suis en partie l'organisateur. Si je ne viens pas, ça va dégénérer en dix secondes !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:17] : Ou peut-être pas justement.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [10:18] : On s'est très bien entendus, ne vous en faites pas.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:18] : On s'en doute, de toute manière.

 **Cerise** [10:18] : Bon nous avons des affaires à préparer, on vous laisse.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:18] : Asgard tiens toujours ?

 **Cerise** [10:18] : Oui, les amis. Et ça sera lundi 25 puisque les examens de Peter seront terminés.

 **Cerise** [10:18] : Examens que tu as bien bossés, hein ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [10:19] : Assurément.

 **Cerise** [10:19] : Je veux voir plus de convictions.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [10:19] : Assurément ! :-)

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:21] : Et tu ne vas pas envoyer tout ça à Fury ?

 **Cerise** [10:21] : Il sait déjà tout.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:22] : Comment ça ?

 **Cerise** [10:22] : Vous vous rappelez de Jules Winnfield dont avait parlé Nat ?

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:22] : Oui, le type qui a accepté l'invitation à peu près au même moment que T'Challa sur le chat.

 **Cerise** [10:22] : Oui, ce « type », c'est Nicky.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:22] : Tu veux dire que… Fury est là depuis le début ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:23] : Tout comme T'Challa ?

 **Cerise** [10:23] : Mais contrairement à Maitre Chacha, il lit les messages.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:23] : SERIEUSMENT ? !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:23] : Que je me rappelle des conneries que j'ai dites.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:23] : Tu en as trop dit.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [10:24] : Toi aussi je te fais dire !

 **Cerise** [10:24] : Vous avez tous sortit votre lot de conneries.

 **Cerise** [10:24] : Je pense que Nicky a pensé plusieurs fois à la défenestration à cause de vous. Paix à son âme.

O

 **Samedi 23 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Robin Trépide** [12:56] : Tu veux toujours un selfie pour te prouver que j'étais avec Pietro à Cuba ?

 **Cerise** [12:56] : Non, Wanda s'en est chargé.

 **Cerise** [12:56] : Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

 **Robin Trépide** [12:57] : Oui.

 **Robin Trépide** [12:57] : Purée Stark, je sais à quoi tu pensais, oublie.

 **Cerise** [12:58] : Je n'ai rien pensé du tout.

 **Robin Trépide** [12:58] : Je te connais !

 **Robin Trépide** [12:58] : Arrête de rire !

 **Cerise** [12:58] : Je ne ris pas.

 **Robin Trépide** [12:58] : Je sais que tu ris !

 _C'est en effet le cas, monsieur Barton._

* * *

Est-ce que Tony fait bien de les envoyer tout de même sur Asgard xD ?

J'utilise les références de Facebook et Snapchat qui ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, voici le petit disclaimer. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être en faire un pour tous les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, loin de là (hormis leur connerie) ?

Je me suis éclatée à faire des montages pour les selfies, c'est vraiment pas propre mais je vous mets tout de même ici l'adresse car je les ai postés pour vous ! (y'en a ce sont juste des modification de couleur hein ahah) C'est tellement galère de mettre un lien ici, donc je vous dit comment faire::

1-Allez sur mon profil, au début, y'a l'adresse de mon blog Tumblr  
2-Copiez-le et mettez-le dans la barre d'adresse en enlevant les espaces  
3-Rajoutez ceci post/164784356893 qui est le post en question, juste après l'adresse après le /, et appuyez sur entrée.  
4-Si tout ce passe bien, ça marche xD

Dans le prochain chapitre, il s'agit du tout dernier test de cohésion… Apporté par Peter Parker, vous allez voir :) Tout le monde va y être conviés.

PS : Petit sondage : Pourquoi Jules Winnfield pour Fury ?

PS2 : (roooh comme la console, chuis drôle) : Merci **Guest** pour ta review qui fait plaisir, heureuse de t'avoir fait rire (au lieu de t'appeler Guest, je vais t'appeler **Mjlönir** , elle m'a bien faire rire ta phrase) ! Merci aussi à toi **Mia** , je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ma fic « Fidélité » qui me tenait tant à cœur ! **NJ** oui, tu as raison, ça a été en quelque sorte, explosif hihi. Bisous à tous !

Prochain chapitre : **Le dernier test de cohésion**


	12. Le dernier test de cohésion

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Barbie hôtesse de l'air : Sam Wilson  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Le dernier test de cohésion  
** _-''-_

 **Dimanche 24 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [19:11] : Demain c'est le grand jour.

 **Cerise** [19:11] : Ou plutôt, la grande soirée.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:12] : Tu pues le stress d'ici.

 **Cerise** [19:12] : À ce point ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:12] : Je peux proposer un jeu pour apaiser tout le monde ?

 **Robin Trépide** [19:12] : Tu as un jeu pour calmer tout ça ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:12] : Oui, pour nous assurer de nos liens avant demain.

 **Cerise** [19:13] : Ça promet d'être intéressant.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:13] : Je vais donner trois noms à quelqu'un et il va devoir dire avec qui il préfère coucher, se marier ou tuer.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:13] : Je connais ce jeu, nous y jouons en primaire.

 **Cerise** [19:13] : Nous y jouons en primaire. Wanda a tout résumé.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:13] : Mais ça peut être une bonne idée pour faire passer le temps, je m'ennuie un peu.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:13] : Et moi je n'arrive clairement pas à dormir ! Je me demande si je rentrerai vivant demain pour revoir mes gosses !

 **Cerise** [19:13] : Vous êtes conscient que vous lui donnez toutes les meilleures raisons du monde pour jouer à son jeu ?

 **Cerise** [19:13] : Ça ne va pas finir en massacre ce jeu-là d'ailleurs ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:14] : Génial, je peux commencer alors ?

 **Robin Trépide** [19:14] : Allez vas-y, éclate-toi.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:14] : Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire après ça que je suis trop sévère !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:14] : Wanda, je te donne… Vision, Steve et Scott.

 **Illettré** [19:14] : elle tue les trois

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:14] : On t'as pas sonné le frère.

 **Illettré** [19:14] : surtout scotty pour avoir rapetissé sa veste

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:18] : Alors, je coucherai avec Steve déjà.

 **Nat Possible** [19:18] : Qui ne voudrais pas ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:18] : Pardon ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:19] : Ai-je raté quelque chose ?

 **Cerise** [19:19] : C'est sûr que si tu arrives en plein jeu…

 **Cerise** [19:19] : Je t'invite à relire la conversation.

 **Illettré** [19:19] : tu te maries avec visiion et tu tues scott ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:19] : En effet. Sans rancune Scott.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:20] : Je t'avais prénommé Ange tombé du ciel : (

 **Illettré** [19:20] : je te l'avais dit, coiffeur

 **Illettré** [19:20] : *cafard

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:20] : Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te préoccuper du fait que ta sœur veuille se marier avec Vision ?

 **Illettré** [19:20] : ne me dicte pas uqoi faire ok ?

 **Illettré** [19:20] : j'irai parler d'homme à homme avec lui après avoir été sur que ce jeu ne pervertisse pas ma sœur.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:23] : Il a mis un point à la fin de sa phrase ! L'heure est grave !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:20] : Vous avez donc compris le jeu ?

 **Robin Trépide** [19:21] : Oui à peu près. C'est ridicule non ? Ou c'est moi qui me fais vieux ?

 **Illettré** [19:21] : tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

 **Robin Trépide** [19:21] : Après mure réflexion, non.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:21] : C'est à mon tour, dans ce cas, Clint ?

 **Cerise** [19:22] : J'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer que tu peux dorénavant identifier sans te faire de soucis, j'ai réparé le bug.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:22] : ALLELUIA

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:22] : Il t'en a fallu du temps !

 **Cerise** [19:22] : Mais il se peut que je n'aie pas réussi à réparer la partie de Sam.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:23] : Tu me fais marcher.

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:25] : Sam

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:25] : Va te (mot censuré) espèce de (mot censuré) qui sert à rien !

 **Cerise** [19:25] : C'est pour nous avoir tous identifier sans scrupules durant la période de trêve.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:25] : Clint.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:26] : Je suis toujours là, oui. Ton bug a été corrigé de mon côté.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:26] : Stark, je t'ai déjà dit que je te haïssais ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:26] : Tu hais beaucoup de monde, difficile d'y faire le point.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:26] : Vas-y Wanda, ne te soucis pas d'eux.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [19:27] : Très bien. Je te propose Pietro, Natasha et Scott.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:27] : J'en étais quasiment sûr que Nat' et Pit' seraient de la partie.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:27] : Je prends Pietro dans le lit.

 **Illettré** [19:27] : je te rappellerai ça en temps voulu !

 **Illettré** [19:27] : cette captur d'écran ne me lâchera pas

 **Illettré** [19:27] : encore une pour enrichir ma galerie !

 **Robin Trépide** [19:28] : Tu peux ruiner ma vie en l'espace d'une seule seconde avec tout ça, je le sais.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:28] : Je me marie avec Nat.

 **Nat Possible** [19:28] : Je ne sais pas si notre mariage aurait tenu.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:28] : Il aurait tenu plus longtemps qu'avec Pietro, crois-moi.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:29] : Et je suppose que c'est moi qui me fais tuer ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:29] : Merci les amis !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:29] : Ne t'en injure pas mon ami Scott, c'est un jeu rien de plus !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:29] : Ben sache qu'en cas de force majeure en mission, j'aurais nettement plus confiance en Hulk qu'en ces types ! Même en Loki !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:29] : Tu peux toujours avoir confiance en moi.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:30] : Tu es un ami en or, Thor.

 **Cerise** [19:30] : NON, FRIDAY ! Change pas aussi son pseudo, pitié, j'adore voir Bob le bricoleur apparaître à chaque fois.

 _Très bien, si cela vous tient tant à cœur, je ne changerai pas son surnom malgré les bonnes paroles honnêtes de Scott._

 **Cerise** [19:30] : Scott et « honnête » ne peuvent pas se retrouver dans la même phrase.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:31] : J'y crois pas, j'ai réellement joué à ce jeu.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:31] : Je suppose que c'est à moi.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:31] : Pietro, je te donne le trio des chieurs.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:31] : J'ai nommé Sam, Bucky et Scott.

 **Illettré** [19:31] : je les tus tous quelle question

 **Robin Trépide** [19:32] : Tu connais la règle Pietro.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:32] : Je peux t'aider à passer ce cap, Pietro. On va y aller ensemble, doucement.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:32] : Entre les trois, lequel est le plus appréciable physiquement, celui que tu te coltineras tous les jours après le mariage.

 **Illettré** [19:32] : arrête ça rend la chose encore plus difficile !

 **Illettré** [19:32] : wilson est le pire d'entre tous, c'est lui le mort.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:33] : Merci Pietro, je vois donc que toi au moins tu me gardes une place dans ton cœur.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:34] : Ou dans son cul.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:34] : SAM !

 **Illettré** [19:34] : vous voyez ! sam est le PIRE ! crève !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:34] : Pardon c'était très déplacé.

 **Cerise** [19:34] : FRIDAY tu ne devais pas le censurer celui-là ?

 _Je lui avais laissé une chance mais visiblement, il ne l'a pas prise._

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:35] : Pardon F, c'était juste la situation ! J'étais obligé !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:34] : Non tu ne l'étais pas !

 **Robin Trépide** [19:35] : Pietro, crois pas t'enfuir hein !

 **Illettré** [19:35] : bon, Llang en mariage et barnes au lit

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:35] : Scott en mariage ?! Oooooh

 **Robin Trépide** [19:36] : Tu nous donnes une raison ?

 **Illettré** [19:36] : il est plus vieux, il mourra le plus vite

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:36] : MERCI !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:36] : C'est avec Thor que je me marie moi, c'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance !

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:36] : On ne te fera pas le plaisir de choisir ce prénom.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:36] : Pourquoi tant de violence aujourd'hui ?

 **Illettré** [19:37] : Sam vient là petit bâtard

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:37] : Ok ok je suis là, pas la peine d'identifier.

 **Illettré** [19:37] : Sam, tu dois cuisine entre barnes, friday et t'challa.

 **Illettré** [19:37] : *choisir

 **Nat Possible** [19:38] : Il a une vraie obsession pour le chat, donc j'imagine que le mariage sera avec Challa.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:38] : C'est pas du jeu, je tue qui entre F et Bucky ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:38] : Le bug a été réparé de mon côté aussi.

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:39] : Bon bon bon… Jamais je ne passerai ma vie avec Barnes et cette foutue IA ne doit pas être bonne au lit donc…

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:39] : Je sens que tu vas le payer…

 **Barbie hôtesse de l'air** [19:39] : Je me fais Barnes, je me marie avec T'Challa (qui est le plus esthétique visuellement parlant) et je tue F.

 _ **Barbie hôtesse de l'air**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Je me fais Barnes**_

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:40] : PAS ÇA !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:40] : D'où tu me fais ! C'est moi qui te fais !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:40] : C'est fini, nous n'irons jamais à Asgard les amis.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:40] : Mais si ayez crainte ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

 **Robin Trépide** [19:40] : J'ai hâte que ça tombe sur toi Thor

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:41] : Trump, moi ou Stark. Allez Bucky réponds !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:41] : Tu espères faire rire quelqu'un ?

 **Cerise** [19:41] : Ce jeu est une très mauvaise idée, Peter.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [19:41] : Mais je suis innocent !

 **Nat Possible** [19:41] : Peter a raison, ce sont les participants qui rendent la situation dramatique.

 **Cerise** [19:41] : C'est vraiment très tendu.

 **Nat Possible** [19:42] : Allez, tu couches avec Tony comme ça tu règles une bonne fois pour toutes vos différends.

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:42] : Dieu, c'est dur.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:42] : Tu tues Trump ou moi ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:42] : J'en ai des frissons. Je peux pas répondre !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:43] : Et dégage toi et ton pseudo !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:43] : Va dire ça à F !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:43] : Je couche avec Stark, je me marie avec Trump (que je tuerais aussitôt avec du poison) et je tue Sam !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:43] : Au suivant !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:43] : Bon sang j'ai la nausée !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:43] : Ah ouais, en fait quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours celui qui meurt ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:44] : OUI ! Maintenant dégage !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:44] : Steve vient !

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:44] : Rihanna, Stark et Wilson.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:45] : C'est cornélien. Je n'ai envie de tuer personne.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:45] : Ah tiens, un peu de changement !

 **Cerise** [19:45] : Tu te prêtes vraiment au jeu ?

 **Cerise** [19:45] : Tu m'étonnes en ce moment.

 **Cerise** [19:45] : J'apprécie.

 **Robin Trépide** [19:45] : Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fou là Rihanna ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:45] : Il foutait quoi aussi Trump ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:46] : Tu devrais tuer Stark après les appels audio de Cerise.

 **Cerise** [19:46] : Ne lui rappelez pas ça voyons.

 **Cerise** [19:46] : C'est de l'anti jeu.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:46] : Y'a déjà pas vraiment de règle alors bon.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:48] : Je ne peux pas tuer une innocente. Donc je partage une nuit avec Rihanna, je me marie avec Sam et je tue Tony. Désolé.

 **Cerise** [19:46] : Pourquoi je suis celui qui meurt ?

 **Cerise** [19:46] : Alors ça y est tu préfères Wilson à moi ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:48] : Ils m'ont rappelé l'épisode douloureux de la cerise.

 **Cerise** [19:48] : J'ai le cœur brisé.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:48] : Ne vous en faites pas Tony, vous le savez, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:48] : Il vous aime de tout son cœur, et vous le savez.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:48] : OUI

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:48] : Comme tout le monde ici présent, allez Nat'.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:48] : Thor, Peter Quill ou Stephen Strange. C'est pour toi Natasha.

 **Nat Possible** [19:49] : Hum, pas très compliqué, je couche avec Quill qui est bien trop hyperactif pour que je puisse vivre avec lui trop longtemps, je me marie avec Thor qui doit être un bon coup, et puis, je tue Strange.

 **Cerise** [19:49] : Pourquoi tu veux tuer un pauvre homme qui n'est même pas ici pour se défendre ?

 **Cerise** [19:49] : Pauvre homme qui n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu à mon invitation.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:49] : Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas.

 **Nat Possible** [19:49] : Quand Strange a visité le Q.G. pour la première fois, le combat que Sam a engendré avec lui pour une histoire de salaire injustifié donné aux médecins/chirurgiens, ma chambre a été réduite en bouillie.

 **Cerise** [19:50] : Tu lui en veux encore ?

 **Nat Possible** [19:50] : Il me doit toujours un service Russe en porcelaine qui me tenait à cœur.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:50] : Ah c'est donc pour ça qu'il est en Russie depuis un bon mois maintenant ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:50] : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne veut pas rentrer les mains vides.

 **Cerise** [19:50] : Il risque de chercher le pauvre, d'après mes données, il ne reste que trois exemplaires dans le monde.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:51] : Je suis flattée par votre choix, Natasha.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:51] : Bien que je ne sache pas ce que veux dire « être un bon coup ».

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:51] : Ça veut dire qu'au lit elle se souviendra de toi longtemps.

 **Cerise** [19:52] : Toujours là pour ce qui est des discussions salaces.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:52] : Toujours là pour éduquer cet idiot finit.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:52] : Je ne suis plus l'idiot que tu as connu.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:52] : J'attends toujours de voir ça.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:53] : Je fais des efforts ! Tous les jours ! Je suis très civilisé désormais.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:53] : Il est vrai que maintenant tu arrives à toquer à une porte sans la réduire en morceaux.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:53] : Octroie-toi une sonnette. Ta porte sera infiniment protégée comme ceci.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:53] : Non, ça fait partie de l'exercice.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:53] : De toute manière j'ai le double de tes clés à présent !

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:53] : C'est à Romanoff de jouer.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:44] : Non continuez, on en apprend tous les jours avec vous.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:54] : N'écoute pas ces mortels, Thor. Natasha.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:54] : Le débat n'est pas clos, Loki, je te monterai que je ne suis plus le sauvage d'autrefois !

 **Nat Possible** [19:55] : Je ne voulais surtout pas vous interrompre.

 **Tireur d'élite** [19:55] : Elle se nourrit de ragots.

 **Nat Possible** [19:55] : Thor, je te propose Bruce, Loki et Steve.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:56] : Je ne souhaite pas conquérir votre amoureux.

 **Nat Possible** [19:56] : Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un jeu.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:58] : Si nous restons sur cette convenance mutuelle, alors je dirais que je partage mon lit avec Steve, je demande la main de Loki et je me bats sans merci contre Bruce.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [19:58] : Tu te maries avec Loki, sérieusement ?

 **Cerise** [19:58] : Je n'arrive plus à te prendre au sérieux avec ton nouveau pseudo, Sam.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:58] : Nous avons besoin d'un demi-immortel sur le trône.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [19:58] : Pour ce qui est de Bruce, je l'ai choisi dans cette position car je sais que je ne pourrais pas le tuer ! Comme ceci tout ce beau monde est content.

 **Illettré** [19:58] : j'appelle ça, niquer le game.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:59] : Il est vrai que Loki sur le trône, c'est ce qu'il cherche.

 **L'eau qui coule** [19:59] : Pure utopie.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:00] : J'aurais pu y monter tout seul si l'on ne m'avait pas menti.

 **Cerise** [20:00] : Ce jeu fait ressortir de vieilles cicatrices.

 **Cerise** [20:00] : Peter tu as été envoyé par Thanos pour tous nous déchirer, avoue !

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:00] : Non ! Je ne pensais pas ressasser de vieux souvenirs comme ça !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:01] : Il n'y a pas de mal, Peter ! Tout se déroule parfaitement bien !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:01] : Loki est souvent nostalgique mais il a passé ce cap.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:01] : Il me l'a dit.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:00] : Tout ce que je te dis n'a pas pour obligation de se retrouver gravé sur ce site.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:01] : J'ai dit cela pour apaiser Peter.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:00] : Joue, par la barbe d'Odin.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:01] : Peter Q. Mon ami de l'espace !

 **Cerise** [20:02] : Pas sûr qu'il soit là.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:02] : L'arbre vivant est toujours sur le portable, il va alerter Quill.

 **Cerise** [20:02] : S'il se trouve sur Terre.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:02] : À moins que tu ne lui aies offert un forfait pour la Galaxie.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [20:03] : Ou un Samsung Galaxy.

 **Tireur d'élite** [20:03] : Cette blague était la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue.

 **Tireur d'élite** [20:03] : Va dormir Jiminy.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [20:03] : Je suis la conscience, je ne peux pas.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:03] : Il a encore de l'alcool dans le sang après Vegas ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:03] : Vu ce qu'il a bu, ceci est probable.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:04] : Non, il fait ses blagues de merdre même sobre. Rappelez-vous qui a osé sortir « L'eau qui coule » !

 **Être de lumière** [20:04] : Je suis là, les amis, Groot m'a prévenu.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:04] : On s'en serait douté.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:04] : Thor va te donner trois noms et tu vas devoir dire avec qui tu couches, tu te maries et qui tu tues.

 **Être de lumière** [20:04] : Vous êtes sérieux quand vous jouez à ce genre jeu ?

 **Être de lumière** [20:04] : Même le jeu Flappy Bird de Groot est plus intéressant que ça.

 **Être de lumière** [20:05] : Tout en sachant qu'il reste bloqué au second tuyau !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:05] : Bon tu joues.

 **Être de lumière** [20:05] : Hé, depuis quand tu revendiques coucher avec Barnes ? Heureux pour vous.

 **Tireur d'élite** [20:05] : C'EST FRIDAY

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:05] : Evidemment que c'est faux !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:05] : Si tu joues pas, Stark a dit qu'il annule la fête sur Asgard.

 **Cerise** [20:06] : Quoi ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:06] : Il veut notre entière cohésion jusqu'à la fin.

 **Cerise** [20:06] : C'est pas très bien de m'utiliser de la sorte.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:06] : Très bien Peter Quill. Allons-y ! Je te donne trois noms. Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff et mon ami Fandral.

 **Illettré** [20:06] : ne mettez pas wanda là-dedans !

 **Robin Trépide** [20:06] : Le frère a une alarme spéciale Wanda je crois.

 **Illettré** [20:06] : ne plaisantez pas avec ça !

 **Être de lumière** [20:07] : Je couche avec Natasha, je me marie avec Wanda qui est une si jolie femme et je tue Fandral.

 **Illettré** [20:07] : tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur !

 **Être de lumière** [20:07] : Maintenant je repars me coucher, à demain.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:07] : Il ment à propos du jeu.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:08] : Bien sur qu'il ment, Thor.

 **Cerise** [20:08] : C'est quoi l'histoire ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:08] : Ça aussi ça te perturbe.

 **Illettré** [20:08] : ne le laissez pas s'approcher, ok ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:08] : Mais c'est un jeu, merde !

 **Tireur d'élite** [20:08] : T'as pas vu Thor qui n'arrête pas de chanter à tue tête « ce n'est qu'un jeu mes amis » ?

 **Illettré** [20:08] : mais ce genre de truc peut cacher une sombre vérité !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:09] : Ne t'en fais pas Maximoff, son cœur balance pour une tout autre personne.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:09] : Ne le croyez pas quand il dit n'aimer que la Galaxie.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:09] : On ne le croyait pas, t'en fais pas pour ça.

 **Cerise** [20:09] : Et il est parti maintenant, tu as coupé le jeu, Thor

 **Être de lumière** [20:09] : Si je peux me permettre, je continue pour Peter.

 **Cerise** [20:10] : Tu es ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:10] : Groot ?

 **Robin Trépide** [20:11] : Je croyais que je langage de Groot n'était pas très évolué.

 **Être de lumière** [20:11] : Je suis Gamora.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:11] : La dame verte ! Heureux de vous revoir !

 **Nat Possible** [20:11] : Ça fait du bien de sentir une autre présence féminine.

 **Cerise** [20:12] : Si tu le souhaites je pourrais t'inviter sur ce site, comme Quill. Les filles discuteront peut-être un peu plus. Car c'est surtout des parlottes peu viriles et des bagarres d'école ici.

 **Être de lumière** [20:12] : Très bien Monsieur Stark, c'est vous sous ce pseudo je suppose.

 **Cerise** [20:12] : Tu as vu juste.

 **Être de lumière** [20:12] : Anthony, je vous laisse méditer à la suite de ces noms suivants : Rocket, Peter Quill et Thanos.

 **Cerise** [20:12] : Euh non tout compte fait tu peux toujours rêver pour avoir un portable et une invitation ici.

 **Cerise** [20:13] : Quill est agaçant, Rocket est une épine dans le pied et Thanos est un super-vilain.

 **Cerise** [20:13] : Moi au moins si on m'avait donné Steve, je ne l'aurai pas trahi, hein !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [19:13] : C'était un cas de force majeure.

 **Cerise** [20:13] : Je tue direct l'animal, il s'est barré avec mon rechargeur plutonique portatif.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:14] : Tu préfères Thanos à ce niveau-là ?

 **Cerise** [20:14] : Il m'a volé mon RECHAGEUR PLUTONIQUE PORTATIF !

 **Robin Trépide** [20:14] : Même en lettres capitales, cet objet n'a pas grande valeur à mes yeux.

 **Cerise** [20:15] : Je prends mon pied avec Quill et me marie avec Thanos en gardant ma virginité jusqu'au mariage et au moment fatidique, je lui plante un couteau en plein cœur.

 **Nat Possible** [20:15] : Si tuer Thanos était si facile…

 **Cerise** [20:15] : Loki qui se fait plus discret !

 **Cerise** [20:15] : Viens là, qu'on améliore la cohésion de notre côté aussi.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:16] : Je pencherai plutôt vers une sorte de règlement de comptes.

 **Cerise** [20:16] : Choisis, je t'en prie : Thor, Steve ou Bruce.

 **Cerise** [20:16] : Thor m'a dit que tu aimais bien prendre l'apparence de Steve pour le chambouler.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:16] : Ce que Thor te raconte n'est pas toujours la vérité.

 **Cerise** [20:14] : Sortant de sa bouche, si pourtant.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:14] : Ça va être pareil pour Bruce, L'eau qui coule a déjà perdu lamentablement contre lui, il ne pourra pas le tuer.

 **Cerise** [20:14] : Tu as peur de répondre, Loki ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:15] : Absolument pas.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:15] : Je tue Hulk, car j'en suis clairement capable, l'affaire de New York ce n'était que de la rigolade, le sceptre et Thanos limitaient mon potentiel.

 **Cerise** [20:15] : Bien, comme tu veux. Et ensuite ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:15] : Thor dans mon lit, Rogers au mariage.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:16] : Tu préférerais passer le restant de ta vie avec Steve Rogers ?

 **Cerise** [20:16] : Il dit ça juste pour me faire chier, c'est tout.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:16] : Mais il n'y a rien entre vous deux pourtant, je me trompe ?

 **Cerise** [20:16] : Je sais pertinemment que Steve préférerait passer le reste de ses jours avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:16] : C'est dommage c'est moi qui choisit.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:16] : Je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus le sauvage d'autrefois, Loki.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:18] : Je crois bien que Thor l'a mal pris.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:18] : Si Thor ne met plus ces points d'exclamation c'est que ça va mal !

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:18] : Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Thor.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:18] : Je ne fais pas ma mauvaise tête.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:19] : Si tu la fais, je peux la sentir d'ici.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:19] : Non.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:19] : Bien sûr que si.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [20:19] : Nope.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:19] : Si.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:19] : OK c'est bon, je me casse.

 **Cerise** [20:20] : Reviens ici, on n'a pas fini le jeu.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:20] : Tu veux que ça passe pour tout le monde ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:20] : Je te fais rappeler que T'Challa ne risque pas de répondre pour un jeu si stupide.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:20] : Jeu que tu as suivi avec tant de cœur.

 **Cerise** [20:20] : Il en reste d'autres.

 **L'eau qui coule** [20:21] : Peter Parker. Je te donne le Wolverine, Maximoff femelle et Stark.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:21] : C'est malsain.

 **Cerise** [20:21] : Il veut corrompre le plus jeune du groupe !

 **Robin Trépide** [20:21] : C'est bien, merci d'avoir fait tourner. Maintenant va consoler le Dieu de la Foudre.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:21] : La boucle est donc bouclée avec moi puisque j'ai commencé.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:21] : Eh bien c'est parfait. Nous étions à deux doigts de la guerre.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:22] : Je vais tuer Stark, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux.

 **Cerise** [20:22] : Tu as vu juste.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:22] : Je vais donc coucher avec Wolverine et me marier avec Wanda.

 **Cerise** [20:22] : Chaton ?

 **Cerise** [20:22] : Logan

 **Cerise** [20:22] : Rah, première fois que je regrette d'avoir réparé ce bug.

 **Illettré** [20:22] : ne profitez pas d'elle, c'est clair !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [20:23] : Tu préfères qu'on la tue peut-être ? Ou qu'elle ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir ?

 **Illettré** [20:23] : parle encore une fois d'elle comme ça, t'es un gomme mort

 **Illettré** [20:23] : *HOMME

 **Robin Trépide** [20:23] : Vous voyez, ce jeu à fait trembler nos liens.

 **Cerise** [20:24] : Et ils ne se sont pas brisés, je pense que la conclusion n'est pas si amère.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:24] : Je peux proposer autre chose alors ? Peut-être que ça pourra mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:24] : Quoi donc ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [20:24] : Action ou Vérité ?

 **Cerise** [20:24] : NON certainement pas, ce truc c'est une arme à destruction massive !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [20:24] : On est donc bon pour demain ?

 **Cerise** [20:25] : Oui, laissez-moi juste d'abord aller prier pour toutes les religions possibles et nous serons bons.

 **Robin Trépide** [20:25] : Tu n'auras jamais mes cerisiers, Stark.

 **Cerise** [20:25] : Je crois que tu as malheureusement raison.

O

 **Lundi 25 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Robin Trépide** [10:44] : Dites-moi, nous n'étions pas tous bourrés hier, je dis bien TOUS, pour avoir participé à ce jeu de primaire ?

 **Cerise** [10:48] : C'était l'euphorie.

 **Cerise** [10:48] : L'euphorie puisqu'on va tous se voir ce soir, ça faisait si longtemps.

 **Robin Trépide** [10:55] : Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot !

 **Robin Trépide** [10:55] : T'avais pas des prières à faire, d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Ce fut un long chapitre les amis ! Le plus long je crois bien ! Mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment déjà, et le voilà. Je me suis laissé porter au fil de l'eau. Oui c'est un jeu ridicule, mais qui a été si pris au sérieux xD

La fameuse soirée sur Asgard arrive donc, et peut-être que je ferais une fic bonus qui raconte la soirée riche en connerie, mais tout d'abord, ça sera comme toujours des échange de messages avec les réactions. Je trouve que ça donne aussi un certains charme quand on ne va pas tout détailler. Enfin, nous verrons !

Et vous, qui vous mettez dans votre lit ? Avec qui vous vous marriez ? Et qui est-ce que vous tué ? (Si on ne prend que les personnages du groupe du site ))

Prochain chapitre : **Qu'est ce qu'on a foutu sur Asgard ?!**

Et surtout, bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours lundi ! kisss


	13. Qu'est ce qu'on a foutu sur Asgard !

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Je me fais Barnes : Sam Wilson

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Qu'est ce qu'on a foutu sur Asgard ?!  
** _-''-_

 **Mardi 26 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Nat Possible** [14:08] : Donc, au final, qui est resté sur Asgard hier soir ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:08] : Ou devrais-je dire, « tôt en fin de matinée »

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:16] : Seulement Thor et les Gardiens selon mes souvenirs.

 **Nat Possible** [14:16] : Et tout le monde a pu être rapatrié sans souci après la soirée ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:16] : Je n'étais pas assez frais pour m'inquiéter de ça.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:17] : Au pire, Stark se sera posé dormir dans un buisson et Wilson en haut d'un clocher.

 **Nat Possible** [14:17] : Et toi comment tu te sens ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:17] : À vrai dire, après tout ce que j'ai vu hier, je ne suis même plus capable de te dire ce qui était réel ou non.

 **Nat Possible** [14:18] : Sincèrement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

 **Nat Possible** [14:21] : Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'a marqué et qui était on ne peut plus réel ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:21] : Je t'écoute.

 **Nat Possible** [14:21] : La déclaration de Thor.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:21] : Bon Dieu. Ça c'est donc réellement produit ? Je n'ai pas rêvé !

 **Nat Possible** [14:22] : Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois Thor saoul.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:22] : « Saoul » est vraiment un euphémisme à ce niveau-là !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:22] : Il était complètement défoncé, oui.

 **Nat Possible** [14:23] : Et toi aussi.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:23] : M'en parle pas, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne, l'écran de mon téléphone me brûle les rétines.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:23] : Tu n'étais pas celui qui devait se barrer avant la fin d'ailleurs ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:25] : J'ai vite laissé tomber pour profiter, qui sait c'est peut-être la dernière soirée que je passe avant que Thanos ne pointe le bout de son nez sur Terre. Et après ça, fini la tranquillité.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:25] : J'ai donc laissé Odin faire la police.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:26] : Tu plaisantes ? Il a fini par quitter la fête pour aller se coucher !

 **Nat Possible** [14:26] : Au moins, tout son peuple s'est bien amusé avec nous, surtout avec la plupart des imbéciles ivrognes qu'on a ramenés sur Asgard. Je ne cite absolument pas Tony ou Quill.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:27] : Oh lala… Les Asgardiens doivent maintenant avoir une image de nous assez péjorative.

 **L'eau qui coule** [14:27] : Ce n'est pas comme si le peuple d'Asgard avait eu une très bonne image de vous avant ça.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:29] : Même Loki est là de si bon matin.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:29] : Matin… ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [14:29] : Ce n'est pas très compliqué, je n'étais pas complètement ivre comme la plupart d'entre vous.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:30] : Tu avais quand même un petit coup dans le nez.

 **L'eau qui coule** [14:30] : Détrompe-toi.

 **Nat Possible** [14:30] : Je confirme.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:30] : Et puis, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais dit que la tunique que tu portais t'avait été offerte par Thor quelques heures avant la soirée.

 **L'eau qui coule** [14:30] : Pardon ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [14:30] : Quand est-ce que je t'ai avoué ça ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:30] : Jamais. Mais merci d'avoir confirmé mes doutes.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:31] : C'était Nat' qui a supposé ça.

 **Nat Possible** [14:31] : Intuition féminine.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:31] : Ça veut donc dire que Loki est conscient qu'il n'avait plus trop toute sa tête hier.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:35] : J'aime pas quand il répond plus après qu'on se soit un peu joué de lui.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:35] : Ferme ta porte à clé.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:36] : Comme si une porte allait l'empêcher de rentrer chez moi !

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:36] : Ça va donc de pair avec la déclaration de Thor.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:36] : Bon sang je l'avais oublié celle-là !

 **Être de lumière** [14:36] : Quelle déclaration ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:37] : Ah le bon vieux Quill ! Tu te réveilles enfin ?

 **Être de lumière** [14:37] : J'ai été assommé ! J'ai une énorme bosse sur le crâne je te rappelle !

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:37] : Pourquoi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:37] : Tu n'as pas vu ? Quand vous vous étiez mis à huit pour soulever le marteau ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:37] : Il devait surement se balader dans le château à ce moment-là, à filmer le palais, et interviewer les Asgardiens sur leur culture.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:38] : J'ai même une petite interview de Odin lui-même, si vous voulez tout savoir.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:38] : Cool pour toi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:38] : Faut que je voie ça.

 **Nat Possible** [14:38] : Et donc pour continuer, juste après que Clint et Pietro se soient presque évanoui de fatigue en tirant le marteau tout en jurant avoir été sage toute l'année, Quill s'est décidé à essayer lui aussi.

 **Être de lumière** [14:39] : Avouez que mon idée n'était pas si mal.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:39] : Ce n'est pas qu'une question de force, tu sais.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:39] : Tu veux qu'on te rappelle la fin, Quill ?

 **Être de lumière** [14:39] : Oui, oui, je sais.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:39] : Pas moi.

 **Nat Possible** [14:40] : Il a utilisé ses bottes à propulsion pour tirer Mjölnir. Mais ayant surement un peu bu, il a fini par lâcher et a été éjecté assez loin contre le mur. Il a comaté pendant une grande partie de la soirée.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:40] : Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que j'ai vu Steve à la place du DJ au bout d'un moment !

 **Nat Possible** [14:40] : Oui, le pauvre était comme un gosse à tester toutes les musiques des années 80 qu'avait choisi Peter pour la soirée.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:41] : Il refait sa culture auditive maintenant.

 **Être de lumière** [14:41] : C'est une bonne chose, j'avais choisi les meilleures chansons pour cette soirée.

 **Être de lumière** [14:41] : Et donc qu'est-ce que j'ai raté d'autres ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:41] : Beaucoup de choses je crois.

 **Être de lumière** [14:41] : Ah fuck.

 **Nat Possible** [14:41] : D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu captes sur Asgard ?

 **Être de lumière** [14:42] : Visiblement, depuis peu. Hier Stark a demandé à des magiciens ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour ouvrir une brèche de réseau jusqu'ici et ça à l'air de fonctionner.

 **Être de lumière** [14:42] : Je suis donc en train de me prélasser dans un immense lit doré.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:42] : Prends pas trop la confiance, Monsieur je-me-suis-pris-un-mur.

 **Nat Possible** [14:42] : Et tu n'as surement pas vu qui a été la personne capable de soulever le marteau.

 **Être de lumière** [14:42] : Non ! Qui est-ce ?!

 **Être de lumière** [14:43] : Si c'est Vision ce n'est pas du jeu, on m'a raconté.

 **Nat Possible** [14:43] : Non. Alors que je discutais avec Thor des tournois féminins, j'ai vu le visage de notre blondin préféré se décomposer et il en a lâché son verre.

 **Être de lumière** [14:43] : Qui qui qui qui ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:43] : Il y avait Wanda un peu plus loin dans sa belle robe Asgardienne trouvé par Vision dans le palais, qui dansait dansait dansait dansait !

 **Être de lumière** [14:43] : Et ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:44] : Avec le marteau dans la main comme si de rien n'était !

 **Être de lumière** [14:44] : NON !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:44] : Si.

 **Illettré** [14:44] : je vous aez dit que ma sœur etia la plus pur d'entre vou

 **Robin Trépide** [14:44] : Vous avez vu, quand on parle de Wanda, il est toujours là.

 **Nat Possible** [14:44] : Surtout qu'il ne doit pas être très frais…

 **Robin Trépide** [14:45] : Retourne te coucher Pietro, on le sait, ta sœur c'est la meilleure. Tout va bien.

 **Être de lumière** [14:45] : Et Vision dans tout ça, il a volé une robe pour la petite sorcière digne de porter le marteau ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:45] : Tu as peur que Pietro rapplique si tu dis le prénom de la demoiselle ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:45] : Laissons le dormir un peu, lui aussi s'en ai pris une bonne de bosse.

 **Être de lumière** [14:45] : Lui aussi ?

 **Robin Trépide** [14:47] : Il a bu bien plus que d'habitude. Ou du moins, l'alcool Asgardien est beaucoup plus alcoolisé que notre alcool. Et à cause de ça il était incapable de contrôler son pouvoir.

 **Être de lumière** [14:47] : Ah mais le filet bleu que je voyais un peu partout, c'était lui !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:47] : Oui, c'était lui, avant qu'il ne se casse le nez contre une colonne.

 **Être de lumière** [14:48] : Outch.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:48] : C'était plutôt un « ah » de douleur dans mes souvenirs.

 **Nat Possible** [14:48] : Odin était encore là et il l'a envoyé chez des magiciennes pour le soigner rapidement.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:48] : C'est là qu'Odin a compris qu'on allait être un problème.

 **Nat Possible** [14:49] : Il l'a surement compris bien avant quand Rocket a eu la brillante idée de voler de l'or.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:49] : En essayant de scier le morceau d'une colonne.

 **Nat Possible** [14:49] : Avec une fourchette.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:49] : Je le savais ! Il avait planifié ça depuis le début le raton laveur !

 **Nat Possible** [14:49] : On s'est mis à trois pour l'arrêter, moi, Scott et Gamora.

 **Être de lumière** [14:49] : Je me rappelle de cet épisode-là, malheureusement.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:50] : Mais t'étais trop bien avec tes potos Asgardien pour daigner les aider.

 **Être de lumière** [14:50] : Et toi t'étais où ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:50] : Dans le canapé, harcelé par Wilson.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:51] : Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une de mes meilleures soirées.

 **Être de lumière** [14:51] : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as partagé un canapé avec l'oiseau ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:51] : Évidemment que non.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:51] : Parce que cet idiot a été privé de parole toute la soirée, pardi.

 **Bouffon Vert** [14:52] : Oui, grâce à l'un des objets qu'a ramené Scott quand il a déambulé un peu pompette dans le palais. J'étais encore là.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:52] : Ouais, il s'est fait ensorceler je crois bien.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:52] : Et pouf, il ne pouvait plus parler pendant les prochaines heures. Un bonheur suprême.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:52] : Tu plaisantes, il secouait tout le monde par le bras ou par les épaules pour avoir un peu d'attention, lui et son stupide carnet.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:53] : L'image de Wilson se baladant avec un bloc note et un crayon pour se faire comprendre est quelque chose dont je me souviendrais longtemps.

 **Nat Possible** [14:53] : Le pauvre, lui qui a toujours tant de chose à dire.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:53] : Je sens l'ironie d'ici.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:53] : Moi ce que je pige pas, c'est comment Scott a fait pour chiper tout plein d'objets magiques et les ramener à la fête.

 **Nat Possible** [14:53] : Je soupçonne qu'il a utilisé sa combinaison. Je suis sûre qu'il l'avait amenée avec lui.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:54] : Scott est mon meilleur ami à partir d'aujourd'hui.

 **Nat Possible** [14:54] : Il serait si content d'entendre ça ! Lui qui a pris tellement cher au jeu de Peter l'autre soir.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:54] : Enfin, Thor a quand même été très gentil avec lui, hein ! Rappelez-vous, pour lui faire plaisir, il est allé avec Scott un peu avant minuit, jusqu'à chez sa petite amie en « marteau » pour la ramener à la soirée.

 **Être de lumière** [14:55] : Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble avoir vue cette belle brune au milieu de ce foutoir.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:55] : Tu as été torché si vite.

 **Être de lumière** [14:55] : Pas torché, je me suis fait assommer par le mur.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:55] : Tu te rends compte que cette phrase te fait perdre toute crédibilité ?

 **Être de lumière** [14:55] : Bref, nous parlions de Vision, non ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:56] : Oui, Vision s'est baladé avec des Asgardiens un peu partout, car il le prenait pour un Dieu de Midgard. Il peut porter Mjölnir lui aussi.

 **Être de lumière** [14:56] : Et donc il a fouillé dans les armoires des jeunes filles ?

 **Nat Possible** [14:56] : Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais il est revenu les bras chargés de robes asgardiennes pour les offrir à Wanda et il a voulu payer tout ça à Odin avec sa Pierre d'infinité.

 **Nat Possible** [14:56] : Encore une fois, nous nous sommes mis à trois pour l'arrêter. Moi, Tony et Clint.

 **Robin Trépide** [14:58] : C'est beau l'amour.

 **Illettré** [14:58] : non !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:58] : Merci pour ta participation si riche au sein de cette conversation Pit'.

 **Nat Possible** [14:59] : Tu vois, tu peux être rassuré. Ta sœur sera traitée comme une princesse avec Vision.

 **Illettré** [14:59] : cetait peut etre q'uune image, il voulait se faire bien voir, il m'a dupé !

 **Robin Trépide** [14:59] : Il a dit qu'il s'était programmé en mode « tolérance humanoïde moyenne » vis-à-vis de l'alcool, donc je pense qu'après tout ce que Tony lui a fait boire avec ses mixtures sans formes, il n'était plus trop apte à prétendre.

 **Nat Possible** [14:59] : Bucky et Scott lui ont appris des gros mots.

 **Cerise** [14:59] : Ah ça oui je m'en rappelle clairement ! Merci bien.

 **Cerise** [15:00] : Les deux nouveaux potos, Bucky et Scotty

 **Cerise** [15:00] : Attention, Samy va être jaloux.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:00] : Stark, tu refais surface ? Toi aussi je crois bien que tu t'es fait des bobos.

 **Cerise** [15:01] : N'en reparlons pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir.

 **Être de lumière** [15:01] : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 **Cerise** [15:01] : Ah oui c'est vrai que toi tu as été HS assez tôt dans la soirée.

 **Être de lumière** [15:01] : C'est le mur !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:01] : Oui on a compris.

 **Nat Possible** [15:02] : Je vais te raconter une histoire.

 **Nat Possible** [15:02] : Il était une fois, un petit Tony qui eut la bonne idée de créer un carrosse pour notre futur mariage à moi et à Bruce. Il a donc demandé à des Asgardiens tels que Hogun ou Fandral, où se trouvaient les chevaux. Et tous les trois sont allés en chercher pour les ramener dans l'immense salle de bal et il me les a offerts.

 **Être de lumière** [15:03] : L'histoire commence plutôt bien.

 **Cerise** [15:03] : Bon Dieu, j'ai été si niais que ça ?

 **Robin Trépide** [15:03] : Oui, tu as même appelé le cheval du blondinet qui t'accompagnait « paillette ».

 **Cerise** [15:03] : Aïe.

 **Nat Possible** [15:03] : Alors qu'il s'appelait Hydromel. Mais tu disais que la monture ressemblait plus à « une jolie fille délicate ».

 **Cerise** [15:04] : C'est normalement à ce moment-là que vous me donnez un coup sur la tête pour que je me calme.

 **Nat Possible** [15:04] : Ça s'est pratiquement fait tout seul tu sais.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:04] : Cet idiot a décidé de faire du rodéo avec Hydromel qui est assez vivace et hargneux.

 **Nat Possible** [15:03] : *Paillette

 **Être de lumière** [15:04] : Y'a que moi qui arrive à monter dessus.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:04] : Et le blond aussi.

 **Nat Possible** [15:04] : Et Tony n'a pas tenu très longtemps contrairement aux Asgardiens.

 **Nat Possible** [15:04] : Il a eu une très jolie bosse sur la tête. Et Steve l'a chouchouté toute la soirée.

 **Cerise** [15:05] : Ça c'est faux.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:05] : Toi t'es pas en position pour parler, tu étais bien trop atteint.

 **Cerise** [15:05] : Eh bien merci pour ta franchise.

 **Cerise** [15:05] : Et merci à Kim et Robin pour m'afficher encore une fois ici.

 **Nat Possible** [15:05] : T'es pas le seul ne t'en fais pas.

 **Cerise** [15:06] : Et puis si ! Je me souviens très clairement des messages de menace du raton laveur pendant TOUTE la soirée.

 **Cerise** [15:06] : Il m'a menacé avec sa fourchette s'il vous plait !

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:06] : Ah, la fameuse fourchette.

 **Cerise** [15:06] : Juste pour que je l'invite sur le site où « Quill a l'air de tellement bien s'amuser avec vous autres imbéciles ».

 **Nat Possible** [15:06] : T'as bien accepté Loki. Tu peux accepter un animal modifié.

 **Cerise** [15:06] : Rectification, Thor a amadoué FRIDAY pour faire venir Loki ici.

 **Cerise** [15:07] : Tu vas voir je vais l'accepter et je vais lui lancer tous les malus.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:07] : Genre les malus qu'a Sam ici en dix fois pire.

 **Cerise** [15:07] : C'est ça. J'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir d'un surnom pour chacun d'entre eux.

 **Nat Possible** [15:07] : Tu n'avais que ça à faire.

 **Cerise** [15:07] : Ou me lever pour aller aux toilettes et décharger la cargaison.

 **Nat Possible** [15:07] : Charmant, Tony.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:11] : T'CHALLA EST VENU !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:11] : À moins que je n'aie été trop bourré et que je l'ai confondu avec Rhodey.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:11] : Va te pendre toi et tes blagues racistes.

 **Cerise** [15:11] : Il est sur pieds plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:12] : Ce n'était pas raciste, génie ! Je suis noir si tu n'avais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas le bronzage de New York !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:12] : Et tu aurais très bien pu le confondre avec un lampadaire au vu de l'état dans lequel tu étais.

 **Cerise** [15:12] : Il dit vrai, Maître Chacha était là. C'est Steve qui est allé l'inviter en personne malgré la honte qui le terrassait après toutes les conneries sur le site.

 **Nat Possible** [15:12] : C'était un pari perdu entre toi et Steve ?

 **Cerise** [15:12] : … Tout à fait. On ne peut plus rien te cacher.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:12] : C'est bon tu peux à nouveau parler, Sam ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:13] : OUI

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:13] : La première chose que j'ai faite c'est d'ouvrir la fenêtre de mon balcon pour hurler dehors.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:13] : Le coq de New York.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:13] : J'ai crié que tu étais un sale con, soit dit en passant.

 **Illettré** [15:13] : arrtez de parler vous faites soner mon phone a xhque fois

 **Cerise** [15:13] : Mets-le en silencieux petit.

 **Illettré** [15:13] : jy ai pensé ducon, mais mon phone sest explosé avec moi contre la colonne, il marche plus trs bien aux dernières nouvelles

 **Illettré** [15:14] : et je veux dormir

 **Robin Trépide** [15:14] : Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à les faire arrêter de parler ? Surtout avec Sam qui vient d'arriver ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:14] : Ça fait du bien d'enfin converser.

 **Illettré** [15:14] : au secours

 **Cerise** [15:14] : Je veux savoir, qui a des dossiers ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:14] : Certainement pas Bruce, il a monopolisé sa caméra uniquement pour la science du monde de Thor.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:14] : J'ai fait un documentaire sur Asgard.

 **Cerise** [15:14] : Tu m'en vois ravi.

 **Nat Possible** [15:15] : Mais je suis navrée de vous apprendre que Peter Parker a mitraillé avec son téléphone durant la soirée.

 **Cerise** [15:15] : À ce point-là ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:15] : Oui, à ce point-là.

 **Cerise** [15:15] : Dieu. Qu'ai-je fait d'autre ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:15] : À part le sketch du carrosse, rien de très compromettant pour toi.

 **Nat Possible** [15:15] : Contrairement à d'autres.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:16] : En réalité, Rhodes a juste passé sa soirée relativement sobre, à gouter avec Volstagg tous les mets Asgardien, à côté de ça, il est clean lui.

 **Cerise** [15:16] : Quelle chance.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:16] : Et même Nat' n'était pas très bien.

 **Nat Possible** [15:16] : Tu abuses quand même.

 **Être de lumière** [15:16] : C'est pas toi qui as fait un jeu d'alcool avec Gamora ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:16] : Si. C'était à celle qui finissait le plus de verres d'alcool. Rien de très sérieux.

 **Cerise** [15:17] : Mon alcool, accessoirement. Hein, je rappelle que c'est la bouteille que j'avais ramenée et que vous avez fini en deux deux.

 **Cerise** [15:17] : Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'après ça vous teniez toujours debout.

 **Nat Possible** [15:17] : Nous tenons très bien à l'alcool. Gamora et moi avons beaucoup en commun.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:17] : Tu avais toi aussi un petit coup dans le nez, Nat'. Je t'assure.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:18] : Tu es quand même allé jusqu'à appeler Stephen Strange en lui disant qu'il pouvait laisser tomber la mission périlleuse qui consistait à te ramener ta porcelaine russe, et en l'invitant ici.

 **Nat Possible** [15:19] : J'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais plus trop toute ma tête.

 **Cerise** [15:19] : NORMAL ! Cette bouteille aurait dû tuer trois personnes comme toi vu le rythme avec lequel vous vous êtes enfilés les verres toutes les deux !

 **Nat Possible** [15:19] : Je la veux encore cette porcelaine…

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:19] : T'en fais pas, j'ai encore un réseau en Inde, j'irai voir ce que je peux faire.

 **Nat Possible** [15:19] : Non, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

 **Illettré** [15:22] : très mauvaise idée d'avoir ammenr docteur strangulation ici

 **Illettré** [15:22] : *strange

 **Robin Trépide** [15:22] : Tu as pour but d'écorcher tous les noms ?

 **Illettré** [15:22] : jai vraiment pas le force d'argumenter avec toi à linstan tprésent

 **Robin Trépide** [15:23] : C'est rare ça !

 **Être de lumière** [15:23] : Moi pourtant j'ai trouvé assez drôle la bataille Strange VS Loki pour savoir qui était le plus fort des magiciens.

 **Cerise** [15:23] : Toi t'as pas peur pour ta vie.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:23] : Ah zut, j'aurais dû filmer ça ! Qui a été le gagnant ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:24] : Ils sont allés dans le jardin, et au bout de dix minutes de bataille où Loki s'amusait clairement, ils ont eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir des portails pour nous ramener des bébêtes venues d'un peu partout, et voir qui soumettait la plus grosse.

 **Cerise** [15:24] : Qui se souvient des cris de Peter Parker coursé par un mille pattes géant retentirent dans tout le palais, lever la main.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:24] : Personne n'a pu louper ça voyons.

 **Cerise** [15:24] : Pauvre gosse. Il n'est déjà pas gros mais là il a dû brûler toutes les calories de son corps.

 **Nat Possible** [15:24] : Vous avez fait gaffe à lui à notre départ d'Asgard ?

 **Cerise** [15:24] : Oui, Steve l'a ramené chez sa tante.

 **Nat Possible** [15:24] : Steve ? Steve qui lui aussi marchait plus très droit ?

 **Cerise** [15:25] : Tu aurais préféré demander à Sam ? Et puis on a dit à sa tante qu'on allait à une petite soirée professionnelle de mon entreprise, j'allais pas demander à Thor de le ramener, elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque sa tante.

 **Cerise** [15:25] : Bien qu'elle soit jeune. C'est dire !

 **Être de lumière** [15:26] : Et vous savez ce qu'il a pris d'autres comme genre de photos, Parker ?

 **Cerise** [15:27] : Pourquoi, t'as des trucs à cacher ?

 **Être de lumière** [15:27] : Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes toujours toi ?

 **Cerise** [15:27] : Parce que tu t'appelles Peter Quill.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:27] : Et d'ailleurs oui, tu t'es absenté un peu en début de soirée toi.

 **Nat Possible** [15:27] : Tu connais bien Asgard, tu t'es fait une petite beuverie avec tes amis Asgardiens ?

 **Être de lumière** [15:27] : C'est ça ouais.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:27] : J'ai du mal à voir si ça sonne ironique ou non là.

 **Cerise** [15:28] : Je sais tout, Quill.

 **Être de lumière** [15:28] : Non, tu ne sais rien.

 **Cerise** [15:28] : T'es sûr ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:28] : Et on en parle du bal ?

 **Cerise** [15:28] : Nat'…

 **Nat Possible** [15:28] : Un bal magnifique, où on dansait au milieu de centaines d'Asgardien bien bâtis.

 **Cerise** [15:29] : Laisse-moi deviner, j'ai dansé aussi.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:29] : Me dit pas que tu t'en souviens pas !

 **Cerise** [15:29] : Pas vraiment là…

 **Nat Possible** [15:29] : Tu as dansé avec Steve, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, sauf que vous avez passé votre temps à discuter des manigances futures de Thanos. Et la plupart du temps, ça n'avait aucun sens.

 **Cerise** [15:29] : Donc Steve était tout aussi éméché que moi.

 **Cerise** [15:29] : Ça explique pourquoi il ne se réveille pas.

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Il est peut-être en coma éthylique ? Je me dois de vérifier ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:30] : Pourquoi, il est avec toi ?

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Ouais il n'est pas très loin dans la chambre.

 **Nat Possible** [15:30] : Quel manque flagrant de détail.

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Je n'en dirai pas plus.

 **Être de lumière** [15:30] : Y'a t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

 **Cerise** [15:30] : Ça t'ennuie vraiment d'avoir raté tout ça, hein ?

 **Être de lumière** [15:31] : T'as pas idée.

 **Être de lumière** [15:31] : Faudrait se refaire ça.

 **Cerise** [15:31] : Pas sûr qu'Asgard souhaite nous revoir après ça.

 **Nat Possible** [15:31] : Si Fury savait.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:31] : Justement, Fury est ici aux dernières nouvelles !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:31] : Mais c'est vrai !

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:31] : Est-ce qu'il lit ?!

 **Cerise** [15:32] : Oh du calme, vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas préparé le coup ?

 **Cerise** [15:32] : J'avais prévu qu'il y aurait encore des règlements de comptes et délire à tout va ici après la soirée, j'ai donc bloqué temporairement Jules Winnfield.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:32] : C'est pas une blague ?

 **Cerise** [15:32] : Hé, je risque tout aussi cher que vous ! Fury rapporte tout à Ross, qui rapporte tout aux journalistes qui rapportent tout au monde.

 **Cerise** [15:32] : Loin de moi l'envie que le premier potin des New Yorkais ce matin soit « Tony Stark appelle son poney paillette ».

 **Nat Possible** [15:32] : Si Parker n'a évidemment rien posté sur son Snapchat.

 **Cerise** [15:33] : On a eu un accord. Nouvelle amure/Nouveau pseudo s'il ne publie RIEN de toute la soirée.

 **Nat Possible** [15:33] : Tu penses que le deal a tenu jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?

 **Cerise** [15:33] : Nous le saurons rapidement si l'un de nous ouvre une page d'actualité.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:33] : …

 **Cerise** [15:33] : Avouez vous avez tous les chocottes d'aller voir.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:33] : Franchement, j'étais tellement torché que ça m'étonnerais pas que quelques trucs aient fuité.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:33] : Thor aurait très bien pu se balader dans New York totalement saoul en racontant à chaque passant l'histoire merveilleuse qui se déroulait sur Asgard.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:34] : C'est grandement possible.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:34] : Mais il n'a quitté la soirée que pour aller chercher la petite copine Hope.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:34] : Et pour aller chercher Strange aussi qui venait de recevoir un appel de Natasha.

 **Nat Possible** [15:34] : Certes.

 **Être de lumière** [15:34] : Et il a discuté avec Drax ?

 **Cerise** [15:34] : Drax le colosse ? Il me semble bien que oui.

 **Nat Possible** [15:34] : Ça parlait de technique de combat et ça s'entrainait aux expressions étrangères Midgardiennes.

 **Être de lumière** [15:35] : Pourquoi j'ai raté ça !

 **Cerise** [15:35] : Tu as aussi raté le Roi du Wakanda qui a défié chaque Asgardien à l'épée pour s'entrainer.

 **Être de lumière** [15:35] : Il était ivre lui aussi ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:35] : Carrément pas. Tu pouvais lui faire boire n'importe quoi il restait aussi princier qu'à son habitude. Il a même mieux tenu que les deux Dieux !

 **Cerise** [15:35] : Scotty, le nouveau meilleur ami de Bucky.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:36] : Tu as demandé à Maître Chacha s'il aimait les chats au lieu d'essayer de le faire boire pendant toute la soirée ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:36] : Si ça t'intéresse tant, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé toi-même ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:36] : Parce que ma voix s'était envolée à ce moment-là, triple buse !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:36] : Au temps pour moi.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:36] : Marre-toi !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:37] : Tu avais un bloc note au pire.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:37] : Non il préférait nous faire chier nous avec son carnet.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:37] : Groot a d'ailleurs fait de magnifiques dessins dessus.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:37] : Et c'est ironique là aussi.

 **Être de lumière** [15:37] : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 **Cerise** [15:37] : Attention, Maman Quill va voir rouge.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:38] : Des doigts d'honneur, des fesses, et smiley qui tire la langue mais aussi un beau dessin d'une crotte avec des yeux.

 **Être de lumière** [15:38] : OK très bien, je m'en souviendrais.

 **Nat Possible** [15:38] : Il était en âge pour boire d'ailleurs lui ?

 **Être de lumière** [15:38] : Longue histoire.

 **Être de lumière** [15:38] : Mais j'avoue que bébé Groot et sa candeur me manque…

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:39] : Eduque le un peu mieux, il a ruiné mon carnet ! Quand je voulais écrire quelque chose pour me faire entendre, je devais zigzaguer entre des dessins de petit caca et de Star Lord avec des cornes de diable, et à cause de ça on ne me prenait vraiment pas au sérieux !

 **Être de lumière** [15:39] : Laisse parler la créativité du petit.

 **Cerise** [15:39] : Bon sang, je le savais, notre groupe est devenu une vraie garderie.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:39] : Et au final, qui a été le vainqueur entre Strange et Loki ?

 **Cerise** [15:39] : Tu en reviens à ça ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:40] : Dit tout de suite que tu ne peux pas répondre car tu étais trop bourré pour comprendre le combat.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:40] : Je dirais que c'est Loki, à plate couture.

 **Le docteur étrange** [15:44] : Loki est un Dieu qui a vécu un bon millier d'années. Quant à moi, je suis parfaitement mortel et humain, et pourtant, j'aurais pu lui tenir tête.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:44] : C'est Stephen ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:45] : On dirait un mauvais jeu de mots made by Scott.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:45] : Me tenir tête ? Nous aurons tout entendu.

 **Cerise** [15:35] : Pas de fight ici aussi, pitié.

 **Le docteur étrange** [15:45] : En six années d'expérience, qu'aurais-tu produit durant ton jeune âge, Laufeyson ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:45] : Six années Midgardienne équivaut à environ trois cent ans chez nous, alors je peux t'affirmer que j'étais largement au-dessus de ton niveau, Strange.

 **Le docteur étrange** [15:46] : Tu as été entrainé à Asgard, le monde de magie, j'ai donc été bien plus dévalorisé que toi, un peu d'indulgence je te prie.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:6] : Ce n'est certainement pas en cherchant la pitié de ton adversaire que tu t'amélioreras.

 **Cerise** [15:346] : Oh, chut.

 **Le docteur étrange** [15:46] : Si j'avais été le Dieu que tu as été, je t'aurais surpassé.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:46] : J'en doute au vu de ton caractère.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:47] : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

 **Le docteur étrange** [15:47] : La prochaine fois, je t'égalerai.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:47] : Je sais que ton but n'était pas de me faire rire, mais malheureusement, je m'esclaffe à ce moment même.

 **Cerise** [15:47] : Parle pas trop toi, tu faisais moins le malin hier quand Thor est monté sur la grande table du banquet pour demander ta main.

 **Être de lumière** [15:47] : QUOI ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:47] : Je pense qu'il est utile de préciser qu'il était totalement ivre.

 **Être de lumière** [15:48] : C'est donc ça que j'ai raté !

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:48] : Il n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:48] : Ça par contre, j'ai filmé.

 **Cerise** [15:48] : Parfait ! Thor s'en souviendra toute sa vie comme ça !

 **Cerise** [15:48] : C'est dommage, hein Loki ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:48] : Comment tu sais qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien ? Je croyais qu'il était resté sur Asgard.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:48] : Il est revenu en début d'après-midi sur Midgard.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:49] : Me dit pas qu'il est chez toi.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:49] : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, il s'est pointé devant ma porte à toqué jusqu'à temps que je me réveille pour ensuite s'écraser sur le matelas.

 **Cerise** [15:49] : Oh que c'est mignon, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser seul, c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:50] : N'essaie même pas d'analyser Thor.

 **Cerise** [15:50] : C'est une menace ou un conseil ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:52] : Thor ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:52] : D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, la dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est quand nous sommes allés tous les deux nous recueillir sur la tombe de notre Mère un peu après le début des festivités.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:52] : Ouais en gros, avant qu'il ne commence à trinquer.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [15:52] : Demande-lui s'il se souvient de sa déclaration maintenant.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:52] : Il dort comme une souche à présent.

 **Cerise** [15:53] : Ça arrange surtout Loki.

 **Être de lumière** [15:53] : Il l'a demandé en mariage alors ?!

 **Nat Possible** [15:53] : Il a levé son je ne sais pas combientième verre en se mettant sur la table tout en déclarant haut et fort qu'il allait se marier avec Loki et qu'ils seront tous les deux rois d'Asgard.

 **Nat Possible** [15:54] : Fort heureusement Odin était parti se coucher depuis longtemps, et la plupart de l'assemblée semblait un peu trop éméché pour réellement voir le problème que cela posait.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:54] : Il a été applaudi rappelez-vous !

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:54] : Ça prouve bien l'état minable dans lequel devait être le peuple après avoir trinqué.

 **Cerise** [15:54] : Tu aurais dû voir Loki, j'ai cru il allait faire une syncope.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:54] : J'ai cru rêvé, plutôt.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:54] : Un si joli rêve, hein ? Toi sur le trône.

 **Cerise** [15:55] : Le plus drôle, c'était que Thor, juste après ça, a défié amicalement Steve pour montrer à Loki qu'il était plus digne que lui.

 **Être de lumière** [15:55] : Ça ne ferait pas référence au jeu de l'autre Peter avant la soirée ?

 **Nat Possible** [15:55] : Je crois que ça l'a un peu marqué oui.

 **L'eau qui coule** [15:56] : Cette vidéo se doit de demeurer secrète, est-ce clair ?

 **Cerise** [15:56] : Bruce, je crois que ça t'est destiné.

 **Bouffon Vert** [15:56] : Clair comme de l'eau de roche !

 **Cerise** [15:57] : Et tous les autres ne se réveillent pas ?

 **Robin Trépide** [15:7] : Pietro est dans la chambre d'amis de la ferme, mes gosses sont allés le voir plusieurs fois, il semble s'être rendormi.

 **Cerise** [15:57] : Peut-être qu'il est dans le coma lui aussi.

 **Cerise** [15:57] : Même la petite Wanda semble ne pas être apte à prendre part à la conversation passionnante de la soirée.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:57] : Partiellement faux. Elle est avec Lila dans le canapé à regarder un dessin animé.

 **Robin Trépide** [15:58] : Certes, elle a l'air un peu dans le coltard elle aussi.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [15:58] : Moi je suis là. Enfin, pas depuis longtemps, mais je charge toutes les photos de la soirée sur mon ordinateur.

 **Cerise** [15:59] : Bon Dieu, Peter ! Je propose qu'avant toute chose, je passe chez toi pour faire le tri et te conseiller les photos qu'il faut détruire.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [15:59] : Oh non, ça ne serait pas rigolo, il y en a tellement que je compte vous ressortir à vos 50 ans. Ça va être l'éclate.

 **Cerise** [15:59] : Ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [15:59] : Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul, soyez en rassuré.

 **Être de lumière** [16:00] : Tu peux ruiner des vies à partir de maintenant, tu le sais, ça ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:07] : Et Rhodes, des nouvelles ?

 **Cerise** [16:07] : Rhodey, vu tout ce qu'il a mangé, je pense qu'il est entré en hibernation.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [16:07] : En plein été ?

 **Robin Trépide** [16:08] : Ce qui me chiffonne plutôt, c'est qu'il parle d'hibernation, pas que ça se déroule en été !

 **Cerise** [16:08] : J'ai plus peur pour Vision. Ça doit être sa première cuite.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:08] : Il dort au milieu de mes poules, mais à part ça tout va bien.

 **Cerise** [16:08] : Tu as recueilli tout le monde chez toi ou quoi ?

 **Nat Possible** [16:08] : Et dire que ça doit se battre contre Thanos tout ça…

 **Raton-farceur** [16:23] : Alors les ploucs, dur dur le réveil hein ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [16:23] : Tu as réellement accepté d'inviter Rocket ici ?

 **Cerise** [16:23] : Il m'a menacé avec une fourchette !

 **Cerise** [16:24] : Et il avait un canon à propulsion accroché à son dos qui ne paraissait pas très commode !

* * *

Voilà un trèèèèèès long chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas écourter, je voulais faire un chapitre spécial fête sur Asgard bien que dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura le retour de certains dossiers qui se sont produit là-bas. J'espère que ce chapitre répond à vos attente, et vous a fait rire ! (Je commence donc à faire apparaître certains de mes couples chéris)

Tous ceux qui ne sont pas connecté ou ne répondent pas, c'est ceux qui ont une bonne gueule de bois (notamment Steve ou Thor XD), et bon T'Challa c'est habituel qu'il ne parle pas, mais la soirée va délier un peu sa langue je pense, je verrais ce que je vais en faire !

Petit clin d'œil pour le cheval de Fandral qui se nomme Hydromel, provenant tout droit d'une de mes vieilles fics « Fidélité » là où il est en couple avec Quill, voilà pourquoi Peter dit qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le monter (le cheval hein !). ( **Mia** , c'est pour toiiiii)

Second clin d'œil durant la scène de bal où Steve et Tony ont dansé, j'ai fait référence au second film Sherlock Holmes, ou Holmes (aka Tony) danse avec Watson (aka… personne mais fait écho à Steve !) et qu'ils discutent du futur de la mission comme si de rien n'était.

Voici donc Dr Strange et Rocket sur le site, ça va être une si grande assemblée huhu, j'essai de reproduire l'équipe du futur film Avengers. Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est à Star Lord de faire des siennes. Vous allez voir, les Avengers vont avoir peur de lui XD

Gros bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **La Pupuce de Peter Q et Rocket**


	14. La Pupuce de Peter Quill et Rocket

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Être de lumière : Peter Quill  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Je me fais Barnes : Sam Wilson  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 14  
 **La Pupuce de Peter Q et Rocket  
** _-''-_

 **Mercredi 27 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Cerise** [12:33] : Les règlements de comptes sont terminés, c'est bon ?

 **Nat Possible** [12:33] : Sam et Bucky ont passé leur temps à argumenter pendant la dernière mission.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [12:34] : Et du côté de Thor et Loki, j'ai senti un énorme froid quand je suis parti en mission avec eux ce matin.

 **Bouffon Vert** [12:34] : Qu'as-tu fait, Tony !

 **Cerise** [12:34] : Ce n'est pas moi, je ne pouvais pas contrôler tout le monde !

 _[Le groupe a reçu un fichier envoyé par Un mec badass dans un film : Snapchat-625150033 [12:35]]_

 **Je me fais Barnes** [12:35] : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [12:35] : Stark en train d'essayer les chaussures à talons de Wanda pendant la soirée.

 **Cerise** [12:36] : Dites-moi que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller.

O

 **Jeudi 28 juin 2018 (1)**

 **Être de lumière** [08:36] : Oyez, oyez. Rocket m'a filé un truc qui va faire fureur.

 **Être de lumière** [08:36] : On revient tout juste d'une planète à la technologie la plus avancée du quatrième plus grand système solaire de la galaxie.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:36] : Merci pour la petite leçon d'histoire, mais j'aime pas quand le suspense dure comme ça.

 **Être de lumière** [08:37] : Raton farceur a donc ramené un petit souvenir. Il s'agit d'une minuscule puce informatique que je tiens à ce moment même entre mes doigts et qui peut se dématérialiser pour voyager via connexion internet ou par réseau.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [08:37] : On peut donc dire que la puce elle « surfe » littéralement sur internet.

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:37] : Mais qu'on le pende lui aussi !

 **Cerise** [08:38] : Et à quoi sert cette jolie puce ? Elle se balade et t'envoie des cartes postales ?

 **Être de lumière** [08:38] : Pas exactement, mais elle m'offre quelques souvenirs.

 **Cerise** [08:38] : Précise.

 **Nat Possible** [08:38] : Dès que ça touche à la technologie, Tony est toujours là.

 **Cerise** [08:38] : Je jalouse les Gardiens pour avoir l'opportunité de voyager de planète en planète, ça je l'avoue.

 **Être de lumière** [08:39] : Je peux m'introduire dans le téléphone de chacun et choper vos données.

 **Cerise** [08:39] : Pardon ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:39] : De n'importe qui ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:39] : Même si on a un mot de passe ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:39] : Ton mot de passe c'est ton année de naissance, ça peut empêcher personne de venir jusqu'à toi.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:40] : Merci à toi de l'avoir crié au monde !

 **Être de lumière** [08:40] : Donc toutes les photos que vous avez potentiellement prises à Asgard, je pourrais les voir.

 **Cerise** [08:40] : PAS TOUCHE AU PORTABLE DE PETER PARKER

 **Être de lumière** [08:40] : Seulement si vous me manquez de respect évidemment.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:41] : Arrête, c'est quoi cette menace !

 **Bouffon Vert** [08:41] : Alerte Hacker !

 **Cerise** [08:41] : FRIDAY fait quelque chose !

 _Il me tarde de voir à quoi peut bien ressembler cette puce_

 **Cerise** [08:42] : Non FRIDAY, ne tente pas le diable !

 **Être de lumière** [08:42] : Rocket m'a pourtant prié de l'utiliser au moins une fois et voir si elle fonctionne.

 **Être de lumière** [08:43] : Je crois qu'il veut ensuite tester ça à l'Hexagone, ou je ne sais quoi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:44] : Le Pentagone.

 **Cerise** [08:44] : LE PENTAGONE ?!

 _Je crois que je ne suis plus la seule à gérer le site, Monsieur Stark_

 **Cerise** [08:45] : Comment ça ?

 **Être de lumière** [08:45] : Ah, je vois donc que la puce est déjà arrivée jusqu'au site ! Quelle rapidité !

 **Cerise** [08:45] : Mais dégage de là avec ta puce ! Envoie l'insecticide virtuel, FRIDAY !

 _Elle bouge trop vite, et se camoufle dans les programmes_

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:45] : Tu vas vendre du rêve à Stark comme ça.

 **Être de lumière** [08:45] : Je peux même changer les pseudos désormais.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:46] : Non, c'est vrai ?

 **Être de lumière** [08:46] : Marre de te faire Barnes ?

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:46] : Carrément !

 **Être de lumière** [08:46] : Mais j'y pense, tu n'es pas celui qui s'est amusé à rajouter des piments d'Asgard dans les chopes qu'on se partageait avec Thor ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:47] : Il ne pouvait plus parler le pauvre, il souhaitait seulement s'amuser comme nous mais à sa manière. En nous faisant regretter par exemple.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:47] : N'enfonce pas le clou !

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:47] : Je me souviens aussi que vous en avez souffert de sa petite blague.

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:47] : BARNES !

 **Je me fais Barnes** [08:47] : C'était Bucky le principal visé, je le jure.

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:48] : C'est pour ça que t'as rempli six chopes.

 _ **Je me fais Barnes**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Je pue**_

 **Je pue** [08:48] : Mais sérieusement, même ma fille n'aurait jamais écrit ça !

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:48] : T'as pas de fille, Wilson.

 **Je pue** [08:49] : C'est pour souligner l'improbabilité de la chose !

 **Être de lumière** [08:49] : Je te fais un deal. Je récupère seulement les dix dernières photos de ton téléphone et je te laisse tranquille après.

 **Je pue** [08:49] : IL EST OU LE DEAL LÀ ?!

 **Cerise** [08:49] : Et avant toute chose, où est FRIDAY ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:49] : Surement trop débordée à chercher pupuce.

 **Cerise** [08:50] : Je me retire, il faut que j'étudie de plus près cette chose.

 **Je pue** [08:50] : NON TU RESTES

 **Être de lumière** [08:52] : Ça y est, j'ai tes photos ! Dix, comme convenu.

 **Je pue** [08:52] : On a rien convenu du tout, sale voleur !

 **Être de lumière** [08:52] : Je peux savoir pourquoi les trois dernières photos ce sont des photos de Thor prises à son insu ?

 **Je pue** [08:52] : Non tu ne peux pas savoir !

 **Cerise** [08:52] : Minute, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

 **Je pue** [08:52] : RIEN

 **Cerise** [08:52] : Depuis quand tu as un crush sur Thor ?

 **Je pue** [08:53] : Mais c'est pas du tout ça !

 **Être de lumière** [08:53] : Si vous voulez tout savoir, y'a un brun avec lui, de dos, et vu la coupe de cheveux, je pense qu'il s'agit de Loki.

 **Cerise** [08:53] : Depuis quand tu espionnes les Dieux ?

 **Je pue** [08:53] : C'est pas non plus ça !

 _[Cerise, Je pue et Tireur d'élite ont reçu un fichier envoyé par Être de lumière : Snapchat-255560468 [08:54]]_

 **Cerise** [08:55] : Ah mais ce n'était pas à Asgard.

 **Être de lumière** [08:55] : D'après la date, c'était hier après-midi, et à Central Park selon la position.

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:55] : Tu peux pas dire la couleur du caleçon de Wilson quand il a pris le cliché pendant que tu y es ?

 **Être de lumière** [08:56] : Ce n'est pas encore dans les cordes du Pupuce.

 **Cerise** [08:56] : Depuis quand Thor porte des bermudas ?

 **Cerise** [08:56] : Et depuis quand Loki enlace son frère ?

 **Je pue** [08:56] : Depuis quand tu agis comme un disque rayé ?!

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:57] : C'est pas vraiment une accolade complète, Loki sers son cou que d'un seul bras.

 **Cerise** [08:57] : Depuis quand Loki fait des demi-câlins à Thor, en public !

 **Je pue** [08:57] : ARRÊTE

 **Tireur d'élite** [08:57] : Tu les as suivis ?

 **Je pue** [08:58] : En réalité, je voulais savoir avec qui Thor nous faussait temps compagnie en ce moment, je croyais il allait retrouver une potentielle nouvelle copine !

 **Cerise** [08:58] : Mais c'est pas nouveau qu'ils aillent à l'extérieur tous les deux.

 **Être de lumière** [08:58] : T'es pas celui qui hurle d'incompréhension depuis tout à l'heure ?

 **Cerise** [08:58] : C'est le demi-câlin !

 **Je pue** [08:59] : Et justement j'ai voulu avoir un moyen de pression contre ses deux-là, c'est toujours bien d'avoir une autre carte dans sa manche.

 **Je pue** [08:59] : Je voulais la sortir au bon moment et certainement pas ici !

 **Cerise** [08:59] : J'y crois pas que tu aies pris Thor et Loki en photo et en cachette.

 **Je pue** [09:00] : STARK

 _[Bob le bricoleur et L'eau qui coule ont reçu un fichier envoyé par Cerise : Snapchat-255560468 [09:00]]_

 **Être de lumière** [09:02] : Les autres photos sont simplement des photos de tes muscles. Sympa.

 **Je pue** [09:02] : NON ! Je poursuis un entrainement intensif et chaque semaine je prends en photo mes biceps pour voir le changement !

 **Je pue** [09:02] : Dégage de mon phone, Quill !

 **Être de lumière** [09:03] : Je n'y suis plus, et puis je tiens paroles. Dix photos !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:03] : Qui a donc pris ce cliché ?

 **Cerise** [09:03] : Salut Thor. C'est Sam le fautif.

 **Je pue** [09:03] : C'est pour immortaliser ce moment, Thor. Regarde au vu de ton sourire, tu étais si heureux !

 **Cerise** [09:04] : Va essayer ce même mensonge face à Loki.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:04] : Merci pour la photo, mon ami. Mais d'après ce que je viens de lire un peu au-dessus, la version est un quelque peu différente.

 **Je pue** [09:04] : Ne fais pas attention au passé.

 **Cerise** [09:05] : Mais c'est bien, le petit frère s'adoucit d'après la photo.

 **Cerise** [09:05] : Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te sert dans ses bras ? Tu lui as dis qu'il allait être second Roi d'Asgard ?

 **Je pue** [09:05] : C'est ça, enfonce bien le couteau.

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:05] : Il m'a offert un chat qu'il voyait régulièrement à Central Park.

 **Cerise** [09:06] : Le voilà !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:06] : Un chat ? Sérieusement ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:06] : Un chat qu'il pensait d'ailleurs être une femelle.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:06] : Pourquoi dis-tu « pensais » ? Tu l'as transformé en mâle ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:07] : C'était un mâle à la base, triple andouille !

 **L'eau qui coule** [09:07] : Un mâle que tu as nommé Fifi et j'ai fait de même, ainsi maintenant il ne répond plus que par ce prénom !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:07] : Il est donc trop tard pour changer ?

 **Je pue** [09:07] : Ça lui fera trop de la peine de changer le nom que Thor lui a donné.

 **Être de lumière** [09:07] : Attendez !

 **Je pue** [09:07] : Quoiquoiquoi ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:08] : Je me rappelle avoir lu les BDs de Picsou étant gosse, et dans mes souvenirs ces neveux sont tous des gars, et ils se nomment Riri, Fifi et Loulou.

 **Je pue** [09:08] : Je m'attendais à un autre type de révélation, mais bon, tout va bien.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:08] : Le mal est donc brisé ! Merci mon ami Peter.

 **Je pue** [09:08] : C'est celui qui a piqué les photos !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:08] : Mais ce n'est pas celui qui a PRIS les photos.

 **Je pue** [09:09] : Dégage.

 **Cerise** [08:09] : Mais ce sont des canards.

 **Être de lumière** [09:09] : Qui ça ?

 **Cerise** [08:09] : Les neveux de Picsou.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:10] : Merci pour ta participation si productive à la conversation.

 **Cerise** [08:10] : Va pas me faire croire que vous c'est mieux !

 **Être de lumière** [09:10] : On s'éloigne du sujet principal d'ailleurs, non ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:10] : Wilson s'est déconnecté.

 **Être de lumière** [09:10] : Comme la plupart des utilisateurs.

 **Cerise** [08:10] : J'espère que ça ne t'étonne pas, Quill !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:11] : Je crois surtout qu'il fuit les deux Dieux, Wilson sait surement qu'il va se faire assassiner par Loki dans les plus brefs délais.

 **Cerise** [08:11] : Loki qui n'est pas non plus connecté.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:11] : Loki était trop calme aussi.

 **Être de lumière** [09:11] : Euh, et qui vous dit qu'ils ne viennent pas jusqu'à moi pour aussi me tuer ?! Wilson et L'eau qui coule confondus !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:12] : T'es où ?

 **Être de lumière** [09:12] : T'es fou, je vais pas te dire où je me trouve, ils pourraient lire !

 **Être de lumière** [09:12] : D'ailleurs, Bucky tu ne serais pas du côté de Wilson à vouloir me vendre de la sorte ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:13] : Je crois que la plupart des personnes ici souhaitent ton adresse pour détruire cette puce que tu contrôles.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:13] : Et Stark pour te la dérober et l'étudier.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:13] : Stark qui ne semble plus connecté non plus.

 **Être de lumière** [09:13] : Oh là, tu me fais peur !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:13] : Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

 **Être de lumière** [09:14] : J'ai rien semé du tout, c'est Rocket qui m'a poussé à tester son machin je n'ai fouillé aucun portable hormis celui de Wilson qui l'a cherché sur Asgard.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:14] : Il cherche tout le monde, si on s'écoutait, il serait déjà enterré depuis longtemps.

 **Je pue** [09:14] : Merci pour votre indulgence.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:14] : Tu es de retour ?

 **Je pue** [09:15] : Oui, je me douchais, c'est une coutume habituelle sur Terre.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:15] : Fausse alerte.

 **Raton-farceur** [09:15] : Quill est pas drôle, je lui ai dit de tester Pucette sur le plus de portable possible et voilà qu'il fait parler son ptit cœur et ne veux pas être le premier à tirer comme Han Solo !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:15] : Tu l'as assommé ?

 **Raton-farceur** [09:16] : Nan, j'ai juste récupéré l'engin pour me planquer sur le toit d'Asgard, il ne pourra pas me retrouver ici AHAHAH

 **Je pue** [09:16] : Vous êtes cinq sur le même portable ?

 **Raton-farceur** [09:16] : Wéé, le temps que je nous en procure à tous, et pas la marque Stark

 **Raton-farceur** [09:16] : Alors à qui le tour ?

 **Cerise** [08:17] : Je me retire pour de bon.

 **Raton-farceur** [09:17] : JE DECONNE AHAH trop tard, j'ai déjà hacké un de vos engins

 **Je pue** [09:18] : STOP Quill a déjà testé sur moi ça marche très bien, la preuve, tu me verras bientôt enterré six pieds sous terre par un Dieu androgyne en colère !

 **Raton-farceur** [09:18] : Hummmmmm, ici aussi c'est intéressant

 **Je pue** [09:18] : T'es sur quel portable ?!

 **Raton-farceur** [09:19] : Je vois aussi des photos de la soirée d'Asgard

 **Je pue** [09:19] : Quel téléphone ?

 **Raton-farceur** [09:19] : Si je dis, canapé en velours vert, joues assez rouges et proximité alarmante

 **Je pue** [09:19] : Le canapé vert !

 **Je pue** [09:20] : Il est en train de hacker ton portable Buck !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:20] : JE SAIS !

 **Je pue** [09:20] : Jette le dans le fleuve !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:20] : Je peux pas, il m'a coûté une blinde !

 **Je pue** [09:20] : Eteint-le !

 **Raton-farceur** [09:21] : Trop tard, les dix photos sont téléchargées sur le mien, je suis la très chère règle de Peter AHAH

 **Je pue** [09:21] : Ce que tu vois sur ces photos sont juste les résultats d'une soirée où on finit tous éméchés.

 **Raton-farceur** [09:21] : Et le ptit bisou sur la joue ?

 **Je pue** [09:22] : Avec ses cheveux longs il ressemblait à une meuf, c'est tout !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:22] : Rappelle-toi, il pouvait confondre T'Challa avec un lampadaire.

 **Raton-farceur** [09:22] : Et pourquoi Buck tu prends un ptit selfie de ce moment ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:22] : Parce que je voulais lui montrer ma supériorité pour plus tard !

 **Je pue** [09:22] : Supériorité mes fesses, je t'ai confondu avec une Asgardienne brune !

 **Illettré** [09:22] : il se passe quoi ici ? ce sont des conversations privées ? ya plus perosnne à part vous trois ?

 **Raton-farceur** [09:23] : Ah une nouvelle victime ! En plus c'est le jeunot souvent sur son portable, VIENS LA !

 **Illettré** [09:23] : QUOI ?!

 **Raton-farceur** [09:23] : Tes données sont miennes ! AHAHAH

 **Illettré** [09:23] : hein ?!

 **Je pue** [09:24] : T'es idiots ! D'après toi ils sont où tous les autres ?

 **Je pue** [09:24] : Elle est où par exemple Nat qui est TOUJOURS connectée ?!

 **Je pue** [09:24] : Ils ont tous fui évidemment pour ne pas se faire voler leurs données !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:24] : Et toi tu te ramènes comme une fleur.

 **Je pue** [09:24] : Un poulet qui se balade à KFC, s'il vous plait !

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:24] : Stark avait raison, ce surnom c'était pour toi.

 **Je pue** [09:25] : Tout sera mieux que « je pue »

 **Madame Hulk** [09:29] : C'est bon, j'ai intercepté la puce de Rocket. Lui et Peter sont assommés et attachés autour d'une des colonnes du palais.

 **Je pue** [09:29] : Gamora si c'est toi, tu es notre sauveuse et tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

 _ **Ê**_ _ **tre de lumière**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Je me fais Fandral**_

 **Cerise** [08:30] : Et voilà FRIDAY qui se venge.

 **Je pue** [09:30] : C'est qui Fandral ?

 **Nat Possible** [09:30] : Un petit blond Asgardien.

 **Cerise** [08:31] : Eh beh, tout le monde est de retour ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [08:31] : On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire chiper nos données.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [08:31] : Surtout celles d'Asgard.

 **Cerise** [08:32] : Il me tarde de créer une puce de ce genre aussi...

 **Robin Trépide** [08:32] : FAIS PAS ÇA !

 **Cerise** [08:32] : Oh du calme l'oiseau !

O

 **Jeudi 28 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Je pue** [17:18] : Je sais pas comment Loki a fait mais il a offert à la presse la plupart de mes photos compromettantes venant tout droit de mon téléphone.

 **Je pue** [17:18] : Exactement dix, il a suivi la règle de Quill. Pour encore plus me faire chier…

 **Robin Trépide** [17:18] : Oui, on a bien ris avec les enfants et le journal ce matin.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [17:18] : Moi j'ai déjà découpé tous les articles qui en parlent pour les coller dans mon carnet.

 **Cerise** [17:18] : Plus jamais tu ne les espionneras par le passé.

 **Je pue** [17:19] : PLUS JAMAIS

 **Jiminy Cricket** [17:19] : Comme ça, le monde entier sait que tu aimes le parfum glacé à la violette et que tu as un crush sur Thor et Bucky.

 **Je pue** [17:20] : Dites-moi que le peuple ne va pas faire la même analyse aussi stupide que toi.

* * *

Pour ce qui est de la photo que Sam a prise, j'ai trouvé des photos du tournage de Thor Ragnarok où on voit Thor en gilet et bermuda auprès de Loki en gilet lui aussi mais en mode « acteur ». Il y en a une où Tom Hiddleston (aka Loki) enlace Chris Hemsworth (aka Thor) d'un bras, j'ai adoré ! On aurait vraiment dit que les deux frères se réconciliaient ahaha

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plus même s'il était clairement tourné vers Sam, Bucky, Thor, Loki et Peter Q. J'essaie de varier au fil des chapitres.  
En tout cas, je vous remercie encore et encore pour lire cette fic.

 **Petit sondage** : Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre où Tony a récupéré des lettres de fans adressées aux Avengers avec des questions, et pour rigoler, il va les poser sur le chat. Et ces questions… Viendront de vous ! Ne posez pas des questions par rapport au chat puisque vous n'êtes pas censés le lire XD Mais lâchez-vous ! Le chapitre ne sera pas tout de suite, peut-être le 18 car j'ai pas mal d'idée avant ça. Donc, posez les questions que vous voulez (par MP ou review, comme vous préférez, ou pas du tout si vous n'avais pas d'idées)

! Et un très bon week-end !

Prochain chapitre : **Mise à jour et le problème de Vision  
**


	15. Mise à jour et le problème de Vision

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Nat Possible : Natasha Romanoff  
Robin Trépide : Clint Barton  
La Colère : Vision  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée : James Rhodes  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Un mec badass dans un film : Peter Parker  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je pue : Sam Wilson  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 15  
 **Mise à jour et le problème de Vision  
** _-''-_

 **Vendredi 29 juin 2018 (1)**

 _ **Nat Possible**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue**_

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:02] : FRIDAY reprend du service on dirait.

 **Cerise** [16:02] : C'est moi qui procède à ces changements, et FRIDAY va bien mieux, merci de t'en soucier.

 **Cerise** [16:03] : Je vais essayer de marchander quelque chose avec le Raton Baveur et récupérer cette Pupuce.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:07] : J'aimais bien « Nat Possible ».

 **Cerise** [16:07] : Il faut vivre avec son temps Cap', ça faisait depuis trop longtemps que Nat' était sur son petit piédestal avec son pseudo parfait.

 **Je me fais Frandral** [16:17] : Si tu veux marchander avec Rocket, sache que ça risque d'être pénible et douloureux.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [16:17] : Oh non, pitié, qui a changé mon pseudo ?

 **Cerise** [16:18] : D'après toi ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:18] : FRIDAY a eu le droit à sa petite vengeance.

 **Cerise** [16:18] : De toute manière nous étions tous d'accord que « être de lumière » ça ne t'allait pas du tout.

 **Cerise** [16:18] : Toi aussi Cap', laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir, je vais t'en trouver un parfait.

 **Cerise** [16:19] : En récompense pour avoir pratiquement arrêté de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque mot vulgaire employé par l'équipe.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:19] : C'est si gentil de ta part.

 **Cerise** [16:19] : C'est terrible, avec toi on ne sait jamais quand tu plaisantes ou non lorsque tu te trouves derrière un écran.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:25] : Monsieur Stark, vous n'avez pas oublié notre marché ?

 **Cerise** [16:26] : Pas du tout. Tu as certifié ne rien publier sur les réseaux sociaux durant la soirée, et visiblement rien n'a fuité. Mais rassure-moi, je ne serais pas obligé à chaque fête de marchander avec toi pour éviter de trouver des photos compromettantes de nous sur internet le lendemain, si ?

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:26] : Parce qu'il y aura d'autres soirées ?

 **Cerise** [16:26] : Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

 **Cerise** [16:26] : Bon, petit, choisi le pseudo qui te fait envie.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:27] : Je peux choisir celui que je veux ?

 **Cerise** [16:27] : Oui, celui que tu veux.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:27] : Vraiment vraiment ?

 **Cerise** [16:27] : Assurément.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:27] : Y'a pas d'entourloupe cette fois-ci ?

 **Cerise** [16:28] : Non, je t'assure ! Tu as respecté ta part de marché, je respecte la mienne.

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:28] : Dans ce cas-là… Je ne serais pas contre Peter Skywalker.

 **Cerise** [16:28] : Pourquoi pas « Peter Skyparker »

 **Un mec badass dans un film** [16:28] : Je préfère Skywalker.

 _ **Un mec badass dans un film**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Peter SkyParker**_

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:28] : Monsieur Stark !

 **Cerise** [16:29] : Arrête, c'est vraiment trop tentant, tu ne peux pas gâcher un si bon jeu de mots.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:29] : Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, ça ne pouvait pas être si simple !

 **Cerise** [16:29] : J'ai dit « nouveau pseudo » et je n'ai pas précisé que tu pouvais choisir.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:29] : Vous avez pourtant dit le contraire juste au-dessus !

 **Cerise** [16:29] : Les vieux, ça change souvent d'avis tu sais.

 **Cerise** [16:32] : Barton, c'est à toi.

 **Cerise** [16:32] : Souviens-toi de notre pari, Clint.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:32] : Je refuse. La fête s'est clairement mal passée.

 **Cerise** [16:32] : Que veux-tu dire par mal ? Personne n'est mort.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:32] : Toi, Pit' et Quill avez perdu quelques neurones.

 **Cerise** [16:32] : Personne ne s'est battu.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:32] : Tu oublies Strange et Loki ?

 **Cerise** [16:33] : C'était un match amical.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:33] : PAS SÛR !

 **Cerise** [16:33] : Tout était sous contrôle.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:33] : Parker a failli finir dévoré par un mille pattes.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:33] : Je confirme.

 **Cerise** [16:34] : Il gérait parfaitement la situation le petit gars.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:34] : Pas du tout !

 **Robin Trépide** [16:34] : C'est pour ça que tu criais son nom dans la panique et tu courais partout pour chercher de l'aide ?

 **Cerise** [16:35] : C'était pour rendre la scène dramatique.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:35] : Rocket frappait Quill et Wilson avec sa fourchette.

 **Cerise** [16:35] : C'est sa nature, on ne peut rien y changer.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:35] : Thor a annoncé ses fiançailles !

 **Cerise** [16:35] : Juste un petit sketch comique pour bien digérer.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:36] : On a tous eu une de ces gueules de bois !

 **Cerise** [16:36] : Pas tous, prends exemple sur T'Challa ou Rhodes.

 **Cerise** [16:36] : Même Loki, et je n'y crois pas que je dis ça actuellement.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:36] : Je persiste à dire que la soirée était un vrai foutoir ! Comme d'habitude !

 **Cerise** [16:36] : Mais avoue, t'as aimé ça.

 **Cerise** [16:36] : C'est sympathique au final, on s'entend bien.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:36] : Ça pue pourtant la haine à tous les coins de rues ici.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:37] : C'est que tu ne vas pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Clint.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:37] : Quoi ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:37] : Merci pour le charmant pseudo Tony.

 **Cerise** [16:39] : Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, on va dire qu'on a gagné tous les deux, tu m'offres quelques unes de tes cerises quand tu reviens de ta ferme, et je m'engage à produire des dons réguliers à ta ressource animalière.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:39] : Mouais.

 **Cerise** [16:39] : Je ne peux pas faire mieux !

 **Cerise** [16:39] : D'ailleurs, puisque j'ai changé le surnom de la belle Nat', toi aussi. Il n'y a pas de Robin Trépide sans Nat Possible.

 **Cerise** [16:39] : Mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas réellement d'idée à l'heure actuelle.

 **Robin Trépide** [16:39] : Eh ben cherche pas de problème et va t'occuper ailleurs.

 _ **Robin Trépide**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Sans titre**_

 **Cerise** [16:40] : Bon, et les autres… Quill, son pseudo est parfait. Les Gardiens aussi.

 **Sans titre** [16:40] : Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

 **Cerise** [16:40] : Wanda a aussi un surnom parfait, elle porte Mjölnir, un vrai ange.

 **Sans titre** [16:40] : Tu m'écoutes ?!

 **Je Pue** [16:40] : Tu es aussi insignifiant qu'un fichier sans titre, Barton.

 **Cerise** [16:40] : Wilson, tu me fais pitié toi et le surnom que t'a donné Quill.

 **Je Pue** [16:41] : Je ne me plains même plus.

 **Cerise** [16:41] : Oh, tu veux garder celui-là ?

 **Je Pue** [16:41] : NON ! Vas-y proposes en un autre.

 _ **Je Pue**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Violette**_

 **Violette** [16:41] : Je ne vais même pas perdre mon temps à m'énerver.

 **Cerise** [16:42] : Je sens que Tireur d'élite va aimer ton nouveau nom.

 **Violette** [16:42] : Et lui alors ! Ça bien fait deux semaines qu'il se promène ici avec le meilleur pseudo du groupe, change-le !

 **Cerise** [16:42] : C'est le chouchou de FRIDAY, elle a bloqué son nom, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le changer.

 **Violette** [16:42] : J'aurais dû demander à Pupuce de le faire à ta place…

 **Cerise** [16:43] : Ensuite, Bruce ? Une suggestion pour ton surnom ?

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:47] : J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander.

 **Bouffon Vert** [16:47] : Tout mais pas Bouffon Vert. Je n'aime pas trop porter le nom d'un super vilain.

 **Cerise** [16:47] : Vos désirs sont des ordres.

 _ **Bouffon Vert**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert**_

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:48] : Tu sais quoi ? Pendant une petite seconde, j'avais espéré.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:48] : Et Rhodey et son nom à rallonge ?

 **Violette** [16:48] : Steve participe un peu mais pas trop, par crainte d'attraper un surnom empoissonné.

 **Cerise** [16:48] : Il a tout compris le petit Steve.

 **Cerise** [16:48] : Mais j'avoue que pour Rhodey je suis en manque d'inspiration là.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:48] : Pourquoi pas quelque chose de normal pour une fois ? Comme Rhodes. Ou James ? On s'y retrouverait plus facilement.

 **Cerise** [16:48] : Quelque chose de normal, dis-tu ?

 _ **Rhodey tu as oublié la caisse de vin d'Argentine dans la villa qu'on a inaugurée**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **La normalité**_

 **Sans titre** [16:49] : Faut plus le laisser toucher à ça.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:49] : J'aime beaucoup le tiens, Clint.

 **Sans titre** [16:49] : Je suis littéralement désespéré.

 **Violette** [16:49] : C'est bon t'a fini, tu ne comptes pas repeindre le site entier ?

 **Cerise** [16:49] : Je cherche encore pour Thor et Loki, mais Bob le bricoleur est mon petit préféré et L'eau qui coule témoigne des jeux de mots pourris de Scott, donc j'hésite à les changer.

 **Violette** [16:50] : Et Scott justement ?

 **Cerise** [16:50] : Il est parfait le sien.

 **Violette** [16:50] : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient tous parfaits justement.

 **Cerise** [16:50] : T'inquiète pas, à sa future connerie, je l'attend au tournant.

 **Cerise** [16:50] : Et Pietro Maximoff, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux, son surnom c'est totalement lui.

 **Illettré** [16:50] : tumeur cherche ?

 **Illettré** [16:50] : *tu me

 **Cerise** [16:51] : Non, je voulais juste que tu viennes ici pour souligner mes propos.

 **Illettré** [16:51] : j'ai fait des efforts

 **Illettré** [16:51] : la fois où j'avais la gueule de bois ne compte pas

 **Cerise** [16:51] : Va dire ça devant nos ennemis. Surtout devant Thanos, on verra sa réaction.

 **Illettré** [16:51] : qu'est-ce que tubas vient faire ici ?

 **Illettré** [16:51] : *thanos

 **Cerise** [16:51] : Merci d'avoir collaboré avec moi pour certifier ton surnom. À bientôt.

 **Illettré** [16:51] : jvais te tuer !

 **Violette** [16:52] : Tu avais prédit le coup ou quoi ?

 **Cerise** [16:52] : Je savais que son correcteur était dépourvu de mots propres, rappelez-vous « Docteur Strangulation ». Et puis il va trop vite pour prendre le temps de voir la correction.

 **Illettré** [16:52] : va me créer un portable aussi rapide que moi, ça te feras un peu de challnge !

 **Cerise** [16:52] : Dès que je ne vois plus aucune faute de frappe dans tes messages, j'irai me pencher sur la question.

 **La Colère** [16:55] : Le Bonjour les amis ! Comment allez-vous en cette si bonne journée ?

 **La Colère** [16:55] : Oh, et Tony, moi aussi je pourrais avoir le droit à un autre surnom ? Vision.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:56] : Vision, ça va aller ?

 **La Colère** [16:56] : Absolument !

 **Cerise** [16:56] : Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:56] : Tony, nous n'avons pas vu Vision depuis Asgard, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

 **Violette** [16:56] : Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été piraté ?

 **Sans titre** [16:56] : Non, il est toujours à la ferme. Enfin, il est partit se balader je ne sais où mais ça fait quelques jours qu'il agit étrangement.

 **Sans titre** [16:57] : Son corps a du mal à évacuer l'alcool, nous sommes allés voir le docteur Cho, et elle nous a dit qu'il lui faudrait encore une petite semaine.

 **Violette** [16:57] : Normal, s'il ne fait pas pipi, s'il ne transpire pas, ça doit être difficile de dégager tout ce qu'il a bu.

 **La Colère** [16:57] : Merci pour les précisions.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:57] : C'est à cause du programme « tolérance moyenne » du niveau d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité ?

 **Sans titre** [16:57] : J'en ai bien peur.

 **La Colère** [16:58] : Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué que les initiales de Peter Quill étaient PQ ? Vision.

 **Cerise** [16:58] : Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de signer à chacune de tes phrases.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [16:58] : Peter Q c'est pour toi.

 **Raton-farceur** [16:59] : PQ ?! HAHAHA je n'y avais jamais pensé à celle-là !

 **Cerise** [16:59] : Ce n'est pas toi que Steve a appelé.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:01] : Bon sang, il a vraiment fait cette blague ?

 **Raton-farceur** [17:01] : Tu le savais depuis longtemps mais tu n'as jamais voulu nous l'avouer, hein ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:01] : Sérieusement Rocket, tu crois que je me serais ramené la bouche en cœur en vous annonçant joyeusement « vous savez quoi les mecs ? Mes initiales sont PQ ! Comme le papier toilette justement ! » ?!

 **Sans titre** [17:01] : Vous n'êtes plus 5 sur le même portable ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:01] : Puisque Gamora a confisqué celui de Stark, Rocket s'est enfin bougé le cul pour nous en concevoir de nouveaux.

 **Cerise** [17:02] : Même pour Groot ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:02] : Ouais, mais quand Groot s'est connecté ici et qu'il a vu le surnom que tu lui as donné, il a lancé l'engin contre le mur et l'a brisé en deux.

 **Violette** [17:02] : Sérieusement ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:03] : Il avait perdu à un jeu vidéo juste avant.

 **Violette** [17:04] : C'était quoi le surnom ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:04] : Pouce de Haricot.

 **Raton-farceur** [17:04] : Wé, je le vengerai pour ça, Stark

 **Cerise** [17:04] : Tu ne t'es pas assez vengé avec Pupuce ?

 **Cerise** [17:04] : D'ailleurs tu l'as toujours ?

 **Raton-farceur** [17:04] : Gamora ouais

 **La Colère** [17:05] : Gamora ? Cette si jolie damoiselle à la fête ?

 **La Colère** [17:05] : Néanmoins, elle ne vaut pas la si jolie et sublime beauté de notre magnifique Wanda. Vision

 _ **La Colère**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis**_

 **Cerise** [17:05] : Je préfère le préciser, comme ça quand Pietro lira ça, sa colère sera moins effroyable.

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:06] : J'espère qu'elle a apprécié toutes les soyeuses robes que je lui aie rapporté à Asgard ! Vision

 **Cerise** [17:06] : Sérieusement, Vision, inutile de signer à la fin de chacune de tes phrases !

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:06] : J'en prends note !

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:06] : Et notre ami Clint porte les initiale CB !

 **Cerise** [17:06] : Et où est l'importance de cette révélation ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:07] : Tu as bien du courage à essayer de le comprendre…

 **Cerise** [17:07] : Où est passée ton indulgence ?

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:10] : Clint Barton se rend à la caisse d'un magasin et tend sa carte « je vais payer en Clint Barton » !

 **Cerise** [17:10] : Dieu tout-puissant, seigneur Odin, coupez-lui la langue et effacez mes souvenirs concernant cette soi-disant « « « « « « blague » » » » » » »

 **Violette** [17:10] : Les blagues de Scott me manquent cruellement.

 **Raton-farceur** [17:10] : Arrêtez tout ! C'est tout bonnement hilaraaaaaaaaaaant ! J'aime ce type !

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:12] : Et les initiales de Bruce sont aussi très rigolotes ! Je vous laisse deviner !

 **Cerise** [17:12] : Désolée mais je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te répondre.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [17:12] : Est-ce réellement Vision qui parle ?

 **Cerise** [17:12] : Il a signé plus d'une fois, donc oui il s'agit de lui.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:12] : Le pauvre, il a voulu s'abaisser à notre niveau durant la soirée à Asgard, mais contrairement à nous, la gueule de bois dure bien plus d'une journée.

 **Cerise** [17:13] : C'est même pas une gueule de bois à ce niveau-là, l'alcool est toujours TRÈS actif !

 **Cerise** [17:13] : Une gueule de bois Steve, c'était quand tu es resté toute la journée du mardi dans le lit, la tête cachée sous ton oreiller, tout en ayant même pas le courage de te lever pour aller aux toilettes.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [17:13] : Pas la peine de le crier sous tous les toits.

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:13] : Les initiales de notre scientifique préféré sont BB !

 **Raton-farceur** [17:13] : NON c'est vrai ?! AHAHAHAH

 **Cerise** [17:14] : Bon Dieu… Imaginez Thor et Drax se ramènent, je me plante un couteau dans le réacteur.

 **Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce je dis** [17:14] : Et Spider-Man ? C'est PP !

 **Raton-farceur** [17:14] : Pépé !

 **Cerise** [17:14] : Je vous en conjure, arrêtez.

 **Violette** [17:14] : Scott vient et fais-nous rire, pitié.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [17:14] : Il est chez sa famille actuellement.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:48] : Est-ce réellement important de me faire un résumé de la conversation d'aujourd'hui ?

 **Violette** [17:48] : Absolument pas, retourne te coucher.

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:49] : Très bien, si tu le dis, Violette.

O

 **Vendredi 29 juin 2018 (2)**

 **Sans titre** [21:36] : Nous avons retrouvé Vision.

 **Sans titre** [21:37] : Ou plutôt, Wanda est parti à sa recherche, l'a ramené à la ferme et il fait un gros dodo maintenant.

 **Illettré** [21:37] : il l'a pas touché hein ?!

 **Sans titre** [21:37] : Non, il la respecte bien trop.

 **Cerise** [21:39] : Le week-end commence fort…

 **Raton-farceur** [21:39] : Jte le fait pas dire l'humain !

 **Cerise** [21:40] : À l'aide

* * *

Bon, je sais ça fait beaucoup à retenir tous ces nouveaux surnoms, mais comme d'hab' il y aura un petit récapitulatif en début de chapitre. En réalité, j'ai voulu faire une petite mise à jour lol, comme le nom du chapitre. Je voulais changer un peu Nat Possible, Robin Trépide, le « je pue » made in Peter Quill… Et voilà ce que ça a donné !

L'histoire des initiale de Peter Q me perturbait depuis un moment quand j'écris les chap', au lieu d'écrire tout de suite les pseudos, je mets les initiales, et à chaque fois pour lui je mettais PQ. Humour de gamine mais je pouvais pas le laisser passer XD

Petites notes à propos du chapitre : "À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue" fait référence au titre du premier film Indiana Jones « À la recherche de l'arche perdue ». Violette pour Sam, petit rappelle, c'est pour son goût distingué en matière de glace vu dans le chapitre 8. Skywalker vient du nom célèbre de la famille dans Star Wars (je préféré préciser, sait-on jamais !)

Je vous avais demandé des surnoms pour Loki et Thor y'a quelques semaines, ils arrivent, c'est juste que j'ai dû retarder le chapitre x)

Et puis merci pour toutes vos questions, j'ai commencé à bossé dessus !

Prochain chapitre : **La robe de Natasha et ses assistantes (assistants ?)**


	16. La robe de Natasha et ses assistantes

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
L'eau qui coule : Loki Laufeyson  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury  
À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue : Natasha Romanoff  
Sans titre : Clint Barton  
Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis : Vision  
La normalité : James Rhodes  
Peter SkyParker : Peter Parker  
Violette : Sam Wilson

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 16  
 **La robe de Natasha et ses assistantes (assistants ?)  
** _-''-_

 **Samedi 30 juin 2018 (1)**

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:18] : Je pense avoir trouvé une utilité intéressante à ce site.

 **Cerise** [13:18] : Tu m'en vois ravi. Ma petite création n'a pas permis seulement le chaos !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:19] : Je ne suis pourtant pas persuadé. Absolument chaque sujet finit en cacahuète ici.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:19] : J'aurais besoin de votre aide, et puisqu'on est trop loin pour se réunir, le chat est parfait.

 _Je suis heureuse que vous trouviez une utilité à notre création, Mademoiselle Romanoff_

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:19] : En quoi peut-on t'aider ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:20] : Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard vu que le mariage est prévu pour le 8 juillet, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant ça. J'aurais donc besoin de votre avis pour la robe que je vais porter car je l'avoue, je suis dépassée, j'ai passé trois jours entiers à feuilleter des catalogues et à fouiller internet.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:20] : Compte sur moi !

 **Cerise** [13:20] : Et tu ne peux pas demander à ton preux chevalier ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:20] : Avant de lui bourrer le crâne avec toutes ces robes, je vais en choisir un panel et le lui montrer. Panel que je vais trouver avec vous.

 **Violette** [13:21] : Tu veux pas bourrer son crâne, mais le notre tu t'en fiche royal.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:21] : Par contre je vais être cash, je n'ai pas confiance en les goûts de Tony et Sam, donc je me retourne vers les autres.

 **Cerise** [13:21] : Mes goûts ? Tu plaisantes Nat', je suis toujours à la pointe de la mode !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:21] : _Ta_ mode.

 **Violette** [13:21] : Et moi, tu abuses ! Tu penses que je me fringue comme un plouc ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [13:21] : Elle n'a pas tort.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:22] : Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas vous faire confiance à tous les deux.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:22] : Je suis moi aussi de ton côté, tu peux compter sur mon aide.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:22] : Gamora, j'ai parfaitement confiance en tes goûts. Ainsi qu'en ceux de Wanda.

 **Cerise** [13:22] : Quelle est cette misogynie masculine ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:23] : Tu places beaucoup d'espoir sur mes épaules, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te satisfaire.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:23] : Aie confiance, Wanda.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:23] : Je suis sûr que Loki sera aussi de bon conseil !

 **Madame Hulk** [13:23] : Loki ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:23] : À Asgard, il a toujours été considéré comme l'Ase le plus élégant. Je suis persuadé que ses bons goûts et son œil critique vont pouvoir vous être d'une aide extrêmement utile !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:24] : Qu'il sache tout de suite que je ne porterai pas de vert. Ça ne va pas du tout avec mes cheveux.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:24] : Il pourra aussi t'en confectionner une, Natasha. Ses talents de magicien te produiront une robe unique qui épousera parfaitement ton corps.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:24] : Sa magie n'est pas censée être limitée ?

 **Violette** [13:24] : À moins qu'il n'ait conservé l'option « polly fashion Asgardienne »

 **Cerise** [13:24] : Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il utilise sa magie pour produire son armure de combat à chaque mission ?

 **Violette** [13:25] : On n'a pas toujours les yeux rivés vers lui.

 **Cerise** [13:25] : Vous devriez ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire dans notre dos.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:25] : Tu deviens puéril, Tony.

 **Violette** [13:25] : Si c'est Cap' qui le dit…

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:25] : Justement je n'ai pas envie que ma robe disparaisse d'un seul coup devant tout le monde selon le bon vouloir de Loki.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:26] : Il ne fera jamais ceci.

 **Cerise** [13:26] : Souviens-toi de toutes ses paroles dégradantes envers nous, pauvres terriens !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:26] : J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:26] : Sache que ça ne m'apaise pas plus que ça.

 **Violette** [13:27] : Avoue Nat', ça te branche de savoir qu'il peut produire la robe de tes rêves.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:27] : Et quel va être l'échange, hein ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:28] : Si tu m'offres ton cœur que je rangerais dans un bocal pour rejoindre ma collection, alors j'accepte.

 **Violette** [13:28] : QUOI ?!

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:28] : C'est une plaisanterie, hein Loki ?

 **Cerise** [13:28] : C'est moi ou même Thor en doute ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:29] : C'est mon poing que tu recevras, Loki.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:29] : Je ne fais malheureusement pas la collection des mains, ça se conserve très mal.

 **Cerise** [13:29] : C'est moi ou Loki fait de l'humour !

 **Violette** [13:29] : Alerte, Scott, tu as de la concurrence !

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:30] : Tu peux réellement produire une robe pour Natasha avec ta magie ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:30] : Bien sûr que je peux.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:30] : Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ? Chaque humain à un corps bien différent l'un de l'autre.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:30] : C'est un jeu d'enfant.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:30] : Même avec ta magie limitée ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:30] : Évidemment !

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:31] : Alors montre-nous.

 **Cerise** [13:31] : C'est bien Wanda, continue de provoquer Loki, ça va marcher.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:31] : Très bien, si tu peux alors je requière tes services.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:31] : Si tu me donnes une vieille robe quelconque, je peux t'en concevoir une à partir de celle-ci et elle sera éternelle. Ce ne sera pas une illusion.

 **Cerise** [13:31] : Et le poisson a mordu…

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:31] : Je vois tout ce que tu écris petit homme, prends garde à toi si tu ne veux pas voir ton costume trois-pièces disparaître durant la cérémonie.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:31] : On pourra donc vérifier si l'anecdote de Steve à propos de Stark et ses caleçons est véridique.

 **Cerise** [13:32] : C'est bon Loki ! Tu devrais t'être fait à mon humour depuis le temps !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:32] : Tu as besoin de quoi en échange ? Un booste de magie ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:32] : Inutile de me bercer dans de belles paroles, Fury est Odin ont été clairs, le second quart de ma magie me sera rendu dans huit ans.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:32] : Va plutôt ouvrir ton porte-monnaie. C'est 100 dollars le service.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:33] : Depuis quand tu te soucis de l'argent toi ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:33] : Depuis que je suis enchainé à votre monde souillé et infect au nom de Midgard.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:33] : Et depuis que je dois payer des impôts, mon électricité et mon eau.

 **Cerise** [13:33] : Tu ne peux pas faire apparaître des liasses de billets ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:33] : Ce que produit mon frère sont en général des illusions.

 **Cerise** [13:34] : Tu viens de briser un mythe là, tu sais ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:34] : Il a utilisé sa dernière paie pour s'octroyer une vingtaine de livres sur les langues de cette planète ainsi qu'un grimoire pour apprendre à cuisiner indien.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:34] : Mais vas-y, dis leur que j'ai changé de couleur de papier toilette pendant que tu y es !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:34] : Il ne supportait plus le rose, alors il a pris le vert clair avec des trèfles en tant que motif.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:4] : THOR

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:35] : OUI ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:35] : Donc 100 dollars pour cette robe, c'est bien ça ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:35] : 100 dollars, oui !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:35] : Tu es conscient qu'une robe de cette envergure coûte bien plus cher que ça ?

 **Violette** [13:36] : Tu es une si gentille cliente, Nat'.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:36] : 100 c'est bien assez pour mes besoins, et puis ça ne me prendra que quinze secondes à concevoir ta robe.

 **Cerise** [13:36] : Alors là, 100 dollars c'est clairement abusé !

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:36] : C'est 100 dollars ou rien du tout.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:37] : Ou le cœur dans le bocal.

 **Cerise** [13:37] : Non, le cœur il est pour Bruce.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:37] : Banner a lui aussi une collection de cœurs ?

 **Cerise** [13:37] : Tu m'en veux si je décide de ne pas te répondre ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:37] : Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cru, moi et ma soi-disant collection ?

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:37] : Ça me perturbe en effet.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:38] : C'était une blague, Thor.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:38] : Tu m'en vois rassuré !

 **Madame Hulk** [13:38] : Tasha' as-tu des idées en tête ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:38] : Après toutes les robes que j'ai vues, je ne sais pas vraiment où en donner de la tête.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:38] : Tu as une idée pour la couleur ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:38] : Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne prendrais jamais que du blanc. Je crois avoir fait une overdose de blanc.

 **Violette** [13:39] : C'est pourtant la couleur de la mariée.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:39] : Voilà pourquoi elle ne veut pas quérir ton aide.

 **Violette** [13:39] : Tu me fais peur même derrière un écran !

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:39] : Pourquoi ne pas mélanger un peu de blanc et une couleur que tu affectionnes ?

 **Cerise** [13:39] : Du rouge ? Comme tes cheveux ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:40] : N'ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide, Tony ? Et puis ose me dire que tu ne penses pas à ton armure en me sortant la couleur rouge !

 **Cerise** [13:40] : Je n'osais pas le dire, en effet.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:40] : Mets beaucoup de laque dans tes cheveux, sinon l'électricité de l'air risque de te décoiffer sérieusement.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:40] : Est-ce que tu insinues que Thor va venir avec son marteau pour réellement abattre sa foudre sur l'église ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:40] : Seulement un conseil.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:41] : Autre conseil : Aucun éclair ne doit fendre le ciel le jour de mon mariage.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:41] : Et au niveau des manches, que préfères-tu ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:18] : Je préférerais épaules dénudées, il fera chaud en juillet.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:41] : Il serait mieux que tu portes des manches courtes, durant un mariage, c'est blasphémer sinon.

 **Cerise** [13:41] : Vous vous inquiétez de la pudeur à Asgard ? Ça s'est nouveau !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:41] : Seulement durant les mariages qui est l'une des clés les plus importantes d'une vie Asgardienne.

 **Cerise** [13:42] : Et toi tu hurles te marier avec Loki alors que tu es ivre mort, sans aucune pression.

 **Violette** [13:42] : J'avoue qu'il y a mieux comme demande.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:42] : Ce n'était pas du sérieux.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:42] : Qui vous dit que je n'étais pas sérieux ?

 **Cerise** [13:42] : Parce que tu l'étais ?

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:42] : Thor, c'est de la robe de Romanoff qu'on parle, ne vient pas faire tourner le monde autour de toi à nouveau.

 **Violette** [13:42] : Non vous pouvez continuer de débattre.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:43] : Je m'excuse Natasha, je ne voulais pas vous voler la vedette.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:43] : Très bien, mais sache que je souhaite avoir une petite discussion avec toi Thor, en _privé_.

 **Cerise** [13:43] : Je crois qu'on le veut tous.

 **L'eau qui coule** [13:43] : Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

 **Cerise** [13:43] : Occupe-toi de la robe toi, Loki la fée.

 _ **L'eau qui coule**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **La fée**_

 **Cerise** [13:44] : FRIDAY tu m'as promis que tu me laissais le temps de réfléchir à son surnom !

 _Je vous ai pris en vitesse, Monsieur Stark._

 **Cerise** [13:44] : J'avais une idée qui avait germé quand j'ai ramené Peter chez lui et que sa petite-cousine regardait un dessin animé !

 **Violette** [13:44] : Ça ne sent rien de bon.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:44] : Tu deviens aussi parano que Clint.

 _ **La fée**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Elsa princesse des glaces**_

 **Cerise** [13:46] : C'est dans « La Reine des Neige », l'héroïne qui a quelques petits conflits intérieurs. J'ai hésité avec Green Lantern des BDs, mais tu n'es clairement pas un super-héros.

 **Violette** [13:46] : Tout en sachant qu'il n'aime pas les glaces…

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:46] : Et c'est sur cette princesse que tu as jeté ton dévolu.

 **Cerise** [13:46] : Selon Thor il vient d'un monde gelé, le Futonheim, et il aurait des pouvoirs de glace qu'il refuse d'utiliser.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:46] : Il vous a raconté l'exactitude de ma vie ou c'est comment ?

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:46] : Et c'est le JOTUNheim ! N'écorche pas les mondes d'Yggdrasil avec ta bouche, humain !

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:47] : Tu l'as énervé.

 **Cerise** [13:47] : C'est Thor qui a la langue bien trop pendue en mission.

 **Tireur d'élite** [13:47] : Au moins Loki ne se plaint pas de son surnom, c'est bien une première sur ce chat où tout le monde pique une crise à chaque changement.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:47] : C'est justement sur vos réactions que jouent Stark et la dame électronique, bande d'incapables !

 **Tireur d'élite** [13:48] : En vrai il déteste son surnom.

 **Violette** [13:48] : Qui l'aimeraient aussi ? Hormis les filles.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:48] : Ne fais pas de généralité, Barbie à la retraite.

 **Peter SkyParker** [13:48] : Moi j'aime bien Elsa.

 **Cerise** [13:48] : Je peux arranger ça tout de suite.

 **Peter SkyParker** [13:48] : NON c'est bon je vous laisse parler tranquillement de tissu et dentelle !

 **Cerise** [13:50] : D'ailleurs Nat', une robe comme celle de cette princesse ne te plairait pas ? Tu as tout un tas de modèle sur internet.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:50] : Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié le sujet principal.

 **Cerise** [13:50] : Je crois que certains oui.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:50] : Et non, je préfère une robe plus sobre.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:50] : Justement, tu aimerais peut-être mélanger du blanc et une couleur que tu chéris ?

 **Madame Hulk** [13:50] : Et pas du rouge évidemment.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:51] : Tu aimes le noir. Tu peux ajouter des touches de noir et de blanc, ça peut très bien s'accorder.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:51] : Et dans ce cas-là ton futur mari peut faire de même avec son costume. Du blanc et du noir.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:51] : Une robe noire avec de longues bandes blanches le long du corps.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:51] : Moulant ton corps et s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:51] : C'est original. J'aime ça. Et puis il va faire si chaud.

 **Violette** [13:52] : Je rigole s'il pleut ce jour-là.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:52] : Ne parle pas de malheur, veux-tu ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:52] : Au-dessus des genoux ? Pour un mariage ?

 **Cerise** [13:52] : Il est grand temps que tu participes à ton premier mariage des années 2000.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:53] : Et tu souhaites un bracelet de cheville ?

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:53] : Tu veux un conseil, Romanoff ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:53] : Je ne veux pas t'entendre toi et tes idéologies asgardiennes.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:53] : Le bracelet à la cheville était porté par les femmes Asgardiennes, dissimulé sous leur longue robe pour annoncer indirectement aux divinités supérieures qu'elle se mariait dans le désespoir et l'obligation.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:53] : Rien qu'une vieille légende.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:54] : Bon sang pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé votre aide à vous deux ?

 **Madame Hulk** [13:55] : Si tu veux un bracelet de cheville, rien ne t'en empêche, et surtout pas les deux Asgardiens.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [13:53] : Pour la coiffure, tu veux toujours que je t'accompagne ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:54] : Oui, entre filles ça sera plus simple. Gamora aussi tu peux venir.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:55] : Avec plaisir, j'aime particulièrement me mélanger à la culture de Terra.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [13:55] : Et comme d'habitude tu vas prétendre sortir d'un bal costumée pour passer incognito dans la rue.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:55] : Ne viens surtout pas t'intégrer dans cette conversation, Peter.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [13:55] : Pourquoi, je suis plutôt classe. On dit que j'ai bon goût.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:55] : Quelle race d'extraterrestres te dit ça généralement ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [13:56] : Ça c'est un coup bas.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:56] : Fais-toi des extensions, Romanoff. Plus la chevelure est longue, mieux c'est.

 **Cerise** [13:56] : Ça on l'a remarqué chez toi.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:56] : Je parle pour les femmes, imbécile.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:56] : Loki, j'ai dit « entre filles » et toi tu te ramènes encore une fois. Donc peut-être que tu te considères comme telle, qui sait.

 **Cerise** [13:56] : Ce qui ne nous étonnera pas réellement.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:57] : Vous êtes fous…

 **Cerise** [13:57] : S'il nous tue, il est fini.

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [13:57] : Ce n'est pas une raison !

 **Violette** [13:57] : Ouais rappelle-toi que j'ai été affiché par le Dieu androgyne sur internet et chez la presse !

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:57] : Si vous étiez nés à Asgard, la grande majorité d'entre vous aurez été recalé au rang de palefrenier ou de servant rien que par la faute de votre faciès.

 **Cerise** [13:57] : Tu veux que je te dise dans quelle catégorie tu te situes sur Terre ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:58] : Ça suffit ! J'avoue avoir cherché les embrouilles Loki, mais c'était une plaisanterie, maintenant j'aimerais continuer sans avoir un bain de sang à nettoyer.

 **Madame Hulk** [13:58] : Drax te fait dire qu'il te faudrait absolument un voile pour dissimuler tes yeux jusqu'à la fameuse question.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:58] : Non, ceci ruinerait votre si belle chevelure !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:58] : Et Stark faites attention à ce que vous dites sur Loki.

 **Cerise** [13:58] : J'HALLUCINE !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:59] : Eurm… Thor, plus sérieusement, tu seras donc parmi nous au mariage ? Tu n'as pas encore répondu à l'invitation.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [13:59] : Il n'y a que toi qui les as laissés sans réponse.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [13:59] : Je vous demande pardon ! J'étais pris dans une telle euphorie en apprenant que je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir de ma présence ! Bien sûr que je viendrais !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [13:59] : Ne t'en fais pas, finalement, on pouvait très bien comprendre ta réponse au vu de ton engouement. J'avais juste besoin d'être sûr du nombre d'invités.

 **Violette** [13:59] : Tu as envoyé une invit' à Loki ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:00] : Je préfère le savoir invité que d'avoir une visite surprise de sa part.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:00] : Et comment on doit s'habiller nous pour le mariage ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:00] : C'est vraiment un mariage simple. Venez décontracté, ceci n'a pas d'importance du moment que vous êtes là et que « tout se passe bien ».

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:00] : Tony, je répète « simple ».

 **Violette** [14:00] : Tu ne le répéteras jamais assez.

 **Cerise** [14:01] : Oui. À 11h à Atlantic City, église St Monica Church, j'ai bien retenu la leçon.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:01] : J'ai pas vu « mariage simple » et « je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré » dans ta phrase.

 **Cerise** [14:01] : Parce que c'est une évidence.

 **Violette** [14:01] : Justement pas !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:02] : Et Loki tu auras tes 100 dollars une fois la robe terminée. Wanda t'enverra un croquis, elle dessine comme un as.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [14:03] : Nat' je suis en train de te transmettre les dessins que j'ai faits durant la conservation pour que tu puisses choisir.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:03] : Merci Ange.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [14:03] : 50 dollars avant et 50 après.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:03] : T'es pas sérieux ?

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [14:04] : Je suis dur en affaires.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:04] : Tu fais la robe en quinze secondes tu as dit.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [14:04] : Il me faut un peu de motivation.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:04] : Très bien, tu les auras avant. Je te donnerais en main propres les croquis comme cela, avec des précisions.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [14:05] : Ça me convient. Demain dix heures Central Park ?

 **Cerise** [14:05] : Pourquoi ça sent le piège à plein nez ?!

 **Violette** [14:05] : Quelques années auparavant, oui ça aurait été le cas.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:06] : Faisons cela.

 **Cerise** [14:06] : Tu as besoin d'une garde rapprochée ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:06] : Non, vous autres, la seule chose que vous avez à faire, c'est réfléchir à comment ne pas finir mon mariage comme la soirée d'Asgard.

 **Cerise** [14:06] : Tu es consciente que c'est pratiquement mission impossible.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:07] : Tu veux être le premier sur liste des personnes à ne pas être acceptées à la cérémonie ?

 **Cerise** [14:07] : Si ça peut ne pas se faire, j'aimerais.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [14:04] : Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

 **Tireur d'élite** [14:08] : Purée, ça refait le coup des tests de cohésion avant Asgard !

 **Violette** [14:08] : Pas çaaaaa !

* * *

Vous voyez un peu la robe de Nat' ? Je m'imagine une robe que j'ai vue un jour dans un magasin et que j'ai adorée !

L'histoire du bracelet de cheville à Asgard est pure imagination de ma part !

Le surnom « Elsa » de Loki vient de Snowfea, et le « Green Lantern » que n'a pas retenu Tony, c'est Nagron, merci ! (en réalité je ne savais pas lequel choisir entre les deux). Merci pour votre participation active ! Je sais que ça arrive souvent tard après le sondage, désolée xD

Prochain chapitre : **T'Challa et sa veste à 2 000 dollars**


	17. T'Challa et sa veste à 2 000 dollars

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Cerise : Tony Stark  
Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Langage est mon deuxième prénom : Steve Rogers  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Bob le bricoleur : Thor Odinson  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury  
À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue : Natasha Romanoff  
Sans titre : Clint Barton  
Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis : Vision  
La normalité : James Rhodes  
Peter SkyParker : Peter Parker  
Violette : Sam Wilson  
Elsa princesse des glaces : Loki Laufeyson

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 17  
 **T'Challa et sa veste à 2 000 dollars  
** _-''-_

 **Dimanche 1** **er** **juillet 2018 (1)**

 **Maître Chacha** [09:09] : À qui dois-je m'adresser si j'ai oublié un de mes biens à Asgard ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:12] : Est-ce un canular ?

 _Non, il s'agit de T'Challa en personne_

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:12] : Je crois que Sam va faire une syncope.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:13] : Oui il vient de m'appeler pour me hurler à la figure que Maître Chacha venait de parler.

 **Violette** [09:13] : BARNES !

 **Cerise** [09:13] : Bienvenue T'Challa, ça faisait un bail !

 **Cerise** [09:14] : Depuis le dîner qu'on a passé ensemble.

 **Violette** [09:14] : Le dîner où Barnes a identifié T'Challa durant le bug de ton programme.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:14] : Inutile de la rappeler celle-là.

 **Cerise** [09:14] : Je confirme.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:14] : Tu as aussi vu Challa sur Asgard, tu sais ?

 **Cerise** [09:15] : C'est encore tellement flou pour moi que j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler correctement.

 **Cerise** [09:15] : Bref, T'Challa si vous souhaitez récupérer quelque chose que vous avez potentiellement perdu à Asgard, je peux appeler un conseiller après-vente.

 **Cerise** [09:16] : Thor !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:18] : Mon ami ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suis tout ouï.

 **Cerise** [09:18] : T'Challa a laissé quelque chose lui appartenant chez toi.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:19] : Oh, s'est-il enfin décidé à parler ?

 **Cerise** [09:19] : Oui, et il est ici à ce moment même, Thor…

 **Maître Chacha** [09:19] : Il s'agit de ma veste que j'ai dû laisser sur l'un des sièges de votre palais.

 **Sans titre** [09:19] : C'était le moins bourré d'entre tous et c'est celui qui a oublié sa veste ?

 **Cerise** [09:19] : Il peut tout entendre, je te fais rappeler.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:20] : Je vais de ce pas enquêter auprès de mon père ! Je termine les courses et j'y vole !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [09:20] : Bonjour T'Challa.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [09:20] : Et tu fais les courses toi maintenant, Thor ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:20] : Nous pouvons donc conclure que les deux Dieux se font parfaitement à notre culture.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [09:21] : Et mon frère et moi vous souhaitons le bon jour, Monsieur T'Challa.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:21] : Je fais les courses pour Loki, justement. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, je me dois de quérir de la « sauce barbecue », j'ai beau chercher du côté du rayon jardin, je n'en trouve pas.

 **Cerise** [09:21] : Ce n'est certainement pas là que tu vas en trouver !

 **Peter SkyParker** [09:21] : C'est dans le rayon des sauces, Thor !

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:22] : Ce n'est pas un fluide qui permet d'entretenir le barbecue ?

 **Violette** [09:22] : ABSOLUMENT PAS !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [09:22] : Mais on voit que tu as une certaine culture finalement.

 **Cerise** [09:26] : Je n'ose même pas voir ce qu'il a mis dans son caddie.

 **Violette** [09:26] : Déjà, voir Thor pousser un petit caddie avec ses bras qui font quatre fois les miens tout en essayant de déchiffrer la petite liste de courses qu'il a surement entre les mains, c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à concevoir.

 **Sans titre** [09:26] : Loki aurait franchement dû te faire un petit topo avant de t'envoyer dans le supermarché.

 **Bob le bricoleur** [09:26] : Il l'a fait, j'ai passé une heure de leçon intensive sur les produits midgardiens.

 **Cerise** [09:26] : Loki va clairement mourir de désespoir avec toi.

 **Violette** [09:27] : Quelle idée de l'y envoyer aussi !

 **Maître Chacha** [09:27] : Je ne comprends pas, qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

 **Cerise** [09:27] : Oh excusez-nous T'Challa, la faiblesse de cet endroit est que les discussions partent rapidement en vrille !

 **Cerise** [09:27] : Les Avengers sont sous des pseudos. À la base c'est censé faire rire hein.

 **Cerise** [09:27] : D'ailleurs, pourquoi tant de monde est levé si tôt durant un chaud dimanche de juillet ?

 **Violette** [09:28] : Justement comme tu le dis, il fait trop _chaud_ pour dormir.

 **Cerise** [09:28] : Et donc Thor qui est la personne dont tu as besoin, c'est Bob, mais je t'avoue c'est difficile de s'y retrouver.

 **Sans titre** [09:29] : Il serait grand temps que tu renommes chacun de nous par nos prénoms.

 **Violette** [09:29] : On voit que tu n'apprécies pas du tout le tien, Barton.

 _ **Bob le bricoleur**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **L'illuminé**_

 **L'illuminé** [09:29] : J'en suis touché, Stark, pas votre extrême bonté envers mon surnom.

 **Violette** [09:29] : Tu sais, « illuminé » ne veut pas vraiment dire ce que tu penses.

 **L'illuminé** [09:29] : Quelles sont donc ses autres définitions ?

 **Cerise** [09:29] : Rien qui te concerne, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Violette** [09:29] : Mais oui c'est ça !

 **L'illuminé** [09:30] : J'aimerais connaître le sens de mon titre.

 **Sans titre** [09:30] : Et en quoi c'est plus simple de savoir qu'il s'agit de Thor ?

 **Violette** [09:30] : Trouve-moi une seule bonne raison.

 **Cerise** [09:30] : Les éclairs, la foudre, sa chevelure dorée, ses dents éclatantes, sa bonne humeur. Tu en veux d'autres ?

 **Langage est mon deuxième prénom** [09:31] : Tu as omis exprès la partie de l'esprit un peu « illuminé » ?

 **Cerise** [09:31] : Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Steve il arrive parfois comme ça juste pour dire une petite phrase d'accroche et on ne le revoit pas durant les deux heures suivantes.

 **Cerise** [09:31] : Un petit commentaire par-ci, un petit commentaire par-là.

 **Violette** [09:31] : La furtivité de Cap'.

 _ **Langage est mon deuxième prénom**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **L'homme furtif**_

 **L'homme furtif** [09:32] : Tony… Je te signale que T'Challa est là et que tu es celui qui engendre les embrouilles.

 **Maître Chacha** [09:32] : Je vous laisse à vos discussions, tenez-moi au courant pour l'avancée de la situation. C'est une veste de la marque Balmain.

 **Cerise** [09:32] : Balmain ? Sérieusement ?

 **Violette** [09:33] : C'est une marque connue ?

 **Cerise** [09:33] : Pas que, c'est une marque française. Et ce n'est certainement pas le type de veste que tu porterais.

 **Violette** [09:33] : Pourquoi ? C'est un style décalé ?

 **Cerise** [09:34] : C'est surtout qu'il te faudrait quelques bons mois de salaire pour te la payer.

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:34] : Si ce n'est pas des années.

 **Violette** [09:34] : Thor, y'a pas marqué « préservatifs » sur la liste de courses ?

 **Cerise** [09:34] : Pourquoi tu sors ça comme ça ?!

 **L'illuminé** [09:34] : Non, pourquoi ça ?

 **Violette** [09:36] : Oh non juste pour savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler la liste d'un Dieu androgyne, huhu

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:36] : Loki ne t'a pas assez fait payer ?

 **L'illuminé** [09:36] : Qu'est-ce qu'un préservatif ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [09:36] : Maintenant tu te démerdes tout seul, Wilson !

 **Cerise** [09:36] : HÉ ! On a une veste Balmain à retrouver !

 **Cerise** [09:36] : Thor file à la caisse et vole jusqu'à Asgard !

 **L'illuminé** [09:39] : Mais il y a encore des produits que je n'ai pas achetés.

 **Cerise** [09:39] : Comme quoi ?! T'Challa attend je te rappelle !

 **L'homme furtif** [09:40] : Reste calme, Tony.

 **Cerise** [09:40] : C'est du Wakanda qu'on parle Cap' ! Le vibranium, les rois, tout ça ! Pas sûr qu'il soit très heureux de ne jamais retrouver sa veste à 2 000 balles !

 **Violette** [09:40] : 2 000 ?!

 **Cerise** [09:40] : Je te l'avais dit !

 **L'illuminé** [09:41] : Il me reste à trouver de la levure chimique, du lubrifiant et des yaourts saveur pistache.

 **Sans titre** [09:41] : ….

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:41] : PARDON ?!

 **Violette** [09:41] : QUOI QU'EST-CE QU'IL A MARQUÉ LÀ ?!

 **Cerise** [09:41] : ON SE CALME ON A LA VESTE À RETROUVER !

 **Violette** [09:41] : Fais pas croire que tu restes focalisé sur la veste !

 **Cerise** [09:42] : J'ESSAIE ! Arrête de poser des questions à Thor aussi !

 **Violette** [09:42] : C'est toi qui as posé la question je te fais dire !

 **L'illuminé** [09:42] : À part les yaourts saveur pistache, je ne sais pas réellement où trouver le reste.

 **Sans titre** [09:43] : Loki t'a vraiment fait un topo… ?

 **L'illuminé** [09:43] : Oui oui, mais j'avoue avoir été un peu dans la lune à ce moment-là. J'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose : Si Banner portait Wanda, arriverait-il à la soulever si elle avait Mjölnir dans les mains ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [09:43] : ET POURQUOI TU REFLECHISSAIS À ÇA ?!

 **Violette** [09:43] : Et tu sais ce que c'est du lubrifiant ?

 **Cerise** [09:44] : SAM ! Ferme ton bec !

 **Cerise** [09:44] : Thor va sur Asgard pitié ! LA VESTE !

 **L'illuminé** [09:44] : Vous semblez si paniqué, je vais donc payer ce que j'ai et je m'y rends de ce pas, n'ayez crainte ! Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard.

 **Violette** [09:44] : J'y compte bien.

 **Cerise** [09:44] : SAM

O

 **Dimanche 1** **er** **juillet 2018 (2)**

 **L'illuminé** [18:24] : Les amis, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais il n'y a aucune trace de la veste de T'Challa à Asgard. J'ai eu la confirmation de mon Père et des servantes.

 **Cerise** [18:24] : Vous avez vraiment cherché partout ?

 **L'illuminé** [18:24] : Oui, un magicien a même utilisé ses pouvoirs pour rechercher l'objet mais il nous a assuré qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur Asgard.

 **Cerise** [18:24] : Oh Seigneur

 **Sans titre** [18:24] : Ça veut donc dire que quelqu'un s'est barré avec sa veste.

 **L'homme furtif** [18:25] : Prise par inadvertance ou dérobé…

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Sachant qu'on était tous un peu touché par l'alcool, je pense que ça ne va pas être simple de retrouver qui est le coupable.

 **Sans titre** [18:25] : Quel euphémisme.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:25] : Tu pouvais tout aussi dire : « Nous étions tous tellement ivres morts qu'il est donc impossible de savoir ».

 **Cerise** [18:25] : Absolument pas, ne dramatise pas tout !

 **L'homme furtif** [18:26] : Nous étions plusieurs à porter une veste ce jour-là, je pense qu'il n'a pas été difficile pour l'un de nous de récupérer sa veste et la ramener sans s'en être rendu compte. Il faut fouiller nos placards.

 **Illettré** [18:26] : scott, bucky, stark, steve, strange et banner

 **Cerise** [18:26] : Tu commences une incantation magique ?

 **Illettré** [18:26] : bien sur que non, idiot. ce sont tous ceux qui portaient un costard ce soir-là

 **Cerise** [18:26] : Mais j'imagine qu'aucune de ces vestes ne valait même prix que celle de T'Challa.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:26] : Enfonce bien les pauvres que nous sommes.

 **L'homme furtif** [18:27] : Tu t'en rappelles si précisément ?

 **Illettré** [18:27] : j'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire

 **Cerise** [18:27] : J'ai rien dans mon armoire qui pourrait se rapprocher à la veste de 2 000 dollars.

 _Vous êtes sûr d'avoir cherché dans toutes vos gardes robes ?_

 **Cerise** [18:27] : J'ai cherché oui.

 _Vous avez fouillé seulement 6% de la garde-robe de votre seconde chambre_

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:28] : Stark…

 **Cerise** [18:28] : Mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi ! T'Challa est bien plus bâti et plus grand que moi, j'aurais senti un truc qui clochait en enfilait sa veste !

 **Sans titre** [18:28] : Tu étais trop torché pour le sentir, Tony.

 **L'homme furtif** [18:29] : Allez, fouillez vos placards.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:29] : Et si jamais c'était un vol ?!

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [18:29] : D'après les vidéos que j'ai prises, à 22h45, la veste d T'Challa est sur le fauteuil vert le plus proche des colonnes. Et à 1h04, il n'y a plus rien sur le même fauteuil.

 **Illettré** [18:29] : ainsi, le crime a été commis entre 22h45 et 1h4 du mat'

 **Cerise** [18:29] : Bravo génie ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cette conclusion sans toi !

 **Illettré** [18:30] : c'est pas toi qui cris à l'aide depuis tout à l'hheure ? alors la ferme

 **Illettré** [18:30] : je kiffe les séries policières, j'en ai regardé un tas depuis mon arrivée chez les Avengers, je peux vous être utile je suis rodé

 **Cerise** [18:30] : Eh ben très bien, Inspecteur Maximoff est dans la place.

 **Illettré** [18:30] : que faisais-tu, stark entre 22h45 et 1h4 du matin ?

 **Cerise** [18:30] : À 23h pile, je devais sûrement rigoler à propos de quelque chose ou bien boire cul sec un verre au pif.

 **Illettré** [18:31] : tu n'as donc pas d'alibi

 **Cerise** [18:31] : J'ai sérieusement besoin d'un alibi ?!

 **Illettré** [18:31] : et toi Steve ?

 **L'homme furtif** [18:31] : Vers minuit, Quill s'est fait assommé donc jusqu'à 3h j'étais en train de contrôler sa musique.

 **Illettré** [18:31] : et avant ça ?

 **L'homme furtif** [18:32] : J'ai certainement dû essayer de soulever Mjölnir.

 **Cerise** [18:32] : Tu vas avoir que des « je crois », des « peut-être » et des « certainement », tu sais, à minuit on était plus très frais déjà.

 **Illettré** [18:32] : OK, et toi Bruce ?

 **Cerise** [18:32] : Juste « OK » ?

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [18:35] : Entre ces heures-là, j'ai interviewé la jeune guerrière Sif, j'ai partagé un verre privé avec Odin et j'ai aussi essayé de soulever le marteau. J'ai des preuves à l'appui si tu veux.

 **Cerise** [18:35] : Tu as partagé un verre avec le papa de Thor ?!

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [18:35] : Oui, nous avons eu des sujets de discussions passionnants.

 **Cerise** [18:36] : Alors le saligaud n'est pas allé se coucher tout de suite, il se la coulait douce avec notre scientifique.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [18:36] : Tu es conscient que tu parles d'Odin ?

 **Illettré** [18:36] : OK, au suivant. Scott.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:36] : Je suis parti à 23h avec Thor pour chercher Hope, et j'ai presque mis une bonne heure à la convaincre de venir avec nous à Asgard.

 **Illettré** [18:36] : OK, et ensuite ?

 **Sans titre** [18:36] : Tu fais peur le Maximoff.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:37] : Je suis revenu dans la salle, j'ai partagé des verres avec elle, des Asgardiens et il y avait Strange aussi je crois.

 **Illettré** [18:37] : Stephen, est-ce vrai ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:37] : T'es sérieux ?!

 **Cerise** [18:39] : Quel effort d'écriture tu fais, Pietro. C'est parce que la dernière fois Clint a dit qu'il te parlerait quand tu aurais appris à écrire ?

 **Illettré** [18:39] : c'est à un inspecteur à qui tu t'adresses, boucle-la

 **Cerise** [18:41] : Je – quoi ?

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:41] : Quelle est l'urgence ?

 **Illettré** [18:41] : où étiez-vous entre les 00h et 1h durant la soirée d'asgard ?

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:41] : C'est une blague, petit ?

 **Cerise** [18:41] : Il ne plaisante malheureusement pas. Il joue le bad cop depuis quelques minutes déjà.

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:42] : Vous m'avez dit que ce site était uniquement là pour nous avertir d'urgences ou nous tenir au courant de sujets d'importance capitale !

 **Cerise** [18:42] : Pour une fois c'est réellement une urgence.

 **L'homme furtif** [18:42] : T'Challa a perdu sa veste.

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:42] : Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! J'ai une tête à me soucier de ce genre d'histoire ?

 **Cerise** [18:42] : Je ne vois pas votre tête à ce moment même, mais j'imagine très bien votre expression…

 **Illettré** [18:43] : vous confirmez que vous étiez en train de boire quelques verres avec scott lang durant ces eaux-là ?

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:43] : Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre histoire !

 **Sans titre** [18:43] : C'est ce que les coupables disent toujours.

 **Illettré** [18:43] : a moins que vous n'ayez été trop bouturez pour vous en souvenir.

 **Illettré** [18:43] : *bourrez

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:43] : Écoute l'analphabète, c'est toi et tes petits copains qui étaient totalement ivres ce jour-là, je me rappelle clairement de ce que j'ai fait.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:45] : J'ai trinqué avec vous.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:45] : Vous savez, un peu avant que vous ne défiez Loki et que vous ne perdiez contre lui.

 **Cerise** [18:45] : Oh, la conscience !

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:45] : Il n'y a pas eu de perdant.

 **Sans titre** [18:45] : OK, c'était ex aequo. Tu peux confirmer l'alibi de l'autre fourmi là ?

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:45] : Oui il était avec la brunette, je ne peux pas oublier ses techniques minables pour séduire la jeune femme.

 **Sans titre** [18:46] : Bien on peut rayer Lang de la liste.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [18:46] : Je n'ai certainement pas perdu.

 **Cerise** [18:46] : Loki pitié, ne rend pas la situation plus difficile.

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [18:46] : C'est facile de modifier la version des faits quand je ne suis pas là.

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:46] : Je n'ai pas modifié la version des faits.

 **Cerise** [18:46] : STOP !

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [18:47] : C'est normalement moi qui excelle dans l'art du mensonge, mais là, tu m'épates, chirurgien raté. [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Elsa princesse des glaces** [18:47] : Stark… [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Cerise** [18:47] : Je te promets Loki je te débloque après avoir retrouvé la veste ! Soit indulgent !

 **Le docteur étrange** [18:48] : Et si tu avais vécu autant d'années que moi, je ne pense pas que tu ferais le malin comme tu le fais actuellement, Elsa. [ _MESSAGE NON-ENVOYÉ_ ]

 **Cerise** [18:48] : Toi aussi Stephen !

 **L'homme furtif** [18:48] : Tu les as bloqués ?

 **Cerise** [18:48] : Oui, je suis le seul à les voir, allez dépêchons un peu s'il vous plaît ! Il nous faut retrouver la veste à 2 000 dollars !

 **Illettré** [18:48] : manque plus que Sam et Bucky

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:49] : Je n'ai pas d'alibi, je ne me souviens plus ce que je faisais à cet instant-là.

 **Cerise** [18:49] : Fais un effort !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:49] : Vous vous bécotiez dans un coin, toi et Wilson ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:49] : N'IMPORTE QUOI

 **Sans titre** [18:50] : Vous étiez pourtant tous les deux dans le canapé vers ces eaux-là je pense.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:50] : Le canapé _vert_.

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:50] : C'est l'autre oiseau qui m'a suivi jusqu'au canapé !

 **Sans titre** [18:50] : Donc tu avoues avoir été sur le canapé vert ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:50] : OUI tout le monde le sait de toute manière ! J'ai posé mon cul sur un canapé vert ! ET ALORS ?

 **Illettré** [18:51] : pas la peine de t'énerver, nous faisons juste notre job

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:51] : Avec Sam donc, vers minuit ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [18:51] : Je n'ai pas pris la veste !

 **Cerise** [18:51] : Temps mort les mecs. Ils sont trop bêtes tous les deux pour savoir que la veste de T'Challa valait 2 000 dollars. Ils n'auraient jamais dérobé la veste.

 **Cerise** [18:51] : Et puis c'est idiot de seulement interroger ceux qui portaient des vestes ce soir-là ! N'importe qui peut l'avoir voler !

 **Cerise** [18:51] : Loki par exemple, il a besoin d'argent visiblement !

 **L'illuminé** [18:52] : Ne mettez pas mon frère dans le même sac que les coupables.

 **L'illuminé** [18:52] : Il paraît d'ailleurs que vous l'avez bloqué.

 **Cerise** [18:52] : Juste temporairement.

 **Sans titre** [18:52] : Il est déjà venu se plaindre jusqu'à toi ?

 **L'illuminé** [18:52] : Je suis chez lui. Et il vient de partir pour je ne sais où, assez en colère.

 **Cerise** [18:53] : Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **L'illuminé** [18:53] : Malheureusement pour vous, non.

 **Cerise** [18:53] : BON, cherchez la veste je me retire dans mon abri antiatomique !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:54] : Mais attendez, je crois qu'on a oublié quelqu'un !

 **Sans titre** [18:54] : Qui ça ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:54] : Celui qui ne répond plus depuis un bail.

 **Illettré** [18:54] : logan ? parker ?

 **Sans titre** [18:54] : Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Vision ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [18:54] : Exact.

 **Illettré** [18:55] : vision qui a dormi au milieu des poules de clint ?

 **Cerise** [18:55] : Était-ce réellement utile de le préciser ?

 **Sans titre** [18:55] : Tu n'es pas parti t'enfuir ?

 **Cerise** [18:55] : Je me suis caché.

 **Illettré** [18:55] : Mais oui ! rappelez-vous celui qui a enfilé des vêtements asgardiens pour danser avec ma sœur ! il enfilait tout et n'importe quoi après ça

 **Sans titre** [18:55] : On voit que tu l'avais à l'œil.

 **Cerise** [18:56] : Quel est le pourcentage de chance que la veste soit toujours utilisable après son séjour chez les poules ?

 **Sans titre** [18:56] : Ne dramatise pas tout de suite la situation, nous ne sommes pas sûr que Vision soit le « fautif » et encore moins que la veste se trouve dans ma grange.

O

 **Dimanche 1** **er** **juillet 2018 (3)**

 **Sans titre** [19:35] : Vraie alerte. La veste était bien dans la grange.

 **L'homme furtif** [19:39] : Et son état ?

 **Sans titre** [19:39] : Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

 **L'homme furtif** [18:39] : Oui.

 **Sans titre** [19:39] : 9.

 **L'homme furtif** [19:40] : Et 10 représente un état correct ou un état déplorable.

 **Sans titre** [19:40] : L'état déplorable.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [19:40] On peut demander à Loki de la réparer ? C'est l'assistant de Nat' après tout.

 **Sans titre** [19:40] : Je m'inquiéterai déjà du fait que Tony ne réponde pas et que Loki soit en furie…

 **L'homme furtif** [19:41] : Tony ?

 **L'homme furtif** [19:41] : Tony, on a retrouvé la veste.

 **L'homme furtif** [19:41] : Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, elle est à 9.

 **Sans titre** [19:41] : Va pas le faire espérer…

 **L'homme furtif** [19:45] : Tony

 **L'homme furtif** [19:48] : Tony, tu me fais peur.

O

 **Lundi 2 juillet 2018 (1)**

 _ **Cerise**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Larve**_

 _ **Esla princesse des glaces**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Dieu**_

 **Jiminy Cricket** [15:21] : Quelque chose me dit que Loki est passé par-là.

 **Sans titre** [15:21] : Il en a fait quoi de Tony au final ?

 **L'homme furtif** [15:22] : Je suis allé chez lui, et je l'ai retrouvé ligoté à un arbre de son jardin.

 **Sans titre** [15:22] : Il a dû avoir chaud. Hier il faisait presque 30 degrés.

 **L'homme furtif** [15:22] : Ce n'est pas ça le pire.

 **Sans titre** [15:22] : C'est quoi alors ?

 **L'homme furtif** [15:23] : Pour le moment, il est sous la douche et cela, depuis trente minutes. Il essaie d'enlever la coloration de sa barbe et les paillettes engendrées par un sort de Loki.

 **Sans titre** [15:23] : NON ! Il faut que je voie ça !

 **L'homme furtif** [15:23] : Pas sûr qu'il veuille sortir de la salle de bain pour les prochaines heures qui suivent…

* * *

Oui, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté, je dois l'avouer… Mais en plus dans ma fac j'ai pas de vacances à la toussaint, super… : (

Ça ma brisé le cœur de changé le surnom de Tony… C'était mon préféré :')

Le surnom « Illuminé » vient de Anujen666, merci à toi !

Encore un long chapitre, j'ai du mal à écourter pour certain donc j'espère que je ne vous perds pas au fil de la lecture.

La marque Balmain existe belle et bien !

Prochain chapitre : **Un passe-temps pour Wanda**


	18. Un passe-temps pour Wanda

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Jiminy Cricket : Scott Lang  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury  
À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue : Natasha Romanoff  
Sans titre : Clint Barton  
Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis : Vision  
La normalité : James Rhodes  
Peter SkyParker : Peter Parker  
Violette : Sam Wilson  
L'illuminé : Thor Odinson  
L'homme furtif : Steve Rogers  
Larve : Tony Stark  
Dieu : Loki Laufeyson

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 18  
 **Un passe-temps pour Wanda** **  
**_-''-_

 **Mardi 3 juillet 2018 (1)**

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [00:55] : Y'a-t-il âme qui vivent ici ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [00:55] : Oui, je suis ici, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel à Madrid.

 **Peter SkyParker** [00:56] : Moi aussi je suis là. Je suis en soirée mais c'est pas vraiment très intéressant.

 **Violette** [00:56] : Voyons, profite Parker ! Les soirées de lycéens me manquent tant.

 **Peter SkyParker** [00:56] : Je préfère une soirée cinéma ou jeu vidéo dans un canap' avec mes meilleurs potes plutôt que de se bourrer la gueule à soixante dans un salon bruyant et puant.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [00:56] : Je soutiens le point de vue de Peter.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [00:56] : Le mieux c'est tout de même un bon bar avec des espèces venues de toutes les planètes de la Galaxie. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec toutes les histoires qui viennent de partout !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [00:57] : Je confirme ce que dis le second Peter.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [00:57] : Et toi Wanda, où es-tu pour être debout à cette heure-ci ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [00:58] : Je rentre d'un restaurant où j'étais avec l'une de mes amies qui a vécu une bonne partie de mon enfance en Sokovie, mais le train pour le retour à quelques petits soucis, il y a eu un accident sur la voie, et donc j'attends patiemment et je m'ennuie un peu.

 **Illettré** [00:58] : tu n'as rien de cassé ? tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?!

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [00:58] : Non, non, je vais bien, il suffit juste d'attendre.

 **Illettré** [00:58] : si tu me dis où tu es, j'y cours !

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [00:59] : C'est loin Pietro et puis il fait nuit noir, ne va pas te fatiguer pour rien.

 **Illettré** [00:59] : Dis-le-moi !

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [00:59] : Tu es à l'autre bout du pays !

 **Larve** [00:59] : Non mais si Gonzales veut se tuer à la tâche, laissons-le faire…

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:00] : J'ai un jeu à te proposer, Wanda ! Peut-être que comme ça, ça fera passer le temps.

 **Larve** [01:00] : Un jeu ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:00] : Un jeu ! Ouais ouais, et cette fois-ci il ne sera pas aussi destructeur que l'ancien !

 **Larve** [01:01] : J'hésite.

 **Illettré** [01:01] : laisse-le parler !

 **Larve** [01:01] : Très bien, je t'écoute.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:02] : Wanda va dire un mot et chacun de nous va devoir produire un mot avec les dernières syllabes de son mot.

 **Larve** [01:02] : T'en a d'autres de géniaux comme ça ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:02] : Bonne idée, je pourrais faire réviser mon vocabulaire.

 **Violette** [01:02] : C'est vrai que les Maximoff sont des Sokovien à la base.

 **Larve** [01:02] : D'accord, toutes les personnes que je vois connectées seront les participants en ce début de nuit que je sens déjà bien agitée.

 **Larve** [01:02] : Loki je sais que tu es là.

 **Dieu** [01:02] : Je ne me cache pas. Mais je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu stupide.

 **Larve** [01:02] : Lang, Wilson, Romanoff, Quill, Parker et les deux Maximoff sont les participants. Je suis l'arbitre.

 **Violette** [01:03] : Bien sûr.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:03] : Je ne joue pas non plus, mon lit m'appelle.

 **Larve** [01:03] : J'offre au gagnant un voyage en Thalasso.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:03] : Quelle planète ?

 **Larve** [01:04] : Sur Terre évidemment !

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:04] : J'hésite à participer.

 **Illettré** [01:04] : tu joues pour ma sœur, ok !

 **Larve** [01:04] : Fais gaffe, Quill. J'en sais un rayon sur toi.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:04] : Arrête avec cette menace.

 **Violette** [01:05] : Et comment tu comptes déterminer le gagnant ?

 **Larve** [01:05] : J'élimine ceux qui utilisent des mots absents du dico. Ou « ceux qui font des fautes ».

 **Illettré** [01:05] : je sais que la dernière partie de ta phrase me concern, pas besoin de la mettre en avant

 **Violette** [01:05] : Et tu y gagnes quoi, Stark ?

 **Larve** [01:06] : Je fais passer le temps, je me suis promis de laisser vingt minutes de ronflement à Cap' avant que je ne le réveille dans d'atroces souffrances.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:06] : C'est si gentil de ta part.

 **Larve** [01:06] : Je vais établir un ordre de passage et j'ai déjà contacté Happy pour qu'il procède à la réservation du voyage. Une semaine pour deux.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:07] : Ça marche ! Si je gagne j'y amènerai Cassie !

 **Violette** [01:07] : Cassie ?

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:07] : Ma fille.

 **Larve** [01:07] : Laufeyson, tu es dans la liste.

 **Dieu** [01:07] : Non.

 **Larve** [01:08] : Je sais que ça te fait envie un voyage. Toi qui restes fatalement collé à New York hormis durant les missions.

 **Dieu** [01:08] : J'ai dit _non_.

 **Larve** [01:08] : Ne fais pas ton Logan. Aller, je te promets que Fury te laissera y aller.

 **Dieu** [01:08] : Très bien, j'accepte. Mais seulement parce que Thor joue son enfant en me suppliant d'accepter depuis tout à l'heure.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:08] : Il peut pas utiliser son propre téléphone ?

 **Dieu** [01:08] : Il l'a oublié dans votre Q.G.

 **Violette** [01:09] : Mais toujours ce mec. Toujours il oublie son portable !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:09] : Il est encore chez toi ?

 **Larve** [01:09] : Sam, tu n'avais pas une question à poser à Loki ?

 **Violette** [01:09] : Non, et toi ?

 **Larve** [01:09] : Pas du tout.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:10] : Ils ont les chocottes, ça y est.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:10] : Depuis que la barbe de Stark est rose, je comprends.

 **Larve** [01:10] : Rouge. Avec des paillettes.

 **Violette** [01:10] : Merci pour la précision. Il y a moyen que tu nous envoies une petite photo ?

 **Larve** [01:10] : NON !

 **Larve** [01:11] : Je vais devoir tout raser ! TOUT ! Ça ne s'enlève pas !

 **Violette** [01:11] : C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas vu hier.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:11] : Seulement Steve a eu le privilège de te voir.

 **Larve** [01:11] : Passons et jouons. Wanda s'ennuie de pied ferme et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce drame.

 **Larve** [01:12] : Montrons comme cela à Nat' notre parfaite cohésion et travail d'équipe, ça la rassurera pour son mariage.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:12] : Toujours la main sur le cœur.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:12] : Wanda, c'est à toi de commencer le jeu par n'importe quel mot.

 **Larve** [01:12] : Voici l'ordre décidé par FRIDAY. Wanda, puis Pietro, Samy, Nat', Quill, Spidey, Loki et Scotty.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:13] : Alors je choisis le mot Lustucru.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:13] : J'ai appris hier qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une marque de sachet de pâtes, mais aussi un mot désignant une personne ridicule.

 **Larve** [01:13] : Tiens tiens, il me semble qu'une idée de surnom pour un certain Scott Lang me soit venue à l'esprit.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:13] : Non merci, ça ira…

 **Violette** [01:13] : C'est accepté ?

 **Larve** [01:13] : Oui, j'ai un dico numérique juste sous les yeux.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:13] : Donc ça commence sérieux.

 **Violette** [01:14] : Il me faut se voyage… Je vais y jouer avec encore plus de sérieux !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:14] : Pour y emmener Bucky ?

 **Violette** [01:14] : Merci d'avoir réservé une droite gratuite disponible à notre prochaine rencontre.

 **Larve** [01:14] : Pietro vite joue, ou encore une fois ça va conduire à une guerre civile.

 **Illettré** [01:14] : je peux commencer un mot par « u » ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:15] : Oui, ou par « cru », comme tu l'entends.

 **Illettré** [01:15] : OK, je dis « unisexe ». À ton tour Wilson.

 **Violette** [01:15] : Tu es sérieux ?! Tu veux me gerter dès le début, c'est ça ton but hein ?!

 **Larve** [01:15] : Un voyage en est à la clé.

 **Violette** [01:17] : « Sexologue » !

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:17] : Tu pouvais tout aussi prendre « sexy » mais bon.

 **Violette** [01:17] : Non, je préfère handicaper le prochain, tout comme Pietro.

 **Larve** [01:18] : C'est à la Porcelaine de jouer.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:18] : « Gestapo ».

 **Larve** [01:18] : Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus évident ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:19] : Je reste dans mon personnage.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:19] : C'est à qui de jouer ?

 **Violette** [01:19] : C'est toujours à l'imbécile qui le demande.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:19] : Tu n'as toujours pas digéré l'histoire des photos.

 **Violette** [01:20] : Je te le vomirais à la figure, oui !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:20] : Charmant.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:20] : « Pommader ».

 **Violette** [01:20] : Tu comprends ce que tu dis ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:20] : Va ouvrir un dictionnaire si toi tu ne comprends pas.

 **Larve** [01:20] : C'est un verbe à l'infinitif. Ça fonctionne.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:23] : « Désinhiba »

 **Violette** [01:23] : Kwa ?!

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:23] : Tu joues avec un Bescherelle à côté de toi, Peter P ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:23] : C'est un verbe conjugué, ça marche au scrabble.

 **Larve** [01:25] : Je valide. Ça vient du verbe désinhiber.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:25] : Vous me faites peur avec tous ces mots improbables.

 **Dieu** [01:25] : « Bateau ». C'est Thor qui a insisté.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:25] : On imagine bien que si c'était venu de toi, Scott aurait eu quelques difficultés.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:26] : Merci mon ami Thor !

 **Violette** [01:26] : Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Loki et Thor jouent ensemble !

 **Larve** [01:26] : Sans vouloir être méchant, par sûr que Thor puisse remonter la barre très haut.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:26] : Il a un vocabulaire pourtant assez soutenu, Thor.

 **Larve** [01:26] : C'est pas le mot « bateau » qui en témoigne, hein.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:26] : « Tocard »

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:26] : Oh non, "Taulard" tiens...

 **Violette** [01:26] : Ça te va plutôt bien.

 **Jiminy Cricket** [01:27] : Pas du tout.

 **Violette** [01:27] : J'ai vu ton casier judiciaire.

 _ **Jiminy Cricket**_ _a changé de surnom en **Taulard**_

 **Taulard** [01:27] : J'ai changé ! Je le jure ! Depuis quelques années je suis clean de chez clean !

 **Taulard** [01:28] : Je préfère Lustucru ! Pitié !

 _ **Taulard** a changé de surnom en __**Lustucru**_

 **Larve** [01:28] : FRIDAY a un cœur si bon.

 **Lustucru** [01:29] : Je n'en doute pas une seule petite seconde…

 **Violette** [01:29] : S'il est si bon son cœur, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de changer le tiens, Stark ?

 **Larve** [01:29] : Je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps si Elsa n'avait pas bloqué mon pseudo, génie !

 **Larve** [01:28] : Mais passons. Lang a choisi Tocard en premier. I pas de machine arrière.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:29] : « Carré ». Un peu plus simple.

 **Violette** [01:30] : Je ne suis pas contre.

 **Illettré** [01:30] : « réchauffer »

 **Larve** [01:30] : Encore des efforts d'écriture, tu m'épates.

 **Illettré** [01:30] : je sais un temps soit peut parler, Stark

 **Violette** [01:31] : « Feta ».

 **Violette** [01:32] : Un fromage divinement bon, pour les incultes.

 **Larve** [01:32] : Ça fonctionne, mais pas dans le sens auquel tu penses.

 **Violette** [01:32] : Comment ça ?

 **Larve** [01:32] : Feta est dans le dico mais s'avère être le verbe « fêter » conjugué.

 **Violette** [01:32] : Bon ben, ça marche aussi.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:32] : Tu as eu chaud aux fesses toi !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:32] : « Tabou ».

 **Lustucru** [01:33] : Pourquoi pas Taboulé ? Ça aurait parfaitement concordé avec la Feta.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:33] : Avec tes mots si simples et un peu hors dico, je sens que tu vas vite te faire éliminer, toi.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:33] : « Bourriquot ».

 **Violette** [01:33] : Le grand Star-Lord vient de nous sortir « bourriquot » ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:35] : Va t'étouffer avec ton fromage.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:35] : « Coca »

 **Violette** [01:35] : Et selon le dico ça vient du verbe « cocer » ?

 **Lustucru** [01:35] : Apelle-moi dès que tu vois apparaître dans un texte le verbe cocer.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:35] : Vous allez embrouiller les Maximoff qui si je crois avoir bien compris, n'ont pas notre langue pour langue natale.

 **Larve** [01:35] : Non, ça n'existe pas. Mais Coca est dans le dico. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce que Peter pense.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:35] : Ce n'est pas la marque ?

 **Larve** [01:36] : C'est un arbuste du Perou.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:36] : OK, je me coucherais moins bête.

 **Illettré** [01:36] : pas sûr qu'on ait à utiliser ce mot tous les jours

 **Larve** [01:36] : Faites gaffe avec vos mots, hein, si vous ne voulez pas être éliminé par une erreur aussi bête ! Car je sais que tu pensais uniquement à la marque Coca-Cola.

 **Dieu** [01:37] : « Cadavre ».

 **Violette** [01:37] : Ça c'est le mot de Loki, j'en suis certain.

 **Lustucru** [01:37] : « Véritable ».

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:37] : Et Scott est tombé dans le piège.

 **Lustucru** [01:38] : Quoi ?

 **Larve** [01:38] : C'est « vré » pas « vér »

 **Violette** [01:38] : Tu as essayé de sortir du beau vocabulaire et tu t'es fait avoir.

 **Lustucru** [01:38] : J'ai mal lu, je suis fatigué, soyez indulgent !

 **Violette** [01:39] : Tu es éliminé Scott Lang.

 **Lustucru** [01:39] : Joker ?

 **Larve** [01:39] : Non sinon je serais obligé d'en donner un à chacun.

 **Lustucru** [01:39] : Vous êtes pas cool les gars.

 **Violette** [01:40] : C'est ça, va pleurer dans les bras de ton poto Thor.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:40] : « Réaction ».

 **Lustucru** [01:40] : Ce n'était pas « vré » ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:40] : Pour Lustucru tout à l'heure, Pietro a utilisé le « u »

 **Larve** [01:41] : Y'a pratiquement aucun mot en « vré »

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:41] : Loki joue très sérieusement, faites gaffe.

 **Violette** [01:41] : Je le vois déjà avec Thor se pavaner sur une plage paradisiaque et j'enrage déjà.

 **Illettré** [01:42] : wanda, c'est pas très cool…

 **Lustucru** [01:42] : On a du mal ?

 **Illettré** [01:42] : va me chercher un mot qui commence par « ion » !

 **Violette** [01:42] : Non c'est à toi de le chercher tout seul.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:42] : Tu as ton mot pourtant là.

 **Illettré** [01:43] : « ion » ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:43] : Yep.

 **Illettré** [01:43] : C'est un mot ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:43] : Très courant en physique.

 **Violette** [01:43] : Oh, c'est de la triche !

 **Lustucru** [01:44] : Tu dis ça parce que tu vas tomber dans le même problème que Pietro.

 **Larve** [01:44] : Je suis indulgent parce que ce n'est pas un mot qu'il a dû apprendre en Sokovie.

 **Violette** [01:44] : Stark !

 **Larve** [01:44] : Il va bientôt perdre de toute manière.

 **Illettré** [01:45] : Stark !

 **Violette** [01:45] : « ioniser », aller hop au suivant !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:45] : « sérialiser »

 **Violette** [01:45] : Ça a quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec « serial-killer » ?

 **Larve** [01:45] : Ça devrait être toi l'illettré, Wilson.

 **Larve** [01:46] : C'est un processus pour coder, pas étonnant qu'elle connaisse ce mot.

 **Lustucru** [01:46] : Vous voilà toujours bloqué avec le son « ser ».

 **Larve** [01:46] : Maintenant on a plus le droit de couper la syllabe.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:47] : Attends c'est pas un peu bâtard de faire ça quand c'est à mon tour ?

 **Larve** [01:47] : C'est pour l'affaire pupuce. Maintenant on est sur un pied d'égalité.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:49] : « Serrure » et là dis-moi pas que ça marche pas !

 **Larve** [01:49] : C'est OK.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:49] : « Retouche »

 **Violette** [01:50] : Tiens, maintenant ça joue sur la sureté.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:50] : C'est trop dangereux sinon !

 **Dieu** [01:50] : « Chenille ».

 **Violette** [01:50] : Loki a vraiment pour objectif de tous nous éliminer.

 **Dieu** [01:50] : Je vous avais prévenu en refusant de jouer à votre jeu stupide.

 **Illettré** [01:50] : si tu crois que tu peux avoir ma sœur comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'cul

 **Larve** [01:50] : Dans l'œil, Pietro, dans l' _œil_ …

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [01:51] : « yoyo » ?

 **Larve** [01:51] : Même intonation, ça marche.

 **Lustucru** [01:51] : Attends une seconde, c'est l'intonation ou la syllabe ?

 **Violette** [01:51] : Intonation, ducon ! Ça doit faire une sorte de chanson à l'oral.

 **Illettré** [01:51] : Yo… C'est pas un mot ça aussi ?

 **Larve** [01:52] : La même technique ne marchera pas deux fois.

 **Illettré** [01:52] : attendez.

 **Violette** [01:52] : Et ne triche pas !

 **Larve** [01:52] : Je te laisse deux minutes.

 **Illettré** [01:52] : non, je sais vraiment pas. je pense pas que y'a un mot

 **Larve** [01:53] : Je me vois contraint de t'éliminer, Maximoff.

 **Illettré** [01:53] : si ça peut te faire plaisir !

 **Larve** [01:53] : Mais je tiens à te féliciter pour ton effort d'écriture ici !

 **Violette** [01:53] : Vous êtes chiant à me laisser les mots bouseux !

 **Violette** [01:55] : « YOGA » !

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:55] : Il se débrouille pas si mal le petit Wilson.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [01:55] : « Galette ».

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:56] : Moi aussi je me paye les mots bouseux.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:56] : Va pour « lettre »

 **Larve** [01:57] : Pas mal, pas mal, même si je sens que tu commences à être mal barré avec Nat' devant toi.

 **Peter SkyParker** [01:57] : « Trèfle »

 **Lustucru** [01:57] : Y'a du level.

 **Larve** [01:58] : Et une volonté de faire tomber l'autre.

 **Dieu** [01:58] : « Fleuve »

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:58] : Thor joue plus, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Dieu** [01:58] : Il voulait donner le mot « fleur ».

 **Larve** [01:58] : Adorable.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [01:59] : Ça aurait été plus compliqué de suivre le mot « fleur », tu sais.

 **Dieu** [01:59] : Non, il y aurait bien eu un idiot pour sortir le verbe « fleurir ». Et avec n'importe quelle conjugaison.

 **Lustucru** [01:59] : Ils fleurassent

 **Violette** [01:59] : Ça me fait étrangement penser à « chiasse ».

 **Ange tombe du ciel** [01:59] : « valu ».

 **Violette** [02:00] : « lubrifiant ».

 **Larve** [02:00] : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Wilson ?

 **Violette** [02:00] : Pas du tout Stark.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:00] : Les mecs…

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:01] : « fiancée »

 **Larve** [02:02] : Toujours dans son personnage.

 **Larve** [02:02] : Un peu de challenge ou on va y passer toute la nuit. Plus le droit aux verbes conjugués. Seulement à l'infinitif.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:02] : Tu es sérieux ? Pourquoi c'est toujours quand c'est à moi de jouer ?

 **Larve** [02:02] : Fais pas ton bébé, joue.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:03] : « Cerveau »

 **Larve** [02:03] : Pitié, aucune blague de merde à propos de Quill et son cerveau.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:04] : Tais-toi, toi et ta barbe de Barbie !

 **Peter SkyParker** [02:04] : « Volatile »

 **Dieu** [02:04] : « légion ». Je prends la place de Loki pour la suite du jeu.

 **Larve** [02:04] : Thor ?

 **Lustucru** [02:04] : Comment ça, il est parti ?

 **Violette** [02:04] : Parti comme la fois où Stark s'était payé sa gueule ?

 **Dieu** [02:05] : C'est ça.

 **Larve** [02:05] : Il avait l'air du genre à chercher une vengeance ou plutôt d'aller faire une petite balade de nuit ?

 **Dieu** [02:05] : Il a dit quelque chose qui se rapprochait à « je reviens, je vais m'occuper d'un oiseau »

 **Violette** [02:06] : Et j'imagine que l'oiseau ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi tu penses Thor !

 **Dieu** [02:06] : J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il est allé faire, mais il m'a laissé son portable.

 **Lustucru** [02:06] : Moi je sais très bien ce qu'il va faire.

 **Violette** [02:06] : Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des cheveux pailletés !

 **Violette** [02:07] : Mais de toute manière, Loki ne peut pas entrer au Q.G. sans l'accord d'agents, donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

 **Larve** [02:08] : Je serais toi, je ne parierai pas là-dessus. Il y a deux jours, il a ignoré toutes les alarmes et pièges de ma villa pour me tirer dehors alors que j'étais sur le trône en train de converser avec vous.

 **Violette** [02:08] : C'est bon, c'était qu'une petite blague !

 **Dieu** [02:08] : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

 **Violette** [02:08] : C'est à cause du lubrifiant que tu as hurlé sur le chat, Thor !

 **Dieu** [02:09] : Lubrifiant ?

 **Violette** [02:09] : OUI ! Quand tu as lu la liste de Loki.

 **Larve** [02:09] : Et Wilson s'amuse à lancer des petits piques.

 **Violette** [02:09] : Pitié, ne me laissez pas !

 **Violette** [02:09] : Je vais me cacher dans la chambre de Barnes, je sais qu'il est au Q.G. !

 **Larve** [02:10] : Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et je te disqualifie donc.

 **Violette** [02:10] : Fais ce qui te chante ! Je sauve ma vie et ma réputation !

 **Larve** [02:10] : Il ne reste plus que cinq participants. Happy vient de me dire qu'il a pu dénicher une semaine aux Maldives.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [02:10] : « légionnaires » !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:11] : « ermite ».

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:11] : « mitraillette »

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:12] : Et bim, comme ça tu ne peux pas me contraindre à suivre d'autres règles, Stark !

 **Peter SkyParker** [02:12] : J'avoue être un peu perdu là.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:12] : Deux minutes Peter.

 **Peter SkyParker** [02:13] : « Yéti » !

 **Peter SkyParker** [02:13] : Ça marche yéti !

 **Larve** [02:15] : Malheureusement oui. Abrégeons un peu. Vous avez 30 secondes pour répondre.

 **Dieu** [02:15] : « Tilleul » !

 **Lustucru** [02:15] : Thor se débrouille vraiment pas mal lui aussi.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [02:16] : Oh, je crois que je suis la prochaine à quitter la partie.

 **Larve** [02:16] : Après ça va être Nat', bon courage.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [02:17] : Je ne sais pas, bien joué Thor.

 **Illettré** [02:17] : tu t'es bien battu ma sœur

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:17] : Par le son « eul » ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:17] : Je suis contrainte de moi aussi me retirer. Thor nous a amenés dans une belle impasse.

 **Larve** [02:18] : Très bien, il ne reste que Peter au carré et Thor.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:18] : Je ne laisse pas tomber !

 **Larve** [02:18] : Montre-nous alors.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:19] : « Yeulitopika »

 **Larve** [02:19] : C'est quoi ce mot random ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:20] : C'est la spécialité culinaire sur la planète Yeulik.

 **Larve** [02:20] : Bien essayé, mais tu imagines bien que ce truc-là n'est pas dans le dico.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [02:20] : Il l'est dans le dico spatial !

 **Larve** [02:21] : Pas dans celui de la Terre, tu es recalé, Quill !

 **Peter SkyParker** [02:21] : Je suis sans mot. Et même si j'y réfléchissais pendant une heure je ne pense pas être capable de trouver.

 **Larve** [02:21] : Wo, bravo Thor tu les as tous mis KO en un coup. Tu es donc l'heureux gagnant.

 **Dieu** [02:22] : Merci, Anthony. Ce jeu était jouissif.

 **Larve** [02:22] : L'un de vous deux à donc gagné le petit voyage, mais je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème puisque vous irez surement ensemble, hein ?

 **Dieu** [02:22] : Nous en discuterons ! Sans rancunes les amis !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [02:23] : Oh tu sais, nous ça va, c'est surtout Sam qui va avoir des problèmes.

 **Larve** [02:23] : Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !

 **Larve** [02:23] : Bon bah au moins on a tous appris quelque chose ce soir. Il suffit d'utiliser le mot « Tilleul » pour amener tous les adversaires aux tapis.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre bien plein de conneries, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais je prends toujours bien le temps de les lire et j'en suis toujours méga touchée.  
Merci encore et encore !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera normalement si pas de changement : **Un beau cadeau pour Pietro**


	19. Un beau cadeau pour Pietro

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury  
À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue : Natasha Romanoff  
Sans titre : Clint Barton  
Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis : Vision  
La normalité : James Rhodes  
Peter SkyParker : Peter Parker  
Violette : Sam Wilson  
L'illuminé : Thor Odinson  
L'homme furtif : Steve Rogers  
Larve : Tony Stark  
Dieu : Loki Laufeyson  
Lustucru : Scott Lang

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 19  
 **Un beau cadeau pour Pietro** **  
**_-''-_

 **Mardi 3 juillet 2018 (2)**

 **Lustucru** [10:02] : Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé en entrant dans la chambre de Bucky.

 **Larve** [10:03] : Parce que ça te prend souvent d'aller dans sa chambre ?

 **Lustucru** [10:03] : À la base, c'était pour une petite farce, mais j'ai trouvé bien mieux !

 **Larve** [10:03] : Rappelle-toi comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que tu es entré dans la chambre de Sam…

 **Sans titre** [10:04] : Tu allonges le suspense, Stark. Tais-toi !

 **Lustucru** [10:04] : Sam s'était bien réfugié dans la chambre de Bucky hier soir, en pensant évidemment échapper à Loki. Oui, non ?

 **Larve** [10:04] : D'après ce qu'on a compris, oui.

 **Lustucru** [10:04] : Quand j'ai ouvert la porte ce matin, je suis tombé sur les deux zigotos, ligotés ensembles et bâillonnés sur le lit.

 **Larve** [10:04] : NON ! Loki aurait fait ça ?!

 **Sans titre** [10:05] : Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous les deux l'auteur de leur propre enclavement.

 **Larve** [10:05] : Pitié, dis-moi que tu as pris une photo.

 **Lustucru** [10:05] : Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui ?

 **Violette** [10:05] : Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas pris de photo, LANG !

 **Lustucru** [10:05] : Et tu m'as cru ?

 **Sans titre** [10:05] : Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

 **Violette** [10:06] : Chaque seconde qui passait, je voyais mon âme s'effriter et rejoindre le paradis.

 **Larve** [10:06] : Allons, ça ne devait pas être la mer à boire. Loki vous laissé sur le lit.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:06] : Comment va ta barbe, Stark ?

 **Larve** [10:07] : Mal. Mais là n'est pas le sujet !

 **Violette** [10:07] : C'est clair, je ne parle plus à Loki. Ni même à Thor qui ne l'empêche même plus de faire des bêtises !

 **Sans titre** [10:07] : C'est justement ce que Loki cherche, idiot. Que tu le laisses tranquille.

 **Violette** [10:07] : D'ailleurs, je répète, Loki et Thor étaient deux ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir gagné le jeu d'hier !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:07] : Va dire ça face à Loki !

 **Violette** [10:08] : Non merci, j'ai passé mon quota de frôlage de mort pour une vie entière !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:08] : Et cette fois-ci, si tu passes le pas de ma chambre, je t'assassine.

 **Violette** [10:08] : Et il m'a menacé de dérober ma voix encore une fois !

 **Larve** [10:08] : Ce n'est pas le bureau des plaintes ici !

 **Violette** [10:09] : Non, c'est le groupe foutage de gueules ici, je sais.

 **Sans titre** [10:09] : T'es pas loin.

 **Mardi 3 juillet 2018 (3)**

 **Illettré** [15:48] : ca y est, je peux enfin bouger mon bras droiit !

 **Larve** [15:48] : Déjà ? Ton métabolisme me surprendra toujours.

 **Violette** [15:49] : Pourquoi, il s'est cassé le bras ?

 **Larve** [15:50] : Ce matin il a chuté d'un immeuble durant une mission, il s'est brisé un bras, une jambe et quelques côtes.

 **Violette** [15:50] : Et son bras est déjà sur pied ?

 **Lustucru** [15:50] : Sur tronc je dirais. Ou sur torse.

 **Larve** [15:51] : Je vais essayer de créer un programme qui censure les blagues de Lang…

 **Illettré** [15:51] : et j'aurais besoin d' votre aide

 **Violette** [15:51] : Pour pousser ton fauteuil roulant ?

 **Illettré** [15:51] : non, je vais pouvoir marcher d'ici deux jours,, merci

 **Illettré** [15:51] : on m'a offert un chien aujourdhui

 **Lustucru** [15:52] : Le malade est chanceux.

 **Violette** [15:52] : Qui te l'a offert ?

 **Illettré** [15:52] : pour le moment c'est classé secret d'état

 **Illettré** [15:53] : si vous m'aidez à lui trouver un nom, peut-être que ma langue se déliera

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:53] : Apelle-le « Chien », va pas te compliquer la vie.

 **Violette** [15:53] : Ah ouais pas con, on aurait dû t'appeler « humain » toi.

 **Lustucru** [15:55] : Ou « l'Inutilité »

 **Larve** [15:55] : Laissez tomber, FRIDAY ne changera pas de sitôt son surnom. C'est son chouchou.

 **Lustucru** [15:55] : Nomme le 001.

 **Violette** [15:55] : Non mais toi et les noms d'immatriculations que tu donnes à tes insectes, tu peux te retirer.

 **Lustucru** [15:56] : Je vous jure que c'est pratique. Lorsque tu auras un deuxième chien, tu le nommeras 002, et ainsi de suite. Tu peux ainsi garder en mémoire que le temps passe et que les générations se succèdent.

 **Violette** [15:56] : Il s'agit d'un chien là, pas d'une fourmi !

 **Larve** [15:56] : Surtout que ça m'étonnerait que Pietro vive jusqu'à avoir eu une centaine de chien. Métabolisme performant ou non.

 **Violette** [15:56] : Autant l'appeler 007 hein !

 **Lustucru** [15:57] : Toi t'as rien compris ! C'est à 1 que ça commence, sinon il n'y a pas de logique dans le système.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:57] : Attention les amis, Scott Lang n'a pas compris la blague. Je répète :

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:57] : Scott Lang n'a pas compris la blague !

 **Lustucru** [15:57] : Bien sûr que si, j'avais compris, mais j'ai considéré inutile de la relever.

 **Larve** [15:58] : Minute Pietro, tu ne comptes pas amener ton chien au Q.G., hein ? Car aux dernières nouvelles ta seule maison c'est notre base. Et la ferme Barton quand il t'héberge.

 **Illettré** [15:58] : jcomptais le ramener si, selon des experts, avoir un animal de compagnie apaise les esprits. je suis sûr que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion pour détendrre l'équipe

 **Violette** [15:58] : C'est juste une excuse fumante ça !

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:59] : Quoi que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, il mordra les fesses de Loki qui sent le chat maintenant avec celui que Thor lui a offert.

 **Illettré** [15:59] : il pourrait tout aussi bien le ramener son chat, ça ferait un compagnon de jeu à mon chienchien

 **Violette** [15:59] : Attention mesdames et messieurs, nous avons Maître Chacha, et maintenant c'est Maître Chienchien.

 **Tireur d'élite** [15:59] : Le chat de Loki sera surtout l'en-cas du chien.

 **Larve** [15:59] : Ça pourrait être rigolo.

 **L'illuminé** [16:04] : Laissez Fifi en dehors de tout ça, il ne mérite pas pareils affronts.

 **Larve** [16:04] : C'est pas toi qui me disais hier que ce chat était aussi têtu que Loki ?

 **L'illuminé** [16:04] : J'ai dit « presque », ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas prononcé.

 **Dieu** [16:05] : Nommez ce chien Le Destructeur, je l'ensorcèlerais pour qu'il aille déchiqueter et dévorer Thor. Il ne laissera aucun indice du carnage.

 **L'illuminé** [16:05] : Comme le Destructeur qui tu avais envoyé sur Midgard, je le pulvériserais.

 **Illettré** [16:05] : hé non ! on ne pulverise pas mon chien ! et je ne l'apellerais pas « destructeur », ça va effrayer les gens si je l'appelle comme ça dans la rue !

 **Dieu** [16:06] : Tu n'as pas pulvérisé le Destructeur, c'est lui qui a failli avoir ta peau.

 **L'illuminé** [16:06] : Je ne faisais qu'entrainer mon endurance.

 **Dieu** [16:06] : J'ai tout vu de là-haut, Odinson !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:06] : Barnes, Lang et Laufeyson, vous êtes recalés.

 **Larve** [16:07] : Merci de faire la police au sein de ce tchat sans sens.

 **L'illuminé** [16:07] : Alors c'est à moi ?

 **Larve** [16:07] : Pas spécifiquement, mais vas-y, dis toujours un nom.

 **L'illuminé** [16:09] : « Dragon Vengeur aux yeux rouges ».

 **Illettré** [16:09] : stop ! ce chien est encore un chiot qui a la bouille la plus mignonne qui m'ait été donné de voir ! je ne vais surement pas l'appeler comme ça. et puis ses yeux sont verts !

 **Larve** [16:09] : Tiens comme le Dieu têtu. Appelle-le « Loki » dans ce cas-là. Ce prénom est mixte.

 **Dieu** [16:10] : Si jamais ce chien se fait appeler Loki, je le programmerais pour absolument tous vous éliminer.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:10] : Stark, recalé.

 **Larve** [16:10] : Tu cèdes à la peur, hein Nat' ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:11] : Si tu veux aussi perdre tes cheveux Tony, continue, je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:11] : Et je veux simplement éviter d'avoir affaire à un quiproquo en ayant deux fois le même prénom au Q.G.

 **Larve** [16:12] : Il ne viendra pas au Q.G. !

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:13] : D'ailleurs, c'est une fille ou un garçon le chien ?

 **Illettré** [16:013] : c'est une femelle, j'ai oublié de le préciser

 **Lustucru** [16:13] : C'est donc une « chiotte ».

 **Lustucru** [16:13] : « Chiot » pour un mâle, « chiotte » pour une femelle.

 **Violette** [16:14] : Et en plus il ose expliquer cette blague ?

 **Larve** [16:14] : En plus d'être recalé Lang, tu es banni.

 **L'illuminé** [16:04] : Jusqu'à temps que tu nous prouves être digne de ta place.

 **Lustucru** [16:15] : Merci Thor pour ta prestation qui ne fais qu'enfoncer l'ami qui je suis.

 **Dico ambulant** [16:22] : Pourquoi ne pas appeler cet adorable petit chien, Toutou !

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:23] : Trop… évident ?

 **Larve** [16:23] : C'est Drax à l'appareil ?

 **Dico ambulant** [16:23] : Non, c'est Mantis aujourd'hui ! Drax n'arrivait pas à faire marcher cet engin de communication, j'ai donc essayé de part moi-même.

 **Violette** [16:24] : Mantis ? C'est qui ça ?

 **Dico ambulant** [16:24] : Je fais partie des Gardiens de la Galaxie, je suis venue une fois sur Terre pour vous aider contre cet aimant humanoïde pas très commode.

 **Lustucru** [16:24] : Aimant humanoïde pas très commode ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:24] : Si elle fait allusion à Magnéto, je vois de qui il s'agit.

 **Larve** [16:25] : C'est l'amie de Drax qui peut ressentir les émotions rien qu'en touchant la peau d'une personne.

 **Dico ambulant** [16:25] : C'est en effet cela !

 **Violette** [16:25] : Flippant.

 **Dico ambulant** [16:25] : En tout cas, vous avez tous des noms très rigolos !

 **Illettré** [16:26] : ce n'était pas intentionnel…

 **Dico ambulant** [16:28] : Et sinon pourquoi ne pas appeler ton petit chien Petite Boule de Poils Adorable !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:28] : Mantis, c'est un peu long comme prénom.

 **Violette** [16:29] : Pourquoi tu es si indulgente avec elle ?

 **Lustucru** [16:29] : Alors dans ce cas, PBPA c'est mieux.

 **Lustucru** [16:30] : Les initiales.

 **Larve** [16:30] : Lang, tu dégages on a dit.

 **Illettré** [16:30] : pas un nom à rallonge, merci.

 **Dico ambulant** [16:30] : « Rocket », dans ce cas-là ! Il me tarde de pouvoir voir un animal de compagnie docile et adorable avec le prénom de Rocket !

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:30] : Rocket va atomiser le chien.

 **Illettré** [16:30] : NON ! mantis, recalée

 **Dico ambulant** [16:31] : Oh, dommage…

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:31] : Pourquoi ne pas choisir le nom d'un personnage féminin que tu admires ?

 **Illettré** [16:31] : j'ai un peu du mal à l'imaginer s'apeller wonder woman, tu vois le topo ?

 **Larve** [16:31] : Parker, recalé.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:31] : Je n'ai pas donné de nom encore !

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:32] : Kitty.

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:32] : C'est un nom de chat ça.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:32] : Félix !

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:33] : Aussi !

 **Lustucru** [16:33] : Et c'est une femelle !

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:33] : Câline ?

 **Violette** [16:33] : Il me sort Garfield, je le tue, ado ou pas ado.

 **Larve** [16:34] : RECALÉ PARKER !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:34] : Je suis allé sur un site pour noms de chiens, et j'en ai trouvé un vraiment très sympa !

 **Larve** [16:34] : Je suis plus rassuré de ton côté, Bruce.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:34] : Nautilus.

 **Violette** [16:35] : C'est un prénom de chien ça ?!

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:35] : Tu rajoutes « se » à la fin si tu veux puisque c'est une femelle.

 **Larve** [16:35] : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi finalement…

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:35] : Désolée de te dire ça, Bruce, mais tu es recalé.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:36] : J'aurais dû proposer Nabuchodonosor…

 **Violette** [16:36] : C'est quoi ça ? Un animal ?

 **Lustucru** [16:36] : Un dinosaure ?

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:36] : Non, c'était un roi néo-babylonien.

 **Larve** [16:36] : Double recalé !

 **Larve** [16:37] : Et d'ailleurs, je viens de voir que l'année 2018 c'est la lettre O ! Pas N. N c'était l'année dernière.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:37] : OK, vous êtes tous à nouveau autorisé à donner un prénom commençant par la lettre O. Réfléchissez bien.

 **Lustucru** [16:37] : La jurée est très stricte.

 **Violette** [16:37] : Sérieusement ?

 **Larve** [16:38] : Ouais, mais toi je me fais pas de soucis, tu vas te faire renvoyer tout de suite.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:38] : Je propose : Obama.

 **Larve** [16:38] : Bruce… C'est une fille !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [16:38] : Oui mais c'est un nom de famille, donc ça compte pour deux.

 **Larve** [16:38] : Je pense que ton argument est suffisant pour te faire prendre la porte.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:40] : Allez, pourquoi pas Oreo ?

 **Larve** [16:40] : Tu pensais réellement que ton nom allait être accepté en choisissant cette marque de biscuit ?

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:41] : C'est la meilleure marque !

 **Illettré** [16:41] : mon chien est de couleur caramel, pas noir comme tes foutus biscuits

 **L'illuminé** [16:41] : Moi je présente « Odin ».

 **Dieu** [16:41] : Brillant, tu oses donner le nom de ton père à ce chien Midgardien ?

 **Dieu** [16:42] : Quoi que ça ne me déplaise pas tant que ça…

 **L'illuminé** [16:42] : Père aime voir son nom être répandu un peu partout entre royaumes.

 **Larve** [16:42] : Pas sûr qu'il apprécie qu'un chien reçoive ce prénom.

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:42] : « Oasis ».

 **Larve** [16:49] : Ça suffit avec les placements de produit !

 **Dieu** [16:49] : Je suggère Olaf.

 **L'illuminé** [16:49] : C'est un prénom Scandinave qui signifie « heureux ». Quoi de mieux pour un petit chien tout juste né ?

 **Lustucru** [16:50] : Olaf c'est aussi le Bonhomme de Neige dans La Reine des Neiges.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:50] : Bonne culture, Scott.

 **Lustucru** [16:50] : Quand on a une fille qui se farcit la Reine des Neiges chaque week-end depuis l'annonce du second film, je pense que je peux me vanter d'en connaitre un peu sur ce dessin animé.

 **Dieu** [16:51] : Ils ont osé utiliser ce nom pour un stupide dessin animé ?

 **Violette** [16:51] : Si ça signifie « heureux », ça colle bien au personnage.

 **Larve** [16:51] : Recalé. Olaf est un gars !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:51] : Enfin quelqu'un qui se réveille.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [16:51] : « Olympia ». Ça peut inspirer une âme féminine forte.

 **Illettré** [16:52] : ce chiot est trognon, je voudrais un truc mignon… : (

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:52] : Maximoff tu es désespérant.

 **Violette** [16:52] : « Octavia ». C'est mignon.

 **Illettré** [16:53] : pas du tout !

 **Violette** [16:53] : Mais si ! Mon poisson aux gros yeux s'appelait Octavia !

 **Illettré** [16:53] : non, c'est moche comme toi.

 **Violette** [16:53] : Merci pour l'insulte gratuite.

 **Violette** [16:53] : Mais des noms en O y'en a ! Seulement, les prénoms sont loin d'être mignon et beau.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:54] : C'est que tu cherches mal.

 **Violette** [16:54] : Cherche toi alors ! Je te regarde.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:54] : Je suis la jurée.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:55] : Ondine ?

 **Illettré** [16:55] : non, pas la furie de pokemon merci.

 **Peter SkyParker** [16:55] : C'est aussi une marque de bouteille d'eau, si ça peut apaiser ta conscience.

 **Larve** [16:55] : Toi et tes marques, c'est au revoir Peter.

 **Larve** [16:56] : D'ailleurs, tu as déjà été recalé i minutes !

 **Violette** [16:58] : Orangette ?

 **Lustucru** [16:58] : Obélixette.

 **Tireur d'élite** [16:59] : Opéra.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [16:59] : Recalé, recalé et… Recalé aussi.

 **Violette** [16:59] : OURSON !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [17:00] : Oursonne dans ce cas-là.

 **Illettré** [17:00] : elle ne ressemble pas à un ours !

 **Larve** [17:01] : Arrêtez avec vos noms stupides ou FRIDAY vous bloque.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:06] : Nova ?

 **Violette** [17:08] : On a dit que ce n'était pas l'année du N ! T'as un temps de latence Quill !

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:08] : Pas ma faute ! Vous parlez trop aussi !

 **Illettré** [17:08] : non, non, non, on s'en fiche, « nova » c'est vraiment sympa

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:08] : Tu vois !

 **Violette** [17:09] : Il est juste fatigué par ce débat.

 **Lustucru** [17:09] : Donc tu vas appeler ton petit chien Nova ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [17:09] : C'est très poétique.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:08] : Merci.

 **Illettré** [17:08] : si tu approuves, ma sœur, alors s'est décidé

 **Illettré** [17:08] : et cherches pas les faveurs de wanda, quill.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [17:08] : Faut arrêtez de fumer Maximoff !

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:13] : Si le site de Stark a pour seule prétention de proposer des débats de ce type, autant arrêter tout de suite. Si un jour tout ceci fuite et se retrouve entre les mains de la presse, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour votre crédibilité.

 **Lustucru** [17:13] : FURY

 **Violette** [17:14] : Tu ne l'avais pas bloqué ?!

 **Larve** [17:14] : Non, jamais.

 **Violette** [17:14] : QUOI ?!

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:15] : Inutile de mentir Stark. Il m'a bloqué durant deux jours, je le sais, et a dû débloquer mon compte par la suite car son geste paraissait trop suspect. N'est-ce pas Stark ?

 **Larve** [17:15] : Il se peut que j'aie fait ça pour votre sureté.

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:15] : Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

 **Larve** [17:15] : Vous me remercierez plus tard !

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:16] : Et si jamais je vois ce chien entre les murs du Q.G., il finit dans mon assiette.

 **Illettré** [17:16] : PARDON ?!

 **Lustucru** [17:16] : Ne faites pas ça à Nova !

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:16] : L'idée de Barton était vraiment mauvaise. Sachez que le Q.G. a beau être devenue une garderie, il ne deviendra pas une crèche !

 **Larve** [17:17] : Barton ?

 **Violette** [17:17] : C'est Clint qui a offert le chiot à Pietro ?

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:17] : C'est une évidence même, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Illettré** [17:17] : cest pas drôle, je voulais les faire marcher

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:18] : Et je ne veux plus voir Fifi le chat se balader dans les couloirs !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [17:18] : Fifi le chat ? C'est qui, la nouvelle mascotte ?

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:18] : Ni dans une quelconque pièce du Q.G.

 **Larve** [17:19] : C'est le chat blanc de Loki.

 **Violette** [17:19] : Ah d'accord, Pietro a pas le droit de ramener son chien mais Loki c'est la fête avec son chat !

 **Violette** [17:19] : Chat qui te regarde comme si tu étais son futur casse-croute, soit dit en passant.

 **Jules Winnfield** [17:19] : Plus d'animaux de compagnie au Q.G. Fin de la discussion.

 **Dieu** [17:20] : C'était une seule fois.

 **Larve** [17:20] : Trois fois.

 **Dieu** [17:20] : Trois fois mais je n'avais pas le choix. La solitude n'est pas bonne pour lui.

 **Lustucru** [17:20] : Une vraie mère.

 **Dieu** [17:21] : Tu veux terminer comme Stark et Wilson ?

 **Lustucru** [17:21] : C'était un compliment !

 **Lustucru** [17:23] : Non, Loki, te déconnecte pas comme ça.

 **Lustucru** [17:23] : Pitié, c'est moi qui ai trouvé ton surnom pour que tu intègres le groupe !

 **Lustucru** [17:25] : LOKI

 **Lustucru** [17:26] : Je peux dresser Nova en tant que chien protecteur ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [17:26] : Utilise tes fourmis.

 **Lustucru** [17:26] : Elles sont en congés ! Ma seule arme, c'est mon corps !

 **Violette** [17:27] : Bonne souffrance alors !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [17:35] : Il y a Scott qui toque à toutes les chambres du Q.G., évitez de lui ouvrir, où on sera coupable de complicité.

 **Violette** [17:38] : C'est délectant de l'entendre crier de l'aide dans le couloir…

* * *

 _Vous remarquez l'effort de Pietro pour bien écrire à présent !_

 _L'anecdote_ _de Mantis à propos d'une mission concernant Magneto, c'est une invention de ma part._

 _Sinon, voilà, après avoir vu Avengers Infinity War 1, qui m'a vraiment fait replongé dans l'univers, je me suis lancée dans la réécriture de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me parler du film en PV, ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler huhuh_

 _J'espère vous revoir très vite pour le prochain chapitre, et désolée à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais je vous lis toujours très sérieusement, je vous aime !_


	20. Happy Independence Day

Récapitulatifs des surnoms donnés par Tony Stark ou/et FRIDAY :

Tireur d'élite : Bucky Barnes  
Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert : Bruce Banner  
Illettré : Pietro Maximoff  
Maître Chacha : T'Challa  
Chaton : Logan  
Ange tombé du ciel : Wanda Maximoff  
Le docteur étrange : Stephen Strange  
Raton-farceur : Rocket Raccoon  
Madame Hulk : Gamora  
Je me fais Fandral : Peter Quill  
Jules Winnfield : Nick Fury  
À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue : Natasha Romanoff  
Sans titre : Clint Barton  
Je suis bourré ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis : Vision  
La normalité : James Rhodes  
Peter SkyParker : Peter Parker  
Violette : Sam Wilson  
L'illuminé : Thor Odinson  
L'homme furtif : Steve Rogers  
Larve : Tony Stark  
Dieu : Loki Laufeyson  
Lustucru : Scott Lang

 _Voir à la fin pour le petit blabla de l'auteure_

! Il peut y avoir de trèèèèès faibles références au film Avengers **Infinity War** , comme des petites phrases catch, et un surnom qui m'a fait rire, mais sinon, y'a rien du tout !

Aujourd'hui, je réponds aux questions que je vous avais demandées de m'envoyer y'a un moment déjà concernent les Avengers. Gros bisous et merci encore !

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 20  
 **Happy Independence Day** **  
**_-''-_

 **Mercredi 4 juillet 2018 (1)**

 **Illettré** [09:09] : c'est quoi cette blague ?

 **Lustucru** [09:09] : De quoi parles-tu donc ?

 **Illettré** [09:09] : ok, je cherchais un coupable, maintenant je sais cest toi, ducon

 **Lustucru** [09:11] : Pourquoi vous avez tous tendance à m'accuser dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ici ?

 **Illettré** [09:11] : parce que tu t'apelles scott

 **Lustucru** [09:12] : Désolé de te l'avouer petit, mais si ça avait été moi j'aurais choisi une belle couleur comme du rose, ce qui va bien à un petit chiot femelle

 **Illettré** [09:12] : tu peux me dire quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de collier ?

 **Lustucru** [09:12] : Ah

 **Lustucru** [09:12] : Tu deviens trop intelligent pour moi Maximoff

 **Lustucru** [09:13] : Tu grandis

 **Illettré** [09:13] : TU TOUCHES NOVA À NOUVEAU JE TE BOUFFE

 **Larve** [09:16] : Le bureau des plaintes est ouvert. Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Illettré** [09:16] : scott a accroché un collier noir avec des piques de style punk rock à ma belle nova !

 **Larve** [09:16] : Tu enlèves le collier, tu le brules, tu fous un coup de poing dans la gueule de Lang, c'est fini. Bureau des plaintes fermé. Au revoir.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:16] : Tony se prend pour le Parrain…

 **Lustucru** [09:16] : Sympa comment tu éduques les enfants ici

 **Lustucru** [09:17] : Inutile de se demander pourquoi y'a toujours la guerre dans ce groupe

 **Larve** [09:17] : Sachant que tu fais partie du Quatuor des Incapables foutant toujours la merde principale ici, je la fermerais deux petites secondes.

 **Violette** [09:19] : Le quatuor ? Celui qui inclut Bucky, Lang, Quill et Maximoff mâle ?

 **Larve** [09:19] : C'est toi le quatrième Wilson.

 **Larve** [09:19] : Barnes, Lang, Quill et WILSON.

 **Larve** [09:20] : Et je ne me justifierais pas, y'a bien assez de preuves ici.

 **Violette** [09:20] : Je suis en pleine outrance...

 **Larve** [09:22] : Outre toi en silence.

 **Larve** [09:22] : Bref, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **Larve** [09:22] : Happy Independence Day soit dit en passant.

 **Larve** [09:22] : Je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, mais pour ce jour spécial, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir aux fans en répondant publiquement à quelques questions parmi des milliers que je peux recevoir par mail ou par la poste.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:23] : Les fameuses questions que tu refuses qu'on lisent ?

 **Larve** [09:23] : Oui, les fameuses, et croyez moi, parfois je vous sauve la vie.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:24] : Vas-y toujours, on a quoi à perdre ?

 **Violette** [09:24] : C'est vrai ça, on a tous tellement pris cher ici que y'a plus de secret pour personne.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:25] : Ça sent vraiment le vécu, Sam.

 **Violette** [09:26] : Tu n'imagines même pas, Nat…

 **Larve** [09:26] : Très bien, puisque vous avez l'air si conciliant, allons-y !

 **Larve** [09:26] : J'en appelle à Steve.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:26] : Je suis tout ouï.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:26] : Lance-moi ta question piège.

 **Larve** [09:27] : Tu es de mauvaise foi !

 **Larve** [09:27] :: La question est la suivante « Monsieur Captain America »

 **Violette** [09:27] : Monsieur ?

 **Larve** [09:28] : Oui, « Monsieur ».

 **Violette** [09:28] : Je vais rire un coup, je reviens.

 **Larve** [09:28] : C'est pas difficile de trouver plus respectueux que toi de toute manière…

 **Larve** [09:29] : « Monsieur Captain America » et ce ne sont pas mes mots « Portez-vous des caleçons à l'effigie de l'Amérique ? »

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:29] : Tu peux la rédiger tout seul, on sait tous que tu sais quel type de caleçon il porte.

 **Larve** [09:29] : Et y'a quoi de drôle à répondre tout seul sans faire partager ça à mes Avengers préférés ?

 **L'homme furtif** [09:29] : Voilà, je l'avais dit, tu pus la sournoiserie à des kilomètres.

 **Violette** [09:29] : C'est vrai ça m'intrigue ? Tu as le costume, alors le caleçon ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:30] : La réponse est non.

 **Larve** [09:30] : T'es sûr ?

 **L'homme furtif** [09:30] : Oui et tu le sais, ne viens pas foutre le bazar encore une fois.

 **Larve** [09:30] : Toujours si poli. Un jour j'arriverai à te faire cracher une insulte.

 **Larve** [09:30] : Et ce caleçon à l'effigie du Japon ? Captain Japan maintenant ?

 **L'homme furtif** [09:30] : Une petite explication s'impose au génie que je pensais tu étais jusque-là : c'est un cadeau de Nat' la dernière fois qu'elle est allée au Japon.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:30] : Et puis ils sont vraiment confortables.

 **Larve** [09:31] : Tu te rends compte que tu vas briser le mythe que les fans avaient posé sur toi !

 **L'homme furtif** [09:32] : Je suis sûr ça ne sera pas si dramatique que ça.

 **Larve** [09:32] : T'étonne pas si tu reçois moins de lettre de fans.

 **Larve** [09:32] : Natasha, à toi ma douce espionne. Et visiblement, il y a des gens qui ont l'œil.

 **Larve** [09:32] : « Madame Natasha, qu'avez-vous dit à l'oreille de Clint quand Loki est reparti sur Asgard ? »

 **Sans Titre** [09:35] : C'est de la sorcellerie, comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'elle m'a glissé quelque chose à l'oreille à cet instant-là ?

 **Larve** [09:35] : Il y avait un beau tas de paparazzis dans les parages, bien que bloqués par les hommes de Fury, ils ont du chopper quelques images.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:36] : Ça remonte à bien loin tout ça. 2012 ? À vrai dire, j'ai oublié.

 **Sans Titre** [09:36] : Je m'en rappelle, elle ma dit texto « tu as raison, Thor a un cul bien plus beau que le mien »

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:37] : Ah oui. En effet, je me rappelle en être venue à cette conclusion.

 **Larve** [09:37] : Pourquoi ? Parce que Barton avait des vues sur le fessier princier de Thor déjà à l'époque ?

 **Sans Titre** [09:37] : _Déjà à l'époque_ ? N'importe quoi. J'avais fait ce commentaire dans l'helicarrier à Nat pour l'emmerder. Et surtout pour la faire rire après toute la merde apportée par Loki.

 **Sans Titre** [09:38] : Et puis, c'est pas difficile quand on est Thor, il est le mieux bâti de nous tous.

 **Larve** [09:38] : Ou Steve. Super Soldat je rappelle.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:38] : Ou Steve, oui.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:38] : Moi aussi vous savez, j'ai quelques muscles bien fermes qui se cachent sous ma veste.

 **Violette** [09:38] : Bien caché alors.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:40] : On en doute pas Quill.

 **Larve** [09:40] : J'en doute moi. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien du raton-baveur disant qu'au prochain sandwich, Quill devient obèse.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:40] : Je vais t'apprendre le principe de la jalousie Stark. C'est exactement ce qui se passe avec toi et Drax.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:40] : Drax est bien plus bâti que vous deux.

 **Sans Titre** [09:40] : Ca suffit avec votre complexe d'infériorité. On a surement bien plus développé le muscle qu'est notre cerveau, voilà tout.

 **Larve** [09:40] : Toi oui, Barton. Quill ? Laisse-moi encore en douter.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:41] : Va t'occuper de ta barbe violentée par Loki, Stark.

 **Larve** [09:41] : Bref, passons. Encore une question concernant Clint qui est gentiment dans les parages ! Et Loki à mon grand regret.

 **Larve** [09:41] : Ça commence par « Monsieur Loki »

 **Larve** [09:41] : C'est à moi d'aller rigoler maintenant, à tout à l'heure.

 **Violette** [09:42] : Je viens avec toi.

 **Larve** [09:42] : « Monsieur Loki, que s'est-il passé entre vous et l'argent Barton pendant son assouvissement ? » doit je rajouter qu'elle a écrit juste après « cette question pourrait bien me plaire » ?

 **Sans Titre** [09:42] : Il ne s'est rien produit.

 **Larve** [09:43] : Rien de rien ?

 **Sans Titre** [09:43] : Rien.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:43] : Tu n'es pourtant pas celui qui clamait ne pas te souvenir de grand-chose après ça… ?

 **Larve** [09:43] : Voyons Nat', tu vas lui faire peur.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:43] : Loki lui a surement simplement demandé de lui faire un ou deux petits cafés pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses plans machiavéliques, non ?

 **Dieu** [09:44] : Hum

 **Sans Titre** [09:44] : hum ?

 **Dieu** [09:44] : Hum.

 **Sans Titre** [09:44] : Comment ça « hum » ?

 **Dieu** [09:44] : Hum…

 **Sans Titre** [09:45] : Que m'as-tu fais ?

 **Dieu** [09:45] : Hum ?

 **Sans Titre** [09:45] : LOKI

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:45] : Il se paye ta tête t'inquiète pas.

 **Sans Titre** [09:45] : J'AIMERAI ETRE AUSSI SUR QUE TOI, FIGURE-TOI !

 **Larve** [09:45] : En trois lettres, Loki a retourné l'esprit de Barton encore une fois. Je vous l'avais dit, ce type est démoniaque.

 **L'illuminé** [09:46] : C'est vous qui êtes démoniaque à vous jouer de notre ami.

 **Larve** [09:46] : Thor, avoue, je suis sûr tu as lâché un petit sourire amusé.

 **L'illuminé** [09:46] : Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Vous n'en saurez rien.

 **Dieu** [09:46] : Il a souri. Il a même pouffé. Qui est le plus démoniaque ici ?

 **L'illuminé** [09:47] : Hé !

 **L'homme furtif** [09:49] : J'ai une question pour toi Tony.

 **Larve** [09:49] : Quoi donc ?

 **L'homme furtif** [09:49] : Ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu te dois te répondre à cette question que j'ai reçue un jour et qui me tiens à cœur.

 **Larve** [09:49] : Si je suis un homme au cœur à prendre ? Si je t'ai mentionné dans mon testament ?

 **L'homme furtif** [09:50] : « Anthony Stark, est-ce qu'une de tes inventions (on va mettre missiles de côté) s'est déjà retournée contre toi en te mettant dans une situation embarrassante ? »

 **Larve** [09:51] : Vous allez être déçus, j'ai toujours TOUT contrôlé.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:51] : J'avale pas ça.

 **Larve** [09:51] : Retourne dans l'espace, le gars enrobé.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:51] : ENROBÉ ?!

 **Violette** [09:52] : Et Ultron, ça compte non ?

 **Larve** [09:52] : Ce n'était pas embrassant ça.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [09:52] : Non pas du tout. C'était juste l'apocalypse mais tout va bien.

 **Sans Titre** [09:53] : Une ville est tombée du ciel.

 **L'homme furtif** [09:53] : Ta villa a été réduite en bouillie.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [09:54] : J'ai été envoyé dans l'espace, je suis devenu une bête de foire sur une planète conçue pour me stresser, je suis resté des mois dans la peau du monstre, on m'a amené sur Asgard là où mon crâne s'est écrasé sur le pont arc-en-ciel.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:54] : Je suis pas enrobé, OK ?

 **L'illuminé** [09:54] : De bons souvenirs… Si on omet Hela qui a saccagé mon royaume…

 **Dieu** [09:54] : Et Ultron a presque failli tuer votre mutant aux cheveux blancs si je me souviens bien.

 **Larve** [09:55] : Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Loki ! T'étais en prison toi à cette époque, tais-toi !

 **Dieu** [09:55] : Je contrôlais Asgard dans le dos de Thor, nuance.

 **Larve** [09:55] : Peu importe.

 **Larve** [09:55] : Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Vision a été crée ! Je suis sûr que Wanda en est heureuse. En plus maintenant qu'il prend forme humaine, il fait chavirer tous les cœurs !

 **Larve** [09:56] : Ne nous éternisons pas sur le sujet déjà tant débattu. Thor.

 **Je me fais Fandral** [09:56] : Ce sont des muscles ! OH !

 **Larve** [09:56] : Oui, « Tu te fais Fandral », c'est bon, on a compris. Coucouche panier.

 **Larve** [09:57] : Thor « combien de temps passes-tu à la salle ? Et quel est ton passe-temps favoris ? »

 **Larve** [09:57] : Visiblement c'est un ado' qui a grandement envie de te ressembler.

 **Larve** [09:57] : Dois-je briser ses rêves en lui disant que l'un de tes passe-temps c'est de lire des fanfictions pour te marrer avec Loki dans un lit le soir à la lueur des bougies.

 **L'illuminé** [09:58] : C'était une seule fois, et il n'y avait pas de bougies, non.

 **L'illuminé** [09:59] : Et de quelle salle parle-t-il ?

 **L'illuminé** [09:59] : Dans la cuisine je dois y passer trois heures pas jours, six ou sept heures dans la chambre, une heure dans la salle de bain en comptant la douche.

 **L'illuminé** [09:59] : Après, la salle de réunion du QG, je ne sais pas exactement… Surement une petite heure, quand les discours de Nick Fury ne s'éternisent pas.

 **L'illuminé** [09:59] : Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Je suis souvent à l'extérieur, en mission, ou pour m'entrainer. Ou tout simplement pour discuter avec mon peuple.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:00] : Pourquoi tu le laisses continuer, Stark ?

 **Larve** [10:00] : Parce que c'est tout bonnement hilarant.

 **Dieu** [10:01] : Je n'ai plus la foi de lui expliquer. Débrouillez-vous.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:01] : Quand il dit « salle », ça veut dire, « salle de sport ». Le garçon demande combien de temps tu t'entraines pas semaine.

 **L'illuminé** [10:01] : Oh

 **L'illuminé** [10:01] : Mais ça change tout !

 **L'illuminé** [10:02] : Je m'entraine tous les jours une petite heure, afin de garder mon endurance. Et en mission aussi. C'est ce que le jeune Midgardien voulait savoir ?

 **Dieu** [10:02] : Oui. C'est très certainement ça et pas combien de temps tu passes dans la salle de bain.

 **Larve** [10:03] : Après qui sait, ça peut en intéresser certain. Respectez le délire de chacun.

 **Larve** [10:03] : Voilà d'ailleurs un autre délire intéressant pour Natasha.

 **Larve** [10:03] : « Nat', tu fais comment lors de la mauvaise période du mois quand tu es en mission ? »

 **L'illuminé** [10:04] : De quelle période parle la demoiselle de la lettre ?

 **Larve** [10:04] : Je laisse l'honneur à Loki de te répondre, il adore t'enseigner pour remplir les lacunes que tu persistes à avoir.

 **Dieu** [10:06] : C'est la Déesse Scarlet qui a offert une malédiction à chaque femme qui peut enfanter, et chaque mois, elles subissent des crampes au ventre pendant une durée de quelques jours.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:06] : Il existe vraiment une légende comme ça ?

 **L'illuminé** [10:06] : Quelle barbarie !

 **Larve** [10:06] : C'est TOI qui dis ça, Thor fils d'Odin ?

 **L'illuminé** [10:07] : Pourquoi un tel prix pour pouvoir enfanter ? Elles ne méritent pas ça.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:07] : Désolée de vous décevoir, mais la déesse Scarlet ne vient jamais me voir.

 **Dieu** [10:07] : Es-tu un homme finalement ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:07] : C'est drôle que ça soit toi qui me dises ça, alors que selon la mythologie, tu puisses enfanter.

 **L'illuminé** [10:08] : Pourquoi la déesse Scarlet ne vient jamais vous voir ?

 **Larve** [10:08] : La déesse Scarlet… On est quand même au niveau de la graine que le papa donne à la maman !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:09] : Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. C'est comme ça.

 **Larve** [10:09] : Tu me fais marcher. Arrête.

 **Larve** [10:09] : Je rêve de pouvoir voir quel genre d'enfant toi et Bruce puissiez avoir.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:10] : Tu n'as plus que tes yeux pour pleurer à présent.

 **Larve** [10:10] : Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Tu sais grâce à Dr Cho, Strange et ma technologie, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:10] : Déjà, j'aimerais me marier sans avoir été assassiné par une connerie de votre part la semaine prochaine. On en reparlera plus tard.

 **Larve** [10:11] : Absolument.

 **Larve** [10:11] : Bruce mon matheux sympathique, à toi.

 **Larve** [10:11] : « T'es-tu déjà transformé en Hulk parce que quelqu'un avais pris la dernière dosette de café en finissant aussi la bouteille de lait ? »

 **Larve** [10:11] : Pour moins que ça, je tiens à le dire.

 **Sans Titre** [10:12] : Autant que tu répondes aux questions tout seul finalement !

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:12] : J'avoue avoir un jour perdu rapidement mes nerfs quand j'ai sorti le dernier croissant de la boîte un matin, et que je suis allé me servir du café. À mon retour, Wilson mangeait _mon_ croissant tout en rigolant bien tranquillement avec Barnes.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:13] : J'avais eu une journée éprouvante.

 **Larve** [10:13] : Mais tu ne t'es pas transformé.

 **Violette** [10:13] : J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE CE JOUR-LA !

 **Violette** [10:13] : Il avait ce regard, là ! Et la peau de son cou devenait verte !

 **Violette** [10:13] : Et Bucky s'est barré en nous enfermant tous les deux dans la cuisine !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:14] : Je me rappelle aussi que Wilson est parti aussi sec à bicyclette acheter des viennoiseries dans la boutique la plus proche pour calmer le monstre.

 **Violette** [10:14] : Oui, APRÈS avoir réussi à sortir de la cuisine ! JAMES BUCKY BARNES

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:14] : Tu peux t'égosiller, ça ne m'atteint pas.

 _ **Violette**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Violette à bicyclette**_

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:15] : Mais c'est qu'elle s'essaie à l'humour, FRIDAY !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:15] : C'est juste parfait.

 **Sans Titre** [10:15] : Tout est dans la rime.

 **Larve** [10:16] : Pour en revenir à la question, je tiens à signaler que le pauvre Banner avait subi une longue journée. On l'avait identifié comme des idiots sur le tchat et son portable avait parlé devant tout le monde à une conférence de presse.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:16] : Ah oui, le fameux Cerise… Je m'en rappelle…

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:16] : Comme des idiots ? C'était uniquement toi, Stark.

 **Larve** [10:16] : Au temps pour moi, c'est vrai que toi tu as carrément identifié T'Challa et Peter en plein cours.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:16] : Passe à la prochaine question.

 **Larve** [10:17] : Si ça peut te faire aller mieux.

 **Larve** [10:17] : Loki, viens là. C'est une question qui me turlupine. Dans le sens où je ne comprends pas l'engouement des fans.

 **Dieu** [10:17] : Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton chien, humain miniature.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:17] : De mes toilettes j'ai senti la goutte de sueur couler le long de la tempe de Stark.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:18] : Mais visiblement, FRIDAY n'attaque que moi, alors que pourtant Tony et humain miniature, c'est vraiment en accord !

 **Larve** [10:18] : Je suis Larve. FRIDAY semble préférer ce surnom dégradant.

 **Larve** [10:18] : Et Loki aussi, je suis sûr qu'il jubile à chaque fois qu'il le voit.

 **Larve** [10:19] : Bon, Loki rends-toi utile, « est-ce perturbant de savoir que des milliers de fangirls te vénèrent sans te connaitre ? »

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:19] : J'aime beaucoup le détail de fin. « Sans te connaître ».

 **Larve** [10:19] : Tu les as juste corrompues, avoue-le ?

 **Sans Titre** [10:19] : Ou ensorcelées.

 **L'illuminé** [10:20] : Non, les Midgardiens trouvent mon frère attirant. Il n'y a rien de plus pur que leur attirance envers lui.

 **Ange tombée du ciel** [10:20] : Pas sûr que ça soit simplement de la pureté.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:20] : Et c'est Wanda qui dit ça, la plus calée avec Parker en potins.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:20] : Et ça monte en flèche depuis qu'il a intégré les Avengers.

 **Larve** [10:20] : J'attends une explication Loki. Une vraie.

 **Dieu** [10:21] : La vérité, mon cher Stark, c'est que je suis en train de montrer une armée contre toi. Apprête-toi à recevoir les foudres des fangirls en colère.

 **Dieu** [10:21] : Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, Thor, « attirer les foudres » c'est une expression.

 **Larve** [10:21] : JE LE SAVAIS !

 **Dieu** [10:21] : Je vais t'exploser, Stark.

 **Larve** [10:21] : VOUS VOYEZ !

 **L'illuminé** [10:21] : C'est une plaisanterie Stark, restez serein. Il n'est jamais entré en contact avec ce que vous appelez fangirls.

 **Dieu** [10:21] : Laisse-moi encore m'amuser un peu face au parfum délectant de la peur d'un Stark.

 **Larve** [10:22] : Thor, si il m'arrive quelque chose, du genre « étouffer par une fangirl en colère », je t'en tiendrais 50% responsable !

 **Dieu** [10:22] : Fais attention à toi et ta barbe.

 **Larve** [10:22] : Dégage !

 _La future question est pour T'Challa. « Est-ce que tu donnes secrètement des fonds pour des associations s'occupant des chats ? Plus important : Aimes-tu les chats ? »_

 **Larve** [10:22] : FRIDAY, c'était à moi de la poser celle-ci.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:23] : MAIS ÇA C'EST LA QUESTION DU SIÈCLE !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:23] : C'était pour le faire réagir ?

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:23] : Qui est cette jeune femme que j'aille la serrer dans mes bras ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:24] : Calme-toi, playboy.

 **Larve** [10:24] : T'Challa.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:24] : La dernière fois qu'il a été connecté, c'était pour l'affaire de la veste.

 **Larve** [10:24] : Ne me rappelle pas cet épisode, pitié…

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:24] : Je veux savoir.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:25] : T'Challa

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:25] : Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais il a surement des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme par exemple, s'occuper de son grand Wakanda. C'est pas un clochard comme toi.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:25] : Puis-je savoir d'où vient cette gratuité ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:25] : Tu ne t'y es toujours pas fait ?

 **Larve** [10:25] : On va considérer qu'il aime tous les félins au vu de son nom, et on passe à la suivante.

 **Larve** [10:26] : Peter P.

 **Larve** [10:28] : Peter P.

 **Larve** [10:33] : Peter P, sors de ton nouveau jeu vidéo, et viens-là.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:35] : Il est peut-être en train de réviser.

 **Larve** [10:35] : On est en juillet, génie.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:35] : Ou tout simplement avec des amis. Laisse-le.

 **Larve** [10:36] : Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Taisez-vous.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:38] : Oui je suis là, une urgence ?

 **Larve** [10:39] : Réponds à la question et tu peux retourner jouer à _Red Dead Redemption_.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:39] : Merci encore pour me l'avoir procuré avant sa sortie !

 **Larve** [10:39] : Voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit.

 **Larve** [10:40] : « Comment fais-tu pour lier ta vie de super-héros et ta vie de lycéen ? Et comment peux-tu aimer les maths ? »

 **Larve** [10:40] : Je tiens à préciser que s'est adressé à Spider Man, et pas à Peter Parker. Ton identité est toujours secrète.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:40] : OH j'ai eu peur pendant une seconde.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:40] : Pourquoi tous les jeunes de nos jours détestent les maths ? C'est une matière enrichissante et pas si sorcier que ça.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:41] : Peut-être que je suis maso, je sais pas, mais les maths c'est plutôt cool. Et la physique aussi, c'est l'éclate ! Tout est clair, on en apprend tellement sur la vie qui nous entoure, et même si parfois ça paraît abstrait, il n'y aura qu'une seule réponse tangible.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:41] : Ne le lancez pas dans le sujet !

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:41] : Laisse-moi deviner Violette, ta matière préférer au lycée c'était le séchage ?

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:42] : Non, l'art plastique.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:42] : Sincèrement, je sais pas ce qui est pire.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:42] : C'est pas une blague !

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:42] : Et comment tu lies ta vie à celle de super-héros pour ton jeune âge ? Ça m'intrigue aussi.

 **Larve** [10:42] : Il n'y arrive pas. J'ai vu ton bulletin de notes, Peter.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:42] : QUOI ?

 **Larve** [10:42] : Ta tante me l'a envoyé pour que j'arrive à te faire ouvrir les yeux sur l'avenir. Car visiblement, elle n'y arrive plus.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:42] : T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre cette tante et toi ?

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:43] : Je ne te pensais pas capable d'exprimer ta jalousie ici, Cap.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:43] : C'est une question comme une autre. Depuis tout à l'heure on ne fait que ça.

 **Larve** [10:43] : Il n'y a qu'une personne dans mon cœur de playboy, et tu le sais Steve.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:43] : Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas réviser l'espagnol quand je dois sauver le monde…

 **Larve** [10:43] : J'intégrerais un programme intelligent dans ton costume qui fera tourner en boucle tes leçons durant les missions.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:44] : Oh la joie…

 **Larve** [10:44] : Surtout en Lettres. Tu as eu F+, Peter.

 **Peter SkyParker** [10:44] : Pitié non !

 **L'homme furtif** [10:44] : D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Tony, tu étais proche de son cas à son âge. Alors que tu ne sauvais même pas le monde.

 **Larve** [10:45] : Je ne veux pas qu'il reproduise les mêmes erreurs que moi.

 **L'homme furtif** [10:45] : C'est les vacances, ne lui prends pas la tête avec ça.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:45] : Peter est à présent un Stark et un Rogers.

 _Justement, une question qu'a voulu éviter Tony sera surement intéressante ici. « Stony ou Stucky ? »_

 **Larve** [10:46] : Elle sert à quoi ma corbeille virtuelle si s'est pour que tu ressortes les déchets ?!

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:46] : Traduction ?

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:46] : Je sens que vous voulez savoir.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:46] : Un peu qu'on veut. J'ai le pressentiment que c'est intéressant.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:46] : Ce sont des diminutifs pour déterminer un couple. Tony et Steve, ça donne Stony. Et Steve et Bucky, Stucky.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:46] : Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges sous notre nez.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:47] : On est quand même un groupe de bras cassés qui se bat contre des extraterrestres et autres menaces d'origines inconnues tout en parlant de potins sur le fameux AvenChat. Tu veux plus bizarre ? Cherche encore, Bruce.

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [10:47] : Tu marques un point.

 **Larve** [10:47] : La réponse est Stony, évidemment.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:47] : C'est sympa Stucky aussi.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:48] : Pourquoi pas un plan à trois ? Stuckyny ?

 **Lustucru** [10:48] : Ça ressemble à « bikini »

 **Larve** [10:48] : Lang toujours là pour les commentaires les plus inutiles.

 **Larve** [10:48] : Et tu as réussi à avoir une fille, toi ? T'es sûr qu'elle est de toi ?

 **Lustucru** [10:48] : J'ai créé la vie, vous créez la destruction.

 **Larve** [10:49] : Outch.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:49] : Tu l'as vexé, Tony.

 **Lustucru** [10:49] : Je vais très BIEN !

 **Larve** [10:49] : Et Sam, pourquoi encourager un plan à trois ? Je croyais que tu avais clamé l'appartenance de Bucky ?

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:49] : Mon pseudo c'est Violette maintenant, OK. C'est fini lui et moi.

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:50] : Violette _à bicyclette_ tu veux dire.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:50] : Et Sucky pour vous deux.

 **Ange tombé du ciel** [10:50] : Je vois que tu apprends vite... :)

 **Lustucru** [10:50] : It « sucks ».

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:50] : Dégage Lang.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:50] : Ah, parce que ça te plaît. Tu ne souhaites pas qu'on le dégrade ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:50] : Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat. Certainement pas ici.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:51] : Tu as des choses à cacher ?

 **Tireur d'élite** [10:51] : Pas toi aussi Nat', je t'en supplie.

 _ **Tireur d'élite**_ _a changé de surnom en_ _ **Sucky**_

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:51] : ALLELUIA ! ENFIN !

 **Sucky** [10:52] : Notre deal est brisé, FRIDAY !

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:52] : Tu « sucks », Buck'.

 **Sucky** [10:52] : Ta gueule Violette.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [10:53] : Je croyais que j'étais à bicyclette ?

 **Larve** [10:53] : OK, on fêtera ça plus tard, j'ai un questionnaire à finir avant de poster ça sur intagram et facebook, et après j'ai un repas avec quelques chefs d'état, donc au boulot.

 **Larve** [10:54] : « Rocket, pourquoi tu ris comme une hyène du Roi Lion dans tu fais une connerie ? »

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [10:54] : C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de meme avec ton rire.

 **Raton-farceur** [10:55] : C'est quoi cte question chelou

 **Je me fais Fandral** [10:55] : J'aimerais bien savoir la raison oui.

 **Raton-farceur** [10:57] : C'est quoi ça une hyène ? Un genre de dragon cool ?

 **Je me fais Fandral** [10:58] : Un truc vraiment pas beau qui pourrait presque te ressembler.

 **Raton-farceur** [10:58] : Si cette dame à un problème avec mon rire, qu'elle vienne rencontrer mon canon !

 **L'illuminé** [10:58] : Du calme, Lapin, nos fans ne méritent pas de tels affronts. C'était une simple question, rien de plus.

 **Larve** [10:58] : Thor, est-ce que la « simple » question qui demande ton frère en mariage sur à peu près 1 lettre sur 8, c'est toujours une simple question ?

 **L'illuminé** [10:58] : Oui, une simple question qu'il répondrait par un « non » ferme.

 **Dieu** [10:59] : Le genre de « non » que je t'ai sorti à la soirée sur Asgard ?

 **L'illuminé** [10:59] : Nous étions ivres.

 **Dieu** [10:59] TU étais ivre.

 **L'illuminé** [10:59] : C'est quoi la question suivante ?

 _La suivante concerne Tony, encore une fois, elle était dans la corbeille de son ordinateur « Pourquoi les accords de Sokovie ? Vu la personne ayant fait les plus grosses conneries, cela serait plutôt LES ACCORDS DE TONY pour lui confisquer certains de ses jouets. »_

 **Je ne suis pas le Bouffon Vert** [11:00] : C'est là est tout bonnement parfaite…

 **Larve** [11:00] : AHAH. C'est très marrant.

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [11:01] : La vérité fait plutôt mal, non ?

 **Larve** [11:01] : Il y a quatre sujets que je refuse qu'on relance sur le tapis ici : Ultron, ma barbe, Ultron et Ultron.

 **L'homme furtif** [11:01] : Ça veut donc dire qu'on peut te charrier sur le cheval que tu as appelé Paillette ?

 **Larve** [11:01] : Steve, pas de sarcasme pitié…

 **Larve** [11:02] : J'ai appelé ça les Accord de Sokovie sinon certains rageurs auraient encore craché sur moi et mon soi-disant ego en me rappelant la Tour Stark. Voilà tout.

 _Bucky Barnes, c'est à vous. « As-tu déjà chanté_ Libérée Délivrée _quand tu t'es échappé du contrôle d'HYDRA ? »_

 **Sucky** [11:05] : Ne m'adresse plus la parole.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:05] : Je suis sûr que s'il avait connu cette chanson, il l'aurait chanté.

 **Sucky** [11:06] : Pourquoi ça ? Un tube de l'été que tous les jeunes s'arrachent ?

 **Lustucru** [11:06] : Pas l'été, non.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:06] : Je te ferais écouter, ça déchire…

 _Tony Stark, « Qui y-a-t-il entre vous et Steve ? »_

 **À la recherche de la Porcelaine perdue** [11:06] : Tu ne pouvais pas nier la question, Tony. C'est celle que nous voyons le plus souvent en ce moment dans les médias.

 **Larve** [11:07] : Très bien, vous voulez la vérité ? Sur ce qu'il y a entre nous deux ?

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:08] : Carrément.

 **Larve** [11:08] : À ce moment même, il y a un mur entre nous. Même plusieurs. Quelques chambres qui nous séparent. Peut-être même une table, des chaises, un lit. Il doit être à un bon kilomètre de moi vu la taille du Q.G.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:08] : Tu te fiches de nous là ?

 **Larve** [11:08] : L'air aussi nous sépare.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:08] : La ferme Stark, tu me saoules.

 _Vous ne lisez pas la dernière question, Tony ?_

 **Larve** [11:09] : Non, j'ai fini, ça deviens trop personnel.

 **Violette à bicyclette** [11:09] : Parce que ça ne l'était pas jusque-là ?!

 _Alors je me charge de la lire pour vous. «_ Fury _, vous n'avez pas mal à la tête devant toutes leurs conneries ? ». Je suppose que cette personne faisait référence aux Avengers._

 **Larve** [11:09] : Il kiffe. Il s'ennuierait sans nous.

 **Jules Winnfield** [11:09] : J'ai toujours envie de les enfermer et les tuer silencieusement un à un, surtout Stark, Wilson, les deux demi-Dieu et Lang, mais les menaces extérieures constantes me font rappeler que j'ai malheureusement besoin de ces guignols…

 **Larve** [11:09] : Perso, moi je voterais plutôt pour l'assassinat propre du Quatuor des Incapables, mais bon, chacun son avis…

* * *

 _Je crois qu'il s'agit du chapitre le plus long (peut-être après celui sur la soirée d'Asgard), et grâce à vos questions je me suis éclatée !_

 _Et je pense aussi qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette si graaaande fic et je vous remercie mille et une fois pour toutes vos reviews, vos réactions, vos idées ! MERCI_

 _Ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est quelque chose dans le même thème (messages), avec un concept un petit peu différent, mais se passant après Infinity War, ou tout le monde a gagné, tout le monde vie, et il y aura beaucoup d'humour encore une fois._

 _Est-ce que ça vous tente ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions que le chapitre aussi, bisou :)_

 ** _Mise à jour juin 2018 : Nouvelle fic sous le même concept Post-Infinity War : "MarvBook Assemble !"_**


End file.
